Balthier et moi
by Leks
Summary: Une jeune fille du nom de Leks voyage sur les Plaines de Giza et l'étranger qui dit s'appeler Balthier la sauve d'un terrible crapaud-buffle. Leks décide alors de prendre la route avec lui, sans savoir que bien des choses vont leur arriver...
1. Chapitre 1

**Note de l'auteur (Mouhahaha xD)**

**Hello tout le monde!**

**C'est ma première fic sur FanFiction, soyez donc indulgents xD**

**Elle compte en tout 25 chapitres (et non pas 35 ! –') avec un total de 193 pages sur Microsoft Word :O**

**Autant dire que j'ai sué pour la faire (1 an, que ça m'a pris!), alors n'hésitez pas à la lire et à commenter! :)**

**Pour vous situer dans l'histoire, nous commençons en 703, c'est-à-dire trois ans avant le début du jeu! **

**Tous les personnages, mises à part Leks et la grand-mère de Reddas, (oui, oui, vous comprendrez... xD) appartiennent totalement à Square Enix. **

**Bonne lecture! :P**

**--**

**Chapitre 1 : Les Plaines de Giza**

Je marchais. Oui, je marchais sans vraiment avoir de but. Mon épée solidement attachée à ma ceinture à ma droite, et un poignard dans une poche à ma gauche, je guettais les horizons avec vigilance. Un calme pesant et inhabituel régnait sur les Plaines de Giza. Ces régions, qui n'avaient que deux saisons par an (saison sèche, saison des pluies) étaient un terrain privilégié pour les amateurs de combat. En effet, on pouvait dire que les monstres ne manquaient pas. Je m'en moquais.

Tout ce que je voulais c'était marcher, marcher encore. Parcourir le monde ? Pas sûr. Ce dont j'étais certaine, c'était que j'allais trouver l'objectif de mes escapades dangereuses sur le chemin. Quoi qu'il arrive. Je le savais.

La saison sèche, comme l'indique son nom, chaude et aride, ne faisait pas vraiment mon bonheur. Je transpirais beaucoup et étais épuisée aux moindres cent mètres que je faisais. Il fallait dire que mon équipement n'était pas vraiment léger ; le poids de mon épée ne facilitant pas la marche. Même ma cotte de maille, aussi légère soit-elle, me faisait souffrir. Oui, j'étais sûrement trop bien équipée…

Je pris la décision de m'arrêter quelques instants, pour reprendre mes esprits. Je scrutai à nouveau l'horizon. La route était encore longue avant le prochain lieu, je le savais. Mais rien ne me faisait perdre espoir. Je passai la main dans une poche pour sortir une carte des lieux. J'avais calculé la distance en pieds que j'avais faite, depuis ma dernière observation de la carte, hier soir. Je jugeai utile de me repérer dessus. J'étais à peu de choses près à la moitié du chemin. Je rangeai la carte avec un soupir.

Le silence était à présent bien trop intense. Je n'avais même plus vu un seul Lycaon depuis deux heures. Sans cesse, depuis le matin, je m'étais retournée pour vérifier qu'aucun monstre ne me suivait. Cette fois-ci, je ne le fis pas.

Etant restée deux minutes sur place, je décidai de reprendre la marche. Mais quelque chose me l'en empêcha.

Je reçus par derrière un coup très lourd et brutal sur la tête. Je me souvins juste d'avoir sombré dans le noir absolu, pendant quelques secondes.

J'inspirai profondément. L'air était particulièrement frais mais une étrange chaleur m'enveloppait, je ne sais par quelle magie. J'avais un mal de tête épouvantable, c'est pourquoi je gardais les yeux fermés, venant de me réveiller d'un sommeil sans rêve.

Quand je me décidai à ouvrir faiblement les yeux, je vis une lueur orangée juste à côté de moi. Je battis des cils et l'image me vint moins floue : un feu brûlait intensément à proximité. Au moins, je n'ignorais plus quelle chaleur m'entourait agréablement.

J'étais également allongée sur le sol, emmitouflée dans mes propres couvertures : je les reconnaissais à leur matière douce. Quelque chose me soutenait la tête mais je ne pus dire quoi.

Je remarquai que la cause de l'air frais venait de la clarté. En effet, il faisait nuit et les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel sombre. Je reposai mon regard sur le feu et me demandai par quel miracle il était là. J'observai un peu plus sur ma droite et vis… un homme. Assis sur le sol, juste à côté du feu, il avait devant lui un petit tas de morceaux de bois, qu'il jetait progressivement dedans. Comme il était assez proche de moi, je pus le décrire.

Il avait les cheveux bruns, ramenés en arrière. Je ne pus pas déceler la couleur de ses yeux, avec l'obscurité de la nuit. Son visage était ovale et laissait voir une expression sérieuse mêlée d'espièglerie. Je pense que c'était à cause du très léger sourire au coin des lèvres qu'il possédait. Je dois dire que ses habits n'étaient pas communs. Impossible d'en faire une description tellement il y avait de détails.

Je voulus bouger, me lever, faire quelque chose. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Alors je restai là, couchée, toute bête à le regarder. Me décidant enfin à faire un mouvement, ma main vint toucher l'objet qui soutenait ma tête. Je sentis du bout des doigts un tissu un peu rêche, qui semblait aussi être une couverture, mais qui ne m'appartenait pas. Je fis passer la main sur mon visage, et puis dans mes cheveux… avant de constater que j'avais une fameuse bosse juste au milieu du crâne. Mais il y avait quelque chose dessus, une matière entre gel et liquide, qui servait sans aucun doute à soigner la blessure.

Mon regard se dirigea à nouveau vers l'homme près du feu. Il était en train de jeter l'avant-dernier morceau de bois, puis enfin le dernier. Après ceci, il inspira profondément et fit frotter ses mains entre elles, sans doute pour faire partir de la suie ou je ne sais quelle autre matière.

Ensuite, il posa les yeux sur moi. Je fus assez troublée quand il m'observa, d'un regard fort pénétrant. Il cligna des yeux puis me fit entendre sa voix :

- Belle nuit, n'est-ce pas ?

Oui, cette voix. Que j'avouai aimer beaucoup, grâce à cette douceur spéciale et ce timbre tout aussi unique.

Il tendit les mains vers le feu pour les réchauffer, le regard se posant sur les flammes dansantes et orangées.

J'essayai de me redresser, en vain : je n'en trouvais pas la force et la douleur était si intense que je crus que ma tête allait exploser.

- Mal… tête… parvins-je à murmurer avec désespoir.

Mes yeux étaient à présent entrouverts. Je vis l'homme fouiller – je ne sus dire dans quoi – à sa droite, pour se lever avec un flacon en main. Il s'avança dans ma direction puis se pencha sur moi. Il dévissa le bouchon du flacon et ordonna en le rapprochant de mes lèvres :

- Bois ça. C'est une maxipotion.

J'obéis directement, sans me méfier tellement j'avais mal. Quand j'eus tout bu, j'inspirai profondément, les yeux toujours mi-clos. Il fallait dire qu'en plus de la douleur, la fatigue n'arrangeait pas mon état.

Mais au bout de quelques secondes, mon mal diminua progressivement. Je pense qu'à chaque minute, j'avais moins mal.

_Lui _était toujours penché sur moi et semblait observer mes réactions.

- Ça va mieux ? demanda-t-il.

- Je… crois, répondis-je d'une voix moins faible. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé… ?

Je regardai ses yeux briller dans une quasi obscurité : il tournait le dos au feu. J'essayai de reprendre mes esprits.

Je me souvenais enfin que je poursuivais ma route sur les plaines de Giza et puis quelque chose de lourd m'était tombé sur la tête et puis… plus rien. Sans vraiment y réfléchir longuement, je me méfiai directement de l'homme que j'avais devant moi. Cela pouvait bien être lui qui m'avait tapée dessus. Je froncis les sourcils en signe de suspicion.

- Un crapaud-buffle, répondit-il simplement, se levant pour retourner tout près du feu, ce qui me permit de le voir plus nettement. Il t'a assommée alors que tu avais le dos tourné.

Il semblait ne pas avoir fait attention à mon air de méfiance.

- Il était assez gros, je l'avoue. Une bête pareille… tu aurais pu l'entendre.

Je l'observai sans comprendre, les sourcils toujours froncés.

- Alors j'ai préféré… lui régler son compte. Quand j'ai vu ton corps évanoui à terre, alors que tu venais d'être touchée, je me suis occupé de son cas, disons… pour ne pas qu'il t'achève.

J'eus l'image de mon corps impuissant allongé sur le sol, asséné de terribles coups par un énorme crapaud-buffle. Je chassai cette horrible idée de ma tête pour me consacrer à ce qu'il me disait.

- Un étrange acte de charité de ma part… D'habitude, je préfère qu'on paye mes services…

Encore une chose que je ne compris pas. Il s'était retourné vers moi, un sourire aux lèvres. Je parvins à me redresser et à m'asseoir, avec un peu de difficulté. Sans le vouloir vraiment, je posai la question qui me brûlait les lèvres depuis le début :

- Qui es-tu ?

Son sourire s'étant effacé, il réapparut de plus belle. Il répondit :

- Tu ne vois pas ? _Je joue le premier rôle, ma jolie_.

_Je me souviens avoir ressenti un étrange pincement au cœur, après qu'il eût prononcé cette phrase. _

Troublée, je baissai les yeux pour réfléchir. D'une part, je le croyais sur parole car si c'était vraiment lui qui m'avait assommée, je ne pense pas qu'il m'aurait soignée comme il l'avait fait jusqu'à maintenant.

J'ignorais quelle heure il était.

Comme il n'entendait aucune réponse de ma part, il reprit :

- Le héros de l'histoire. L'homme de la situation qui vient sauver la jeune fille en détresse, attaquée malgré elle par un monstre coriace.

Après cela, il tendit à nouveau ses mains vers le feu pour les réchauffer. Pendant ce temps, je me fis un mini résumé : Arrêt au milieu de la plaine, coup d'œil à la carte, négligence de regarder derrière soi, coup brutal sur la tête, réveil à la fois glacial et chaud, homme mystérieux qui me soigne, qui me fait bien comprendre qu'il m'a sauvé la vie et ne manque pas d'en rajouter une couche…

- Un _crapaud-buffle_… murmurai-je pour moi-même.

Je me mis à réfléchir à toute vitesse.

- C'est étrange… dis-je à nouveau, relevant les yeux.

Je le vis tourner la tête vers moi, attendant que je termine ma réflexion à voix haute.

- Tu as dit un crapaud-buffle… et d'après ce que je sais, cette créature ne peut pas survivre sans point d'eau.

Je m'arrêtai quelques instants. Ses yeux brillèrent à nouveau et j'essayai de ne pas y faire attention.

- Or, maintenant, sur les plaines de Giza, c'est la saison sèche. Pas la saison des pluies !

Je mis la main sur mon crâne pour toucher la bosse. Elle me faisait mal, mais c'était assez supportable, grâce au gel/liquide qui la recouvrait.

- Je pense que tu as oublié un détail, dit l'homme pour rompre le silence.

Je tournai la tête à nouveau et tentai de le dévisager. Il se rapprocha de moi, continuant :

- Je suis d'accord que cela soit la saison aride. Par contre, il y avait bel et bien un point d'eau… je dois dire très utile pour les voyageurs du désert. Tu n'y as pas rempli ta gourde ?

Je fouillai dans ma mémoire et regardai autour de moi, espérant voir un signe de vie de ma gourde.

- Si tu la cherches, la voilà.

Il avait dit ça en la sortant de sa poche, avant de me la lancer. Je la rattrapai au vol. Je la secouai légèrement et constatai qu'il y avait encore un peu d'eau dedans.

- Effectivement, admis-je en dévissant le bouchon.

J'avais terminé ma gourde hier soir et le fait qu'il reste de l'eau prouvait sans nul doute que je l'avais remplie à un point d'eau mais que tout simplement, je ne m'en souvenais pas.

- Mais… la plaine autour de moi était quasiment déserte. Pas de point d'eau, rien de tout cela…

- Oui mais à un quart d'heure de route derrière toi, il y en avait un. Le monstre a certainement été outré que tu subtilises l'eau précieuse de son habitat rien que pour toi et ce, sans demander la permission.

Etant arrivé en face de moi, il eut un nouveau sourire.

- Oui, oui ! Je me souviens enfin avoir pris de l'eau. Alors il m'aurait suivie ? Mais cela n'est pas possible… Je me retournais sans arrêt...

- Il faut croire que si. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous pouvons terminer cette discussion passionnante avec ce fait : tu souffrais d'une insolation quand le monstre est venu t'assommer. Pas étonnant que tu ne l'aies vu. Tu étais épuisée et tu mourais de chaud. Une chance que je sois là pour tout faire !

J'avalai les derniers mots avec un sentiment de gêne extrême. Une insolation. Je n'ai pas eu de chance.

- Enfin… si tu veux mon avis, continue de dormir. Il est environ trois heures du matin et tu as besoin de sommeil. Sinon, la douleur empirera et je ne pourrai rien faire pour toi.

Son sourire le trahissait : il prenait plaisir à me suggérer de bonnes résolutions. Mais comme je ne supportais pas d'agir sous la contrainte, je me contentai de rester assise. Il cligna des yeux puis murmura :

- Têtue comme une mule…

Il eut un sourire en coin puis reprit :

- Ok. Reste comme ça si tu le veux. Personnellement, j'ai pas sommeil.

Et il alla s'asseoir au même endroit que tout à l'heure, réchauffant une fois de plus ses mains.

Juste après cet instant, ma tête se reposa en douceur sur le tas de couvertures et je m'endormis automatiquement, la fatigue m'ayant terriblement envahie.

...

Je me réveillai sous un soleil radieux. Le ciel était bleu et la chaleur était toujours aussi étouffante. Le feu laissait échapper des volutes de fumées et ses braises, toujours orangées, subsistaient faiblement.

- Bonjour, dis-je, voyant l'homme en train de manger son petit déjeuner au pied du feu, exactement au même endroit que pendant la nuit.

Je me demandai même s'il n'était pas resté assis là jusqu'à maintenant.

- Bien dormi ? demanda-t-il en ne me jetant aucun regard.

- Oui.

J'écartai les couvertures d'un geste lent et le rejoignis.

- Tu as faim ?

- Euh… répondis-je, hésitante malgré moi. Oui, un peu.

- Parfait. C'est dix gils le morceau de pain. Et si tu veux une galette de riz, c'est cinq gils cinquante.

- Quoi ?!

Il avait dit cela toujours sans me regarder, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Bah oui, il faut bien vivre…

- Parce que tu prétends que vivre, c'est gagner de l'argent ! protestai-je, outrée.

Et là, il me regarda pour la première fois dans les yeux :

- Tu es intelligente. Ça me plaît. Tu as droit à une galette de riz gratuite.

Vraiment, ses yeux étaient si beaux que j'avais du mal à les décrire. Gris bleu, ils avaient un regard spécial, mêlé entre le sérieux et l'amusement, tout comme son sourire.

- Merci, dis-je d'un air un peu sombre en saisissant la galette qu'il me tendait.

- En fait, tu as plutôt intérêt à acheter ma nourriture, dit-il alors que j'engloutissais l'aliment. En effet, tous tes vivres ont malencontreusement été mangés par le crapaud-buffle. Eh bien oui, tu ne croyais quand même pas que ça se tue en un coup. Il a profité de ton évanouissement pour avaler tout le contenu de ta nourriture… enfin presque. Il en restait un peu mais je suis désolé de te dire que la bave du monstre noyait ce reste.

J'eus un soupir de désespoir. Je mourais de faim !

- Mais je l'ai achevé en trois coups. S'il en avait eu le temps, qui sait, son dessert aurait pu être toi…

J'écarquillai les yeux. Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais comme fou à côté de moi ?

L'argent que j'avais pris était assez précieux pour mon voyage et je ne devais, d'après mes précédents calculs, pas en dépenser plus. La faim faisant crier mon ventre, je décidai de prendre mon courage à deux mains :

- Euh… Monsieur… enfin heu… Toi… Je…

- Mon nom est Balthier et je t'ordonne de manger tout ce que tu veux.

Ses yeux croisèrent les miens à nouveau. Jamais on ne m'avait regardée comme ça auparavant.

...

- Je m'appelle Leks. J'ai quinze ans. Et toi ?

- Dix-neuf. Dis, je peux savoir par quelle folle idée du as décidé de faire une petite balade à Giza en pleine saison sèche ?

Nous avions pris la route ensemble. En effet, il disait aller dans la même direction que la mienne.

- Cela n'avait rien d'une simple balade, répliquai-je alors que nous marchions près d'un arbre mort, entièrement desséché. Je marche depuis pas mal de temps, tu sais !

- Ça ne répond pas à ma question.

Et comme il ne disait plus rien, je soupirai et enfin répondis, un peu embarrassée :

- D'accord. C'est peut-être dangereux. Mais je n'ai absolument rien à perdre !

- Même pas ta vie ? J'ai déjà rencontré des gens suicidaires comme toi et je te jure que leur mort n'a rien apporté…

- Tu crois que j'attends que la mort vienne me chercher ? Je suis fin prête à l'affronter, ça oui !

Il eut un sourire.

- Mais oui. Une gamine de quinze ans, déjà assommée par un simple crapaud-buffle fera tout pour combattre la mort. Elle est plus terrible que tu ne le penses… Bonne chance, d'avance.

Déjà agacée par sa facilité à me répondre, j'étais en plus outrée qu'il me traite de gamine.

- Gamine ? _Gamine_ ?! Hey, dis donc ! Je suis bien plus solide que tu ne le crois !

- Etre solide ne fait pas tout…

- Et bien, cela n'est pas grave, vu que tu as avoué que j'étais intelligente !

- Ah… soupira-t-il. Je me demande si j'ai bien fait de faire route avec toi. Tu es d'une susceptibilité dérangeante.

Je me tus, gênée. Je lui avais parlé comme si je le connaissais depuis toujours. Un silence se matérialisa soudain. Nous marchions depuis maintenant une heure. Je regardais souvent nerveusement derrière moi pour vérifier qu'aucun monstre ne nous suivait.

- Pardon, murmurai-je enfin avec une boule dans la gorge. Je n'ai pas apprécié que tu me sous-estimes.

- C'est moi qui devrais te demander pardon. J'ai tendance à dire aux gens ce que je pense qu'ils sont, sans vraiment les connaître.

- Mais tu avais raison sur certains points… Je veux dire…

- … comme l'intelligence, par exemple ?

Nous nous arrêtâmes un instant. Son sourire était réapparut.

...

Nous continuâmes un bon moment notre voyage sur la plaine. Jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit attire nos oreilles. Les sens aux aguets, Balthier me fit signe que celui-ci venait de derrière nous (nous étions arrivés dans un endroit où reposaient trois arbres desséchés.)

Nous nous retournâmes brusquement. Quatre lycaons s'avançaient vers nous avec une lenteur des plus inquiétantes. Chacun était doté d'une large corne acérée poussant sur leur nez, ainsi que de crocs bien coupants. Ils pouvaient très bien nous blesser gravement.

- Il vaut peut-être mieux que tu sortes une arme, au cas où… me murmura Balthier avec une grande tranquillité.

- Je sais bien.

Lui-même avait sorti un fusil assez grand, qui, par sa taille, semblait étonnamment puissant. De mon côté, je me résignai à saisir mon épée. Les lycaons s'approchaient dangereusement.

- J'espère que tu sais te battre.

- Tu vois, tu me sous-estimes encore !

Un des lycaons, semblant agacé par nos chamailleries, fit mine de faire claquer ses crocs. Une bave visqueuse sortait de sa bouche.

- Une créature bien ragoûtante, commenta Balthier avec un soupir.

Il prépara soudain son fusil et sans prévenir, tira sur le lycaon enragé. Il émit un léger gémissement puis tomba lourdement à terre. La puissance du tir avait été telle que le malheureux monstre était mort sur le coup.

- Tu veux mon avis ?

- Euh… Je ne suis plus trop sûre mais dis toujours.

- Attaque au lieu de rester plantée là.

Mécontente, je m'élançai à toute vitesse vers le lycaon le plus proche et lui assénai un coup sur le dos. Il fit entendre un couinement de douleur, puis me mordit à la jambe.

Une terrible souffrance m'envahit et j'essayai vainement de me défendre : la lame ne parvenait pas à toucher le monstre.

Voyant dans quelle situation j'étais, Balthier tira sur mon adversaire. Il hurla à nouveau et s'effondra enfin, lâchant ma jambe douloureuse.

- Si tu veux encore mon avis, n'attaque pas dans le tas.

- Je n'y peux rien ! Tu cherches à me provoquer sans arrêt !

Il s'était très bien occupé du troisième lycaon. Il n'en restait alors plus qu'un. Laissant tomber quelques litres de baves à terre (bon d'accord, restons dans l'imagerie), la créature nous fixait de ses yeux verts étincelants, méchants et froids. Avec un cri, elle se rua sur Balthier et tenta de lui mordre le mollet. Mais il fut bien trop rapide. Une balle s'enfonça dans le corps du monstre en moins de temps qu'il ne le fallait pour le dire.

Les yeux fixant le cadavre, Balthier murmura à voix basse :

- Sale bête. Tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher.

Il se tourna ensuite vers moi.

- Les monstres sont sans pitié. Ils n'ont qu'une idée en tête : tuer les gens qu'ils croisent. C'est toujours comme ça. Et les Plaines de Giza ne sont pas aussi désertes que tu ne le penses, crois-moi bien. Enfin, ta démonstration de combat a été des plus médiocres, désolé de te le dire. Tu manques atrocement de technique. Heureusement que je suis là.

- Je sais tout cela.

Je n'étais même pas sûre de ma réponse. Balthier me regardait bizarrement. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi j'agissais ainsi.

- C'est dommage, murmura-t-il après deux minutes. _Elle_ te perdra…

A ce moment, j'étais parfaitement certaine qu'il parlait de ma susceptibilité.

...

Balthier m'avait prêté le gel/liquide qui était en fait une potion de soin spéciale, que j'avouais ne pas connaître. Je l'appliquai sur un bandage puis le passai autour de ma jambe douloureuse.

- Il ne t'a pas raté, dis donc… commenta-t-il alors que je m'apprêtais à reprendre la marche.

- Dieu merci, il n'a pas utilisé sa corne. En route !

Mon propre enthousiasme m'étonnait. Les Plaines de Giza étaient plus dangereuses que je ne le redoutais.

Nous passâmes notre temps à marcher, très peu à discuter, je dois dire. Balthier n'était pas un homme bavard. Il aimait par contre que je lui raconte ma vie.

- De la famille ? me demanda-t-il alors que nous passions devant un énorme rocher.

- Mes parents sont morts. Je ne sais pas si j'ai de la famille en dehors de ça. J'étais assez jeune quand mes parents se sont en allés.

Ma voix ne tremblait pas, je ne montrais pas de tristesse et pourtant, je ne la ressentais que trop bien. Ce sujet sensible, je ne l'abordais pas souvent. Mais je savais tout au fond de moi que Balthier était un homme de confiance.

- Désolé. Tu es si jeune, ça a dû être difficile.

- J'avais dix ans. Depuis lors, j'ai vécu seule dans ma ville natale : Rabanastre.

- Rabanastre ? Tu viens donc de Rabanastre ?

Je regardai derrière moi pour vérifier qu'aucun monstre ne nous guettait.

- Oui. Mais je ne m'y suis jamais vraiment habituée. Alors, je préfère voyager, découvrir de nouvelles choses… même si parfois je préfère largement la sécurité d'un chez-moi.

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Nous abattîmes un Hibours fort nerveux, alors que nous arrivions sur une pente un peu plus raide.

- Tu viens donc de quitter Rabanastre pour t'aventurer sur les plaines de Giza. Que veux-tu ? Parcourir le monde ?

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Comme je ne voulais pas répondre à cette question, étant à court de réponse, je décidai de prendre mon courage à deux mains :

- Et toi, Balthier ? Quels sont tes projets ?

Son sourire s'effaça légèrement.

- Disons que je cherche quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. En plus, il y a des tas de questions que j'ai à l'esprit, qui restent malheureusement sans réponse.

Il parlait en énigmes parce qu'il ne voulait pas directement m'en parler. Je le comprenais, nous nous connaissions à peine. Néanmoins, j'étais un peu déçue qu'il ne m'en dise pas plus alors que j'avais moi-même répondu à sa question avec assez bien de détails.

- _Tu cherches quelqu'un_… Tu es chasseur de primes, ou quoi ?

J'eus un sourire.

- Pas du tout ! Je pense même être tout le contraire, répondit-il en me rendant son sourire.

- Ne me dis pas que tu es recherché ?

- Ça se pourrait.

Je m'arrêtai brusquement de marcher, le dévisageant. Son sourire ne s'était pas effacé.

- Je parcoure les Plaines de Giza avec un homme recherché ?

- Il faut croire. Mais le soupçonnes-tu vraiment une seule seconde ?

- Pas vraiment. Mais les bandits cachent bien leur jeu.

- Dans ce cas, nous pouvons faire route séparément si tu le désires. J'ai mieux à faire, de toute façon…

Il avança de quelques pas et je répliquai :

- Attends !

Il se retourna pour me regarder. Son air était plus espiègle que sérieux. Je voyais bien qu'il voulait me prouver quelque chose…

- J'ai confiance en toi. Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Poursuivons notre route ensemble, proposai-je.

- Qui te dit que je vais exactement dans la même direction que toi ? murmura-t-il, ses yeux me lançant un regard curieux.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que nous allions au même endroit. Au moment où nous devrons nous séparer, nous le ferons. Mais pour l'instant, je veux t'avoir pour compagnon. Avec ton accord, bien sûr.

Il revint vers moi avec lenteur, ses yeux bleu gris me fixant. Il cligna des yeux, puis répondit :

- Je veux voir la suite de l'histoire. Si ma responsabilité de premier rôle est mise en avant, je n'y vois aucun problème.

J'eus un nouveau sourire et celui-ci fut rapidement rendu.

...

Nous n'allions pas tarder à quitter les plaines de Giza. Nous fîmes une halte dans un village de nomades (d'ailleurs bien connu pour son talent de fabrication de Pierres du Soleil), histoire de nous reposer et peut-être faire quelques achats.

- Ne nous éternisons pas, me fit savoir tout de suite Balthier. Prenons le temps de faire ce qui est nécessaire mais n'en perdons pas pour d'autres choses.

Nous vendîmes nos butins au marchand nomade avant de faire quelques achats en potions de toutes sortes. On nous offrit à manger, ils prétextèrent qu'il était tellement rare de rencontrer des gens dans leur village que nous accueillir était pour eux une joie.

Ensuite, nous reprîmes la route. Nous discutâmes de nos objectifs.

- Je compte aller à la Plaine d'Ozmone. Où vas-tu, toi ?

- Les Déserts est et ouest de Dalmasca sont un peu trop loin, maintenant. Et puis de toute façon, le chemin est bon…

- Comment ? Tu voulais donc faire un détour par l'ouest et l'est ?

- Oui… Mais ça n'a aucune importance. Je voulais voir la faune de ces environs. Du moins, si elle a changé. Pour tout te dire, ça n'est pas la première fois que je me promène aux alentours de Rabanastre.

- Ah bon. Je ne t'ai pourtant jamais vu en ville…

- Je n'y suis jamais vraiment allé. Je passais juste pour me reposer. Et encore, je ne restais qu'une nuit et repartais toujours à l'aube.

- Je vois. Tu es aventurier.

- On peut dire ça comme ça.

Un lycaon arriva par surprise de derrière un rocher. Pas assez rapide pour ôter mon épée du fourreau, je reçus un coup en plein dans le bras. Balthier tira une balle, puis j'attaquai. Le monstre était mort.

- Dis-moi… dis-je d'une voix curieuse en le regardant remettre son fusil sur son épaule.

- Oui ?

- Ça a l'air d'être pratique, un fusil. C'est plus rapide qu'une épée, en tout cas.

- Bien sûr que c'est pratique. J'ai toujours été friand des armes à distance mais parmi celles-ci, j'ai toujours eu un faible pour les fusils. D'ailleurs, je te présente Altaïr.

- Bonjour à toi, dis-je avec un sourire en regardant le fusil.

--

**Chapitre 1 terminé! Oh au fait, je tiens à préciser que ma fic est terminée, mais qu'il me faut encore la corriger entièrement :S (Répétitions et références chronologiques, par exemple --')**

**A bientôt, donc, dans le Chapitre 2!**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 : La Plaine d'Ozmone, la Jungle de Golmore et les Gorges de Paramina**

La Plaine d'Ozmone s'ouvrait maintenant à nous. Je me munis d'une carte complète d'Ivalice et la scrutai du regard. Nous avions plusieurs possibilités, à présent.

Tout d'abord, à partir de la carte, nous pouvions prendre à l'ouest pour gagner Jahara, la terre des Garifs. Nous pouvions également aller loin au sud au Bois des Charmes ou encore loin à l'est au Sanctuaire de Bur-Omisace.

- Que proposes-tu ? demandai-je, plissant les yeux alors que le soleil m'éblouissait.

J'essayais vainement de lire la carte plus en détails mais je dus me tourner dos au soleil pour pouvoir déchiffrer ce qu'il était écrit.

- A toi de voir. Moi, je suis partant pour tout, pour autant que je découvre un peu plus de faune…

- Tu es sûr que c'est le seul objectif que tu as ?

- Bien sûr que non. Mais je te le dis : peu importe. De toute façon, mon vaisseau attendra bien sagement que j'aille le chercher…

Je me figeai soudain, la carte dépliée immobile entre mes mains. Je levai les yeux et dis :

- _Ton… vaisseau_ ?

- Eh bien oui. Je l'ai laissé à Rabanastre. Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je peux le mettre dans ma poche quand je n'en ai pas besoin ?

- Attends une seconde… Tu as un… _un vaisseau_ !

- Oui. Quelques mogs veillent à sa sécurité… Je leur fais confiance. Les mogs sont des spécialistes en la matière.

- Mais… tu ne me l'avais pas dit !

- Oh, désolé. Tu pensais sûrement que c'étaient des Vangaas qui s'en occupaient ?

Un petit silence se fit.

- Ne me prends pas pour une imbécile ! C'est extraordinaire de pouvoir posséder un vaisseau !

Son sourire était apparut, plus espiègle que jamais.

- Je te le présenterai, si tu veux. Il a un nom, lui aussi…

J'étais vraiment étonnée par son air si détaché. Je rangeai calmement la carte dans mon sac puis me retournai vers lui.

- Bon. Puisque cela t'est égal, je voulais plutôt aller au Sanctuaire de Bur-Omisace si ça ne te dérange pas.

- Parfait. Allons-y, alors.

- Tout de suite ? Tu ne voulais pas faire un détour ? Sinon, dis-le moi. C'est le moment. Je ne peux pas te dire que je vais prendre le chemin le plus court mais je ne vais pas m'attarder à des endroits qui ne se trouvent pas sur le chemin.

- Non. C'est parfait, je t'ai dit. En route.

Son sourire s'élargit quand il passa devant moi. J'eus un drôle de sentiment. Pourquoi continuait-il à voyager avec quelqu'un comme moi ?

A peine étions-nous arrivés, qu'une farandole de monstres nous accueillait à bras ouverts. J'aperçus deux Chocobos noirs, un Zu, ainsi qu'un Mesménir. Ce que j'ignorais, c'est que tout cela n'était qu'un avant-goût de ce qui nous attendait…

Bon, on ne pouvait tout de même pas dire que les Plaines de Giza étaient sûres, par rapport à la Plaine d'Ozmone. Mais il était vrai qu'en matière de combat, cette dernière était un peu plus variée…

Nous abattîmes les Chocobos sans trop de problèmes. Nous décidâmes de laisser le Mesménir pour la fin : il se promenait presque innocemment un peu plus loin. Maintenant, il s'agissait de s'occuper du Zu. Balthier tira une balle et le toucha facilement mais, idiote de nature, je n'avais pas pensé à acheter une arme à distance avant mon départ de Rabanastre. J'essayai pourtant d'atteindre le volatile avec mon épée. Sans succès.

- Connais-tu le mot magie ? dit-il alors qu'il se préparait à tirer une deuxième balle.

- Oui, je connais ce mot. Effectivement, il me dit quelque chose…

- Hm… Ajoutons donc l'adjectif « noir ».

J'eus tout juste le temps de parer l'un des coups de serres furieux que me lançait le rapace avant d'entendre qu'une troisième balle partait. L'ennemi était bientôt vaincu.

- La magie noire ? En matière de combat, tu veux dire ?

L'oiseau s'effondra à terre puis disparut.

- Si tu te trouves confrontée seule à un ennemi aérien et que tu ne disposes pas d'arme à distance ni d'objets d'attaque, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau si tu ne penses pas à utiliser la magie noire.

J'écoutai patiemment ce qu'il avait à me dire, lançant parfois un regard derrière lui pour surveiller le Mesménir qui se promenait toujours.

- Le mieux, c'est de toujours avoir une arme à distance sur soi. Mais bon, il est vrai que certaines ne sont pas toujours faciles à transporter et prennent parfois assez bien de place. Cependant, retiens toujours que grâce à la magie noire, tu peux affronter tes ennemis même à main nue. Le mieux alors, pour s'en débarrasser rapidement, c'est de deviner leur point faible.

Je le dévisageai.

- Que veux-tu dire par point faible ?

- Hm… Tu connais les élémentaires ?

- Oui. Ce sont de redoutables monstres qui sont fait d'un élément spécifique de la nature.

- Eh bien, imagine un Elémentaire d'eau. Imagine aussi que tu ne peux pas fuir. Quel sort de magie noire lui lanceras-tu pour en finir rapidement avec lui ?

- Du feu.

Il eut un sourire.

- Parfait. Il faut que tu retiennes chacun des éléments de la nature et leur opposé. La glace s'oppose à la foudre, l'air à la terre et la lumière aux ténèbres. Cela nous fait donc huit éléments en tout.

- Et si c'est bien moins évident que quand on rencontre un Elémentaire ? Il y a certains monstres pour lesquels je suis incapable de dire à quel élément ils appartiennent…

- L'Acuité est alors la meilleure des solutions. Elle permet de connaître le nom du monstre que tu vas affronter, - si tu ne le connais pas déjà - de savoir le nombre de PV et PM qu'il possède et enfin à quel élément il est sensible. Tout combattant doit l'avoir acquis avant de commencer un long voyage semé d'embûches.

J'eus un rire forcé.

- Hm… Tiens, il me semble que je ne la possède pas…

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'accompagne. Je peux te dire à quoi nous avons affaire lorsque nous sommes en route. Mais si par malheur tu n'es plus avec moi, il va falloir que tu te débrouilles toute seule pour enfin découvrir à quoi est allergique le monstre que tu devras combattre.

Un peu désespérée et démoralisée, je ne le regardai plus. Je fis semblant d'observer la marche passionnante du Mesménir.

- Hey.

Il avait réagi après quelques secondes, voyant que je ne répondais rien. Je me décidai enfin à le regarder un nouveau. Son sourire était réapparut, plus espiègle que jamais.

- Je plaisante. Je n'ai pas appris l'Acuité tout seul. Il a fallu que j'achète cette magie puis que j'active le permis sur ma grille personnelle.

- Ok. En résumé, être un bon combattant n'est pas simple.

- Effectivement. Dis, au fait, tu as bien ta grille de permis sur toi ?

- Oui, répondis-je, le rouge me montant aux joues.

Je n'avais jamais compris le système des permis. Pour tout dire, on ne me l'avait jamais expliqué. Et puis comme je ne suis encore qu'une débutante au niveau du combat, je pensais que ça ne me poserait pas trop de problèmes pour l'instant.

- Fais-moi voir ça.

Je fouillai dans une poche de ma veste et en sortis un parchemin jauni. Je lui tendis ma trouvaille.

- Hm… Pas mal tout ça.

Son visage était illuminé d'un sourire. Ma curiosité me poussa à lui demander :

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de pas mal ?

Il leva les yeux vers moi puis répondit :

- En fait, très, très peu de cases sont activées sur ta grille. Je me demande même si tu sais à quoi elles servent… Mais figure-toi que tu as plus de 500 points de permis, étant donné que tu ne les as quasiment jamais dépensés.

- Ecoute. Je n'ai aucune idée du fonctionnement de cette grille. Personne ne m'a jamais expliqué. De toute façon, qui le voudrait ? On me connaît, à Rabanastre, mais je n'ai pas vraiment d'amis. Juste des connaissances.

- Tes connaissances ne connaissent alors rien au combat.

- A priori, non. Mais laisse tomber, tu m'expliqueras plus tard. J'ai l'impression qu'on a été repérés.

En effet, je voyais le Mesménir se rapprocher lentement et dangereusement de nous. Balthier se retourna et d'une main, fit un geste précis.

- Je suis à présent doté de l'Acuité. Oh, je vois que ce Mesménir n'apprécie pas beaucoup le froid. Tu possèdes le sort glace, à ce que je vois. Je te laisse essayer par toi-même.

Nous nous rapprochâmes du monstre et je suivis ses instructions. C'était la première fois que j'utilisais la magie. Je savais en faire mais avais chaque fois peur de causer une catastrophe. Cette fois, j'avais (enfin !) confiance en moi.

Hop, un petit sort de glace. Légèrement gelé, le Mesménir s'avança furieusement vers moi et fit une ruade. Je fus très légèrement blessée et d'ailleurs, continuai à lancer des sorts. Balthier ne m'aida jamais.

Je terrassai le Mesménir en cinq coups. Ce ne fut pas facile, je dois l'avouer.

Lorsque le cheval métallique disparut, je me tournai vers Balthier. Il m'avait observée attentivement pendant tout le combat, n'intervenant ou ne me donnant jamais d'indications. Ses yeux bleu gris continuaient de me fixer avec une lumière dans le regard.

- Alors ? demandai-je enfin.

Le coin de sa bouche s'étira très légèrement.

- Pas mal. Pour une débutante, je dois l'avouer… c'est assez bien.

Je le dévisageai avec un sourire. Enfin, je l'avais satisfait.

Il fallait maintenant continuer vers l'est pour atteindre la fameuse Jungle de Golmore, envahie de monstres en tous genres et d'ailleurs, réputée pour sa faune très dangereuse.

- J'ai hâte d'y être, me confia Balthier.

Il me raconta qu'il n'y avait jamais mis les pieds, qu'il s'était toujours contenté de survoler la région avec son vaisseau.

- Quand est-ce que tu as commencé à combattre ?

- Il y a moins d'un an. Pour tout te dire, je n'aimais pas ça avant. Nettoyer les environs n'était pas mon passe-temps favori. Je venais d'avoir mon vaisseau et ne le quittais que très rarement. Maintenant que j'ai plus ou moins un but, je suis bien obligé d'user de mes compétences au combat. Et puis de toute façon, j'y ai bien pris goût puisque maintenant c'est mon fusil que je ne lâche plus.

J'eus un sourire. Auparavant, je détestais aussi le combat.

Voici l'éventail de monstres qui existent dans la Jungle de Golmore : les Panthères, les Gargouilles, les Morbols, les Lycaons infernaux et les Tréants (presque !) inoffensifs.

- Ah, dis-je alors que nous pénétrions dans le nouveau lieu. Tu sais quoi ? J'ai envie de la fouiller de fond en comble pour gagner de l'expérience.

- Hm… Pourquoi pas ? De toute façon, nous avons le temps. Moi, je ne suis pas pressé.

Contrairement à ce que nous pensions, cette fameuse jungle n'était pas si dangereuse que ça. Nous abattions les Panthères avec aisance, rencontrions parfois un ou deux Morbols ou quelques Gargouilles. J'étais presque en train de rêver et pourtant…

Nous quittâmes une zone pour arriver à une autre parfaitement calme. Nous avançâmes à pas prudents, conscients du fait que quelques monstres pouvaient bien faire leur entrée dans cet endroit.

Je dois dire que la suite fut assez floue. J'eus tout juste le temps d'apercevoir une sorte de boule fluorescente avant de plonger dans le noir complet.

- Ça va ?

- Hm…

- Attends, je vais essayer quelque chose.

- Hein ?

J'étais allongée sur le sol (un tapis de mousse et d'écorce, semble-t-il), les yeux entre ouverts. Balthier était debout et tendait sa main vers moi en fermant les yeux. Il fit un mouvement puis un éclair blanc passa (j'ai peine à le dire) dans mon corps. J'eus l'agréable impression de me sentir moins fatiguée.

- Tu viens ? Il me semble qu'on a encore un peu de chemin à faire, murmura-t-il en tendant sa main cette fois-ci pour m'aider à me relever.

- Laisse-moi deviner, dis-je tout en essuyant mon vêtement, une fois mise sur pieds. Un crapaud-buffle de Golmore ?

- Mieux.

Il esquissa un sourire.

- Un Lycaon infernal de la pire espèce. Créature redoutable, s'armant d'un élément de la nature… exactement comme les Elémentaires. Le premier coup t'a été fatal. J'ai tout juste eu le temps de te soulever et de déguerpir en revenant sur mes pas, évitant de peu une attaque féroce du monstre. Et pour finir, je t'ai soigné par magie.

- De la rigolade, quoi.

J'eus malgré moi un léger sourire.

Nous marchions tranquillement, croisant deux Tréants sans agressivité, jusqu'à ce que Balthier prenne à gauche vers un cul-de-sac. Je le suivis et l'interrogeai du regard. Il cligna des yeux :

- Je sais qu'il y a par ici un village viéra. Le Village d'Eruyt. Je suis prêt à parier qu'elles ferment l'entrée aux visiteurs de la jungle.

- Les viéras sont froides vis-à-vis des autres races. Surtout les hommes. Elles pensent que nous sommes ignobles et irrespectueux…

- … et beaucoup d'autres choses en ce genre. En plus, elles se mettent souvent à l'écart.

- C'est ridicule, un tel isolement. Mais bon, chacun sa façon de vivre…

Il jeta un dernier regard au chemin inexistant puis nous reprîmes la route.

Nous quittâmes la Jungle de Golmore assez rapidement. Nous parvînmes donc à pénétrer dans les Gorges de Paramina.

Celles-ci n'avaient absolument rien à voir comparé au précédent lieu que nous avions traversé. Il fallait croire qu'à chaque étape que nous franchissions, le niveau de difficulté augmentait.

- Il faut continuer tout droit, dis-je, consultant ma carte. Nous devrons chaque fois longer la falaise de gauche avant d'arriver au Sanctuaire. Ça ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps.

Le sol sur lequel nous marchions maintenant était couvert de neige et par ailleurs, je grelottais, essayant de me réchauffer avec peine en me frottant sans cesse les mains.

- Si le froid te tue, je ne sais pas ce qu'il en adviendra des monstres, alors…

- Je gèle, dis-je, faisant semblant de ne pas avoir entendu. Mais ça n'est pas grave, un peu d'aiguisement d'épée ne me fera pas de mal.

Je me frottai nerveusement les mains puis recommençai à marcher.

- Regarde, voilà un figurant qui entre en scène…

Je sortis mon arme et vis le monstre marchant à quelques pas de nous. Un Eibis Empereur. Particulièrement dangereux, adorant par-dessus tout les attaques physiques dévastatrices… mais tout de même vulnérable à la foudre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire ? demandai-je, un peu hésitante.

- Hm… Commençons par l'aborder, disons… normalement.

Et c'est ainsi que nous allâmes l'attaquer : moi, frappant avec mon épée et lui, tirant de son fusil. Je remarquai que l'Eibis était très résistant : en cause, il avait l'altération Bouclier. Il se retourna, l'air furieux (je ne vois pas d'autre terme) puis tenta de me donner un coup sur l'épaule, que je parai avec mon bouclier.

- Foudre, dit simplement Balthier, préparant sans aucun doute un sort de magie.

- Ok.

Je me mis à mon tour à me concentrer de toutes mes forces, pour enfin parvenir à lancer un sort de foudre, juste après celui de mon partenaire.

La baisse d'énergie était bien plus importante.

- Pratique, ces magies, dis-je en préparant un autre sort.

- Oui mais elles demandent assez bien de PM et donc, une partie de ton énergie. Il ne faut pas trop en abuser non plus.

L'Eibis s'écroula dans un nuage de fumée et Balthier ramassa le butin du monstre à présent disparu.

- On revendra nos butins à Bur-Omisace, me dit-il. Ils permettent de faire grimper notre bourse de gils. Cela nous permettra d'acheter un meilleur équipement car nous devenons de plus en plus vulnérables aux attaques des monstres que nous croisons.

La faune se diversifia de plus en plus. Nous croisâmes des Chevaliers Squelettes, des Twintanias, des Pseudo-garudas et des Yétis. Fort heureusement, nous ne rencontrâmes pas d'Elémentaires de Glace.

Nous avions toujours droit à des montées pour suivre le chemin vers Bur-Omisace. Malgré moi, cela m'essoufflait considérablement.

- Courage, plus que quelques mètres, dit mon partenaire avec un sourire.

Je lui jetai un regard de reproche mais il resta impassible, continuant de sourire.

A ce moment, nous ignorions que nous n'avions entrepris qu'un confetti de ce qu'il restait de notre voyage… et également, de notre histoire.

**--**

**Voilààà xD **

**Le prochain chapitre est déterminant !**

**Je ne vous en dis pas plus… **


	3. Chapitre 3

**Attention, ce chapitre est très important pour la suite de l'histoire !**

**Autant se précipiter dessus…**

**--**

**Chapitre 3 : Le Sanctuaire de Bur-Omisace**

- Bienvenue à vous, jeunes voyageurs. Prenez le temps de vous reposer. Que le Très-haut veille sur vous. Faram.

Nous allâmes vendre nos butins au marchand le plus proche et nous fîmes quelques achats auprès de lui. Balthier jugea bon d'acheter une quantité suffisante de potions en tous genres, quelques magies, une ou deux armes et quelques protections.

- J'ai faim, pas toi ? dis-je soudain avec envie en passant devant une auberge.

- Non.

Déçue, je décidai de ne plus lui parler pendant un bon bout de temps. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il cherchait exactement, mais bête comme j'étais, je le suivais sans broncher.

Nous arrivâmes devant un bâtiment de la taille de l'auberge que nous avions passée et qui portait le nom de « Taverne de Bur-Omisace ».

Balthier entra, moi sur ses talons, et alla s'accouder au bar. Il demanda au tenancier :

- Y a-t-il moyen de louer des chambres ici ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Il y en avait aussi à l'auberge, dis-je tout haut avec un sentiment de vengeance.

Je ne parlais pour personne en particulier. Je voulais juste qu'il l'entende. Il n'y prêta aucune attention et s'enquit à nouveau :

- Deux, serait-ce possible ?

- Bien sûr. Pour une nuit ?

- Oui.

- Bien entendu. Six cents cinquante gils la chambre, ce qui nous fait mille trois cents gils.

Bouche bée, je regardai Balthier sortir le contenu de l'argent de sa poche. Mille trois cents gils pour une nuit, probablement dans deux chambres inconfortables ! A ce prix là, il y avait moyen de se payer un sac plein de potions !

- Vous pouvez monter à l'étage. Vos chambres se trouvent dans le couloir de droite.

- Merci.

- C'est un plaisir. Je vous souhaite un très agréable séjour au Sanctuaire.

Mon partenaire partit avec les deux clés en main. Il ne me disait toujours rien, ne m'expliquait rien non plus et prenait seul les décisions. Je ne comprenais pas.

Nous montâmes l'escalier à côté du bar puis nous dirigeâmes vers nos chambres.

Il ouvrit l'une d'entre elles et m'invita à entrer.

Après avoir placé la clé dans sa poche, il fit le tour de la pièce. Celle-ci n'était pas très richement décorée. Il y avait un lit de taille moyenne, une petite étagère en bois et une table haute. Une fenêtre gisait au milieu d'un des murs, faisant entrer un peu de lumière dans la pièce.

Au début, nous ne dîmes rien. Je restais là sur place, statique, les bras croisés, jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte la pièce par une porte communicante.

- Tu pourras choisir ta chambre, entendis-je de loin.

Il était en train d'observer la pièce à côté, qui était la deuxième chambre que nous avions louée.

Je jetai un petit regard et remarquai que cette autre chambre possédait le même mobilier mais que le lit était disposé d'une façon différente.

Un petit regard mais pas question d'aller plus loin.

- Alors ? me demanda-t-il en revenant dans la pièce.

- Pourquoi ?

Un petit silence se fit.

- Pourquoi tu m'ignores ? Pourquoi tu n'acceptes pas que je veuille manger ? Pourquoi c'est toi qui prends toutes les décisions ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais semblant de ne pas me voir ou m'entendre ?

J'étais intérieurement furieuse et profondément triste.

Il inspira profondément puis me prit le bras. Il me conduisit devant l'étagère où séjournait un miroir fixé au mur.

- Regarde-toi.

C'est ainsi que j'obéis : je regardai mon reflet.

Mon teint était livide, deux grandes cernes se dessinaient en dessous de mes yeux entrouverts. Quelques mèches étaient disposées sur mon front, semblant mouillées de transpiration. Mes cheveux étaient plus en bataille que jamais. Et ma manière de me tenir montrait que j'avais mal partout.

- Voilà pourquoi.

Je me retournai subitement, quittant des yeux l'image que le miroir donnait de moi.

- Ça n'est pas une raison pour m'ignorer !

- Je ne voulais pas que tu fasses autre chose avant. Tu es morte de fatigue… tu mangeras à ton réveil.

- Cela ne m'explique toujours pas…

- Ecoute-moi.

Je me tus soudain, troublée.

- Quelques heures de sommeil te feront du bien. Et en plus, si tu dors la nuit, tu pourras peut-être récupérer plus de vitalité.

J'étais toujours aussi furieuse. Il ne m'écoutait pas.

- Tu vois. Tu ne réponds pas à ma question.

- Moi aussi, je suis fatigué. Cela n'est pas donné à tout le monde d'avoir une santé de fer à toute épreuve. Avoir refusé d'aller prendre un repas dans une auberge est tout simplement une question de santé. S'il te plaît, va t'allonger et dors. Tu en as bien besoin.

Je le dévisageai pendant un petit moment. Il était très sérieux mais je savais qu'il ne voulait aucunement me faire du mal. Il avait raison, j'étais trop susceptible.

- J'ai la tête qui tourne, murmurai-je soudain, ne me sentant pas bien.

J'avais une horrible envie de vomir. Balthier réagit immédiatement : il m'aida à marcher jusqu'à la pièce voisine et me fit allonger dans le lit.

- A ton réveil, tu auras ce que tu veux. Pour l'instant, dors.

Mes yeux se fermèrent doucement et je m'endormis à la seconde, morte de fatigue.

Il était vrai que durant notre voyage, nous avions été contraints de ne pas nous arrêter pour dormir ou manger. Surtout en ce qui concernait la Jungle de Golmore et les Gorges de Paramina. Sur les Plaines de Giza, par exemple, nous pouvions sans aucun problème nous arrêter pour reprendre notre souffle, les monstres étant bien plus rares qu'aux trois autres régions que nous avions visitées.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent très faiblement. Je percevais l'image floue de la pièce dans laquelle je dormais. J'appréciais le confort du lit et des draps dans lesquels j'étais emmitouflée. Ce qui m'étonnait, d'ailleurs, parce que je ne pensais pas que les chambres étaient si bien conçues pour cela. Je respirais fort et grâce à la chaleur, je ressentais un sentiment d'apaisement peu commun. Le premier depuis des mois. La lumière du jour accrocha mon regard : celui-ci se posa vers la fenêtre.

Les yeux dans le vague, je me mis à la fixer en repensant aux étapes que nous avions franchies.

Quelle heure était-il ? Je ne savais pas. Il n'y avait pas de pendule dans la chambre.

Mon très cher partenaire était sûrement dans la pièce voisine, peut-être aussi en train de se reposer, qui sait. Je pris mon temps pour ôter les couvertures qui m'enveloppaient, me redresser et m'étirer silencieusement.

Je me levai du lit puis passai une main sur mon visage. Il était brûlant. Je me demandai même si je n'avais pas de la fièvre. Mais l'important, c'est que je me sentais mieux.

Je me dirigeai vers la porte qui reliait les deux chambre louées puis l'ouvris sans frapper (je n'avais d'ailleurs pas du tout pensé à le faire).

J'avançai de quelques pas et constatai qu'il était assis dans un fauteuil que je n'avais pas remarqué lors de ma première visite. Il étudiait ma carte d'Ivalice et n'avait pas encore remarqué ma présence.

- Je suis réveillée, murmurai-je.

Il leva les yeux vers moi et m'observa longuement.

- Quelle heure est-il ? demandai-je en baillant, allant m'asseoir au bord de son lit.

Il eut un sourire mais ne répondit pas.

- Hé ho, je te parle. Y a pas de pendule dans ma chambre.

- Dans la mienne non plus. Mais si ça t'intéresse vraiment de savoir l'heure qu'il est, je peux te le dire… Dix heures du matin.

J'écarquillai les yeux.

- Quoi ?

- Et d'ailleurs, poursuivit-il comme s'il n'avait pas entendu, tu as profité très exactement de dix-neuf heures de sommeil.

- Attends… Ça n'est pas possible… Je mourais de faim hier !

- Oh, rassure-toi, je n'ai pas dû te ranimer avec quoi que ce soit. Il faut croire que tu n'as pas vraiment envie de manger quand tu dors.

Ses yeux pétillaient de malice. J'avais dormi tout ce temps… Je ne comprenais même pas comment c'était possible. Mais pour changer de sujet, je demandai :

- Enfin, peu importe… Mais… quand partons-nous ?

Son sourire s'effaça.

- Je ne sais pas. Il se peut que nous n'allions pas dans la même direction.

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien… Je ne comptais pas partir tout de suite mais je dois aller à Archadès.

- En Archadia ? Mais c'est très loin d'ici ! Pas une petite promenade, en tout cas.

- La distance m'importe peu. Je suis libre de faire ce que je veux : aller à pied au péril de ma vie ou voler quasiment en toute sécurité dans mon propre vaisseau… Hm… je ne sais pas.

Pour tout dire, je n'avais jamais mis les pieds en Archadia. Je me méfiais un peu de cette partie d'Ivalice qui se chamaillait souvent avec Rozarria.

Maintenant, je commençais sérieusement à avoir faim. Comme s'il pouvait ressentir mes sensations, Balthier ne poursuivit pas et changea de sujet :

- Tu veux aller boire un verre ? On pourra aller manger après. C'est comme tu veux. Et puis de toute façon, je suis obligé de faire comme tu l'entends puisque je te l'ai promis avant que tu t'endormes.

Nous eûmes tous deux un sourire.

- Oui, allons boire un verre ici puis filons à l'auberge.

- Parfait.

Pendant qu'il se préparait à partir, je me regardai dans le miroir pour me recoiffer maladroitement, mes mèches glissant entre mes doigts. Le résultat me satisfit : je réussis à mettre quelques zones moins en bataille. Quand nous fûmes prêts, nous nous apprêtâmes à sortir.

Après avoir bu un verre, nous sortîmes de la taverne. Nous regardions les différents bâtiments avec curiosité. Ils étaient rares à Bur-Omisace. Il y avait juste de quoi subsister mais il n'existait pas de magasins spécialisés en armes, protections, et autres.

Nous entrâmes enfin dans l'auberge pour commander un repas à la hauteur de nos moyens. Il ne fallait pas trop dépenser notre argent.

Néanmoins, je fus rassasiée à la dernière bouchée et mes joues virèrent au rouge quand un serveur versa par erreur un peu d'eau-de-vie bhujerbane dans mon verre d'eau.

Quand nous quittâmes l'auberge, nous fîmes un peu le tour de la ville, sans pour autant approfondir notre visite : nous rentrâmes assez vite à la taverne où Balthier réserva à nouveau deux chambres pour une nuit, au même prix que précédemment : mille trois cents gils.

En fait, depuis notre première rencontre, nous avions pris l'habitude de garder une bourse d'argent pour nous deux, c'est-à-dire que tout l'argent que nous étions parvenus à récolter ensemble se trouvait dans une seule bourse. Il avait payé une partie du prix avec celle-ci mais l'avait complété avec son propre argent sans me demander quoi que ce soit. Ce qui m'avait étonné, d'ailleurs.

Par respect, je me promis de lui rembourser plus tard.

Par pur hasard, nos reprîmes nos premières chambres. Mon partenaire m'invita à s'asseoir auprès de lui, dans un autre fauteuil. Il semblait avoir quelque chose d'important à me dire.

- Ecoute. Demain, je compte partir pour Archadès. Il faut que je continue sinon, bientôt ma bourse sera vide.

La chose que je ne lui avais pas dite, c'était que je comptais aller à Bhujerba. On avait souvent vanté les mérites de cette ville en disant qu'elle possédait une vue des plus magnifiques… Mais ça n'était pas pour ça. En vérité, j'avais des origines bhujerbanes et je voulais savoir exactement de quel sang j'étais…

Malheureusement, le seul moyen d'y aller était le vaisseau et il n'existait pas d'aérogare avant des kilomètres à la ronde. (En effet, Bhujerba était une ville suspendue dans le ciel et donc, il était difficile d'y arriver à pied).

Je baissai les yeux. Je me sentais bizarre. J'avais peur que notre itinéraire ne soit pas le même. Et comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, Balthier me murmura :

- D'après ta carte, le meilleur chemin à pied serait de passer par Nalbina, ensuite par le Col de Mosphore, la Forêt de Salika, la Côte de Phon, les Landes de Tsita puis le Palais de Sohen et enfin arriver à destination.

Je ne répondis rien. Je ne savais pas très bien quoi dire.

- Maintenant, il faut savoir si nous partons ensemble ou pas. J'ignore dans quelle direction tu désires aller.

- Pour tout te dire, nous n'avons pas le même objectif.

Je ne pouvais pas retarder mon voyage, je le trouvais important. Bon, il était vrai qu'à Rabanastre et même sur les Plaines de Giza je n'avais toujours pas de but, mais au fur et à mesure que je réfléchissais, lorsque nous devions marcher des heures durant, je l'avais enfin trouvé. Cela n'eut pas été facile, d'autant plus que loin de mon chez-moi, je ne pouvais précisément y réfléchir. Et pourtant…

Ma mère était rabanastienne. Je ne connaissais d'ailleurs uniquement que sa famille. Mon père avait toujours été très mystérieux. Il n'était pas bavard en ce qui concernait ses origines. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, je découvre enfin la vérité sur mes racines paternelles…

- Je dois aller à Bhujerba. J'ai déjà longuement réfléchi et je suis décidée.

- Très bien.

Il y eut un petit silence.

- Pour ma part, je partirai demain à l'aube, dit-il soudain, clignant des yeux.

- Si je compte aller à Bhujerba, je dois prendre un vaisseau, l'aérogare la plus proche se trouvant à Rabanastre. Je devrai faire le trajet en sens inverse mais je connaîtrai les raccourcis…

- Nous n'avons donc pas du tout le même itinéraire.

La discussion se termina là. Nous ne sachions quoi dire d'autre.

La nuit allait déjà bientôt tomber.

Nous allâmes nous coucher chacun de notre côté. Je pensais également partir à l'aube, il fallait donc que je dorme bien pour être en forme.

Mais malgré tout, je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil. La lumière de la lune donnait une faible clarté à la pièce mais mis à part ce fait, c'était le noir complet.

J'étais crispée, les yeux grands ouverts. Je me demandais ce qu'il se passait, pourquoi j'étais si mal tout d'un coup.

Je trouvai soudain la raison.

Une larme coula le long de ma joue droite pour venir s'écraser sur l'oreiller. Je continuai à pleurer silencieusement, essayant de me consoler en enlaçant mes couvertures de toutes mes forces. Rien n'y faisait. Les larmes coulaient toujours.

Silencieusement, je me redressai et me levai du lit. Je marchai lentement vers la porte communicante et appuyai légèrement sur la poignée pour l'ouvrir.

Il ne dormait pas. Les bougies de sa lampe de chevet étaient toujours allumées. Il était allongé dans son lit, regardant le plafond, semblant réfléchir.

Ayant senti ma présence, ses yeux se posèrent sur moi. Il se redressa subitement à ma vue.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

J'avais tellement honte de pleurer devant lui. Tellement honte que j'en avais une boule dans la gorge.

Il voulut se lever mais je fus plus rapide. Je courus me jeter dans ses bras. Mes pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité. Il ne tenta rien, il sembla attendre que je dise quelque chose. Il ne lâcha pas l'étreinte.

- Je ne veux pas ! dis-je d'une voix apeurée, les yeux fixés sur les motifs de sa fine armure. Je ne veux pas que tu partes !

Je levai vers lui mes yeux embués de larmes.

- Je ne veux pas que tu me détestes, d'accord ? Toutes ces disputes qu'on a eues… Tout est de ma faute ! S'il te plaît, il faut que tu me pardonnes, je suis une pauvre imbécile insupportable et trop susceptible… Je veux rester avec toi. Je ne peux pas me séparer de toi.

- Leks… Tu penses vraiment que si tu étais, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde, ce que tu viens de dire, j'aurais fait route avec toi pendant tout ce temps ?

C'était la première fois qu'il prononçait mon prénom.

Mes yeux embués de larmes le fixèrent sans comprendre.

Un terrible sentiment de honte grandissait en moi. Il m'observait avec ses yeux bleus gris, le regard droit dans le mien. Et le silence n'était que trop pesant.

A ce moment, j'ignorais que les mots que j'allais prononcer allaient être déterminants pour la suite de notre histoire.

Ma voix vint interrompre le calme de la pièce :

- Balthier… Je peux te jurer que ça n'est pas facile à dire… Mais je ne peux plus attendre… Je t'aime.

Une lueur apparut dans ses yeux. Une lueur que je n'avais encore jamais remarquée chez lui. Il me considéra avec un regard étrange, mêlé de sérieux et d'affection.

Ensuite, il me serra avec plus d'insistance et je ne tardai pas à me blottir contre lui encore plus intensément, le corps légèrement tremblant à cause des sanglots.

Puis nos visages se rapprochèrent. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passa exactement à ce moment. Je sus juste que c'était lui qui avait fait le premier pas pour me donner le baiser le plus tendre du monde.

--

**Alors, comment trouvez-vous déjà cette fic, après avoir lu les trois premiers chapitres ? Vos avis m'intéressent, n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews ! ;) **

**A bientôt dans le chapitre 4 !**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Eh oui, après une petite semaine, voici le 4ème chapitre !**

**J'espère que vous l'aimerez, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos réactions dans les reviews ! :)**

--

**Chapitre 4 : Le Sillage**

- Je pars avec toi, c'est décidé. Je te l'ai dit, je ne peux pas me séparer de toi.

- Je te préviens, ça sera dangereux.

- Tu ne me crois pas capable de surmonter les choses dangereuses ?

Nous étions assis à table dans la taverne quasiment entièrement déserte. Il y avait juste le gérant du bar et une ou deux personnes au comptoir.

Balthier était juste en face de moi. Il me regardait avec un sourire.

- Si, mais je te préviens toujours.

Il était six heures du matin. J'étais fatiguée. Mais heureuse, puisque je savais que je continuerais la route avec mon partenaire. Cependant, il semblait toujours vouloir m'énerver.

- Fais-moi un joli sourire, Leks.

Agacée et, je dois le dire, gênée, je finis mon verre, les joues roses.

Nous traversâmes une nouvelle fois les Gorges de Paramina, la Jungle de Golmore, la Plaine d'Ozmone et enfin… nous arrivions à notre point de départ.

- Là où tout a commencé, murmura Balthier en scrutant le paysage.

Nous venions d'arriver à Giza.

- Oui.

Je le dévisageai avec un sourire. Il fut vite rendu.

J'aimais cet endroit. Nous pouvions battre les monstres avec une grande facilité, ayant déjà bien fait progressé notre expérience au fil des lieux. Il s'agissait maintenant de marcher jusqu'à Rabanastre. Balthier voulait récupérer son vaisseau pour accéder au plus vite à Archadès.

Il était toujours aussi mystérieux, même si nous éprouvions à présent un sentiment encore plus fort que la sympathie.

- Ben dis donc, ça va de mieux en mieux. Tu me battras bientôt au combat !

- Très drôle. Ce lycaon était faible mais il me barrait le passage. En plus il voulait m'attaquer.

- Pauvre petite. Je te plains.

En quelques mots, je dirais que Rabanastre fut atteint en très, très peu de temps. Non sans avoir subi tout de même quelques remarques…

Mon chez-moi. J'entrai dans le quartier commerçant pour vendre nos butins et acheter quelques objets. Quelques curieux regardaient Balthier avec, je dois dire, une certaine admiration.

- Tu as vu ? Ils savent tous que je suis le premier rôle.

Je lui faisais comprendre que je ne saisissais vraiment pas pourquoi ils le fixaient tous ainsi. En fait, je le savais très bien et c'était peut-être l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je l'aimais.

Balthier avait quelque chose qui accrochait. Quand il passait près d'une personne, il était impossible que cette dernière ne le regarde pas.

C'était son charme. Sans aucun doute. Un charme qu'il ne voulait pas nécessairement montrer mais qu'il dégageait naturellement, particulièrement lorsqu'on discutait avec lui. Et ce sourire… J'étais sûre de n'en avoir jamais vu de plus beau.

Direction l'aérogare. Je suivis Balthier dans une chambre voisine de celle-ci et nous parcourûmes un couloir. Je me rendis vite compte qu'il conduisait aux immenses « garages » contenant les nombreux vaisseaux entreposés.

- Ilse trouve au numéro dix-neuf. J'espère que les mogs en ont pris soin.

Passé la chambre numéro dix-huit, nous pénétrâmes dans une tout aussi immense chambre gardant un gigantesque vaisseau.

Mon partenaire s'avança à pas tranquilles vers son moyen de locomotion et je le suivis, bouche bée par le spectacle devant moi.

Il prenait la moitié de la pièce et bien qu'il ne fût pas le plus grand vaisseau du monde, il impressionnait par sa mise en valeur. On ne voyait que lui en fait.

Je supposai alors que chaque vaisseau possédait au moins une caractéristique semblable à celle de son propriétaire. Je l'avais donc devinée.

- Je te présente le Sillage.

Ne sachant que dire, je remarquai que la coque du « dos » du vaisseau était colorée en violet, sûrement pour pouvoir le reconnaître.

- Impressionnant, murmurai-je tout simplement.

Je n'avais même pas remarqué les trois petits mogs qui sortaient d'une rampe du vaisseau à petits pas pressés.

- Tout est parfait ? Est-il prêt ? demanda Balthier au mog qui était au centre des trois.

Pour montrer que tout était en ordre, celui-ci leva sa clé à molette bien haut avec un petit cri d'approbation. Alors qu'il passait devant nous, Balthier le remercia en lui grattant la tête juste entre ses deux longues oreilles.

- Bon. Viens, il ne va pas te manger.

Il se retourna pour me regarder, un sourire aux lèvres.

Ensuite, il avança vers la rampe pour monter dans le vaisseau, moi sur ses talons.

- Waw, dis donc, c'est la classe !

Nous étions dans le cockpit. J'admirais les leviers et les boutons avec beaucoup d'attention, mes yeux observant tout ce qui pouvait m'intéresser.

- Et où est-ce qu'on dormira ?

- Dans une sorte de cale, tu sais, style vaisseau de mer. Il y a beaucoup de bruit car on y est près du moteur mais on s'y fait. Et puis, il y fait un froid glacial si on ne maîtrise pas suffisamment bien le sort de feu.

Je me demandais s'il fallait rire ou pas. En tout cas, ses yeux trahissaient un grand amusement.

- C'est pas marrant ! m'exclamai-je soudain, le visage changeant pour une expression de mécontentement. Quand je pose une question, tu peux y répondre franchement sans devoir me mentir, même si ça t'énerve que je sois trop curieuse.

- Leks. Dans le Sillage il y a tout ce que tu veux. Pourquoi diable devrait-on poser des questions ?

Malgré sa réponse, je continuai à bouder intérieurement. Quant à lui, il se plaça aux commandes et inspecta son tableau de bord. Il appuya sur quelques boutons puis jeta un regard à l'écran avant de lire la donnée qui y était inscrite.

- C'est bon, on peut décoller, conclut-il. C'est ta dernière chance. Tu peux faire demi-tour si tu en as envie. Tu as peut-être quelque chose de plus passionnant à faire que de vouloir me suivre.

- Ce n'est pas une question de te suivre ou pas. Je ne veux pas me séparer de toi. Ce qui signifie qu'il n'y a pas de retour en arrière.

- Si j'avais été possessif et donc, si j'avais voulu te garder pour moi tout seul, j'aurais ressenti une superbe sensation de délectation.

- Ah, lançai-je sèchement. Merci.

Il se leva d'un bond et vint m'embrasser longuement. Après cela, il passa une main dans mes cheveux en disant :

- Je mentais. J'ai toujours été possessif.

Le toit s'ouvrit progressivement, laissant passer l'éclatante lumière du jour dans la pièce. Le vaisseau s'éleva doucement de son point de départ et sortit à l'air libre. Les Feu-feux (expression amicale venant de mon invention) servant à faire avancer le vaisseau se déployèrent. Une lumière rougeoyante les envahit et l'immense appareil aérien se projeta en avant pour ne plus devenir qu'un point minuscule dans le ciel de Rabanastre.

- C'est magnifique, vraiment. Très jolie vue. En plus, ça n'a rien à voir avec les vaisseaux publics qui donnent mal aux oreilles. Tout est si paisible. Je ne sais pas si c'est grâce au conducteur.

J'avais ajouté la dernière phrase sans vraiment y penser. Gênée, je fus soulagée quand je vis qu'il ne se retournait pas. Il était toujours assis aux commandes, inspectant parfois son écran de bord ou ma carte d'Ivalice.

J'étais assise dans un fauteuil confortable au milieu de la pièce. Je somnolais un peu car je n'avais pas assez dormi la nuit précédente. Je jouais avec mon verre de keirk, boisson parfumée à l'esirec, délicieux fruit rouge. Je ne savais pas si c'était l'alcool ou autre chose mais à mesure que je fixais la vue panoramique qu'on avait sur le ciel bleu, parfois complété de petits nuages, je voyais des milliers d'étoiles danser devant mes yeux.

- Balthier. Je vais m'écrouler.

- Ah, tiens. Pas assez dormi ?

Décidément, il ne s'arrêtait jamais. Toujours à me taquiner à longueur de journée.

- Je t'en supplie, je vais vraiment partir et rejoindre le pays de ces fabuleuses étoiles dorées qui ne demandent qu'à me surprendre dans mon sommeil.

- Ah, je vois…

- Pitié, murmurai-je avec la force du désespoir, manquant de faire tomber le verre que je tenais étroitement entre mes mains moites.

- Je suis bien content qu'ils aient inventé le pilote automatique.

C'est ainsi qu'il appuya sur un bouton jaune, à sa droite, avant de se lever et me regarder, les bras croisés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement ?

- Dormir. Oh oui… Un bon lit bien chaud. Une fois allongée, je m'endormirai pour quelques heures. En plus comme ça je ne te dérangerai pas pendant que tu pilotes.

C'était étrange. J'avais l'impression que le verre vide couinait et semblait faire des sauts de joie, tandis que je le retenais dans mes mains avec peine.

Balthier s'avança vers moi en silence et me prit le verre des mains en inspectant le petit fond qu'il restait. Il y goûta, pensif, et battit une fois des cils, avec un soupir.

- Allez, viens.

Il me prit doucement la main et je l'entendis marmonner quelque chose au sujet d'un état d'ébriété avancé. Je me mis à répliquer vivement, du moins, avec toute la force qui me restait.

Je ne savais pas exactement ce qu'il attendait à ce moment là. Je sus juste qu'un silence pesant était survenu, pendant lequel il fermait les yeux dans cette pièce dénuée de mobilier ou de décor.

Soudain, une faible lumière apparut au centre. Et (je jure que c'est ce qui est arrivé) un escalier blanc se dessina d'un coup, menant à un étage plus bas. La main dans la mienne, mon partenaire me conduisit au bas des marches.

Il y avait là une pièce d'un aspect très accueillant. Il y avait des étagères de livres à certains murs et un immense tapis sur le sol. Plus loin, vers le fond, séjournait un magnifique lit à baldaquin (dois-je préciser qu'il était double ?).

Nous avançâmes doucement vers lui et je m'assis avec soulagement sur cette surface ma foi très confortable.

Balthier prit une chaise et s'assit devant moi. Il se rapprocha de mon oreille et murmura tout bas :

- Tu es la première à entrer dans cette pièce. Je l'ai emménagée seulement pour les grandes occasions. Tu aimes ?

- Ouais ! m'exclamai-je en m'étendant de tout mon long.

Il eut un sourire. Il m'aida à m'allonger confortablement et alla me donner un nouveau baiser.

- Dors maintenant. Autant que tu le voudras.

Un sourire de bonheur apparut à mes lèvres. Ses yeux brillèrent et les miens se refermant, je ressentis un étrange apaisement, comme si on m'avait libérée d'un poids conséquent.

Lorsque je me réveillai, je restai dans le lit pendant quelques minutes, prenant le temps de m'habituer à la fin de mon sommeil. Je me souvenais vaguement de la discussion de toute à l'heure. J'avais sûrement trop bu. J'étais assez gênée.

Le silence était trop étrange et tellement calme, qu'il en devenait inquiétant. J'avais vraiment chaud. Mais le principal, c'était que je m'étais bien reposée.

Je me levai avec lenteur et commençai à observer la pièce. Il y avait quelque chose que je n'avais pas remarqué auparavant. Le milieu du sol était fait d'une vitre qui renvoyait l'image du ciel. Tout ce que je pouvais voir, c'était une tache ronde et noire. Aucune lumière.

Heureusement, dans la chambre, il y avait des chandelles aux murs qui diffusaient de petites lumières orangées et accueillantes.

Je traversai la pièce et me dirigeai vers l'escalier blanc. Je le montai en silence puis me retrouvai dans la chambre précédente.

Dans le cockpit, Balthier était toujours là, aux commandes. Rien ne semblait pouvoir troubler son amour pour le ciel, aussi sombre soit-il. En effet, un immense rectangle noir se faisait voir au dessus du tableau de bord.

- Il fait nuit, murmurai-je sans annoncer ma présence.

Il ne sursauta pas. Il se retourna pour me regarder. Il ne répondit rien. J'avançai lentement vers lui et posai les yeux sur son lieu de travail.

- Leks. Dans quelques heures, quand il fera déjà jour, nous pourrons atteindre Archadès. J'ai déjà survolé Nalbina, le Col de Mosphore et la Forêt de Salika. Ici, on est au-dessus d'une plage de la Côte de Phon. Nous y sommes presque.

- Oh, déjà ? On est si bien dans ton vaisseau.

Je lui fis un sourire et ses yeux étincelèrent.

- C'est gentil de considérer ma venue comme une grande occasion.

- C'est normal, tu veux dire.

- Oh, je ne sais pas moi… Qui sait, peut-être que tu ne m'aimes pas vraiment…

Je commençais à devenir comme lui. Y a vraiment des fois où je me demande ce que je fais…

- Ah ? _Que je ne t'aime pas vraiment_ ?

- Oui.

- Pardonne-moi mais si je ne t'aimais pas, je ne pense pas que tu aurais même tout simplement pu effleuré mon vaisseau. Ou mieux, effleurer mes lèvres.

Mes joues virèrent au rouge.

- Bon, d'accord. Je capitule, annonçai-je en m'écroulant dans le fauteuil que j'avais quitté quelques heures plus tôt. Mais faut me comprendre. C'était la première fois que j'embrassais quelqu'un. Alors, je… me pose des questions.

- Ce qui est normal. Leks, tu n'es pas encore totalement une femme. Tu as quinze ans.

- Pour moi ça ne change absolument rien.

- Eh bien pourtant, ton âge a beaucoup déterminé les situations dans lesquelles nous avons été confrontés. Ou, si tu préfères, ton caractère d'adolescente nous a permis de choisir des voies que je n'aurai jamais prises… parce que je suis adulte. Comme par exemple lorsque tu as décidé tout d'un coup de prendre le chemin le plus court dans la Jungle de Golmore alors que tu voulais absolument nettoyer ce lieu.

- Être adolescente amène parfois à modifier son avis tout d'un coup. Je sais que c'est illogique. Mais je suis comme ça. Enfin, changeons de sujet, veux-tu, je déteste qu'on parle trop de moi.

_J'avais tort de prendre ça à la légère_

_Si je n'avais pas choisi ce chemin-là_

_Je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est_

_A suivre…_

- Ah, tiens… Les Landes de Tsita, murmura Balthier en consultant ma carte et son radar. La flore est riche là-bas. Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas encore voir grand-chose. Il y a des étendues d'herbes hautes.

- Ben dis donc…

La clarté était revenue légèrement et le soleil allait très bientôt se lever. J'aimais ce ciel. Ou plutôt j'aimais tout simplement le ciel.

- Je sais que je me répète mais c'est magnifique, Balthier. Qui sait, peut-être que je serai pirate du ciel plus tard…

Il éclata de rire. C'était la première fois, d'ailleurs, que je l'entendais rire. Et je pouvais avouer que c'était très agréable à entendre.

- On arrive au Palais de Sohen, annonça-t-il. Pas mal, hein ?

En effet, c'était assez impressionnant. Sous notre nez, un bâtiment énorme ressemblant à une forteresse, prenait beaucoup de place.

- J'en aurais vu des choses avec toi, lui confiai-je avec un sourire.

- Oui. Mais bientôt je devrai couper le moteur. On est presque arrivés.

Avec un enthousiasme assez étonnant, il attrapa son levier et fonça à toute allure.

Histoire, je pense, de profiter une dernière fois de la puissance de son vaisseau.

--

**Alors, vous l'imaginez comment, cette suite à Archadès ? Faites travailler votre imagination ;)**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Très chers lecteurs, me revoici pour le chapitre 5 ! xD**

**J'espère que vous l'apprécierez… Bonne lecture !**

**--**

**Chapitre 5 : Archadès**

Jamais je n'avais vu une ville aussi impressionnante, aussi débordante de modernité. Les bâtiments étaient gigantesques, les nombreux moyens de locomotion frôlaient l'irréel. Décidément, tout était possible à notre époque.

Balthier se posa en douceur à l'aérogare et entreposa son vaisseau.

Quand nous sortîmes de là, il me fit savoir qu'il fallait vite trouver un endroit tranquille où rester.

Il était parfaitement calme mais j'avais la sensation qu'il voulait me dire quelque chose d'important. Aussi, nous nous dépêchâmes d'entrer dans un magasin. Repérant un coin de la pièce désert, Balthier m'y emmena et murmura :

- Ecoute-moi bien, Leks. Je dois m'absenter pour deux ou trois heures, maximum. Ne m'en veux pas mais je ne peux pas t'emmener avec moi. Alors s'il te plaît, fais ce que tu veux mais…

Il s'interrompit soudain, le regard songeur. Il se mit à observer pensivement ses mains. A chacune d'elle, il possédait quatre bagues. A l'annulaire, il portait une bague bleue et au-dessus, une mauve. Au majeur, il y avait une jaune en dessous d'une verte. Il se mit à enlever de sa main droite les quatre bagues de couleur différente. Il me les tendit en disant :

- Tiens, mets-les.

Tandis que j'obéissais en les mettant exactement comme lui, à la main droite, il m'expliqua :

- Grâce à elles, on est liés tous les deux. Je peux ressentir tes sensations et tu peux ressentir les miennes. Ne les perds pas surtout.

- Jamais je ne les perdrai.

Il me jeta un étrange regard avant de me donner un baiser. Il s'éloigna en disant :

- Retrouve-moi en face du magasin d'équipement.

Tiens, pour une fois j'étais seule. J'étais restée toute bête sur place, ne sachant que faire. On avait déjà vendu tous nos butins et je ne voyais pas la nécessité de faire des achats. Alors je me mis à me promener dans la ville, observer les passants. Ceux-ci avaient toujours l'air hautain et vous fixaient souvent d'une manière assez peu respectueuse. J'entrai alors tout à fait au hasard dans un magasin de techniques. Je me mis à marcher lentement, observant tout autour de moi et je n'attendais qu'une chose à ce moment : retrouver Balthier.

Le vendeur et trois autres personnes étaient en train de discuter de choses et d'autres. L'un deux qui parlait beaucoup, possédait une voix chuchotante, et je sus vite que c'était lui qui faisait passer les informations juteuses aux oreilles des archadiens.

- … comprenez bien la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais. Mais avez-vous déjà entendu le bruit qui court ? Il paraît que le Docteur Cid est rentré à Archadès aujourd'hui en pleine nuit !

- Cid ? Serait-ce possible ? Après tout ce temps… Six ans !

- On raconte qu'il aurait entrepris un dangereux voyage au péril de sa vie. On le dit encore plus fou qu'avant.

- Très mystérieux, cet homme. Mais bon… Tant qu'il ne pose pas problème à notre ville…

J'écoutais sans vraiment comprendre. Je n'avais rien à faire d'autre, en fait. Pour ne pas trop m'éterniser, je quittai le magasin en toute hâte et me dirigeai vers la boutique d'équipement. Là, j'attendrai…

… et là j'attendais toujours. Ça faisait une heure. Mais je ne m'ennuyais pas, assise sur cette marche. J'aimais observer les gens, leurs attitudes. Les uns discutaient entre eux, les autres avançaient d'une démarche hautaine, quasiment comique. Je détestais les gens qui osaient se mettre en avant. Balthier avait cette attitude mais j'étais parvenue à découvrir ce qu'il avait au fond de lui. Que tout ce qu'il paraissait être était parfois totalement faux. Peut-être qu'après tout, il voulait me faire réfléchir, voir que la vie n'était pas faite que de vérités… et qu'elle était faite de beaucoup de secrets…

Ma main droite me lança soudain, bizarrement. Peut-être que les bagues me serraient trop ? J'hésitais à les enlever, je ne voulais pas briser le lien qui nous unissait. Oui, j'y croyais et j'avais de bonnes raisons d'y croire. Balthier ne m'aurait jamais offert un cadeau insignifiant.

Une douleur dans ma main, oui, et assez vive. Balthier allait bien, je le sentais, mais il avait le cœur serré. Comment… comment pouvais-je savoir tout ça… ?

J'observai mes bagues avec stupéfaction. Que se passait-il donc ? Où avait-il bien pu aller pour avoir le cœur si meurtri, serré ? Je voulais le voir. Absolument. Il devait revenir. Maintenant, tout de suite. Mon cœur battait fort dans ma poitrine. J'avais peur pour lui.

Je me levai d'un bond, ce qui attira quelques regards parmi les passants. Ils me regardèrent avec un sourire moqueur et s'éloignèrent en silence, de leur démarche agaçante. Qu'est-ce que j'en avais à faire ?

Je me tordis les mains pendant quelques minutes, le regard fixé sur la rue, espérant voir un homme habillé avec une chemise blanche et muni d'une sorte de fine armure à motifs. Non. Toujours pas.

Quelques vaisseaux avançaient paisiblement dans le ciel, majestueux. Les gens déambulaient, allant parfois prendre un taxi volant, en face du magasin.

Justement, une navette arriva à toute vitesse. Quatre personnes sortirent, habillée chacune d'un habit de couleur bleue. Et la cinquième n'était autre que Balthier.

Il s'avança précipitamment vers moi et demanda, d'une voix un peu bizarre :

- Leks ! Ça va ?

- Oui, oui… Mais Balthier…Toi, tu ne vas pas bien. Je l'ai senti.

Il avait le regard fuyant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? murmurai-je en lui prenant la main.

Ses yeux voulurent enfin me regarder. Il avait l'air désemparé.

- Je peux t'aider, tu sais. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Comme il ne répondait pas, je l'attirai à l'intérieur du magasin. Puis nous allâmes discuter dans un coin de la pièce.

- Tu ne m'as pas donné tes bagues pour rien. Tu veux de toute façon que je sache un jour ou l'autre que tu n'es pas bien.

- Non. Je veux pouvoir sentir si _toi_, tu vas bien. Mon état n'a aucune importance.

Mes yeux lancèrent des éclairs.

- Je déteste quand on me cache des choses. Et surtout, je déteste quand mes proches tentent de dissimuler leur peine sans rien me dire.

- Leks…

Il posa une main sur ma joue.

- Je veux bien te le dire. Là n'est pas le problème. Mais s'il te plaît, laisse-moi le temps de trouver un endroit tranquille où parler, d'accord ?

Et c'est ainsi que nous rejoignîmes l'aérogare. Balthier alla s'adresser au comptoir puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers les fameuses pièces où étaient entreposés les vaisseaux. Une fois le Sillage trouvé, nous pénétrâmes à l'intérieur et allâmes au cockpit. L'immense fenêtre ne donnait pas vue sur l'intérieur du « garage » : Balthier l'avait assombrie grâce à un fin filme noir qu'il avait actionné avec un bouton du tableau de bord. Nous nous assîmes enfin tous deux chacun dans un fauteuil, face à face. Il prit la parole :

- Leks, ce que je vais te dire ne doit en aucun cas être respecté à la lettre. C'est une simple idée… Elle n'est pas de mon invention mais… Enfin bon, le principal, c'est que je te la transmette. Tu es prête à m'écouter de bout en bout ?

- Oui, du moment que tu me dises absolument tout.

- Parfait, alors. Ecoute, si je suis venu à Archadès, c'est pour une bonne raison : j'aimerais revoir quelqu'un. Quelqu'un de connu en ville… le Docteur Cid. Et il se trouve que cette personne… est mon père.

Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Comme promis, je le laissai poursuivre :

- Le Docteur Cid est le directeur du Laboratoire Draklor, un immense endroit où l'on ne connaît qu'un thème : la recherche. Cet lieu est très difficilement accessible, même par taxi. En effet, seuls les chercheurs sont autorisés à entrer. Par chance, j'ai pu reconnaître certains d'entre eux et je leur ai expliqué que je devais aller le voir. J'ai donc pris un taxi spécial pour Draklor et là-bas, je l'ai trouvé. Nous avons parlé, beaucoup parlé. Cela faisait un petit temps que je ne l'avais pas vu. Il m'a dit que contrairement à ce que tous les gens pensaient, ses recherches n'étaient pas anodines. En effet, il m'a confié préparer des choses pour Vayne, le fils de l'Empereur Gramis. Ce Vayne est jeune mais il m'a dit qu'il avait de l'ambition. En tout cas, ces choses qu'il disait « préparer » portent un nom : les nihilithes artificiels. Les nihilithes, contrairement aux magilithes, sont des pierres qui absorbent l'énergie magique. Mais ces pierres sont extrêmement rares et va savoir pourquoi, Vayne en veut. Ainsi, mon père est parti faire un voyage long de six ans, rien que pour pouvoir connaître la méthode d'élaboration de ces étranges pierres. Oui, je dis étrange, car c'est le premier mot qui m'est venu à l'esprit quand il m'a montré ses croquis et ses schémas. Il était enthousiasmé. Peut-être un peu trop. Il n'a pas arrêté de m'en parler. Je n'ai pas trouvé ça bizarre tout de suite, je sais éperdument bien que quand mon père s'intéresse à quelque chose, il s'y attache. Mais bon, peu importe. Il m'a dit qu'il avait des projets pour moi. Tu sais, je lui ai répondu que je n'attendais rien de lui, que j'étais adulte, que je pouvais très bien me débrouiller seul. Mais il ne semblait pas vraiment m'entendre. Il m'a proposé de nombreuses choses, comme rejoindre son laboratoire, faire des recherches avec lui. Passionnant, m'a-t-il dit. Je n'étais pas très motivé, je peux te le dire. Et ensuite… j'ai parlé de toi.

Malgré une atroce crampe au ventre et l'envie irrésistible de lui poser une farandole de questions, je l'observai attentivement, comme pour lui montrer que je ne faisais que l'écouter, qu'il pouvait poursuivre sans problème.

- Oui, Leks, j'ai parlé de toi. Je devais le faire de toute façon, je ne voulais pas te laisser à Archadès sans aucun repère… Alors je pensais qu'il pouvait peut-être m'aider en ce qui te concernait. J'ai dit à peu près toutes tes capacités. Et je peux te dire qu'il a semblé… intéressé.

Surprise, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement.

- Il m'a dit qu'il voulait te voir. Qu'il pourrait peut-être faire quelque chose avec toi. Mais je tiens à te prévenir : quoi qu'il en dise, je préfère décider si tu dois accepter ou pas ses propositions…

- Et pourquoi ça ?

La question m'avait échappée sans crier gare. Balthier eut un étrange sourire, dans une expression qui ressemblait à de la désolation.

- Je connais trop bien mon père. Je ne peux pas dire qu'il a des mauvaises intentions mais… tu verras. Au simple coup d'œil, tu pourras observer qu'il n'a pas totalement toutes ses fonctions en route. Il veut te voir ce soir. Un peu tôt, je te l'accorde mais rien ne t'oblige à y aller, tu m'entends ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai envie de tenter l'expérience.

- Il va falloir alors que j'aille questionner d'autres chercheurs de Draklor, alors… Pas difficile de les reconnaître, vu leur accoutrement…

- Balthier.

- Hm ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit exactement sur moi ?

- Tes capacités, je t'ai dit. J'ai résumé en deux trois mots ton caractère, oh mais ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y avait que du positif ! Et ta manière de réfléchir. De toute façon, c'est plutôt lui qui voulait en savoir plus sur toi. Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, on prendra une navette ce soir, peu avant dix-neuf heures, on ira voir et je n'ai qu'une dernière chose à dire : on verra.

- D'accord. Je serai prête.

...

- Ah tiens, ça faisait longtemps.

- Tais-toi et conduis-nous, tu veux ?

- Hm… Il me semble que tu es toujours le même, mon cher…

- Silence !

Balthier n'arrêtait pas de se disputer avec Jules, un homme qui avait l'air un peu plus âgé que lui. On l'avait rencontré en sortant de l'aérogare et il disait en savoir beaucoup sur les navettes pour Draklor. Balthier me confia que c'était une sorte d'ami d'enfance, « … une bien mauvaise rencontre en plus. » avait-il ajouté.

- Et ne crois pas que je vais longtemps de faire confiance. Tu nous conduis à la navette, un point c'est tout.

En effet, celle qu'il avait prise quelques heures auparavant n'était plus disponible après dix-huit heures. Il s'agissait donc d'en trouver une autre qui partait en soirée. Il se trouvait justement que Jules en sache beaucoup là-dessus, ce que je trouvais louche.

- Par ici, mes tourtereaux…

- Je croyais t'avoir demandé de la fermer, imbécile.

Il nous emmena devant l'arrêt de taxi habituel et parla un peu au contrôleur qui gardait l'un de ces moyens de transports volants.

- Voilà, mes… - il baissa la garde en voyant l'expression furieuse du visage de Balthier – Enfin… Vous demandez à être conduits à « l'endroit convenu » et c'est bon.

- Merci.

- La dernière fois que tu m'as dit merci, c'était il y a des millénaires, répondit Jules en saisissant sa prime (cent gils).

Tandis qu'il s'éloignait, je demandai :

- Pourquoi n'avoir pas vérifié à l'avance, si tu prétends ne pas lui faire confiance ?

- Oh, tu sais… ça lui ferait mal de mentir quand on sait que je suis le fils Bunansa et que j'ai un joli fusil à mon épaule.

**--**

**Alors, je dois mettre au clair un point du scénario. J'avoue avoir fait une petite erreur dans la chronologie. En fait, je l'ai découverte… trop tard, c'est-à-dire, peu avant que je ne termine cette fic. Ne m'en voulez pas, je suis incapable de la corriger tant les événements de cette histoire sont impossibles à modifier… Vous l'avez remarquée ? Nous sommes en 703 et Balthier est censé avoir déjà quitté son père en 700, selon la chronologie que j'ai lue. Mais comme il ne se passait rien de très important avant la terrible année 704, j'avais décidé de commencer cette histoire en l'an 703, donc un an en arrière. A vous de voir si ça change le scénario mais je ne pense pas vraiment que ça puisse poser problème.**

**Vous avez aimé le chapitre ? :P **

**Reviewez, les gens ! Je suis très contente que vous lisiez mais j'adorerais connaître votre avis ; ) **


	6. Chapitre 6

**Et voilà ! Avec un peu de retard, je publie ce soir le sixième chapitre, qui est un peu plus long que les précédents…**

**Comme toujours, bonne lecture ;)**

**--**

**Chapitre 6 : Entretien avec le Docteur Cid**

Je n'avais jamais vu ça. Je rêvais ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que… ça ? Un seul mot à dire en tout cas : gigantesque. Un bâtiment de couleur rouge et blanche, immense oui, je ne le dirai jamais assez et juste à son centre – uniquement pour vraiment situer – un tout aussi très, très grand rouage qui tournait sans s'arrêter.

Le taxi nous déposa justement un peu en dessous de ce rouage, sur une sorte de terrasse illuminée grâce aux lueurs de la ville.

- Viens, me dit Balthier sans faire vraiment attention à mon regard ébahi.

Je le suivis précipitamment pour pénétrer à l'intérieur.

Pas vraiment de hall d'entrée. Juste de longs couloirs, des portes parfois colorées avec de longs tubes de couleur rouge ou bleue. L'endroit était étrangement désert et calme tandis que nous marchions côte à côte. Arrivés au bout du couloir, nous tournâmes à droite pour aboutir dans une nouvelle salle. Balthier avança vers une sorte de clavier noir, positionné à côté d'une toute petite porte. Il actionna un levier et ensuite tapa sur une, puis deux touches.

- Niveau soixante-sept, murmura-t-il à voix basse alors que la petite porte s'ouvrait.

Je venais juste de m'apercevoir que c'était un ascenseur. Je le suivis à l'intérieur et nous montâmes d'un niveau.

Dans la pièce où nous étions arrivés, il y avait un groupe de quelques personnes, habillées avec l'accoutrement bleu que j'avais déjà pu apercevoir. Tous se retournèrent à notre vue et restèrent silencieux. Jusqu'à ce que Balthier me murmure d'une voix agacée, rejoignant déjà la sortie :

- J'ai horreur de cette manie qu'on les gens de me regarder.

- Moi aussi, je déteste ça… Mais… pourquoi toi ?

- Oh, ils pensent sûrement que j'en sais plus qu'eux sur les projets de mon père. Ils ont à la fois vrai et totalement faux. Il m'a parlé de certaines choses, mais il m'en cache encore d'autres… Ou vu que ce n'est pas courant de me voir au Laboratoire, ça les intrigue.

Nous tournâmes à gauche pour aboutir dans un long couloir. Nous le suivîmes jusqu'au bout et trouvâmes une porte. Avant que j'aie pu faire quoi que ce soit, Balthier me prit par l'épaule pour faire quelque pas. Ensuite, il murmura :

- Bon, tu ne veux plus revenir en arrière ? Tu en es sûre ?

Je hochai la tête en signe d'approbation.

- Derrière cette porte : Cidolfus Demen Bunansa. Cinquante-cinq ans. C'est mon père et il est le directeur de ce laboratoire : Draklor. Il connaît autant la science que lui-même et il est obsédé par les nihilithes. Du moins, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre hier. Tu n'as rien d'autre à savoir, je suis avec toi. Tu n'as à priori rien à craindre.

Je ne savais pas s'il fallait redouter le « à priori » ou non mais il était trop tard pour y réfléchir car nous pénétrions déjà dans la pièce.

La salle n'était pas vaste. Elle ne l'était pas du tout, d'ailleurs.

Niveau mobilier, pas vraiment une grande collection de livres. Juste une toute petite bibliothèque sur la gauche. A part ça, accrochées aux murs, il y avait des feuilles de papier qui représentaient des schémas et des notes diverses. Les trois quarts des éléments de cette pièce ne m'inspiraient qu'un mot : « inconnu ». Le sol était constitué de grosses dalles de béton de forme carrée. Et… positionné contre le mur, côté droit, un bureau. Un homme y écrivait, pensif. Lorsqu'il sentit notre présence, il leva automatiquement les yeux pour regarder ses visiteurs.

Cid ramenait ses cheveux en arrière comme Balthier, seulement, ils étaient poivre et sel. Il possédait une légère barbe brune avec une moustache quelque peu clairsemée et portait des lunettes.

Il avait de grands gants blancs, qui lui arrivaient quasiment jusqu'aux coudes.

Il portait une sorte de cape à manches, très résistante, de couleur rouge, or et bleue foncée. Sur celle-ci, il y avait çà et là, différents motifs brodés. On ne voyait quasiment pas son pantalon mais il semblait être bleu, presque noir. Je dis qu'on ne le voyait quasiment pas car il était chaussé de très grandes bottes de couleur or et argent, ayant l'air toutes aussi résistantes que la cape.

Un petit silence s'était matérialisé et l'homme ne se contentait que de m'observer.

Balthier essaya d'engager la conversation en disant :

- Tu as demandé à la voir. Je te présente Leks.

- Bonjour, murmurai-je d'une toute petite voix sans conviction.

Cid baissa les yeux avec un étrange sourire aux lèvres. Puis il releva la tête en murmurant :

- Leks… Leks… Leks ?

Il possédait une voix vraiment… étrange. De plus, cette façon de prononcer mon nom plusieurs fois me semblait tout aussi bizarre.

- Hm…

Il désigna la chaise qui était devant lui en me regardant.

- Va t'asseoir, murmura Balthier entre ses dents.

Je m'exécutai silencieusement, pas très rassurée. Mais je sentis mon partenaire se rapprocher aussi du bureau, pour se mettre derrière moi.

- Alors, Leks. Je suppose que tu sais qui je suis ?

J'acquiesçai par un signe de tête timide.

- Donc, éloignons ce sujet pour un petit moment.

Il se gratta pensivement la tête avec un nouveau petit sourire au coin des lèvres puis reprit :

- Je voudrais te proposer quelque chose. Evidemment, seulement si tu acceptes et que tu possèdes toutes les qualités requises pour y arriver.

Je me mis à écouter encore plus attentivement, ce qui était d'ailleurs difficile.

- Aurais-tu envie de travailler dans mon laboratoire ?

Nouveau silence. Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire. Mais Balthier vint à mon secours :

- Tu ne pourrais pas lui expliquer un peu plus en détails ?

- Bien sûr, bien sûr…

Ça avait l'air de beaucoup l'amuser.

- Travailler ici en tant que chercheuse, par exemple ? demandai-je soudain.

- Hm… Oui mais nous pourrions peut-être trouver autre chose… Ce que je veux savoir, c'est si cela t'intéresse.

- Oui, j'aimerais tenter l'expérience.

Ses yeux n'arrêtaient pas de me fixer. Une expression de satisfaction illumina son visage.

- Très bien. Mais avant ça, il faudrait que je te pose quelques questions…

Je mis tous mes sens aux aguets, m'apprêtant à être longuement interrogée sur mes savoirs.

- Juste pour ma connaissance personnelle… Je suppose que Leks est un pseudonyme ou un diminutif ? Tout comme pour moi et comme pour mon fils ici présent ?

Je me retournai pour regarder Balthier. Il ce cilla pas, ne posa même pas un œil sur moi. Il fixait son père avec une étrange expression de défi sur son visage.

- Mais lui a préféré choisir un nom qui n'a rien avoir avec celui qui lui a été donné au départ.

- Je peux savoir en quoi tout cela à un rapport ? On est ici pour parler de Leks…

- Justement. Je sais et je peux deviner aisément combien vous avez fait du chemin ensemble. Parler de toi peut donc l'intéresser, _Famran_.

Je ne me retournai pas, cette fois-ci. Je savais qu'il n'allait pas m'expliquer. Pas maintenant. Pas en présence de son père.

- Je m'appelle Leksandra Oriana Ferindor. Leks est un diminutif et je préfère largement qu'on l'utilise pour m'appeler.

Ma voix avait été claire et étrangement audible. J'essayais de changer de sujet, de ramener tout sur moi. Je ne voulais pas assister à une querelle familiale. Et je voulais encore moins voir Balthier s'énerver devant moi, d'autant plus que je pouvais ressentir toutes ses émotions.

- D'accord, fit Cid d'un air observateur. Très bien…

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt puis posa la question qui lui brûlait tant les lèvres, ce dont j'étais sûre, rien qu'en entendant l'excitation du son de sa voix :

- Et… connais-tu les nihilithes ?

Il avait l'air fou. Oui, fou. Et ce n'était que le début.

- Hm… On m'en a vaguement parlé mais…

- Je vois. Mais je ne suis qu'à moitié déçu car je sais parfaitement bien que rares sont les personnes qui connaissent vraiment le pouvoir de ces fabuleuses pierres.

Il jubilait.

- Et sinon, le point de vue scientifique ? Connais-tu bien ce domaine ?

Je me mis à réfléchir. Je me creusais la tête pour répondre le plus poliment possible à sa question.

- Je connais certaines choses mais il y en a d'autres…

- … dont tu ignores totalement l'existence ? Oui. Mais c'est à ça que servent les chercheurs, non ?

Il balaya son bureau d'un revers de main, semblant vouloir chasser une chose invisible.

- Que connais-tu exactement ? reprit Cid.

- Ce n'est pas particulièrement scientifique mais… je crois savoir un certain nombre de choses à propos du ciel. Des choses complètement absurdes, parfois mais… Le jour, je peux voir quel temps il va faire et la nuit, je connais très bien chacun des noms que portent les étoiles. Je sais que cela s'éloigne mais je connais aussi un peu de géographie comme les emplacements de mines, etcetera. Et pour l'histoire, celle de Rabanastre et du Royaume de Dalmasca ne me sont pas inconnues. Sinon, pas grand-chose. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'extrêmement cultivé même si je m'intéresse tout de même à tout ce que je peux rencontrer.

- Intéressant tout cela…

Je ne pus pas savoir s'il le pensait vraiment, il avait baissé les yeux et un nouveau sourire étrange était apparu sur ses lèvres.

- Les chiffres ? Les calculs ? Le domaine de la mathématique ?

- Pour ce point… je suis désolée mais je n'y connais rien. Je suis très incompétente sur ce sujet.

Il n'y eut aucune réaction à ma réponse. Un nouveau silence était venu s'interposer.

Mais Cid continua de me fixer. De mon côté, un peu mal à l'aise, je regardais mes bagues en ressentant un étrange sentiment de colère. Balthier me l'avait fait passé par l'intermédiaire de nos anneaux.

- Mais j'ai toujours beaucoup lu. Je lis tout ce que je trouve, en fait.

- Mon fils m'a dit combien tu étais jeune… Quel âge, déjà ?

- Quinze ans, monsieur.

- Docteur.

- Docteur, excusez-moi.

- Bien, bien…

Nouveau silence. Cid semblait réfléchir.

- La soif de connaissance est très importante pour un scientifique, murmura-t-il soudain de sa voix étrange. Surtout si elle est suffisamment intense. Je peux voir que tu en as assez bien. Et je suppose que si ta timidité n'était pas là, tu m'aurais peut-être demandé ce qu'étaient tous ces objets positionnés dans mon bureau ? Oui, oui… Bon potentiel de curiosité… La science touche peu aux mathématiques, même si ce domaine est primordial pour certaines recherches. Tu as plutôt de la chance, en ce moment, nous n'en avons pas besoin. L'histoire peut toujours aider, oui, même beaucoup aider… Et la géographie est très, très importante. Nos recherches ne se restreignent pas à ce laboratoire. Au contraire ! Le fruit de ces recherches apparaît toujours dans d'autres contrées… souvent plus mystérieuses qu'ici, bien évidemment.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, une nouvelle fois.

- Et tu disais connaître des choses sur le ciel ? Ah ah ! Il me semble que tu as un point commun avec mon fils, alors.

- Nous n'avons pas que ça en commun, murmura une voix derrière moi.

Je ne sus pas si Cid l'avait entendu car il poursuivit sans rien répondre :

- Ahh… Leks, Leks… Je dois bien avouer que tu m'intéresses ! Je t'engage, c'est décidé. Et je t'offre le droit d'exercer n'importe quelle activité. Même plusieurs en même temps, si tu veux. Mais commence donc par aller chercher ton uniforme au soixante-sixième étage. Famran te montrera tout, il connaît plus ou moins bien l'endroit… Après, tu pourras me confirmer ton choix.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à lui serrer la main pour quitter la pièce en toute hâte, – j'avais une extrême envie de parler seul à seul avec mon partenaire – Balthier lança :

- Son… uniforme ? Leks n'est pas un pantin. Je ne la laisserai pas se fondre dans le moule Draklor !

- Ai-je l'air de traiter mes employés comme des gâteaux secs ? demanda Cid en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Ce n'est que le début, Famran. Qui sait, peut-être que l'on pourra trouver une fonction qui l'amène à garder ses habits d'origine. L'uniforme, comme je dis si bien, ne sert juste qu'à se protéger du myste et autres substances nocives dotées d'une grande puissance magique.

J'étais sûre qu'au mot myste, une nouvelle grande excitation avait étincelé dans son regard.

Je sentis mon partenaire inspirer profondément. Puis il dit :

- D'accord, alors… merci pour elle.

Je me retournai pour le regarder, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Je vis alors ses yeux briller. Mes bagues me renvoyaient un sentiment de soulagement. Je posai enfin les yeux sur Cid et, plongeant mon regard dans le sien, lui dis :

- Merci beaucoup, docteur. Je ne vous décevrai pas.

Je m'étais levée pour lui serrer la main.

- Mais j'en suis certain, me répondit-il avec un nouveau sourire en coin.

Nous quittâmes la pièce en silence, laissant derrière nous un Docteur Cid toujours aussi étrange et pensif.

Avant même que je prononce un seul mot, alors que nous traversions à nouveau le couloir en sens inverse, Balthier me demanda :

- Alors ? Première impression à propos du Docteur Cid ?

Son ton était ironique.

- Mon impression ? Eh bien je vois ce que tu veux dire quand tu m'avoues qu'il n'a pas toutes ses fonctions en route.

…

Sur le chemin menant au soixante-sixième étage, Balthier me confia qu'il trouvait idiot d'habiller chacun des chercheurs avec le même uniforme.

- Et pour ce qui est du myste, il n'y a que ça ici. Les recherches sont basées sur ceci mais aussi sur les autres ressources magiques… et bien sûr, les nihilites.

- Hm… Donc ici, on est toujours en contact avec le myste ?

- Je ne pourrais pas te répondre… parce que je ne connais pas toutes les chambres du laboratoire par cœur.

- Je ne le connaissais pas, avant. Les Rabanastiens parlent peu d'Archadès. Ils n'aiment pas trop cette ville.

Il entra le nombre soixante-six sur le pavé numérique et nous entrâmes dans l'ascenseur pour descendre d'un étage.

- Par ici.

Nous aboutîmes alors dans une pièce où plusieurs personnes s'occupaient d'entreposer les uniformes du laboratoire dans des armoires. D'autres discutaient entre eux. Cela n'avait pas l'air d'une salle de recherche. Personne ne se retourna à notre vue, ce qui me rassura.

Balthier s'avança tranquillement vers l'un deux et dit :

- Nous voudrions un uniforme. Je suis le fils du Docteur Cid.

- Ah oui ? marmonna l'homme qui ne jetait aucun regard à Balthier, se contentant simplement de ranger les vêtements dans un ordre précis.

Je restais à l'arrière, je n'osais pas trop avancer.

- Famran Bunansa, ça te va ? lança sèchement mon partenaire.

Le teint de l'homme se mit à pâlir et cela ne fit qu'empirer quand il se décida à regarder le fils du directeur de Draklor.

- Excusez-moi… Vraiment… je… je ne savais pas…

- Aucune importance. Vous avez un uniforme pour ma partenaire ?

Il se retourna pour me jeter un regard avant de faire un clin d'œil discret.

- B… bien sûr. Je vais… je vais mesurer…

- Leks, viens par là, s'il te plaît.

Il tendit sa main gauche décorée de ses quatre bagues et me fit signe d'approcher.

- Toi qui disais que tu n'aimais pas cet uniforme…

L'homme était déjà en train de mesurer l'étendue de mon corps, ce que je n'appréciais pas.

- Tu connais le mot obligatoire, Leks ?

- Obligatoire… Hm… Oui, en effet, ça me dit quelque chose…

- Eh bien voilà.

- Voilà quoi ? Ton père…

- Il accordera le privilège de porter des vêtements normaux quand les coquatrices auront des dents.

Mais celui qui me mesurait interrompit notre conversation :

- Tenez, j'ai mesuré votre taille… Voici vos vêtements.

J'allai enfiler mes nouveaux habits dans une pièce voisine et revins ensuite, allant me regarder dans le miroir situé au fond de la pièce.

Le traditionnel uniforme bleu, évidemment. Je portais aussi le même genre de gants que Cid : blancs et tout aussi long. Une ceinture noire, une chemise blanche avec col et une blouse orange par-dessus complétaient le tout. Au dessus de l'uniforme bleu, un col de couleur vert jaune entourait ma nuque. Sinon, je portais un pantalon bleu noir (le même style que Cid) et était chaussée de grandes bottes jaunes.

Je ne détestais pas. J'aimais bien, même.

Nous sortîmes de la pièce en toute hâte me mis à repenser à ce que j'avais voulu lui demander tout à l'heure.

- _Famran_…

Il approuva d'un signe de tête à peine visible.

- Tu ne me l'avais pas…

- Quelle importance ? Je déteste ce nom. Et puis toi, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu t'appelais Leksandra.

- Excuse-moi alors.

On se cachait tous deux certaines choses. Avait-on tellement honte de soi ?

- Où est-ce qu'on va maintenant ? demandai-je alors que nous retournions à l'ascenseur.

Il s'arrêta pour me faire face et dit :

- Tu portes dès maintenant l'uniforme de Draklor, c'est-à-dire que tu es une employée du laboratoire. Tu peux aller où tu veux, quand tu veux. Tout ce qu'on te demande, c'est de travailler en ayant une activité stable.

Voyant que je ne comprenais pas, il poursuivit :

- On va retourner voir Cid lorsque tu auras pris ta décision. Il veut en quelque sorte que je te fasse visiter le laboratoire pour chercher le domaine dans lequel tu es le plus à l'aise. Mais comme il t'a dit que tu pouvais exercer plusieurs activités, ce que, je ne te le cache pas, est rare, on va voir s'il y a encore d'autres domaines dans lesquels tu peux exceller…

- Mais… Balthier… Je connais à peine la science !

- Hm… On verra, on verra.

Alors qu'il allait poser son doigt sur le clavier noir, je lui pris le bras pour arrêter son geste. Il tourna la tête pour me regarder.

- Il y a une raison. Tu ne m'as pas demandé de travailler ici pour rien. Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? Tu cherchais de nouveaux chercheurs sur les Plaines de Giza ? Tu travailles depuis le début pour ton père et tu m'aimes parce qu'il faut bien séduire les futures chercheuses ? C'est ça, n'est-ce pas ? Dis-moi que c'est ça !

Ses yeux étincelèrent.

- Leks. Tu ne penses pas une seconde ce que tu dis…

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, hein ? Et puis réponds-moi quand je te pose une question !

- Non, je ne cherchais pas de futurs chercheurs sur les Plaines de Giza, non je ne travaille pas pour mon père, et une dernière chose : c'est pas mon genre de faire route avec des gens qui ne m'attirent pas. Toi, tu m'attires et par conséquent…

Il me prit la main avant de m'embrasser.

…

Balthier me conduisit dans une pièce où bon nombre de chercheurs se hâtaient à mesurer la quantité exacte de ressource magique d'une pierre d'un bleu étrange.

- Un nihilithe artificiel, murmura mon partenaire.

La pierre avait été placée dans une machine métallique et une jauge n'arrêtait pas de grimper sur l'un des écrans de contrôle.

- Formidable, nous n'arrêtons pas de faire progresser sa puissance ! annonça fièrement l'un des chercheurs. Sortez-la.

Une chercheuse brune se précipita vers la machine et ressortit la pierre, la prenant avec lenteur et précaution.

Ils étaient bien une vingtaine à travailler sur une seule pierre. Je trouvais ça étrange.

- Viens.

Nous sortîmes de la pièce et reprîmes notre marche.

- Comment fabrique-t-on un nihilithe artificiel ? demandai-je.

- C'est bien ce que je me demande, répondit-il simplement.

Il me semblait qu'il me cachait quelque chose. J'insistai :

- Mais… pour la méthode de fabrication… Enfin… Les chercheurs l'ont conçue, non ?

- Je ne crois pas, Leks, me dit-il avec une voix étrange, mystérieuse. Je crois… je crois plutôt que c'est mon père qui a le pouvoir de créer les nihilithes artificiels.

- Pourquoi donc ? Cela n'a pourtant par l'air d'être aussi différent d'un magilithe ou d'un nihilite traditionnel.

- Hm… Pour tout te dire, Cid m'a fait comprendre que ces six années lui avaient bien servi. Les nihilithes artificiels ont l'air d'être de son invention. Mais impossible de savoir comment il s'y est pris…

Je ne voulais plus m'étendre sur le sujet. Tout ceci devenait de plus en plus flou pour moi. Pourquoi vouloir créer des pierres magiques ? Je savais juste que les magilithes étaient très utiles, car ils permettaient de faire voler les vaisseaux. Mais pourquoi diable s'éterniser dans la création d'autres pierres dont je ne connaissais même pas le nom ? Je savais à peine ce qu'était un nihilithe…

Nous entrâmes dans une nouvelle salle, assez vaste. Tous les chercheurs étaient assis à des tables très larges, où étaient disposées des cages… à rats.

Je m'approchai un peu plus pour regarder.

Les cages avaient toutes la même conception. Elles étaient vraiment petites, munies d'un faible éclairage rougeâtre et chaque rat possédait deux yeux d'un étrange orange flamboyant.

Balthier se rapprocha des chercheurs et nous observâmes leurs travaux. Chacun d'eux disposait d'un dossier qu'il semblait falloir remplir. Et à côté d'eux, il y avait chaque fois une boîte de carton dont je ne pus pas voir le contenu. Celles-ci portaient les initiales C.D.B.

- Ces rats sont soumis à des magilithes et nihilithes. Quand j'étais plus jeune, j'avais pu voir une démonstration de ce phénomène. C'étaient des magilithes de feu, oui, je me souviens maintenant… Pas beau à voir. Les yeux des rats ayant été utilisés ont pris la couleur du feu. Et maintenant, comme on les laisse se reproduire, tous naissent avec les yeux de cette même couleur.

- C'est horrible… murmurai-je avec dégoût. Pauvres bêtes… Et on s'étonne qu'elles deviennent nos ennemies quand on ne peut plus les contrôler !

Je fus soulagée de quitter ce département de recherche car je ne l'appréciais pas.

…

La pièce suivante consistait à l'étude des gemmes des signes du zodiaque.

Balthier me confia à voix basse qu'il soupçonnait les chercheurs de cette salle de préparer quelque chose qui ne valait rien de bon…

Puis il y en avait d'autres. Oui, encore d'autres…

…

Une salle bondée de myste où je fus seule à y entrer, Balthier craignant un danger pour le premier rôle. Les chercheurs étaient tous munis de magilites et plus rarement de nihilites artificiels.

Ils devaient tester leurs réactions au myste et leur faire subir de nombreux changements si jamais leur pouvoir était trop faible.

…

Une autre chambre, plus petite, ne possédait pas d'appareils, rien de mécanique. Tous les chercheurs de cette salle étaient assis à des bureaux et écrivaient sans relâche sur des feuilles de papier à l'aide de stylos à encre noire qui portaient eux aussi les initiales C.D.B.

- Que font-ils ? demandai-je du plus bas que je pouvais car le silence était incroyablement pesant.

- Ils écrivent les attributs des nihilites, du myste, et toutes les autres choses que nous avons déjà vues. Ils mettent tout ça sous la forme de rapports et les rendent à mon père. Chacun a une spécification différente. Les places coûtent cher dans cette salle, crois-moi bien…

Ses yeux bleu gris changèrent de direction pour se poser sur moi.

- … mais franchement, je ne travaillerais ici pour rien au monde.

Un sourire se déposa sur mes lèvres.

…

- Leks, nous avons tout visité. Du moins, les principales salles…

- C'est déjà pas mal.

- On va revoir Cid, maintenant. Commence à réfléchir sur le chemin…

- Hey !

Je m'arrêtai de marcher. Balthier se retourna :

- Quoi ?

- Tu crois pas que c'est un peu… court comme temps de réflexion ?

- Désolé. Mais tu sais, je vois déjà bien que la chambre avec les rats de laboratoire ne t'a pas ravie…

Je recommençai à avancer, ne répondant rien. Je savais à présent qu'il fallait prendre ma décision au plus vite. Balthier, pour une raison inconnue, ne voulait pas que nous perdions plus de temps. Et mon impression se confirmait par le sentiment que mes bagues me renvoyaient. Un sentiment bizarre, mêlé d'inquiétude et de nervosité.

- D'accord. Je vais te le dire. Mais dis-moi ce qui se passe…

- Hm ?

Je lui présentai ma main droite en face de ses yeux.

- Oh… Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû te les donner.

- Balthier, tu es nerveux. Ça se ressent même sans ça. Alors s'il te plaît, pas de mensonges et surtout pas de changement de sujet. Dis-moi ce qui se passe !

Il s'arrêta et me regarda :

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, en fait. En gros, mon père a des projets pour moi. Il m'a confié qu'il m'en dira plus très bientôt. Mais je ne sais pas… j'ai un mauvais pressentiment…

Mes yeux clignèrent :

- C'est ton père.

Il inspira profondément mais ne répondit plus rien.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je le sentais incertain de lui.

…

Cid m'invita une nouvelle fois à m'asseoir devant lui. J'avais pris ma décision.

- Tu as visité Draklor ?

- Oui. Balthier m'a bien aidé.

- Parfait… Et quels sont tes choix ?

- Je souhaiterais intégrer le département de mesure et celui des gemmes du zodiaque, si vous l'acceptez, lançai-je sans hésitation.

De un, l'évaluation du pouvoir des pierres, de deux, les recherches sur les gemmes.

Cid semblait satisfait, ce qui me soulagea légèrement.

- Très bon choix. Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Aucun problème pour le département de mesure mais pour le second…

Je me crispai soudain. Avais-je fait le mauvais choix ?

- Cette chambre organise des recherches très… complexes. Et en ce moment, nous travaillons sur un grand projet. Je vais voir si tu es à la hauteur mais… je ne veux pas que tu me déçoives, d'accord ?

Sa voix était bien naturelle et il avait toujours son petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Ça veut dire quoi, « ne pas te décevoir ? » ? demanda Balthier derrière moi.

Pour tout dire, mon esprit s'était posé la question mais je pense qu'il aurait été déplacé de la soumettre.

- Voyons, Famran… Que pourrais-je bien lui faire ?

Il éclata de rire puis me donna mon papier d'admission.

J'étais officiellement chercheuse au Laboratoire Draklor.

**--**

**Alors ? Vous le trouvez comment, Cid ? xD**

**J'ai essayé de le décrire le plus fidèlement possible par rapport au jeu :)**

**Au fur et à mesure, vous verrez qu'il est vraiment capable de tout… **


	7. Chapitre 7

**Oui, c'est bien moi. Après une longue absence, je reviens pour poster le septième chapitre, qui, vous pourrez le constater, est assez long. Mon travail de correction fut fastidieux donc j'espère vraiment que cette partie de l'histoire vous plaira! ^_^ **

**--**

**Chapitre 7 : Le Laboratoire Draklor**

Tout allait aller très vite, maintenant. J'entrais dans deux départements différents mais aussi dans un univers que je ne connaissais pas. Malgré tout, cela m'excitait. J'allais enfin pouvoir tenter de nouvelles expériences et peut-être en apprendre beaucoup plus au Laboratoire Draklor…

Balthier avait demandé à Cid ce qu'il devait faire pour moi…

Il répondit tout bêtement qu'à moins de vouloir travailler au laboratoire, il ne servait à rien qu'il vienne « me déranger ». J'étais plutôt indécise sur ce sujet. Je ne voulais pas trop m'éloigner de lui, d'autant plus que Draklor, cet endroit si immense, pouvait parfois m'inquiéter. Son directeur aussi, pour tout dire…

Alors, avant de rejoindre le premier département, – celui de mesure – Balthier me dévisagea. Il ne disait rien, je trouvais ça plutôt anormal.

- Tu viens avec moi ? demandai-je avec un petit sourire.

- Non, Leks. Pas maintenant. Il veut me voir… pour discuter.

Mon sourire s'effaça instantanément.

- D'accord. Pas besoin de m'indiquer le chemin, je sais où c'est…

Je tournai les talons et fit quelques pas précipités, jusqu'à ce qu'il m'attrape par le bras avec force et m'oblige à me retourner pour le regarder. Puis il me prit dans ses bras en murmurant :

- Tu resteras toujours la même… Susceptible et têtue…

…

Quand on arrive au département de mesure, on ne vous accueille pas avec des fleurs mais c'est tout comme. Là-bas, tout le monde a une place et chacun respecte l'autre. Sympa. Mais un peu dévalorisant.

C'est à ce moment-là que je me rendis vite compte que le Laboratoire Draklor possédait vraisemblablement un moule à chercheur. Calme, comme à mon habitude d'ailleurs, je suivis les consignes et fis ce que l'on me demandait. Comme je préférais devenir un gâteau avec un peu de goût, (de préférence au chocolat) je décidai de faire entièrement les choses à ma façon.

Il s'agissait en fait d'évaluer la valeur du nihilithe et de tester ses compétences.

J'eus même le privilège de le prendre dans mes mains.

C'était agréable. La pierre était ronde et bleue, ainsi que lisse et chaude au toucher. Mais pas vraiment le temps de l'observer plus attentivement puisque pour l'évaluer, il fallait la placer au centre d'un appareil spécial, qui, alimenté par l'énergie des rouages, mesurait l'intensité de sa puissance.

- On est à six cents. Plutôt faible. On l'envoie au département de conception.

C'est ainsi que la pierre en question (la première de la journée) sortit et passa de main en main pour aboutir dans une sorte de minuscule ascenseur, matérialisé dans un mur de la pièce.

Le chercheur qui avait comptabilisé était de loin le plus important de cette salle. Il pouvait accéder aux écrans de contrôle et régler précisément le degré de puissance de l'appareil testeur.

Ces écrans, pour la plupart indiquant d'interminables chiffres et codes en tous genres, étaient fixés au dessus des claviers de transmission de données.

Un des chercheurs m'avait expliqué que les codes inscrits sur les écrans n'étaient que peu importants. Ils servaient surtout au directeur, disait-il.

- Mais à quoi servent-ils vraiment, alors ?

Il haussa les épaules et ne répondit pas, poursuivant son travail.

Je ne le savais peut-être pas, à ce moment-là, mais il avait peut-être bien fait de ne pas me répondre…

En effet, je sus très vite que Cid pouvait savoir tout ce qui se passait dans chaque chambre de son laboratoire et que la curiosité excessive était vite considérée comme une chose négative…

…

Je retrouvai Balthier très tard le soir. J'étais en sueurs. Observer la machine et les écrans, faire sortir les nihilithes, faire passer les pierres dans les ascenseurs et choisir le numéro de la chambre dans laquelle ils doivent être envoyés, annoncer sa puissance à voix haute… Cela n'en a peut-être pas l'air, mais c'est un travail extrêmement fatigant. Une journée de dur labeur comme la mienne dure à peu près huit heures, et à ce qu'il paraît, cela peut parfois aller au-delà de douze heures…

- Comment ça va ? me demanda-t-il.

- Comment ça va ? Je suis é-pui-sée ! C'est un travail de fou. Si c'est encore pire dans le deuxième département, je me demande en combien de morceaux il faudra me ramasser !

Il eut un léger sourire et répondit :

- N'exagère pas. Et puis si tu meurs, ne t'inquiète pas, je te vengerai.

- Merci bien.

Nous étions dans le cockpit et allions retourner dormir pour être en forme face à la dure journée qui nous attendait demain. Qui _nous_ attendait demain ?

- Et toi ? Comment s'est passé ton entretien ?

- Bien.

Ses yeux n'osèrent plus me regarder et il se leva pour se diriger vers son tableau de bord, semblant vouloir observer les commandes.

- Tu ne le connais déjà pas par cœur ?

Il ne répondit pas. Il inspira profondément et refusa toujours de me regarder. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et s'assit sans bruit à la place du pilote. Quelques secondes passèrent, elles durèrent une éternité. Mon cœur sembla lâcher, je ne sus dire pourquoi. Ma voix devint un murmure :

- Tu me caches des choses, Balthier. Sur ce, bonne nuit.

Je me levai en toute hâte et quittai la pièce pour aller dormir, laissant mon partenaire étrange et silencieux.

…

Le lendemain, Cid me convoqua à la première heure et m'accueillit avec un grand sourire très bizarre :

- Leks ! Quel enthousiasme ! Tu m'épates. Mais il me semble que les gouttes que tu as suées avaient intérêt à être les dernières, n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh… On peut dire ça comme ça, oui.

Ses yeux étincelèrent et il rajusta ses lunettes.

- Bien sûr, je t'encourage à continuer. Pendant au moins deux mois. Il faut que tu signes ici… te sens-tu prête ?

Il me montra d'un doigt un formulaire écrit à la main à la perfection. J'hésitai puis me mis à lire très vite, j'avais peur des contrats et ne voulais pas tomber sur des conditions inattendues. Son sourire s'était élargi.

- Je vois que tu es méfiante. Essentiel pour un scientifique.

Je n'osai rien répondre et lus rapidement de bout en bout, comprenant parfois à peine ce que ce papier me racontait. Ma lecture fut stoppée net par une phrase qui accrocha mon regard. Je la lus tout haut sans m'en rendre compte :

- S'engage à effectuer son travail jusqu'à la date indiquée en bas de page, sauf modifications pour évolution de parcours.

Je levai les yeux pour regarder le savant. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et répondit d'une voix claire et nette :

- Cela veut tout simplement dire que si tes progrès sont énormes, nous pourrons discuter d'une décision à prendre quant à ta place au Laboratoire. Il ne sert à rien par exemple, de te faire travailler sur une chose dont tu connais tout. Il faut alors passer à autre chose, monter d'un cran. C'est ce que j'appelle l'évolution de parcours.

Une petite voix murmura à l'intérieur de moi : « Avec toi, qui es épuisée au moindre mouvement, ça risque pas d'arriver… »

Après avoir pris connaissance de l'intégralité du formulaire, Cid me tendit un stylo (toujours avec les initiales C.D.B.) et je m'empressai de signer. Je n'avais pas vraiment vu quelque chose de gênant sur ce papier.

- Bien. Tout cela va faire avancer les choses, désormais. Aujourd'hui, je te propose de travailler au département des gemmes du zodiaque. Il est l'un des plus prestigieux de tous… mais surtout le plus intéressant. Et heureusement pour tes yeux gonflés de fatigue, cela commence à deux heures de l'après-midi… pour tout de même finir tard le soir.

- Merci, docteur. J'y serai.

…

Lorsque je retournai au Sillage pour aller me reposer avant les tâches qui m'attendaient au prochain département, j'en profitai pour jeter un coup d'œil un peu partout. Ce matin, j'avais dû partir tellement rapidement, instructions de Cid oblige, que je n'avais même pas vu si Balthier était dans son vaisseau.

Eh bien en tout cas, celui-ci était désert. Pas une seule trace de mon partenaire. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que mes bagues restaient muettes…

Je ne dormis pas de tout l'avant-midi.

Le département des gemmes du zodiaque était immense et je dois dire qu'il possédait un aspect que j'aimais assez bien : l'étrangeté. Les murs de la salle avaient l'air aussi lisses qu'une pierre polie et il y avait de nombreuses machines en tout genres, qui servaient à mesurer le niveau de myste. Oui, la salle était envahie de ce léger brouillard jaune et plusieurs chercheurs étaient occupés à associer des nihilithes pour provoquer des réactions chimiques… qui pouvaient s'avérer dangereuses comme me l'expliqua plus tard l'un des scientifiques du département.

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait faire. Au département de mesure, c'était facile, il suffisait d' « imiter » les gestes de mes collègues et de les reproduire presque à l'infini. Ici, chacun avait une spécification différente et j'avais même du mal à en comprendre le sens.

- Euh… Bonjour, le Docteur Cid m'a envoyé ici… Je m'appelle Leks.

Tandis que je lui montrai le papier d'admission, le chercheur leva un œil vers moi – il était en train de régler l'une des machines – et me répondit :

- Ah oui. Nous avons été prévenus.

Vu son étrange silence après cela, je demandai :

- Que dois-je faire ?

Il se leva et m'invita à le suivre vers une autre machine, qui possédait un écran ressemblant beaucoup à ceux du département de mesure. Il me fit même penser au tableau de bord de Balthier, ce qui accentua ma mélancolie générale.

Il toucha l'écran avec son index et sélectionna un fichier.

- Nous travaillons sur un projet très important et particulièrement secret. Il est lié au myste, bien entendu, mais aussi aux gemmes du zodiaque. En effet, le directeur veut que nous créions… une créature à partir de ces ingrédients.

- Une… créature ?

- Cela peut paraître un peu étrange sur le coup. Mais de nos jours, on peut créer beaucoup de choses grâce au myste et aux pierres. Pour l'instant, nous cherchons toujours le moyen de conception de cette créature.

- Il ne vous a pas donné d'indications ?

- Nous pensons qu'il l'aurait dit s'il en savait plus.

Il avait baissé la voix à ce moment. Le fait que Cid pouvait tout voir et tout entendre ne m'était plus inconnu.

- Sinon… Que dois-je faire ?

- Etablir des théories. C'est notre seule chance pour l'instant. Qui sait… Peut-être qu'un jour nous parviendrons à percer ce mystère.

Je le trouvais bien pessimiste. Il y avait des tas de moyens pour trouver ce que nous cherchions… mais je n'osais pas demander à partir de quand ils avaient commencé à élaborer leurs théories.

En bref, le travail était assez individuel. Nous pouvions tester toutes sortes de gemmes, qui arrivaient parfois par ascenseur. Celles-ci, contrairement aux magilithes, étaient assez différentes et on ne les obtenait souvent qu'en chassant des monstres.

- Gemme du Bélier…

Je me mis à examiner la pierre avec un vif sentiment de curiosité. La réaction avec le myste fut immédiate : La gemme s'éleva doucement, pour retomber ensuite lentement vers son point d'origine : la paume de ma main.

Je trouvais ça fabuleux… mais je n'avais encore rien vu.

Une créature… mais laquelle ? Nous ne savions pas. Nous ne pouvions que chercher, chercher et chercher encore.

Le soir, je retournai au vaisseau avec un mal de crâne pas possible. J'étais nerveuse, oui, et toutes ces recherches n'avaient servi strictement à rien.

- Il me faut une potion… Euh non… un cachet d'aspirine…

Je m'engouffrai dans le cockpit avec difficulté et allai m'asseoir au premier siège qui me sautait aux yeux. Ensuite, je fouillai dans une poche et trouvai une panoplie de médicaments, qui ne m'avait jamais servie à grand-chose lors de ma chasse aux monstres. Je me gavai de deux énormes cachets d'aspirine avec un peu d'eau.

- Maintenant, dodo…

Je me levai en toute hâte pour quitter la pièce. Je descendis l'escalier et allai m'écrouler dans le lit, encore toute habillée de l'uniforme Draklor.

En y repensant, j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un est venu me caresser les cheveux pendant que j'étais sur le point de m'endormir…

…

Le lendemain, je m'éveillai vers dix heures du matin, presque en pleine forme. Je mourais de chaud et avais mal à la gorge mais mis à par ça, j'étais bien reposée. En plus, nul besoin de se dépêcher puisque, selon mon « horaire », je devais aller travailler au département des gemmes du zodiaque.

Je me levai sans bruit pour quitter la pièce.

Balthier n'était toujours pas là. Je ne l'avais plus vu depuis avant-hier et il ne m'avait jamais dit qu'il devrait s'absenter autant de temps.

Mais je ne lui en voulais qu'à moitié. Il était venu hier soir. J'en étais certaine.

- Salut, Sillage. Comment vas-tu ? Où est ton maître ?

J'étais entrée dans le cockpit. C'était comme si le vaisseau m'avait répondu. Les lampes s'étaient allumées à ma venue.

Comme je n'avais pas envie de m'ennuyer avant de retourner au travail, j'ouvris un boîtier métallique, fixé sur les côtés du vaisseau. J'y trouvai mon sac et beaucoup d'autres affaires qui étaient à moi. Je fouillai dans la poche du sac en question pour sortir différentes choses… mais surtout mon livre.

Un livre sur Ivalice, sur toute l'histoire d'Ivalice. Et puis sur les monstres, les maladies, les différentes civilisations et j'en passe et des meilleures. Un vrai « Réponse à tout ». Je l'avais pris car je savais qu'il aurait pu me servir dans certaines situations. Mais j'aimais aussi tout simplement le consulter pour faire un peu de lecture.

C'est ainsi que je refermai le boîtier pour ensuite aller m'asseoir sur l'un des sièges du cockpit.

Je l'ouvris au hasard et lus la phrase inscrite au bas de la page : _Et si vous voulez savoir comment capturer un Yiazmat, rendez-vous au chapitre cinquante et un _: _Comment mourir dans d'atroces souffrances ? _

J'esquissai un sourire. Le livre avait beau donner beaucoup de réponses aux questions fréquemment posées, il n'en demeurait pas moins un excellent recueil d'ironie.

J'allai consulter la liste des chapitres, dans la table des matières. Il y en avait cinquante et tous parlaient de choses très intéressantes. Je les lus un à un, cherchant un bon sujet à lire. Soudain, je stoppai net. Je crus que mon cœur allait s'arrêter de battre : _Chapitre trente-quatre : Les éons et leurs divinités zodiacales._

Je me jetai sur la page, essayant avec beaucoup de peine de ne pas déchirer les autres et me mis à lire à toute vitesse.

_« Bien que connaissant très peu les éons, nous nous permettons de répondre aux questions que vous vous poseriez sur ces étranges créatures. _

_Les éons furent des entités créées par les dieux dans le but de régner. Mais celles-ci, aveuglées par leur pouvoir suprême, devinrent orgueilleuses et poursuivirent un but commun : servir le Mal. Alors, ils défièrent leurs dieux créateurs avec leur magie dévastatrice. Mais dans leurs combats acharnés, chacun des éons perdit et fut condamné à sombrer en Enfer._

_Bien sûr, ces créatures oubliées ont souvent été le sujet de légendes de toutes sortes. Pour la plupart racontées au coin du feu, nous avons préféré ne pas les mentionner dans ce livre qui ne sert qu'à soumettre la vérité et rien que la vérité. _

_Maintenant, nous allons parler des gemmes du zodiaque et même nous étendre sur ce sujet. Pourquoi cela ? _

_Chaque éon fut associé à un signe du zodiaque. Ces signes mystérieux, ne supposant de nos jours qu'à lire l'avenir et à conter notre chance du jour, ont donc pourtant une vraie bonne renommée… qui peut s'avérer bien triste quand on sait ce que les éons sont devenus à la fin de leur règne !_

_Comme une information ne vient jamais seule, les gemmes du zodiaque sont des pierres que l'on peut ramasser un peu partout, souvent dans les forêts au pied des arbres et surtout, oui surtout, en butin si vous parvenez à vaincre un monstre bien précis. _

_A cause de leur banalité frappante, jamais personne n'a pensé chercher plus loin que de les vendre au marchand le plus proche pour se remplir la bourse._

_Nous vous le disons : Nous avons tort._

_En effet, puisque les éons ont un quelconque lien avec ces gemmes, pourquoi ne pas se demander pourquoi celles-ci existent ?_

_Nous pouvons alors élaborer une théorie : Les gemmes servent peut-être à ramener les éons, du moins si on a recours à la bonne méthode. Et nous supposons d'ailleurs que ce n'est pas en les changeant en nouvel article du magasin, que par hasard un monstre, qui plus est créé par les dieux, apparaisse dans notre poche…_

_Non. Loin de là. (Oui, nous avons déjà testé cette méthode pour le moins douteuse). Tout ce que nous pouvons dire, jusqu'à présent, c'est que le lien a beau exister, il n'en est pas moins assez maigre. _

_Même dans les légendes, personne n'a jamais parlé des pierres puisque personne ne s'est jamais posé la question. _

_Mystère malheureusement donc irrésolu. Vous êtes déçu ? Vous auriez voulu plus d'informations ? Eh bien nous fournissons ci-dessous, rien que pour vous, une liste de tous les éons connus jusqu'à présent ainsi que leur signe du zodiaque et leurs caractéristiques principales. » _

Suivait alors la fameuse liste que je ne pris même pas temps de lire.

Je me mis à réfléchir à toute vitesse. A Draklor, cette hypothèse avait-elle déjà été émise ?

Je doutais. On ne m'avait jamais parlé des éons. On était plutôt en train de foncer dans le tas et chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Il fallait que cela change…

Cependant, je n'oserais jamais soumettre cette hypothèse seule dans ce département. J'avais besoin de l'avis de Balthier.

Mais il n'était pas là. Et étrangement, aucun sentiment ne me parvenait de mes bagues. Il fallait que je pleure pour qu'il vienne me voir ?

Je chassai cette très mauvaise idée de mon esprit. La nervosité pouvait me rendre folle, parfois…

Je me levai d'un bond, tout en refermant l'ouvrage. Je m'efforçai d'être calme en respirant lentement et profondément. Ensuite, je murmurai, dans l'étrange silence de la pièce :

- _Où es-tu ?_

…

Cette après-midi s'annonça déjà très mouvementée puisqu'en arrivant au département des gemmes, je m'aperçus que tout le monde était affolé. Chacun des chercheurs courrait dans tous les sens pour étudier une gemme ou entrer sa caractéristique dans la base de données. Je me demandais bien ce qu'il était arrivé pour qu'une telle agitation soit survenue.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'écran principal. Il clignotait de partout.

- Andrej, bélier. Melfol, taureau. Huram, gémeaux…

Le chercheur principal se tuait à répartir les tâches de chaque chercheur. Je m'avançai vers lui à pas prudents – j'étais en retard, cette fois-ci – et demandai :

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Ah, tu es là, toi !

- Excus…

- Pas la peine. Le Docteur Cid va arriver !

- Quoi ?

Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Une étrange peur… que je ne ressentais pas moi-même !

- A… arriver, c'est-à-dire ?

Mon ventre se tordait de douleur et je n'y pouvais absolument rien. Je ne comprenais pas.

- Il ne faut pas avoir peur, Leks. Il arrive pour faire un… un simple contrôle. Nous avons des raisons de nous affoler parce que nous craignons pour notre place au département…

- Je… n'ai pas peur.

- Bon. On t'a attribué le signe du verseau. Va prendre une gemme dans l'ascenseur B, au fond.

Tiens, c'était justement mon signe zodiacal. Je me précipitai vers les boîtiers à gemmes et m'en saisis d'une, d'aspect liquide et qui était froide au toucher.

J'allais faire subir les premiers tests à la pierre, quand soudain, une voix calme et bien audible se fit entendre derrière moi :

- Tiens donc, Leks, tu es verseau ? Ce signe possède une très belle renommée et maintenant que je te vois porter cette gemme, ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment…

Je me retournai subitement, ayant sursauté à la prononciation de mon nom.

Cid rajustait ses lunettes en silence, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Tout le monde s'était figé et avait les yeux tantôt fixés sur lui, tantôt sur moi.

- Eh bien ? Vous n'avez pas du travail ?

Le chercheur principal annonça :

- Excusez-nous, docteur… Continuez, qu'attendez-vous ?

Mais même le ton de sa propre voix tremblait.

Cid s'approcha de moi en silence tandis que j'étais en train de faire passer à la pierre – beaucoup plus difficilement que d'habitude – ses tous premiers tests, à savoir, l'évaluation de la gemme et sa composition chimique. Je n'y arrivais pas, je ramais littéralement. Mais je suppose qu'il fallait me comprendre, vu le regard avec lequel le savant me fixait sans arrêt. Il murmura à voix basse :

- H2O, n'est-ce pas ? Oui mais la pierre a l'air solide. C'est ça que tu trouves étonnant ? Hm… Je peux te dire que les gemmes sont toujours solides, donc comment pourraient-elles être constituées d'eau ?

Son sourire s'élargit tandis que mes doigts tremblaient sans que je le veuille.

Je n'arrivais plus à attirer à nouveau l'attention sur la gemme. Je ne comprenais rien, quelque chose se passait et je ne pouvais pas savoir quoi…

Les yeux de Cid clignèrent et changèrent enfin de direction pour se poser sur l'écran de contrôle.

- Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi.

D'accord avec moi ? Mais je ne lui avais rien dit…

Le Docteur Cid fit quelques pas vers le centre de la pièce et observa chacun des chercheurs avec une patience des plus remarquables. Certains d'entre eux ramaient, les uns possédaient des pierres qui ne réagissaient pas au myste, les autres devaient admettre que leur gemme n'avait plus de pouvoir …

Ce département était un échec total. Mais Cid avait l'œil amusé. Cela m'effarait.

Soudain, le savant s'éclaircit la gorge. Tout le monde s'arrêta et ma propre attention sur les gemmes était loin derrière car j'étais rongée par un mal que je ne pouvais pas connaître.

- Arrêtez-vous donc quelques minutes. J'aimerais éclaircir quelques points importants. Dites-moi… Quel est notre récent projet ?

Il y eut un silence total. Cid cligna à nouveau des yeux et sembla subitement agacé.

- Eh bien, il n'y a personne pour répondre ?

L'une d'entre nous prit la parole d'une voix hésitante.

- Docteur, vous désirez une créature.

- Et avec quoi pourriez-vous élaborer cette créature ?

- Avec les gemmes du zodiaque, répondit un homme qui était sur ma droite.

- Bien, c'est très bien. Nous avons la base à présent. Je sais combien vous travaillez d'arrache-pied, aussi je préfère tout de même être là pour voir ce que vous envisagez comme recherches… et surtout comme techniques de recherches.

Vous savez, un scientifique doit bien savoir une chose : ne jamais chercher lorsqu'il y a absence de base. Ici, vous l'aviez alors, expliquez-moi donc, pourquoi n'avez-vous toujours pas trouvé ?

Nouveau silence pesant. Il prit une longue inspiration et poursuivit :

- Parce que vous ne savez pas comment faire ? Oui, ça j'en suis sûr. Mais au lieu de rester là dans ce département à chercher une chose qu'on ne connaît même pas, documentez-vous ! Vous êtes assez intelligents pour le savoir ! La science est infinie ! Nous ne nous limitons pas à notre laboratoire, jamais ! Est-ce que vous comprenez ? Vous avez une place dans le département le plus prestigieux du laboratoire et je ne vois rien avancer. Si vous êtes ici, c'est parce que vous avez toutes les capacités pour l'être. Retenez-le. Et quand j'arrive, s'il vous plaît, je ne veux pas qu'il y ait un mort la prochaine fois. Je ne vous mangerai pas alors ne tremblez pas comme des feuilles qui menacent de tomber sous le vent violent ! Tenez, par exemple, donnez-moi une définition du mot créature, recherchez-la sur la base de données si vous voulez ! J'en veux une. Même enfantine.

Personne n'osa toucher à l'ordinateur mais il y eut des propositions :

- Une sorte de monstre, non ?

- C'est quelque chose qui vit de façon plus ou moins humaine…

- Ah ! Nous touchons peut-être un point sensible. _Quelque chose qui vit de façon plus ou moins humaine_, répéta-t-il. Alors… Comment pourrions-nous interpréter ça ? Pensez aux gemmes du zodiaque, au myste, même aux monstres si vous le voulez !

Il jubilait et s'excitait de la même manière que lorsque je l'avais rencontré pour la première fois. Cid ne changeait pas. Et en plus, il convoitait une chose que beaucoup de gens ne pouvaient pas connaître directement. Un silence s'installa à nouveau dans la pièce. Tout le monde semblait prompt à réfléchir efficacement. Mais rien n'était proposé, non, rien.

Mes mains se mirent à trembler plus violemment que jamais. Je fixai mes bagues avec un sentiment bizarre, mêlée d'inquiétude et de tristesse. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et je dus faire un effort draconien pour ne pas pleurer.

Ensuite, j'inspirai une bonne fois pour toute et dis, d'une voix légèrement hésitante :

- Il y a… les éons.

Cid s'immobilisa. Je ne voyais que son dos mais j'étais sûr que l'expression de son visage avait changé. Il se retourna lentement et me fixa. Ses yeux étincelaient.

- Les éons ?

Le son de sa voix était à présent à peine audible. Il s'approcha de moi à pas très prudents et je répondis :

- Oui… Ces créatures, justement,… c… créées par les dieux dans le but de régner. Elles avaient chacune une divinité zodiacale propre. Mais les éons se sont rebellés contre leurs dieux créateurs et ont perdu avant de sombrer en Enfer.

Cid me fixa plus que jamais et je vis son regard empli d'admiration. C'était cela.

- Leks… Veux-tu bien me suivre dans mon bureau, s'il te plaît ?

J'hochai la tête et posai la gemme sur le boîtier d'une machine avant de quitter la pièce derrière lui.

…

- Leks… Leks… Leks…

Il prononçait mon nom sans s'arrêter, il semblait habité par une excitation peu commune, là, derrière son bureau. Il rajusta quelque peu ses lunettes, comme à son habitude, et joignit ses mains entre elles.

- J'ai une question à te poser. Puis-je savoir comment tu as découvert l'existence des éons ?

- Je… je lisais simplement un livre tout à l'heure. Et c'était dedans.

Il se figea à nouveau. Il ne semblait pas convaincu par mon explication, maigre, il était vrai. Mais je n'avais pas envie de parler, je me sentais terriblement seule, triste et angoissée.

- Bien. Un livre. Et pourrais-je l'étudier un moment ?

- Bien sûr, docteur. Autant que vous le voudrez… Seulement, il n'est pas ici, il… il est chez moi.

- Chez toi ?

- Euh… A l'aérogare… Enfin, le Sillage…

- Ah.

Il eut un sourire au coin des lèvres et me dévisagea en silence. Sa voix changea soudain d'intensité, pour ne devenir qu'un murmure dans la pièce :

- Je crois que… Leks. Tu vas devoir sérieusement m'aider dans mes recherches.

- Docteur… Je ne suis rien… je… je n'ai trouvé qu'une petite chose. N'importe qui aurait pu…

- Stop.

Je pense qu'il était toujours aussi excité car ses yeux étincelaient sans arrêt. Mais les miens semblaient vouloir se fermer à tout moment. Je n'étais pas bien, je ne savais pas d'où cela venait… Ma nervosité croissait et…

Je n'arrivais plus à distinguer toutes les réactions de Cid.

- Nous allons prendre des mesures radicales. Il me faut évidemment ton accord mais je n'aimerais pas perdre de temps sur ce sujet…

Je voyais flou, ma tête était lourde.

- Alors… voilà. Comme je peux constater une nette évolution de parcours grâce à ta trouvaille sur les éons, je te propose de quitter le département de mesure pour te consacrer entièrement à celui des gemmes du zodiaque. Cela t'apportera un réel enrichissement, crois-moi. Je sais que ton départ, si tu l'acceptes, sera prématuré, mais vraiment, je ne crois pas que tu le regretteras.

Je voulais quitter la pièce, filer à l'Aérogare et me jeter sur ma pharmacie.

Mais non…

Soudain, je compris. Les doigts de ma main droite étaient engourdis et me faisaient très mal. En particulier le majeur et l'annulaire. Je me sentais beaucoup trop mal, je n'en pouvais plus. « _Je suis désolée, Balthier_ » J'arrachai les bagues de mes doigts. Peu à peu, le mal ne se faisait plus ressentir. Je pouvais à nouveau respirer normalement. Ma voix dit alors :

- Bien. Je quitterai donc le premier département. Comment s'organisera mon horaire ?

…

J'étais de retour au Sillage. Je n'avais pas beaucoup parlé avec Cid. Pour tout dire, cet entretien avait été vite fait. Mais je n'avais toujours pas remis les bagues.

J'allai m'écrouler dans le fauteuil. J'étais vide, désemparée, et cela même sans mes anneaux. Mon cœur était serré et battait très fort dans ma poitrine.

Je me mis à fixer ma main. Je rapprochai lentement les bagues de mes doigts et décidai de les mettre. J'avais peur.

Rien. Pas une seule sensation. Une pensée ne put s'empêcher de s'interposer dans mon esprit : _L'orage est passé_.

Mais mon cœur à moi avait toujours mal. Je portais en moi un terrible sentiment de solitude, que je ressentais comme une boule dans ma gorge.

Les larmes me vinrent soudain aux yeux. Je suppose que cela ne servait à rien de les retenir. Elles coulèrent une par une et je fus parfois secouée d'un hoquet ou deux.

Ma voix, toute tremblante et modifiée par les sanglots s'éleva alors :

- _Si tu m'aimes vraiment, pourquoi tu ne viens pas ? _

Je me levai pour aller chercher un mouchoir, et de rage, allai claquer violemment la porte du boîtier.

Ensuite, la respiration saccadée, je pris à nouveau place dans le fauteuil et continuai à pleurer en silence…

- _Leks ?_

Il était devant moi, il me souriait et m'appelait avec sa voix douce. Il était assis derrière le bureau de Cid et il avait une gemme du verseau dans la main.

Moi, je venais d'arriver, je souriais aussi car j'étais contente de le revoir. Je m'approchai lentement du bureau, savourant chaque seconde qui passait. Je pouvais enfin revoir son beau visage, ses yeux magnifiques et son doux sourire. Soudain, une fumée de myste sortit de la gemme et un message se forma de manière spectaculaire, au dessus du bureau : _Il est dangereux_.

Il semblait vouloir me le faire absolument comprendre, car ses yeux n'arrêtaient pas d'y jeter des regards appuyés. Mais son sourire était toujours là et pour moi, il n'y avait que cela qui comptait…

- _Leks ?_

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent instantanément. J'avais devant moi le même visage, mais encore bien plus doux que dans ce rêve incompréhensible.

- Balthier !

Je me levai en toute hâte et me jetai dans ses bras. Puis je le serrai de toutes mes forces :

- Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu pars comme ça sans rien me dire…

J'étais blottie contre lui, les yeux rivés une fois de plus sur les motifs de sa fine armure. Il se mit à me caresser les cheveux avec douceur et il me murmura :

- Je te demande pardon. Je voulais te le dire mais je… je n'ai jamais trouvé le temps…

Je relâchai soudain son étreinte et le contemplai de haut en bas. Ses yeux brillaient. Sur ma joue, il posa une main que je pris ensuite dans la mienne.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé toute à l'heure ? Je veux savoir !

Je m'étais soudain rappelée du malaise que j'avais eu au département des gemmes et dans le bureau de Cid.

- Tu allais très mal ! J'ai cru que… j'ai cru que tu étais en danger… !

Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues et il me força à revenir contre lui.

- Leks… Chut… Calme-toi. Regarde-moi. Je vais bien, non ? Est-ce que les bagues te renvoient quelque chose d'anormal ?

Il y eut un petit silence, pendant lequel je m'efforçais à rester calme. Ma voix se fit entendre à nouveau, mais plus sereinement :

- Peu importe ce qu'elles me renvoient pour l'instant. Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé toute à l'heure. Oh… quelle heure est-il…

Je levai mon bras pour regarder ma montre. Il allait être minuit et je m'étais endormie il y a deux heures dans le fauteuil.

- Je regrette. Je ne peux pas te le dire. Du moins, pas maintenant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Cela fait trop longtemps que tu me caches des choses. Je travaille au laboratoire de ton père et toi, tu refuses de me dire pourquoi tu te sentais si mal en soirée. Pourquoi ça ? Je ne te comprends pas…

Il inspira profondément et me répondit, avec une voix désolée que j'avais du mal à reconnaître chez lui :

- Eh bien… Il y a des choses que je ne peux pas te confier parce que c'est ainsi. Je n'ai pas à me justifier non plus, il faut que tu comprennes que je ne peux pas faire autrement.

- Explique-moi.

- Leks, s'il te plaît, dit-il avec un soupir.

Je me redressai quelque peu pour le regarder dans les yeux. Son regard était très désolé.

- Tu sembles pourtant souffrir de ne pas pouvoir me confier… ces choses, murmurai-je.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui décide si je peux te le dire ou pas.

Il passa une main dans mes cheveux et les caressa à nouveau.

Je pense que je n'avais plus besoin d'insister, j'étais sûre, à présent, qu'il ne me dirait rien. En tout cas pas ce soir.

- Excuse-moi encore. J'aurais voulu que tout se passe autrement, tu sais…

Un sourire apparut sur mes lèvres et j'intimai en un murmure :

- Je suis censée de croire ? Bon… Merci d'être revenu.

Ses yeux étincelèrent et il mit son visage très près du mien pour m'embrasser sur les lèvres.

…

Mon horaire s'organisait comme ceci : comme je me consacrais uniquement au département des gemmes du zodiaque, je travaillais tous les jours – ou presque – là-bas, en me montrant au meilleur de mes capacités. Enfin, c'est ce que Cid m'avait demandé de faire. Encore une fois, il m'avait dit qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'être déçu de ma personne. Et le plus étrange, c'est qu'il m'avait confié avoir de grands projets pour moi. A son fils, d'accord. Mais à moi ? J'avouais ne pas très bien comprendre.

Balthier se montra toujours aussi taiseux dans les jours qui suivirent. Il semblait plus nerveux que jamais, ce qui était très rare chez lui, l'apparence toujours habitée par un naturel assez calme. En plus, je ne le voyais pas souvent. Pour tout dire, c'était surtout très tard le soir qu'il venait. Et à chaque soir, justement, il venait me prendre dans ses bras sans un mot. Sans que je comprenne pourquoi, en fait.

- Hm… Il faudra qu'un jour je songe sérieusement à lui parler.

…

Vendredi. Anti-pénultième jour de la semaine. Il est quatorze heures moins le quart. Je suis à l'heure.

Sans le vouloir, je me mis à sourire sur le chemin du travail. C'était bien la première fois que je me sentais vraiment heureuse à Archadès. Même les passants me semblaient moins hautains. On aurait dit que tout le monde s'était apaisé. Même Cid était plus coulant et moins obsédé par les nihilites.

J'aimais porter l'uniforme de Draklor, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi.

Et puis, il y avait les recherches de la semaine qui allait presque se terminer.

Nous essayions d'étudier avec précision les données que nous possédions sur les éons. D'ailleurs, je me demandais même comment mes collègues n'avaient pas pu trouver ma propre idée, étant donné que l'information n'était pas verrouillée par la base et qu'elle parlait en long et en large des signes zodiacaux se rapportant aux fameuses créatures. Mais nulle part il n'avait été écrit la manière de « réveiller » un éon. Surtout que, d'après ce qui est dit partout, l'Enfer est à présent leur lieu de repos.

Un petit voyage dans le taxi spécial me permit de profiter une fois de plus de la vue d'Archadès, splendide, je devais le dire.

Arrivée au laboratoire, je m'introduisis dans l'élévateur pour monter de quelques étages. J'allais me diriger vers le département des gemmes, quand soudain, j'entendis des bruits de pas derrière moi. Je me retournai subitement avec une peur panique au ventre.

- Leks ?

Le Docteur Cid était là, il marchait tranquillement et semblait préoccupé. Son regard affichait une expression d'étonnement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

J'esquissai un léger sourire et répondis :

- Je travaille ici, Docteur. Non ?

Il m'observa de haut en bas, j'avais la désagréable impression d'être un intrus gênant dans ce couloir si calme. Cid murmura :

- Es-tu sûre de vouloir travailler aujourd'hui ?

Ses yeux croisèrent les miens. Ils étaient rieurs.

- Docteur… J'avoue ne pas vraiment comprendre…

- Hm… Fais-moi donc voir ton horaire, alors.

Je jetai un vif regard vers mon sac et clignai des yeux. Mes joues devinrent instantanément rouges alors que je sortais mon horaire pour l'examiner de plus près. Je ressentis un sentiment de gêne intense.

- Euh… je… oui, enfin… je dois avouer que…

- Oui. Tu ne travailles pas au Laboratoire aujourd'hui, tu as ton jour de congé le vendredi.

Je m'éclaircis nerveusement la gorge et murmurai-je :

- Euh… Je vais y aller alors. Au revoir.

Il eut un sourire en coin alors que je tournai les talons pour me précipiter vers l'élévateur.

Je descendis en toute hâte et me dirigeai vers l'arrêt de taxi.

Plus gênée que ça, c'était impossible. J'avais toujours ce grand sentiment de honte et cela se voyait : les gens dans le petit vaisseau me regardaient d'un air plutôt inquiet, c'est du moins ce que je pouvais ressentir quand je me mettais à fixer mes chaussures, la tête baissée, le sourire totalement absent.

Qu'allais-je donc faire cette fois-ci ? Le tour des magasins, l'observation des passants ou encore l'exploration des différents quartiers ?

Non, je n'avais pas la tête à ça. Je n'avais vraiment pas de chance.

…

C'est justement le Sillage que je voulus rejoindre. C'était mon chez-moi, à présent. Et puis, mon partenaire m'avait souvent invitée à découvrir de nouvelles choses dans son moyen de transport fétiche, quasi vivant.

Je me rendis donc à l'aérogare pour gagner le hangar où était entreposé le magnifique vaisseau. Alors que je m'apprêtais à parler au Sillage d'une voix douce, - ce qui marchait très bien, selon Balthier - afin qu'il m'ouvre ses portes, je constatai avec stupéfaction que la rampe d'accès s'était découverte à ma venue.

Un peu surprise je me mis à monter avec lenteur, me disant bien que si j'avais vraiment quelque chose à faire, c'était lire, lire et encore lire.

Je pénétrai alors dans le vaisseau et entendis un bruit venant du cockpit.

Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Un homme était debout devant les commandes du vaisseau. Il était vêtu d'une armure de fer semblant très lourde, au vu de l'épaisseur de celle-ci. Sur sa tête, il portait un casque en argent et aux pieds, des chaussures de la même matière que l'armure. Mais je ne pus pas voir plus car il avait le dos tourné.

- C'est ridicule, murmura la voix de l'homme sous sa protection d'argent.

Il se retourna, ce qui provoqua une accélération des battements de mon cœur, et il mit ses mains autour de son casque. C'est alors qu'il l'enleva, les yeux fermés.

- _Balthier_ ?

L'homme ouvrit ses deux yeux bleu gris et les dirigea subitement vers moi.

- Qu'est ce que… qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Mon regard était effaré alors que je fixais la matière solide et métallique qui l'enveloppait. Il sembla embarrassé. Il les cligna un instant puis prit la parole :

- Une armure.

- Très drôle.

J'étais en colère contre lui, je n'aimais pas qu'il me prenne toujours pour une imbécile. Il n'avait qu'à m'expliquer… et tout reviendrait dans l'ordre !

- Tu ne travailles pas au laboratoire ?

- Non, selon mon horaire, c'est mon jour de congé, figure-toi. Et figure-toi aussi que je l'avais oublié. J'ai commencé à m'habituer au rythme de Draklor, on avance bien, Cid est content de moi et je… Non, je ne devrais pas changer de sujet comme ça. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire : _tu_ ne devrais pas changer de sujet comme ça, Balthier.

- Tu m'excuseras mais je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à te voir.

Il passa nerveusement une main sur son visage et attendit ma réponse. Je n'allais lui laisser aucun répit cette fois, aucun. J'avais tout mon temps, à présent. Je n'avais plus envie de lire, de me balader dans le Sillage, d'aller dormir dans la chambre secrète. J'en avais marre des cachotteries qu'il me faisait. Je voulais tout savoir, absolument tout. Et il n'était pas temps qu'il change en plus de sujet !

Je percevais chez lui une souffrance étrange, d'un point sur son visage et de l'autre, par le biais de nos bagues.

- Tu as mal…

- Enlève-les. Immédiatement.

- C'est un ordre ?

J'eus un rire sans joie.

- Je sais bien qu'on en a déjà parlé ! Que tu ne veux rien me dire, que tu resteras muet, peut-être même si je suis triste et que je ne désire plus te voir. Mais que tu le veuilles ou non, c'est injuste. Je vis ici, je suis amoureuse de toi et je n'aurais pas le droit de savoir le fin mot de ces fameuses choses que tu me caches ? Je vais te dire, ce n'est pas le fait de le savoir qui me rassurera. C'est le fait que tu me parles, que tu cherches à me rassurer. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je tiens à toi, combien je faiblis sous la douleur quand mes bagues me renvoient tes propres souffrances ! S'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas. Ce serait bien trop facile. D'accord, j'ai quinze ans, je ne suis pas encore en âge de me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas ! Excuse-moi d'être jeune, hein !

J'étais très en colère. J'essayais de maintenir une voix calme et sereine pour ne pas le brusquer mais rien n'y faisait et je pense que même si c'était à cause de mes bagues, il était hors de question que je les retire.

Balthier ferma les yeux. Mon cœur battait toujours aussi fort, et je le ressentais plus que jamais, vu le silence pesant qui s'était soudain installé dans la pièce. Sa voix ne fut plus qu'un murmure :

- Je suis un juge, Leks.

- Un… un juge ? interrogeai-je. Tu veux dire quoi par… juge ?

Au vu du ton de sa voix, il était clair qu'il ne s'agissait pas de ce à quoi je pensais. Il prit une profonde inspiration puis rouvrit les yeux :

- Les juges sont les garants autoproclamés de l'Ordre et du bon Droit à Archadia. Commandeurs de l'armée impériale, ils possèdent surtout le privilège d'être les gardes d'élite de la Maison de Solidor.

Je connaissais plutôt bien les systèmes politiques des principales régions d'Ivalice : mon livre m'avait bien aidée sur ce point… Mais les juges… Je n'en avais encore jamais entendu parler.

- Alors… Tu… tu as trouvé quelque chose à faire. C'est bien.

- Une idée de mon père. C'est à peine s'il m'a forcé à le faire. Je n'en avais aucune envie, en fait.

Il soupira longuement et tenta brièvement de me dévisager.

- C'est apparemment la seule chose que je peux faire d'utile, selon lui. Il m'a toujours pris pour un bon à rien. Il faut bien que je le comprenne, le pauvre vieillard…

- Ne dis pas ça. S'il n'avait pas été là, tu ne serais pas là non plus. Et si tu es encore là aujourd'hui, c'est qu'il s'est quand même occupé de toi.

- Fermons la parenthèse, ça ne sert à rien.

Il me tourna le dos, agacé, puis soupira de nouveau. Je restais immobile sur le pas de la porte, je ne voulais pas le laisser dans ses idées noires.

Balthier se retourna une nouvelle fois, cette fois-ci pour se diriger vers la sortie. Je lui barrai la route en restant où j'étais, les yeux plongés dans les siens.

- Ne te mets pas en travers de mon chemin, Leks. S'il te plaît.

- Où est le premier rôle que j'ai tant aimé ? Est-il parti ?

Il cligna des yeux et me poussa légèrement pour sortir précipitamment.

Il était parti et toute la journée, des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. Il ne revint pas.

…

Le lendemain, je me réveillai vers midi car j'avais veillé tard. Je m'étais couchée vers deux heures du matin, guettant une quelconque présence du propriétaire du Sillage. Je savais à présent, après tout ce qui avait pu se passer, que ça n'était pas un vaisseau comme les autres. En effet, j'étais à court de mouchoirs et un tiroir métallique s'était ouvert instantanément lorsque je passais tout près pour voir s'il n'en restait pas dans mon sac. Et comme je pus le deviner, il contenait quelques mouchoirs en tissu brodé. J'étais tellement préoccupée que je m'étais adressée au vaisseau lui-même :

- Merci. Mais s'il est fâché, je dirai que c'était toi, d'accord ? Je ne veux pas qu'il me déteste. Toi, il t'adore et ne t'abandonnera jamais, je le sais.

…

Je devais travailler, aujourd'hui. Travailler, travailler et encore travailler. Je voulais oublier, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de sombrer dans la folie à cause de ma tristesse.

Le Laboratoire Draklor. Quatorze heures, département des gemmes du zodiaque.

- Nous avons toutes les cartes en main, maintenant. Mais nous ne voyons toujours pas ce que nous pourrions faire pour obtenir l'apparition d'un éon.

Oui, c'était la question du jour. Nous avions tout mais pas le principal. C'est pourquoi Cid nous rendit une petite visite, que nous reçûmes sans surprise, nos recherches étant trop importantes à présent.

- Alors… A partir d'aujourd'hui, je resterai ici avec vous pour vos recherches sur la conception d'un éon.

- Docteur, puis-je poser une question ?

C'était une jeune femme qui avait parlé. Cid répondit d'un signe de tête puis la dévisagea.

- Eh bien… D'après ce que nous connaissons à présent sur ces créatures, nous savons qu'elles furent particulièrement dangereuses. Si nous parvenons à les réveiller, les choses n'auront-elles pas tendance à se répéter ?

Le savant eut un sourire.

- Ah, peut-être bien. Qui sait ?

Le dialogue s'arrêta là et je pus voir dans le regard de la femme une expression indécise, mêlée à la peur.

Cid s'approcha soudain de moi en silence et demanda en un murmure :

- Leks ? Où en sont les préparatifs ?

- Euh… En fait, Docteur, je me demandais. Il y a plusieurs éons sur la liste, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, d'ailleurs je suis toujours en train d'étudier ton livre. Il m'est d'une aide très précieuse ces temps-ci. Je te le rendrai dès que j'en aurai terminé.

Son sourire était plein de malice.

- Tant mieux mais… Il faudrait savoir précisément quel éon vous souhaiteriez voir apparaître. Je doute que l'on puisse les faire tous « revenir ».

Ses yeux étincelèrent. Il rajusta ses lunettes, son sourire ne diminuant que très légèrement.

- Tu me demandes de choisir…

Il s'avança vers la base de données et appuya sur quelques boutons.

Un tableau d'éons s'afficha sur l'écran de contrôle. Il était un peu différent du mien, parce que beaucoup moins riche et moins clair. Mais le principal, c'était que chaque nom était écrit et que chaque créature possédait son blason correspondant.

Cid éclata d'un grand rire, très étrange. Il fixait l'écran avec des yeux avides. Tout le monde le regarda alors.

Le savant pointa son doigt sur le blason au milieu du tableau.

_**Famfrit**_

_**Le Nuage Ténébreux**_

- _Famfrit_… murmurai-je, fixant le tableau.

- Famfrit ! Mais Docteur…

- _Le Nuage Ténébreux_ !

- Docteur… Vous savez très bien que…

- SILENCE !

La voix de Cid avait résonné aux oreilles de tous avec une intonation spectaculaire. Personne n'osa répliquer quoi que ce soit d'autre.

- Et la politesse, on vous apprend ? demanda-t-il d'une voix presque joyeuse. Je veux Famfrit et personne ne me fera changer d'avis ! Je vais d'ailleurs sélectionner sa fiche d'informations…

Il alla appuyer sur un nouveau bouton. Il y avait là une image représentant l'éon, ainsi que toutes les caractéristiques connues jusqu'à ce jour.

_**Famfrit, le Nuage Ténébreux **_

_Jadis maître de l'élément eau et du signe du verseau, Famfrit était le Pendant de la Reine Sainte Emmerololth, qui elle-même était la descendante de la lumière. Cependant, il ne fut pas au goût des dieux, puisqu'ils considérèrent sa simple vue comme blasphématoire. Après une grande et longue bataille, ils l'enfermèrent donc dans une armure scellée par magie, à l'intérieur de laquelle pas même un rai de lumière ne pouvait pénétrer. _

_Famfrit, sur son épaule, porte une jarre et de celle-ci, sont répandus des nuages noirs qui provoquent une pluie incessante. Elle est synonyme de malédiction et de corruption, d'où le surnom donné de Nuage Ténébreux._

C'est tout ce qu'il y avait. Pas une ligne de plus…

Cid était tellement absorbé, voire fasciné par ce résumé écrit, que plusieurs chercheurs tentèrent de protester à nouveau :

- Docteur ! S'il vous plaît…

- Vous ne voyez pas ?!

- _Famfrit porte malheur !_

Cette phrase eut l'effet d'un réveil pour le Docteur Cid. Il ferma les yeux et parla d'une voix douce :

- J'ai beau être un savant prétendu fou, je ne suis pas un imbécile. Vous n'avez jamais rencontré Famfrit, vous ne savez pas non plus s'il porte malheur ou non. Il n'a rien causé de mal sur la terre car c'est un éon : il s'est juste battu contre les dieux, avec les siens ! Des éons sont des légendes personnifiées pour certains mais je sais qu'ils existent ! Leks !

Je sursautai à l'appel de mon nom.

- Euh… Oui, Docteur ?

- Elément ? Signe zodiacal ?

- Eau, verseau.

- Bien, alors, écoute-moi. C'est toi qui dirigeras les opérations, désormais. Je veux un stock colossal de gemmes du verseau. Je sais qu'ils sont contrôlés au département de mesure, alors, qu'ils se hâtent !

J'hochai la tête et allai me mettre au travail. Cela allait encore être une longue et dure journée de labeur…

…

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, Balthier n'était pas là quand je rentrai au Sillage. C'était mieux ainsi. Je ne le comprenais plus, je voulais qu'il arrive à se calmer et puis qu'il revienne, enfin plus normal que jamais.

Ma journée de travail avait été fatigante comme d'habitude. Un stock extrêmement important de gemmes du verseau nous était parvenu.

Le jour suivant, nous recevrions un autre stock, de nihilites artificiels cette fois-ci. Nous aurons aussi droit à un myste bouillonnant dans une chambre spéciale que nous avons conçue aujourd'hui.

Tout ceci avait été ordonné par Cid. Il avait une brillante idée en tête et voulait à tout prix que l'on accueille Famfrit avec les meilleurs soins possible. Cependant, il n'était pas dit que l'éon en question allait apparaître les bras ouverts en disant : « Merci, merci de m'avoir ramené à la vie. »

Mon impression était que Cid connaissait depuis le début la méthode de conception d'un éon mais qu'il cherchait à alimenter notre esprit en pensées en tous genres. Il voulait faire de nous des génies, des copies Cidolfus Bunansa.

Je chassai cette idée de ma tête. Peut-être que Balthier avait raison après tout ? Nous n'étions que de petits gâteaux secs, condamnés à devenir des futurs Docteur Cid.

La fatigue me rendait folle alors que je m'imaginais finir dans un moule à gâteau, portant les inscriptions C.D.B.

- Sillage ?

Je me promenais en tenue de nuit dans le cockpit, je tournais en rond. Je n'avais pas envie de dormir même si j'étais fatiguée. Je voulais me confier à quelqu'un.

- Dis… Est-ce qu'il est venu aujourd'hui, pendant mon absence ?

Une des lampes restées éteintes s'alluma pour devenir rouge. Apparemment, Famran Bunansa n'était pas revenu chez lui depuis l'incident d'hier.

- Bon… Bonne nuit…

C'est ainsi que j'allai rejoindre mon lit à baldaquin, qui m'attendait au bas des marches, là-bas.

…

Quinze heures. Département des gemmes du zodiaque. Oui, toujours. Le stock des pierres était arrivé, le myste s'épaississait peu à peu dans la salle spéciale. J'avouais être excitée par tout ce remue-ménage. Nous allions enfin avoir de l'action ou du moins, dans les jours qui allaient suivre. Il y avait beaucoup de chance qu'avec toutes ces ressources magiques, un éon intéressé surgisse, tout droit ressorti des Enfers. C'est ce que Cid espérait, du moins. Il fallait que nous réussissions. Ç'aurait été trop injuste si Famfrit ne daignait pas montrer le bout de son nez après tous nos préparatifs. Et si tout se passait bien, le niveau de myste aurait atteint son maximum dans les jours qui suivaient. Je me réjouissais d'y être. Cela promettait d'être passionnant.

…

Lundi, dix-sept heures. Cid me convoqua dans son bureau. Pour une fois, nous n'étions pas avec les autres en train de vérifier si tout était en ordre dans la salle spéciale. En effet, le savant avait une chose importante à me dire…

- Leks. Tu sais sans nul doute que dans peu de temps, le myste devenu assez dense se mêlera aux pierres… pour ne former qu'un ! Aussi, je voulais te faire part de certains points.

Il rajusta ses lunettes avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- Je ne suis pas sans savoir qu'un éon peut être dangereux. Comme je ne veux pas courir à votre perte, je pensais prendre des mesures plus sérieuses.

Je l'écoutais attentivement, je ne cessais jamais de le fixer… lui non plus d'ailleurs.

- Alors, quoi qu'il arrive, nous devons l'immobiliser. Pour ça aucun problème, je m'en chargerai… Mais s'il arrivait que ce cher Famfrit devienne agressif, je pense qu'il faudra revoir la dose. Je pense même qu'il faudra l'attaquer avec nos armes. Il ne pourra pas mourir, il est déjà mort. Mais sa puissance est inestimable ! Et c'est pour ça que je veux cette créature, pour ça que j'ai entrepris toutes ces démarches !

Il s'agitait, envahi d'une grande excitation. Je me risquai à prendre la parole :

- L'attaquer avec nos armes, dites-vous ?

- Oui. Pour qu'il se calme. Il y a bien un moment où il sera trop faible pour continuer à se battre. Le cristal dans lequel son blason sera enfermé éclatera alors et il acceptera de se soumettre à l'un de nous ! Celui-ci sera son maître !

Je n'avais jamais lu nulle part que les éons possédaient de vrais blasons. Je pensais juste que c'était un signe comme les autres, pour les reconnaître et les différencier.

- Docteur… Et si le myste l'envahit de pouvoir ? Qu'il fait de lui un éon invincible, impossible à battre ?

- J'ai tout prévu, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu peux t'en aller à présent, je pense que tu as mieux à faire.

Un peu déçue, je me levai et m'apprêtai à quitter la pièce. Mais sa voix résonna à nouveau :

- Au fait, Leks. Tu habites toujours dans le vaisseau de Famran ?

- Oui.

Ma voix était rauque et je lui tournais le dos.

- Mais lui, je ne le vois plus beaucoup.

Cette phrase avait été prononcée sans prévenir. J'étais choquée par le fait que mon partenaire s'éloigne de plus en plus de moi.

Cid ne sembla pas vouloir répondre, c'est pourquoi je me retournai pour le regarder. Un sourire étrange était déposé sur ses lèvres et ses yeux étincelaient. Il me dévisageait, m'observait sans arrêt. Je ne pouvais pas savoir ce qu'il cherchait vraiment. Il murmura :

- N'oublie pas de prendre ton arme avant d'aller au département. Je te rejoins là-bas. Il faut que tout soit prêt. J'ai confiance en toi, Leks, je ne tolérerai aucune erreur de ta part.

Je quittai le bureau avec un sentiment bizarre, mêlé de gêne… et de peur.

…

Il y avait de l'espoir pour que Famfrit se montre aujourd'hui. Je marchais dans le couloir à pas lents, voulant quitter le Laboratoire pour aller prendre mon arme au Sillage. Mon épée.

Celle-ci était bien cachée. On pouvait avoir l'impression que la paroi du vaisseau était une surface toute lisse, mais il suffisait d'appuyer sur le bon bouton pour qu'elle se modifie, devenant un long tiroir abritant mon arme.

Je la saisis alors. Elle était emballée dans un tissu fin en soie, de couleur pourpre. Je me mis soudain à réfléchir. Et si… Non.

Et puis de toute façon, il l'avait sur lui. Et je pouvais bien prier pour qu'il me le prête. Surtout dans des moments pareils, où je ne savais même pas où il partait.

Je me promis d'y réfléchir sérieusement après en avoir fini avec l'affaire sur les éons, en faisant quelques recherches sur les juges, par exemple.

Bref, je ne croyais pas avoir le privilège d'obtenir Altaïr, même pour quelques instants…

…

Avant d'entrer dans la salle spéciale, nous devions toujours avoir de bonnes protections contre les effets secondaires du myste. Aussi, en plus de notre fameux uniforme, chacun de nous possédait un filme invisible servant à nous protéger contre les altérations d'état négatives.

La salle n'était… pas vraiment ordonnée. Nous pouvions voir des milliers de gemmes du verseau briller dans toute la pièce. Cid avait choisi d'être très proche d'elles. Le myste était très épais.

J'étais en forme. Mais un peu stressée quand même.

- Les pierres réagissent !

Tout le monde sursauta. Il était clair que depuis ces derniers jours, les gemmes s'étaient peu à peu élevées du sol, mais ici…

Cid jubilait comme jamais. Il était fasciné par ce qu'il voyait.

Les pierres avaient perdu leur était solide et se changeaient en eau. Avec un peu de temps, elles allaient toutes devenir liquides et la salle serait inondée. Je voulus soumettre mon hypothèse à Cid mais il parla avant moi :

- N'osez pas sortir d'ici. Il ne vous arrivera rien.

- Mais, Docteur… commença une voix.

Il ne répondit pas. Un léger sourire s'était déposé sur ses lèvres. Nous avions maintenant les pieds dans l'eau. Cela ne m'inquiétait qu'à moitié.

Cid avait beau sembler fou, il savait ce qu'il faisait.

- Avant que vous ne commenciez à paniquer, j'aimerais vous expliquer une petite chose. En plus des gemmes du verseau, j'ai demandé un stock de nihilites artificiels. Je suppose que vous connaissez leur pouvoir ? Ils ont la faculté d'absorber l'énergie magique ! Regardez, cette masse, ici. Ce sont ceux qui ne se changent pas en eau…

Je pris soudain la parole :

- Oui mais… Alors, à quoi cela sert-il ? Si les nihilites absorbent l'énergie magique, ils absorberont l'énergie des gemmes, ainsi que celle du myste. Mais nous en avons besoin ! Sinon, comment voulez-vous que Famfrit apparaisse ?

- Non. Nous avons besoin des nihilites artificiels. Si une énergie n'est pas absorbée, tout tombe à l'eau.

Il se mit à rire de sa propre plaisanterie. Je le sentais plus fou que jamais.

- L'énergie magique est comme un groupement de bactéries divisé sous forme de minuscules particules. Il existe des bonnes et des mauvaises ! Les nihilites sont en train d'aspirer la mauvaise partie, c'est aussi simple que ça !

- Et pourrions-nous savoir ce qu'est la « mauvaise partie » ?

- Ce qui pourrait courir à notre perte, c'est-à-dire l'inondation complète de la salle dans laquelle nous sommes en train de tenter l'expérience. La « bonne partie » consiste tout simplement à faire modifier l'état des pierres, en espérant qu'elles fassent apparaître un éon ou deux.

Un nouveau sourire éclaira son visage tandis que le niveau de l'eau avait atteint nos genoux. Elle était bizarre, cette eau. Au lieu d'être glacée au toucher, comme je m'y étais attendu, elle possédait une chaleur anormale, inexplicable.

- Autrement dit, la salle ne peut être complètement inondée ? demanda quelqu'un qui voulait être rassuré.

- Non, elle ne pourra pas. De toute façon, j'ai tout prévu. Mais ne parlez plus. Fixez les gemmes sans relâche. Attendez-vous toujours au pire.

Il y eut alors un long silence, pendant lequel rien d'intéressant ne se passa. Le niveau montait toujours, nous arrivant maintenant aux hanches. L'eau devenait de plus en plus chaude et cela m'angoissait. Je n'aimais pas cela. Je crois qu'en fait, personne, mis à part le Docteur Cid, n'était très à l'aise.

Jusqu'à ce que…

L'eau, très tranquille jusqu'à présent, se mit à produire des vagues incessantes et de plus en plus puissantes. Certains chercheurs se collaient même déjà aux murs. Je ne bougeais pas, je restais là sans rien faire de spécial. Cid semblait aussi impassible que moi. Mais je ne le voyais que de dos.

Les vagues devinrent plus violentes que jamais et je fus projetée contre le mur du côté droit avec une force incroyable. Cid ne bougeait pas d'un poil ! Mais personne n'osait dire quoi que ce soit.

L'eau se mit alors à bouillir spectaculairement, pour former de très grosses bulles. Elles éclataient une par une.

- Il arrive, murmura le savant resté au milieu de la pièce. Ah… Il n'est pas sans surprise.

Et après… C'était quasiment impossible à décrire, en fait… Il y eut un éclair de lumière de couleur bleu électrique, qui devint peu à peu blanc comme neige. Ensuite, - mes yeux eurent de la peine à s'y habituer d'ailleurs - l'image de la pièce d'origine me revint mais cette fois-ci l'eau avait disparu et…

Il y avait là une immense créature. Il m'était impossible de la décrire. Mais comme la description le signifiait, elle portait une jarre sur son épaule. Son corps bleu et jaune donnait froid dans le dos.

Elle était en face du Docteur Cid et était si imposante que je pris d'abord peur et me demandai ce que je faisais encore là.

Mais elle était aussi réellement effrayante… Enfermée dans une armure celée par magie…

Mon livre et la base de données avaient eu raison. Nous avions devant nous Famfrit, le Nuage Ténébreux.

Je ne remarquai aucun geste suspect de sa part. Il demeurait immobile. Puis une voix, lente et grave comme aucune autre, se fit entendre.

_Vous qui avez osé interrompre le repos de Moi, Famfrit : Le Nuage Ténébreux_

_Montrez donc, Ô, pauvres mortels_

_Que vous avez le pouvoir de vaincre un éon sacré !_

_Ou bien…_

_**Soyez maudits à jamais**__** !**_

- A l'aide, fis-je faiblement en me rappelant que la sortie était sur ma gauche.

Cid ne se retourna pas vers nous. Il murmura simplement, en guise de réaction :

- Eh bien, qu'attendons-nous ?

Tout le monde saisit alors son arme. Le combat allait commencer dans les prochaines secondes.

Une partie était équipée d'armes à distances, que je savais très pratiques. Fusils, arcs, lances bombes, etc. se montraient du côté gauche.

L'autre, dans laquelle je faisais partie, possédait celles pour le corps à corps. Ainsi, épées, bâtons de combat, dagues, katanas de toutes sortes, lances et j'en passe et des meilleures, se faisaient voir du côté droit.

Seul Cid n'était pas armé et cela ne présageait rien de bon, vu qu'il était devant l'éon. Celui-ci prépara une attaque pour toucher le savant.

Rien ne se passa ! Cid était immunisé. J'allais demander ce qu'il se passait quand soudain, Famfrit me visa.

Les balles et les flèches fusaient, les coups d'épées martelaient. Mais chacun avait droit à sa punition : à savoir, le sort eau ou une attaque physique de la part de l'éon du verseau. Et comme je le disais justement, celui-ci me visait.

- Je ne t'ai rien fait jusqu'à présent ! pensai-je avec amertume. Et maintenant tu oses vouloir m'attaquer !

De rage, j'empoignai fermement mon épée et m'engageai vers Famfrit avec rapidité. Alors que je lui assénais un bon coup, il se percuta à moi deux fois de suite. Aïe aïe aïe…

Et Cid ! Il était équipé de deux fusils, à présent ! Etaient-ils tombés du ciel ?

Peu importe. Il tira sur l'éon en poussant un cri.

Famfrit se retourna et ne fit plus rien. Il se concentrait… il préparait une attaque.

**AQUA-CANON !**

Tout le monde y eut droit. Des jets glacés, - qui vous transpercent la peau comme des poignards - fusaient de nulle part, envoyant quelques uns sur le sol.

Beaucoup d'entre nous étaient blessés. Je n'étais pas bien du tout. Je souffrais.

Le Docteur Cid se défendait incroyablement bien. Je le surpris même à s'écrier d'une voix démente :

- Est-ce tout ce que tu sais faire, éon ?!

Il fut bousculé violemment par Famfrit. Le savant vacilla quelque peu, il lui manquait des forces. L'éon ne lui laissa pas une seule seconde de répit et s'apprêta à lancer une nouvelle attaque. Pour chambouler sa concentration, plusieurs d'entre nous, plus doués pour la magie, essayèrent de lui infliger quelques altérations d'état négatives. Mais c'était inutile, Famfrit était immunisé contre tout cela !

L'attaque allait bientôt intervenir. Le Docteur allait peut-être mourir. Et si… ?

Je m'avançai à nouveau vers la créature et brandis mon épée comme jamais je ne l'avais fait auparavant. La lame vint frapper violemment son « corps » bleu et or. La jarre sur son épaule bougeait tandis que le coup le rendait bien plus vulnérable. Mais il ne perdit pas patience et lança alors sa fameuse attaque surprise…

**TSUNAMI !**

La salle fut envahie de noir, comme plongée dans les ténèbres. Famfrit fit un dernier effort de concentration tout en soutenant avec peine sa jarre fumante.

Alors, le pire arriva. C'était comme si une vague haute comme aucune autre était arrivée pour vous engloutir. Vous luttez pour survivre, vous n'avez plus d'oxygène. L'attente est longue, trop longue. Et à ce moment-là, vous vous dites qu'après tout, mourir ne serait peut-être pas si mal que ça.

Mais une lueur d'espoir brillait dans mes yeux mi-clos. _De l'air… Vite… Je meurs…_

La salle me parvint à nouveau, malgré ma vision très floue et confuse. J'avais la très nette impression d'être incapable de respirer normalement. J'étais à bout de forces, je n'arrivais pas à soutenir mon épée.

Je voyais juste le Docteur Cid… Oui, il était debout… Il n'avait plus de fusils dans les mains. Juste deux points brillants qu'il soutenait dans ses paumes.

Mes jambes n'arrivèrent plus à me soutenir. Je tombai soudain à genoux.

_Non… Je ne ve__ux pas mourir… _

Mes yeux se fermèrent doucement et une peur me glaça les entrailles.

_Balthier, aide-moi._


	8. Chapitre 8

**Bon ok, je sais. Je suis _très _en retard. Pardonnez-moi mais à cause de l'école, mon programme fut très chargé --' En plus avec les examens, pas question de faire autre chose... Mais bon, voilà enfin le chapitre 8, en espérant que vous savez toujours que ma fic existe xD Bonne lecture, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ;)**

**D'avance, Joyeux Noël et Bonne Année 2009! Fallait que je le dise =D **

**--**

**Chapitre 8 : La fuite**

_- Je peux te poser une simple question ?_

- Hm ?

Je m'étais éveillée d'un sommeil profond. Les yeux fermés, je reconnaissais la voix de Balthier que j'avais entendu en premier.

- Je peux te demander comment t'est venue l'idée aussi stupide que celle de ramener un éon à la vie ?

La voix de mon partenaire était douce et calme mais je pouvais déceler une part d'énervement et cela ne présageait rien de bon.

- Allons, Famran… fit la voix de Cid. Ce n'était qu'une petite expérience.

- Tu sais que Leks a failli y laisser sa vie ? Tu le sais, ça ?

Son ton de voix ne changeait pas.

- Si tu veux savoir… Elle ne m'a jamais confié être contre cette idée. J'oblige rarement mes employés à tenter des expériences s'ils les jugent trop dangereuses.

J'étais allongée dans un lit plutôt confortable et je ressentais des draps recouvrant mon corps.

- Leks… n'est pas adulte. Elle ne peut pas encore prendre seule des décisions ! Si elle travaille ici, c'est parce que je t'ai demandé ce que tu pouvais faire pour elle. Tu l'as engagée pour ses capacités, je t'en remercie. Mais de là à tenter de faire revenir une créature qui est censée sombrer en Enfer, là je ne te comprends plus.

Il pouvait monter le ton, mais juste d'un cran. Je ne sais pas s'il faisait ça pour éviter une querelle familiale ou pour ne pas me réveiller mais en tout cas, il demeurait incroyablement calme.

- Tu as le droit d'être en colère. Mais comme tu le sais, Famfrit a été vaincu grâce aux pierres. Je suis désolé, je ne peux rien te dire de plus… Maintenant, tu m'excuseras, j'ai du travail et un laboratoire à surveiller.

J'entendis des bruits de pas puis un léger claquement de porte.

C'était le silence total mais je pouvais sentir sa présence tout près de moi.

J'ouvris les yeux, progressivement. J'étais dans une pièce qui ressemblait fort aux infirmeries de Rabanastre. Mais la différence, c'était qu'il n'y avait pas le même blason aux murs. Il n'y avait aucun autre patient.

J'avais à peine un peu observé la pièce qu'une main très chaude vint se mettre dans la mienne. Je tournai la tête : Balthier était assis juste à côté du lit. Ses yeux bleu gris pétillaient et il avait un sourire en coin sur ses lèvres.

- Bonjour, toi.

J'esquissai un sourire en guise de réponse et puis décidai de prendre la parole :

- Balthier… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ?

Ma voix était faible. Ses yeux me fixèrent sans s'interrompre. Il eut un soupir.

- Hm… En bref, après l'attaque ultime de Famfrit, tu as eu un blocage au niveau de la respiration. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, ton uniforme s'est quelque peu déchiré sous l'impact du choc et ensuite… le myste est parvenu à s'introduire dans tes voies respiratoires. Tu as perdu connaissance. Plusieurs chercheurs t'ont mise sur le côté, cela devenait bien trop dangereux. Alors, ce cher Docteur Cid a utilisé ses - ô combien fabuleux ! - nihilites et le cristal qui renfermait le blason de l'éon s'est brisé. Vous l'avez donc « gagné ».

- Tant mieux.

Mes yeux étaient dans le vague. J'étais encore fatiguée, apaisée par le simple fait de tenir sa main dans la mienne. Mes paupières se refermèrent.

- Leks… Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit à propos de cette expérience ?

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent instantanément.

- Pour la même raison que la tienne, je suppose, répondis-je d'un ton catégorique, plongeant mes yeux dans les siens. Bien trop dangereux. Tu m'aurais interdit de le faire. Enfin, toi, tu ne me dis pas grand-chose non plus alors pourquoi aurais-je perdu mon temps en te demandant la permission ?

Il resta immobile. Sa voix ne devint plus qu'un murmure :

- Ecoute. Je devais attendre avant de te le dire. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre, après seulement quelques jours, de te dévoiler certaines choses. Mais, tu as vu, je t'ai expliqué : je suis un juge.

- D'accord, alors, plus de secret entre nous. Dis-moi tout. Mais avant… où sommes-nous ?

- Infirmerie d'Urgences d'Archadès. Ta vie était en danger quand ils t'ont amenée ici… Quand j'ai su tout cela… je n'étais pas très heureux, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Je suis là, je respire et je ne souffre pas. Tout va bien.

Je me mis à serrer sa main du plus fort que je pouvais. Il me considéra longuement, sans ciller. Il fallait qu'il me dise ce qui se passait, ce qui semblait être si secret, toutes les choses qu'il me cachait encore.

- Si c'est long, je pourrai supporter, ne t'inquiète pas.

Son expression me prouva que j'avais gagné la partie : il remua quelque peu la tête en poussant un soupir qui voulait dire : « Ah… tu ne changeras jamais. » Il ne cria pas gare et commença :

- Peu après que tu soies devenue chercheuse à Draklor, Cid m'a demandé plusieurs fois de venir à son bureau pour « discuter », disait-il. Mais crois-moi, cela n'avait rien avoir avec un simple bavardage de père et fils. Non. Il m'avait souvent dit qu'il avait des projets pour moi. Alors, il m'a proposé de devenir un juge, pour servir l'Empire d'Archadia. J'ai accepté mais comme je te l'ai dit, j'y étais un peu forcé.

J'ai fait un tour dans la Maison de Solidor et je suis devenu juge en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire, simplement grâce à ma réputation de « fils de ». Jeu trop facile, je me suis dit, parce que normalement, je devais affronter de dures épreuves pour pouvoir détenir ce titre.

Il cligna des yeux, une expression agacée sur son visage.

- Nous devons faire régner la justice, et rien que la justice. Tu parles… L'autre jour, un Haut-Juge m'a demandé d'aller corriger un Rozarien qui avait passé par hasard la frontière archadienne. Ah… Ça va aller de pire en pire…

- Qu'as-tu fait ?

- Je lui ai demandé de rentrer vite chez lui avant qu'il ne se fasse taper dessus par mes aimables collègues. Oh oui, s'il y a bien quelque chose qu'ils ne connaissent pas, c'est le respect. A part pour l'Empereur Gramis, là, ça oui. Ah oui, et aussi pour Zecht…

- Zecht ?

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en silence. Je lui laissai le temps de me répondre.

- Le Haut-Juge Zecht est le plus important de nous tous. Il a beaucoup de pouvoir, il sait se battre parfaitement mais il ne dit pas grand-chose. Pour tout avouer, je le sens plus intelligent que je ne le croyais. Je l'ai surpris un jour en train de parler avec Drace… Ils pensent tous deux que quelque chose se prépare. Et à mon sens, ce quelque chose ne signifie rien de bon. On murmure sans arrêt le nom de Vayne, surtout du côté des sénateurs. L'un des fils de l'Empereur Gramis a, paraît-il, un esprit trop brillant. Bah ! Ils cherchent un pantin à manipuler lorsque l'Empereur mourra. Ils n'auront qu'à prendre Larsa comme successeur, ils n'auront qu'à le convaincre en lui offrant des bonbons. Non… Je n'aime pas ça, Leks. L'Empire prépare certaines choses sûrement bien plus inquiétantes que ce que l'on pourrait penser. La ville d'Archadès n'est pas saine.

- Tu veux dire quoi par « pas saine » ?

- Comme je vois l'affaire, si les juges sont obligés d'user de violence pour montrer leur autorité et servir leur justice, j'ai un peu peur pour ce qu'il se passera plus tard. Je n'aime pas leurs méthodes. Ah, j'oubliais un détail. Il va bientôt y avoir une réunion – pas plus tard que demain, d'ailleurs – qui discutera des décisions à prendre pour l'Empire. Hm… Je devrais y aller pour en savoir plus. Mais je compte quitter cet endroit au plus vite. Oui, Leks. Je ne plaisante pas. Il faudra quitter Archadès dès que j'aurai obtenu assez d'informations. Je suppose qu'on ne pardonnera pas à quelqu'un comme moi de fuir ses fonctions, surtout que je détiens assez bien d'informations sur l'Empire… Enfin, je pense que c'est assez pour le moment. Voilà, tu sais tout.

J'inspirai profondément, continuant de le dévisager.

- Et ton père ? Si tu quittes Archadès… Il sera déçu de moi… mais aussi…

Il me coupa, ne tenant pas compte de ce que je venais de lui dire :

- Oui, pardonne-moi. Même si tu ne veux pas quitter cette ville, tu seras obligée de venir avec moi. Ce serait bien trop dangereux si tu restais ici. Tu risques d'être capturée par les juges et torturée au besoin, pour savoir où je me suis envolé. Ils sont tellement barbares que ça ne m'étonnerait pas…

Mes yeux se baissèrent soudain et ma voix ne devint plus qu'un murmure :

- D'accord. De toute façon, je t'aurais suivi.

Il me jeta un nouveau regard, les yeux observateurs.

- Si tu vas mieux, on peut retourner au Sillage. Viens, Leks.

Je me redressai pour me lever puis nous quittâmes la pièce en silence, la main toujours dans celle de l'autre.

Voilà comment allait se passer la suite des opérations.

Demain, donc, Balthier ira à sa fameuse réunion et la quittera avec assez d'informations en poche pour quitter ses fonctions de Haut-Juge.

Moi, de mon côté, je devais aller travailler.

Selon mon partenaire, Cid avait dit que nous allions quitter un instant nos recherches sur les gemmes pour nous concentrer sur les nihilithes artificiels.

Après tout cela, nous rejoindrons l'aérogare pour monter dans le Sillage et quitter Archadès. Ce plan devait marcher, personne ne pourra se douter que nous serons partis vers d'autres cieux.

Cid et les juges ne s'en apercevraient que le lendemain et encore, qui sait s'ils avaient vraiment envie de nous chercher. Mais cela m'étonnerait qu'on laisse un juge et une chercheuse de Draklor filer dans la nature sans avoir donné un seul mot d'explication.

Balthier ne comptait pas rejoindre une ville où habiter. Il voulait plutôt que nous vivions totalement dans son vaisseau, survolant les cieux.

Aujourd'hui, mercredi. Levée plus tôt. Balthier était toujours là, assis dans l'un fauteuil du cockpit. Il songeait, comme toujours. Je le rejoignis et vins me mettre à côté de lui.

- Il va vraiment falloir qu'un jour, je rembourse tout ce que tu as pu me donner, murmurai-je dans le silence de la pièce.

- Et puis quoi encore ? Viens par ici…

Le baiser qu'il me donna me montra que j'avais tort sur toute la ligne.

Cid n'était pas là, pour une fois. Nous devions analyser des nihilithes, pour trouver quels pouvoirs différents ils pouvaient renfermer. Je ne m'appliquais pas comme d'habitude. Il fallait dire que j'étais plutôt inquiète.

Mais après tout, pourquoi s'inquiéter ? Tout allait bien se passer, voyons !

J'eus un rire nerveux. Je n'aimais pas la texture des nihilithes. Je croyais tenir des boules de plastique. Je m'ennuyais. Les pierres arrivaient, les unes après les autres et j'avais mal au ventre.

- Ah non, c'est pas vrai !

L'une des machines à mesurer le myste s'était soudain déréglée et il était impossible de la rallumer. Le plus bricoleur d'entre nous venait justement de partir pour vérifier une autre salle où des appareils fonctionnaient moins bien.

Mais évidemment, il fallait justement que je me trouve près de la porte d'entrée…

- Leks, tu peux aller le rattraper, s'il te plaît ? On en a vraiment besoin.

Comme je ne pouvais jamais rien refuser et que ça avait plus l'air d'un ordre qu'une réelle question, je filai dehors. Enfin, peu importe. J'étais tout de même bien contente de quitter l'endroit…

Je marchai donc à pas tranquilles dans le couloir parfaitement désert, non moins très bien éclairé, comme d'habitude. Je pouvais ressentir chaque pulsation de mon cœur dans ma poitrine. C'était trop calme, je devais dire.

Et puis, à quoi bon chercher quelqu'un si on ne sait même pas où il est allé ?

Pff… M'en fiche. Aucune envie de recommencer à travailler.

Je m'introduisis dans la pièce où séjournait l'ascenseur et décidai de me promener un peu. Alors que j'allais taper sur le clavier pour accéder au niveau inférieur, je me ravisai. J'avais une idée en tête.

C'est ainsi que j'appuyai sur les touches six et sept, l'une après l'autre.

Le long couloir était à présent devant moi. Il me suffisait de marcher, le plus lentement et le plus doucement possible. Mon cœur battait comme un fou et mon ventre se tordait de douleur tandis que je me rapprochais de la porte.

Mais qu'avais-je en tête, mais qu'avais-je en tête… J'étais folle.

J'étais arrivée devant, la sueur me perlant au front.

Incroyable miracle : la porte était légèrement entrebâillée. Il s'agissait maintenant de ne pas se faire repérer. En aucune façon.

Je jetai un coup d'œil discret, plaquée contre le mur.

Le Docteur Cid était assis à son bureau, il affichait sur ses lèvres un sourire en coin. Juste à côté de lui se trouvait une étrange créature… idiote comme j'étais, je crus d'abord voir Famfrit mais non, ça n'était pas du tout ça.

Mauvaises pensées dues à mon coma après ma rencontre avec l'éon, je suppose…

Non, c'était une sorte de fantôme tout constitué d'ombre noire dont seuls les étranges motifs bleutés sur son buste, et surtout les grands yeux jaunes ressortaient.

Cid semblait parler avec cette chose.

- Vayne est ambitieux, murmura-t-il, rajustant ses lunettes.

- Oui. Mais il n'est pas encore prêt.

Ce qui était encore plus anormal, c'est que je ne pouvais pas savoir si c'était une voix féminine ou masculine. Mais qu'avais-je donc devant moi… Et que faisait le savant avec cette créature ?

- Prêt ? Que veux-tu dire ?

- Comme je vois la suite des événements, le jour où l'Empereur mourra, il se battra pour prendre sa place. Il est avide de pouvoir.

- Mais il n'est rien.

Cid eut un petit rire.

- Non, il n'est rien, murmura la créature. Du moins, pas encore.

- Quand il constatera le pouvoir des nihilithes, il comprendra enfin que la science arrange tous les problèmes. Il pourra alors tout contrôler.

Il y eut un silence.

- J'ai déjà songé à… certaines choses, dit le Docteur Cid en passant une main dans ses cheveux, un sourire toujours aussi malicieux aux lèvres.

- Oui. Je peux le lire dans votre esprit. Mais, n'en dites pas plus. Sinon, la jeune fille juste derrière la porte en train de nous espionner n'en saura que beaucoup trop.

Mon sang se glaça et mon cœur tambourina avec une force démente.

Il fallait que je parte. Tout de suite.

Ayant tout juste eu le temps de voir Cid se lever de son siège, je me retournai violemment et décidai de me mettre à courir. Je quittai le hall le plus rapidement possible en priant pour qu'il n'ait pas vu que c'était moi. La respiration saccadée et complètement paniquée, je m'engouffrai à toute vitesse dans l'ascenseur. Mon cœur battait à une vitesse folle et la peur me glaçait toujours autant.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'un incident survienne ? Cette maudite créature m'avait repérée le plus facilement du monde… C'était ma faute, entièrement ma faute. Je n'avais qu'à pas tenter cette expérience… Mais qu'allait-il arriver à présent ?

Je sortis de l'ascenseur et me précipitai vers la sortie. Là, je pris une navette qui conduisait à l'aérogare.

Cid n'allait pas rien faire. S'il m'avait repérée du premier coup, je pouvais dire adieu à notre départ de ce soir. Dans le cas contraire, il pourrait toujours aller prendre les présences dans les différents départements.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il devinerait vite à un moment ou un autre que c'était moi…

Je regagnai le Sillage.

Etais-je vraiment en sécurité dans le vaisseau ?

C'était le seul endroit où je pouvais rester en attendant Balthier. Et de toute façon, c'est là qu'il allait revenir, dès que la réunion serait terminée. Il m'avait promis. Je m'adressai au Sillage à voix haute :

- Fais ce que tu peux mais cherche un moyen pour ne pas que le Docteur Cid me trouve.

Il ne fit rien mais je ressentais, malgré ma peur, qu'il allait opérer si la situation devenait dangereuse. Alors que j'allais m'écrouler dans le fauteuil le plus proche, mes bagues me renvoyèrent un sentiment de panique qui ne fit rien de mieux qu'augmenter le mien. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire. Il fallait que je l'attende.

Quand enfin il arriva, j'étais à un stade de nervosité des plus élevés. Lui, semblait toujours aussi calme mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de retirer son armure. Il tenait son casque entre ses mains.

- Balthier… Je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise…

Ses sourcils s'élevèrent légèrement :

- Ah oui ?

Son comportement et le son de sa voix me parurent anormaux.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demandai-je alors.

- Oh… A part qu'une guerre se prépare, rien… Rien du tout.

Il eut un sourire en coin tandis qu'il commençait à ôter son armure.

- Une guerre ? m'effarai-je. Mais c'est très grave !

- En gros, ce serait la seule solution qu'il reste à Archadia pour clouer le bec de Rozarria une fois pour toute. Comme je vois la suite des événements, tout se terminera donc dans une belle mare de sang.

Son sourire s'effaça et ses traits se durcirent. Il avait fini de se déshabiller.

- Toi ? Quoi de neuf ? Le vieux fou t'a fait des misères ?

- C'est bien plus grave que ça, en fait.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur moi.

- Je… je pensais que vu que tu collectais de ton côté des informations sur l'Empire, je… je pensais que je pouvais alors essayer de faire de même à Draklor…

- Je vois. Tu l'as espionné, devina-t-il avec un soupir.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je t'assure… Mais je me suis fait repérer… Pas par lui, non. Il y avait cette étrange créature…

- Hm ?

Je pris une grande inspiration.

- Oui. Dans le bureau du Docteur Cid… il y avait une créature avec lui. Ils se parlaient. Je sais juste qu'ils discutaient à propos de Vayne… et des nihilithes. Si ce que tu me dis est vrai à propos de la guerre, je pense que c'était leur sujet de conversation. Ils vont utiliser… les pierres…

Il y eut un grand silence. Puis Balthier alla ouvrir un boîtier du vaisseau pour y déposer son armure.

- Ecoute… Je suis vraiment désolée…

Il ne se retourna pas, il était occupé à passer la main sur ses vêtements, pour les dépoussiérer. Je pense qu'il le faisait exprès, il n'aimait pas qu'on le voie réfléchir.

- Mais tu n'as pas à l'être. Au moins comme ça, mes doutes se confirment. En tout cas, l'armée archadienne est prête. Et quoi qu'il en soit…

Il se retourna soudainement et me regarda.

- … je pars (il pointa son index vers lui-même). Et tu viens avec moi, (il le pointa vers moi).

- On ne change pas de programme ? C'est toujours ce soir ?

Il alla s'asseoir au cockpit pour aller appuyer sur différents boutons. Il chauffait les moteurs.

- … Tu veux toujours de moi ?

- Non. C'est pour ça que tu feras le voyage avec moi, Leks. C'est logique.

- Ah.

Le rouge me vint aux joues et je m'apprêtai à faire tout pour me rendre utile.

Tout était prêt. Les moteurs pleinement chauffés, le Sillage s'éleva doucement en guise de réponse aux commandes de mon partenaire.

Le toit s'ouvrit et nous quittâmes le hangar avec lenteur.

Balthier m'avait expliqué qu'il ne fallait pas attirer l'attention sur nous. Aussi, il prévoyait de quitter Archadès de la manière la plus tranquille du monde, sauf si bien sûr quelques vaisseaux de combat nous attendaient au-dehors, ce qui, disait-il, l'aurait étonné.

Rien en vue. Il fallait être prudent. Voler à vitesse moyenne, ni trop lentement ni trop vite. Je me chargeais de surveiller les différentes jauges liées aux moteurs et aux mécanismes intérieurs du vaisseau.

Au bout d'un instant, je décidai de me retourner pour regarder la ville qui s'éloignait peu à peu de nous.

L'horizon accueillit finalement un point noir minuscule.

...

Si, par un pur hasard, je n'avais jamais été assommée par ce maudit crapaud-buffle, aurais-je tout simplement pu rencontrer Balthier ?

Je ne savais pas. Je ne le saurai jamais, d'ailleurs.

Et pourquoi… Pourquoi voulait-il rester avec moi, m'emmener partout avec lui ?

Voulait-il me prouver quelque chose ?

Et puis… après tout… c'était moi qui étais tombée amoureuse de lui.

Je ne pouvais pas voir ce qu'il avait dans son esprit mais je pense qu'il ne m'a pas « choisie » au hasard.

Je comptais peut-être beaucoup plus pour lui que je ne l'imaginais, après tout.

Je ne savais pas s'il pouvait ressentir mon amour profond à son égard mais en tout cas, j'allais lui prouver par tous les moyens qu'il ne serait jamais seul.

Non. Je serai toujours là. J'irai avec lui au péril de ma vie. Je ferai tout pour cela. Quoi qu'il arrive. Et c'est bien ça le problème. Je ne pourrai jamais le lâcher d'une semelle. Mes bagues resteront à mes doigts.

Nous étions sortis du vaisseau. On avait besoin de marcher, de retrouver le sol sous nos pieds. L'endroit était désert.

Balthier était assis, quasiment allongé sur le sol. Son regard était perdu vers l'horizon, semblant guetter le moindre signe de vie. J'étais blottie dans ses bras, paisible, les yeux fermés.

Il fallait qu'on continue, qu'on se batte pour nos désirs.

_C'est notre destinée_

_..._

Tout était calme. Balthier aux commandes, moi qui surveillais le tableau de bord… Aucun de sujet de conversation ne semblait vouloir venir. Pourtant, j'avais envie de poser quelques questions à Balthier. Il fallait que je comprenne quelque chose. Ma voix murmura :

- On a quitté Archadès. Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas conté les raisons de cette fuite. Je peux savoir ce qui t'a vraiment motivé à partir au plus vite ? Ce n'est pas…

- … pour éviter une guerre ? Non.

Il y eut un petit silence. Ses sourcils étaient froncés. Je demeurai calme et lui laissai le temps de réfléchir. Au bout d'un moment, je décidai cependant de reprendre la parole :

- Parce que… Même avant que j'aie espionné Cid, tu voulais partir…

- Voilà le problème, Leks. Cid.

Il tourna la tête pour me regarder un bref instant.

- Il m'a invité dans son bureau de nombreuses fois. Tous les jours et pendant plusieurs heures. Il me gavait d'explications en tous genres, me disait que les nihilithes pourraient changer le destin de toute l'humanité, élaborait différentes théories selon son inspiration, me montrait des schémas incompréhensibles…

Mon père n'a que ce mot-là à la bouche : nihilithe.

Et cela… depuis qu'il est revenu de son long voyage. Six ans d'absence. Draklor semblait pâlir de plus en plus et allait faire faillite. Mais il est revenu et les a tous sauvés. Ces pierres, cette nouveauté incroyable qui permettait d'absorber la magie, ne pouvait devenir qu'un merveilleux sujet de recherches.

Les chercheurs profitaient de cette avancée technologique pour faire de nombreux tests avec les ressources magiques qu'ils possédaient. Et comme tu le sais, les magilithes ne réagissent pas au myste. Ils sont tout le contraire de ces pierres découvertes je ne sais où…

Un nouveau silence pesant. Je me sentais irrespectueuse vis-à-vis de lui. Il y avait des choses que je ne pouvais pas demander comme ça.

- Cela ne me regarde pas. Je suis désolée.

- Ecoute, Leks. Tu as le droit de savoir pourquoi nous avons fui la capitale archadienne. Je n'ai simplement pas pensé à te le dire et puis… ce n'est pas la chose la plus facile à raconter.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Je me souviens… Il parlait d'un certain Eynah… Ou Venat… Enfin, je ne sais plus. Il disait en tout cas que celui-ci l'avait beaucoup aidé. Il s'excitait quand il lui arrivait de repenser aux six ans passés… Mon père n'est plus le même depuis qu'il est rentré. Il parle tout seul, ce qui ne lui arrivait jamais avant…

Je me mis à réfléchir. Je ne pouvais pas totalement comprendre. Je ne connaissais le Docteur Cid que depuis peu et j'avais du mal à le voir différemment.

Mon partenaire avait toujours su choisir la voie à suivre. Je lui faisais entièrement confiance et je savais que je resterais toujours en sécurité avec lui.

- Dis-moi Balthier…

- Hm ?

- Peu après notre rencontre, tu ne disais pas que tu étais recherché… ?

Ses traits se détendirent. Il parvint même à esquisser un sourire en coin.

- Un beau petit mensonge car je n'ai jamais fait de mal à une mouche. Oh, peut-être quelques bêtises avec Jules quand on était de jeunes imbéciles… Comme par exemple aller voler dans les magasins… Mon père nous ramenait par la peau du cou. Ridicule. Mais maintenant, je suppose que ma tête est mise à prix.

- Pourquoi as-tu menti alors ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je crois que ça me plaît.

Je ne compris pas. Mais après tout, je devais savoir que désormais, de nombreux mystères faisaient partie de ma vie.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Bonjour à tous ^^ En ce premier jour de janvier 2009, je publie le neuvième chapitre de ma fiction. Vous remarquerez qu'il est très court mais c'est de loin l'un des plus importants de tous. Bonne lecture, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez :)**

**--**

**Chapitre 9 : Le rêve**

Cela faisait une semaine maintenant que je volais dans le Sillage avec Famran Bunansa, alias Balthier. Et rien n'avait changé.

Le calme qui demeurait au moindre endroit que nous survolions nous inquiétait.

Ils préparaient peut-être lentement leur vengeance… Surtout Cid, à mon avis.

Même si j'avais peu espionné, je savais que les nihilites renfermaient des pouvoirs incroyables, tous capables de déclencher une guerre. Je savais aussi que c'était Vayne qui allait prendre la place de son père, quoi qu'il puisse arriver.

Mais mes savoirs n'étaient rien à côté de ceux du propre fils du savant. Comme il l'avait dit lui-même, celui-ci l'avait gavé d'explications en tous genres sur ces puissantes pierres.

Mais tout de même, la dangerosité me permettait de vivre une belle aventure.

Et comme j'étais amoureuse de celui qui prétendait être le premier rôle…

- Cela te plairait de piloter ? me demanda soudainement Balthier en début d'une après-midi ensoleillée.

- Hein ?

Il avait eu un sourire.

- Au moins, je pourrai t'apprendre quelque chose. Je ne t'ai rien appris en te demandant de surveiller le tableau de bord et les jauges de puissance des magilites.

- Crois-moi, si je pilote ça, on est tous morts.

- Oh, vraiment ? J'aimerais le vérifier.

Je croyais avoir gagné mais il me força quasiment à venir m'asseoir à sa place. Il se mit juste derrière moi et me prit les mains pour que je les dépose sur les leviers.

- Non… S'il te plaît… On va s'écraser avec moi…

Il me tint plus fermement les mains en guise de réponse et les fit bouger de quelques centimètres vers la droite. Le Sillage, sensible au moindre mouvement, ne se fit pas prier pour « obéir ».

- Tire sur la manette ici.

Je m'exécutai et le vaisseau répondit par un bruit électronique. Le paysage sembla passer plus vite qu'à la normale.

- C'est ça… ? La manette d'accélération ?

- Simple non ? Tire sur l'autre.

- Ah oui, je vois. L'autre, c'est la manette de frein.

- Tu as tout compris.

Il lâcha mes mains. Je me crispai, très mal à l'aise :

- Tu es fou ! Remets tes mains tout de suite !

Il n'y eut aucune réponse. Je me concentrai cependant pour rester droite, osant même jouer parfois avec les différentes mannettes.

Je ressentais une étrange sensation, mêlée de peur et d'excitation. Le ciel. Je ne voyais que lui. Indéfiniment bleu et lumineux. Je respirais un air différent… je dirais plus pur qu'auparavant. Je me sentais vraiment bien.

Je repris peu à peu mes esprits.

- Toi aussi, tu as ressenti quelque chose ? demandai-je au bout d'un moment.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Je me suis sentie bizarre tout d'un coup. Le ciel semblait vouloir m'attirer. Et je le trouvais plus beau que d'habitude…

Je me levai pour laisser Balthier aux commandes puis attendis sa réponse. Il murmura :

- Oh, ça doit être tout simplement le fait que tu voles pour la première fois. Cela m'est déjà arrivé aussi. Ce sentiment de plénitude… Généralement, cela signifie qu'on est « faits » pour le ciel. Lorsqu'on se sent bien, c'est toujours bon signe.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, pendant lequel il observait les environs d'un œil suspect. Puis il poursuivit :

- C'est une sensation très agréable. C'est pour ça que je possède un vaisseau. J'aime voler. Mais par contre, il va falloir améliorer la confiance que tu éprouves pour toi-même !

...

Je m'étais réveillée d'un sommeil très paisible. J'avais envie de regarder plus attentivement les objets qu'il y avait dans la pièce.

Ainsi, je fis un tour du côté des livres. Constatant qu'il y avait un peu de tout, je me demandai pourquoi ils semblaient être si nouveaux. Je revins alors au cockpit où je retrouvai le premier rôle. J'allai m'installer à côté de lui :

- Dis-moi… Pourquoi tous ces livres dans ma chambre ?

- Oh… Je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire le ménage. Les livres, c'était une idée de mon père. Il avait en partie aménagé ce vaisseau et avait créé des pièces pour que je m'instruise. Tu parles. Enfin, j'ai aménagé moi-même la pièce et y ai placé un système de sécurité. Le fameux escalier en est le parfait exemple.

- Tu n'aimes pas lire ?

- Si. Mais tout ce qui se rapporte à mon père m'agace. Qui sait ce qu'il a été mettre dans cette bibliothèque ! Une encyclopédie sur les nihilites, peut-être ?

Il tourna la tête pour se concentrer pleinement sur le ciel.

- Balthier… sans vouloir vraiment intervenir sur la question… Ne dis pas ça. De toute façon, tu ne le penses pas… Je sais que tu l'aimes quelque part… et lui t'aime aussi.

- S'aimer. Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire aujourd'hui ?

- Contrairement à ce que tu penses, la façon d'aimer dans le monde n'a jamais changé et ne changera jamais.

Il ne me jeta aucun regard mais semblait néanmoins crispé. Il murmura :

- Je n'y peux rien s'il est devenu ainsi, Leks. Consacrer sa vie pour des pierres… C'est une folie ! Alors, si en plus elles sont dangereuses…

- Je sais que c'est difficile. Et ça doit être très dur pour toi, même si je sais bien que tu ne me le montreras peut-être jamais.

Il resta silencieux puis appuya sur la touche « pilote automatique ». Il inspira longuement et sembla chercher quelque chose dans sa poche. Il se leva aussitôt avant de me le tendre.

C'était un carton en forme de rectangle, usé. J'y jetai un coup d'œil et le tournai, constatant que la première face était vierge. Je voyais là une très belle photo, je dois le dire. Cidolfus Demen Bunansa, bien plus jeune et debout, un heureux sourire aux lèvres, tenait un petit paquet de couvertures dans ses bras. Blotti au creux de ces couvertures se trouvait un bébé, les yeux grands ouverts et suçant son pouce, les poings serrés.

Les larmes me virent aux yeux, j'eus du mal à les retenir. Mon partenaire ne prononça pas un mot. Inspirant profondément, je murmurai d'une voix calme :

- Il a l'air content. Et puis, c'est son enfant après tout, c'est normal… Il te voulait Balthier, c'est flagrant.

- Je sais, répondit-il. C'est depuis qu'il est parti que tout a changé. Six ans. Un seul mot d'absence : « Je reviens. Draklor continue ses recherches. » Personne ne croyait encore à son retour. Même moi, je n'avais plus d'espoir. Et pourtant…

- … il a retrouvé son laboratoire, semblant plus différent que jamais.

Je me mis à fixer la photo, étrangement. Puis un sourire se déposa sur mes lèvres

- Au moins, tu n'es pas né avec tes bagues aux doigts.

Je levai les yeux pour le regarder. Il avait un sourire en coin. Longtemps, nous nous regardâmes droit dans les yeux.

Je voulais partir, le laisser dans son intimité. Il éprouvait sûrement de la tristesse et il la cachait. Je ne voulais pas l'empêcher de vivre.

Mais lui ayant à peine touché un mot, il me fit taire en déposant un baiser sur mes lèvres.

- Mais je suis sérieuse…

- Leks. Arrête.

...

- Maman était toujours active et assez joyeuse. Comme toutes les Rabanastiennes. Mais papa… il était plutôt calme, réservé et mystérieux. Un vrai Bhujerban qui était pourtant le premier à ne pas boire…

- Je vois. Mais tout de même, perdre ses parents si tôt…

- Quand on est jeunes, on ne s'en rend pas tellement compte. C'est après qu'on pleure. Mais c'est toujours trop tard.

Balthier et moi avions décidé de nous reposer tous les deux, laissant le soin au Sillage de tenir les commandes. Mon partenaire était épuisé et je le comprenais. Nous étions dans « ma chambre » et il était allongé sur le lit, les yeux fermés.

J'étais en train de feuilleter un livre : « Les meilleurs moyens de maintenir votre vaisseau en forme » écrit par le même auteur l'encyclopédie que Cid m'avait rendue par l'intermédiaire d'un chercheur du département des gemmes du zodiaque.

Tout cela me semble si loin, à présent.

- Je ne sais pas si tu es fils unique.

Il ne répondit rien mais inspira profondément. J'hésitai à poser la question qui revenait souvent dans mon esprit. Elle était tellement ridicule… et puis… elle pouvait être blessante.

- Tu as une mère, n'est-ce pas, Balthier ?

Il ouvrit les yeux pour fixer le plafond. Puis il se redressa pour s'asseoir au bord du lit, juste à côté de moi. Il me considéra étrangement et ensuite se leva pour quitter la pièce.

Vraiment, je hais ma curiosité.

...

Balthier ne sembla pas en colère contre moi. Au contraire, il m'annonça ses projets alors que nous étions dans le cockpit, survolant le Col du Mosphore.

- Ecoute, Leks. Il va falloir que nous nous arrêtions, le vaisseau a absolument besoin d'un entretien technique. J'aurais trop peur que le Sillage tombe en panne et puis, il faut aussi nous ravitailler en nourriture. Alors, je te propose de nous arrêter à Nalbina. Là, on sera tout juste entre Rabanastre et Archadès. Logiquement, les juges ne devraient pas y être.

- Très bien.

Il y eut alors un silence qui dura quelques minutes. Puis Balthier murmura d'une voix mystérieuse :

- Tu sais ce dont je rêverais ?

Je ne répondis pas, je me contentai d'attendre.

- Être libre. Loin de toute contrainte. Mais ce rêve est de plus en plus irréalisable, vu la situation dans laquelle on est.

- Rien n'est irréalisable. Et puis… Tu peux être libre, même « hors-la-loi » et recherché.

- Tu veux dire quoi par là ? Un pirate du ciel, peut-être ?

Il eut un sourire moqueur.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

Son sourire s'effaça. Il cligna des yeux avec une expression de réflexion. Il resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes.

- Tu me donnes des idées, toi.

- Hm ?

Il tourna la tête vers moi et afficha un sourire merveilleux. Pardon, il fallait vraiment que je le dise…

...

Nous étions arrivés à Nalbina. Balthier se dirigea vers l'aérogare et y fit atterrir son vaisseau. C'est alors que nous fîmes un petit tour à l'intérieur du Sillage avec les mogs, accompagné des brèves explications de Balthier.

Selon nos statistiques, les provisions de bouche étaient en nette diminution. Je proposai :

- Ecoute. Ton visage est connu des juges, n'est-ce pas ? Et pour moi, sauf extrême chance, Cid ne devrait pas se trouver ici. Alors, je pourrais aller à la ville toute seule, le temps d'acheter le strict nécessaire…

- Hm. D'accord. Mais au moindre signe de…

- Je reviens ici, je sais.

Il cligna des yeux en signe d'agacement. Puis il esquissa un sourire.

- Allez, Leks. Vas-y. Reviens au plus tôt.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et le quittai pour rejoindre la ville et ses magasins.

Il faisait bizarrement froid à la tombée de cette nuit de printemps. Les gens papotaient entre eux, vivaient joyeusement. Un peu comme à Rabanastre.

Ah… Ma chère ville natale. Espérons que je la revoie un jour.

L'épicier doit se trouver dans le fond de cette rue.

Soudain, je me figeai. J'entendis un bruit de ferraille, semblable à celui que produisaient les armures quand les fantassins marchaient ou couraient. En effet, une petite troupe de soldats arrivait dans la rue avec rapidité, devant mes yeux. Les gens se retournèrent, étonnés, et dévisagèrent les nouveaux venus. L'un deux cria :

- Rentrez chez vous ! Vite ! Nous venons de repérer une attaque ennemie, venant d'Archadia ! _Nabudis est déjà tombé_ ! Ils viendront dans moins de deux heures ! Barricadez-vous, faites vite ! Rejoignez vos caves ! _C'est la guerre_ !

Plusieurs personnes poussèrent des cris de terreur et tous coururent, terriblement paniqués. Je n'eus pas le temps de vraiment réaliser.

Une peur me glaça les entrailles à ce moment précis.

Un énorme vaisseau arrivait à toute allure, pour aller se poser au centre même de la piste d'atterrissage de l'aérogare de Nalbina. C'est-à-dire, à moins de deux cents mètres de moi. Je crus rêver.

Des centaines d'hommes sortaient de l'immense vaisseau, tous vêtus d'armures, d'après ce que je pouvais voir. Ils accourraient vers la ville.

La peur me paralysait. J'étais bousculée violemment par certains passants de Nalbina, qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de rejoindre leur chez-soi. Sans que je le sache, nous avions formé une véritable mer humaine, à présent.

Les cris, les pleurs, les bruits de pas précipités. Je mourais de peur. Les soldats arrivaient, frappaient sur tout ce qui bougeait. J'eus juste le temps de voir l'armée de Nalbina arriver au pas de course. Tous se battaient…

Je fus projetée subitement contre un mur de pierre et sentis le goût du sang dans ma bouche. Ma vue était floue. Des paroles me venaient à l'esprit, un sentiment de vide m'envahissait…

_Leks, sauve ta peau. Leks, sauve ta peau_

_S'il vous plaît, nous n'avons rien fait…_

_Non, pas les cris et les pleurs…_

_Non, ne les tuez pas…_

_Vous ne pouvez pas, ne détruisez pas cette ville_

_Leks, sauve ta peau_

_Ne me tuez pas…_

_Balthier, où es-tu ?_

_« Et je crois que… je me sentis disparaître dans le néant. »_


	10. Chapitre 10

**Bonsoir tout le monde! En ce jour de St Valentin, je publie le dixième chapitre de "Balthier et moi". Vous avez dû vous dire que, comme d'habitude, je prends du retard dans mes publications mais j'avais vraiment peur de faire des fautes au niveau de la chronologie alors j'ai tout fait pour bien respecter ce qu'il y avait à respecter! Je peux paraître un peu maniaque comme ça, à vouloir chaque fois tout bien faire mais je n'y peux rien ^^' Puis l'école arrange rien dans tout ça, les profs sont fous, comme d'habitude. Ils m'énervent -' Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire votre avis: une tite review à poster ;) S'il y a des questions, je suis tout aussi prête à y répondre ^_^**

**Chapitre 10 : Un endroit où vivre**

- _Ne le tuez pas, il n'a rien fait… Je vous en prie, ne le tuez pas…_

Un homme en armure me maintenait fermement tandis qu'une horrible scène se déroulait devant moi. Balthier se faisait mutiler par au moins cinq juges, armés jusqu'aux dents. Mon partenaire se défendait tant bien que mal mais il ne pouvait résister bien longtemps.

Je pleurais et me débattais comme une folle jusqu'à ce que…

…

- Allons, calme-toi…

Je m'éveillai en sursaut au son de cette voix inconnue. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'année était penchée sur moi, un air anxieux sur son visage. Elle avait les cheveux blonds et son front laissait voir quelques ridules, au dessus de ses yeux sombres. Je me sentais vidée et épuisée…

J'étais allongée sur un lit en bois avec des draps blancs. La pièce dans laquelle je m'étais réveillée possédait une faible luminosité, une simple bougie éclairant le tout.

- Où suis-je… Mais… qui êtes-vous ?

J'étais très gênée, là, dans ce lit. La sueur me perlait au front. Je réalisai qu'on m'avait passé des bandages à certaines parties de mon corps. Mes habits étaient intacts.

- A Nalbina. Et…

Je la coupai net :

- Mais… ! Les Archadiens, le vaisseau, la guerre, les armes ! Les cris, les pleurs ! Le goût du sang, mon horrible rêve… ! Tout est à cause de nous… de moi !

La femme me dévisagea étrangement puis me fit un doux sourire :

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien. Ne dis pas de bêtises…

- Il faut que j'y aille !

J'essayai de me lever subitement mais quelqu'un d'autre m'en empêcha. Un homme venait d'arriver sur ma droite. Il avait les cheveux gris, portait des lunettes et ses yeux noirs accentuaient son air sérieux et ferme.

- Reste ici, jeune fille. Tu es blessée. Je ne te laisserai pas partir comme ça…

- Mais oui, sois donc raisonnable !

Les deux personnes me regardèrent comme si j'avais cinq ans et que je n'étais pas encore capable de prendre une décision toute seule.

Je gardai mon calme et murmurai poliment :

- Excusez-moi… Je m'appelle Leks.

- Nous sommes ravis de te connaître, répondit l'homme, son visage s'éclairant. Il est temps de faire les présentations, je présume. Je m'appelle Xever Mones et voici mon épouse, Stelly. Si tu le souhaites, nous pouvons te dire ce qu'il s'est passé. Seulement, il faut rester calme.

J'entendis une porte claquer derrière moi. Les Mones se figèrent subitement, regardant l'homme qui venait d'arriver à pas précipités.

Je dois dire que celui-ci surprenait par son étrange apparence.

Son crâne était quasiment chauve et sa barbe, ainsi que ses sourcils, avaient la couleur de la neige. Il était plutôt grand, ce qui le faisait ressembler à un vrai gaillard.

- Alors ? se hasarda Mme Mones.

- Une bataille qui n'en finit pas, malheureusement. Ah, quelle bande d'imbéciles…

- Les Archadiens ?

- Elle est réveillée, elle ? demanda l'homme qui était entré en me jetant un bref regard. Elle pourra servir à quelque chose. Ça tombe bien puisque je recrute…

- Il faut qu'on m'explique avant de m'embarquer dans quoi que ce soit, protestai-je vivement.

Les trois personnes me considérèrent avec des expressions différentes. Mme Mones avait toujours l'air aussi anxieuse, tandis que son époux affichait un air calme, impassible. L'autre avait un visage bizarrement pâle et des traits semblant durcis comme la pierre.

- 'veut une explication… marmonna ce dernier.

Il avança vers moi à grands pas, allant saisir une chaise dans un coin de la pièce. Puis il alla s'asseoir à côté du lit.

- Bon ! Archadès veut attaquer Nabradia.

Il eut un raclement de gorge et inspira d'une façon étrange.

- Pour cela, Vayne Solidor déclenche une guerre civile. D'abord, Nabudis. Ensuite Nalbina. Et là, la malchance a fait qu'évidemment, les soldats archadiens soient arrivés plus tôt que prévu.

Ses yeux brillèrent à la faible luminosité de la bougie.

- Pour l'instant, nous devons rester calmes. Dehors, ils continuent à se battre et il n'est pas question de sortir.

…

Je restai donc trois longs mois cachée chez les Mones. Il fallait dire que nous étions à l'abri, dans cette cave. Mais nous mangions peu et nous devions nous munir de patience. Et ce que nous espérions arriva : la guerre se termina ! Mais peut-être pas comme nous l'attendions…

…

L'homme (il ne m'avait toujours pas dit son nom) entra pour la je ne sais quantième fois dans la pièce. Son visage était pâle mais il semblait un peu plus satisfait que les autres jours :

- C'est fini. Mais… Le Roi Raminas de Dalmasca est mort alors qu'il devait signer un traité de paix. Archadia a gagné la lutte. Je suis désolé pour Nalbina, espérons qu'ils n'endommagent pas trop la ville. En tout cas, elle sera désormais fort surveillée.

Il baissa la tête. Je repensai soudain à Balthier.

- L'aérogare ? demandai-je avec espoir.

- Intacte mais tous les vaisseaux sont réquisitionnés. Départs impossibles. La surveillance des impériaux est infaillible.

Légèrement rassurée, je me mis à réfléchir.

- Le Roi… Comment est-il…

- Assassiné. Par Basch fon Ronsenburg, le capitaine de l'armée dalmascane.

Il se gratta la tête, la main dans les cheveux qui restaient sur son crâne.

- Mais il y a autre chose qui me chiffonne. L'empire a pris Dalmasca à cause de ce traité de paix. Il étend son territoire comme une bête sauvage, assoiffée de pouvoir. Tout ça à cause de l'Empereur Gramis… mais aussi de son malin de fils, Vayne ! Et puis Nabudis…

- Nous avions de la famille, là-bas, murmura Mme Mones, baissant la tête.

Mr Mones posa une main sur son épaule.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demandai-je avec une expression d'étonnement sur le visage.

- Tu n'es pas au courant ? Nabudis, une grande ville possédant des guerriers hors pair. Difficile à atteindre. Alors, on emploie la manière forte. La magie et le myste.

- Vous voulez dire que…

- Je te l'ai dit, la ville a explosé. Ils ont lancé un nihilite dessus !

Les Mones froncèrent les sourcils et se regardèrent. Au contraire, je commençais à comprendre :

- Les projets de Vayne… La folie du Docteur Cid…

- _Cid_ ? Tu le connais donc !

- Eh bien… C'est un peu long à expliquer…

Il y eut un petit silence de quelques secondes. Puis j'intimai :

- Mais… vous aussi, semblez savoir beaucoup de choses.

L'homme ne répondit pas. Il se leva en silence et dévisagea les deux autres personnes.

- Mr et Mme Mones. Je crois qu'il est tant pour moi de quitter la ville, discrètement. Je l'emmène avec moi. Elle n'est pas majeure et je préférerais qu'elle vienne. Au fait, c'est quoi ton nom ?

Il s'était retourné pour me regarder.

- Je… Je m'appelle Leks. Je suis prête à vous suivre si vous m'expliquez exactement où nous allons.

Je n'étais pas vraiment sûre de ce que j'avançais car si, par un pur et très grand hasard, Balthier était sain et sauf et m'attendait gentiment dans le Sillage, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de partir avec cet homme étrange.

- Tu ne seras pas la seule à m'accompagner.

Les Mones se regardèrent à nouveau avec une expression inquiète sur leurs visages. Mr Mones commença :

- Vous êtes sûr que…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, avec moi elle sera en sécurité.

Je trouvais bizarre que ce couple ait tellement envie de me voir protégée. Au bout des trois mois, nous n'avions même pas pris le temps de mieux nous connaître. L'homme s'avança vers moi et me tendit la main pour m'aider à me redresser.

- Tu souffres ? demanda-t-il en un murmure.

Je suppose qu'il voyait bien que j'avais le visage pâle.

Ma tête me tournait un peu je me sentais assez bien. Pas comme il y a quelques temps, où je ne pouvais plus bouger de mon lit tellement ma blessure me faisait mal.

- Non.

Je saisis mon poignard, posé sur la table de nuit. J'essayai de m'étirer et mes muscles me firent un peu mal. Je ne le suivis pas jusqu'à la sortie. Je voulais qu'il réponde à quelques questions.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Quelles sont vos intentions ?

- Mon identité et mes projets ont beaucoup changé en très peu de temps, annonça-t-il d'une voix claire, sans se retourner. Tu sauras tout ce que tu voudras en temps voulu.

Cette parole, étrange et mystérieuse, me rappela que je n'étais qu'une gamine et qui plus est, recherchée par les juges archadiens.

- D'abord, il faut que j'aille à l'aérogare. Absolument.

…

Je n'espérais pas retrouver Balthier. Loin de là. D'abord, il était peu probable qu'au bout d'autant de temps il soit là, ensuite, les impériaux n'auraient sûrement pas apprécié voir un ex-juge se promener dans l'aérogare de Nalbina… Il avait fui d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Nous sortîmes de la maison en silence, n'oubliant jamais de remercier mille fois les Mones de m'avoir sauvée sur le champ de bataille et logée pendant ces trois mois d'attente. L'homme, quant à lui, les remercia pour leurs bons soins et leur discrétion.

Quoi qui puisse advenir, je devais rester méfiante.

- Dites-moi votre nom. S'il vous plaît. Vous me devez bien ça, je vous l'ai dit, moi !

Il soupira et murmura :

- _Reddas_.

- Contente de vous connaître, Reddas.

Nous traversâmes la rue, bondée d'impériaux. Certains nous fixèrent d'un air méfiant.

- On ne rentrera pas facilement à l'aérogare… murmurai-je avec la peur au ventre.

- Ce sera beaucoup plus simple que tu ne le crois.

Au lieu de rejoindre l'entrée principale, gardée par un groupe de soldats armés jusqu'aux dents, nous contournâmes l'immense rectangle de béton blanc pour prendre un étroit passage secret, qui nous fit office d'entrée.

- Pourquoi l'aérogare ?

- Quelqu'un que je connaissais bien y était avant que les Archadiens n'attaquent Nalbina. J'espère… J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé…

- Au bout de trois mois… Je ne sais pas si ce quelqu'un est toujours là.

Mes traits se crispèrent. _Je sais_

Le passage nous conduisait vers un hangar à vaisseau totalement vide.

- Tu connais le numéro du hangar ? demanda Reddas.

- J'ai l'impression que c'était le trente-neuf…

Nous étions au dix-sept et il fallait faire vite. Vingt-cinq, vingt-sept, vingt-neuf, trente et un, trente-trois, trente-cinq, trente-sept…

Les larmes me vinrent aux yeux quand je réalisai qu'il n'y avait aucune trace du Sillage dans le hangar trente-neuf. Ce qu'il y avait d'étrange, cependant, c'était que le toit était ouvert. Je me mis à pleurer en silence, tentant de cacher mes larmes.

- Je suis désolé. Mais… c'est normal.

- Bien sûr qu'il n'est pas là… ! Dites-moi qu'il est vivant !

J'allai m'agripper au long col blanc qui reposait sur chacune de ses épaules. La tristesse me rendait folle.

- Beaucoup de chance, murmura simplement Reddas. Pourquoi le toit serait ouvert, sinon ? Il n'y a plus de départs depuis le début de la bataille.

- Il ne serait jamais parti sans moi ! Non… Ne me dites pas qu'il m'a abandonné…

De plus en plus de larmes coulèrent sur mes joues en feu.

- On le retrouvera. Je te le promets.

Il s'éloigna à pas tranquilles et je m'empressai de le suivre, regardant une ultime fois l'endroit où j'avais vu Balthier pour la dernière fois.

…

- Dites-moi…

- Tutoie-moi.

Nous avions continué à marcher dans la ville à pas prudents.

- Euh… Dis-moi… Où est-ce qu'on va ?

- Rejoindre les autres. On est une vingtaine, à tout casser. Il faut qu'on arrive à organiser une vraie réunion.

Je ne posai pas de questions et me laissai guider par Reddas. Nous allâmes à la taverne du coin.

Aucune personne ne buvait. La salle était correctement remplie de gens mais ils ne parlaient pas. Tous avaient un poids lourd à supporter. Appuyés contre un mur, trois soldats archadiens surveillaient.

Je me demandais comment leurs regards pouvaient rester aussi impassibles. Les impériaux auraient tout détruit comme à Nabudis si le Roi n'avait pas été assassiné.

Reddas était très calme. Il alla s'installer à une table et m'invita ensuite à faire de même. Personne n'avait bougé la tête à notre arrivée.

Le silence était bien trop pesant dans cet endroit où d'habitude, on boit, discute et rit à gorge déployée. Nous tournions le dos aux soldats et je n'aimais pas beaucoup cela.

Reddas me prit le bras et le fit déposer sur la table. Je fronçai les sourcils à ce geste mais il ne répondit pas. Le jeune homme assis devant moi eut un léger hochement de tête, ainsi que tous ceux réunis à notre table.

Reddas dit à voix haute :

- Je crois que c'est le moment.

Je lui jetai un regard interrogateur. Toujours aucune réponse.

Les gens autour de moi affichaient une expression décidée. J'entendis cependant une voix dans mon dos, résonnant en dessous d'un casque :

- Quel moment ?

Personne ne répondit. Je me sentais de moins en moins rassurée.

- Parle ! ordonna le soldat.

Les yeux de Reddas s'écarquillèrent. Il y eut un vacarme de chaises déplacées et j'eus tout juste le temps de constater que tous les hommes de la taverne s'étaient levés pour bondir sur les soldats impériaux. Jugeant le moment atroce, je ne regardai pas. Reddas était toujours à côté de moi, impassible et immobile. Je me bouchai même les oreilles.

Il me ramena à la réalité en me tapotant légèrement sur l'épaule. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux puis murmura :

- Tu crois vraiment qu'on allait les tuer ?

- Reddas !

- Hm ?

Je regardai autour de moi. Toutes les personnes, y compris lui-même, s'étaient levés dans la taverne et je tâchai de le faire à mon tour.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait au juste ?

- Bon, comme ils vont faire dodo pour un petit temps, on va les mettre à côté. S'ils se réveillent, j'ai un flacon qui ne demande qu'à être bu.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, les soldats archadiens furent conduits dans la réserve de la taverne.

- Une réunion, dit Reddas. La plus courte possible. Juste pour expliquer ce qu'il y a à expliquer. Ni plus, ni moins.

…

La disposition des tables n'avait pas changé. Seulement, beaucoup d'entre nous étaient assis sur celles-ci. Reddas était au milieu. Il s'agissait de ne pas parler trop fort pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons en ville.

- Bonjour à tous. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps alors laissez-moi aller droit au but. Vous avez tous beaucoup perdu. Je n'aborderai pas personnellement le sujet. Je pense que chacun d'entre nous aura besoin de faire son deuil seul avant de pouvoir se confier vraiment. Vous m'avez vus en ville en train de recruter à gauche et à droite. Je ne cherche pas à bâtir une armée de résistance. Bien au contraire. J'ai le désir profond d'être libre. Si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous partagez cette envie avec moi. Nous avons tous des blessures et je crois qu'il est bien normal d'avoir des rêves pour les guérir. Je suis prêt à répondre à toutes vos questions.

Comme aucune voix ne s'élevait encore, il poursuivit, annonçant son objectif :

- Nous allons partir vers l'est. Pas en Archadia, non. Plus bas. Au bord de la mer.

- Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire là ?

- Auriez-vous déjà entendu le nom de Forzana?

Les gens se mirent à chuchoter entre eux, agités. Ce nom ne me disait absolument rien.

- C'est une cité de pirates. Oui, de pirates du ciel et des mers. Ils cherchent la liberté, tout comme nous.

Quelques uns émirent quelques protestations. Les pirates ne semblaient pas être bien vus pour tout le monde.

- Oh, silence ! cria-t-il soudain. Vous voulez la liberté, oui ou non ?

Ils se turent tous et écoutèrent patiemment ce qu'il avait à dire.

- C'est la seule façon de s'en sortir. Nous ne pouvons plus payer de nouveaux loyers puisque nous avons tout perdu ! Néanmoins, si je parviens à prendre le contrôle de Forzana, ce que je désire pour organiser cette cité sans chef ni lois et qui a souvent subi la pauvreté, je pourrai me charger de faire en sorte que cette ville soit entièrement disposée aux gens comme nous qui n'ont pas eu de chance dans leur vie à cause des guerres, notamment. Nalbina ne sera jamais plus comme avant. Les soldats impériaux sont en train de restaurer la ville pour la rendre entièrement « archadienne ». Je sais, c'est du gâchis. Pour nous tous. Mais je pense que si nous n'avons pas d'activités particulières, il se pourrait que les Archadiens se servent de nous. Alors, il faut partir. Si vous cherchez la liberté, il faut partir.

- Mais que ferons-nous ?

- Nous ferons vivre la liberté, que diable ! Ce sera notre force à nous tous, notre envie de nous surpasser !

- Mais être libre n'est pas simple. Surtout de nos jours.

Il y eut un long silence. Puis Reddas eut un murmure :

- Devenons pirates alors. Ils nous laisseront tranquilles, j'en suis certain. Tant que les pirates ne poseront pas problème aux gens, ils ne pourront rien nous faire. C'est notre seule chance.

Il y eut des chuchotements témoignant une discussion agitée. Chacun commentait ce qu'il avait dit. Moi aussi, j'y pensais. Balthier, oui… Mais moi, être pirate ? Cela n'avait aucun sens…

- Tout le monde serait pirate ? osai-je demander à Reddas.

- Bien sûr que non ! Seulement, cette ville que nous bâtirons pourra en accueillir beaucoup, au vu de notre amour de la liberté.

- Alors, qu'attendons-nous pour partir ?

- Tous pour Reddas ! Vive Reddas !

- VIVE REDDAS !

Il eut un léger sourire puis annonça :

- Nous partons. Emmenez le strict nécessaire et ne traînez pas. Il vous faut venger votre terre. Nous aurons tout le temps de recruter d'autres personnes plus tard. Ricky, Elza, Raz, chargez-vous du reste.

Un jeune homme barbu à la chevelure sombre portait de dures cicatrices sur son visage. Cela devait être Ricky.

Ensuite, une jeune fille blonde au visage doux fit son apparition pour rejoindre le premier. Son nom était sûrement Elza.

Enfin, un petit bonhomme arriva, cachant son visage sous un chapeau dont le sommet accueillait un perroquet. Il possédait deux yeux jaunes brillants sur un visage entièrement noir, sans aucun trait. Sans aucun doute, c'était Raz.

Je ne sus pas directement à quoi leur mission consistait. Sur le moment, je les vis simplement rapidement quitter la taverne à pas précipités.

- Nous pouvons compter sur eux, dit Reddas. Soyez patients, mes amis.

Il alla vers moi et murmura :

- Tu veux toujours venir ? Si tu préfères rester seule…

- Non. De toute façon, je ne tiendrai pas une seconde si je n'ai personne avec moi. Et puis, j'aurai besoin de soutien pour _le_ retrouver.

Il passa devant moi puis quitta la taverne, nous faisant signe de le suivre.

…

J'appris plus tard que Ricky, Elza et Raz étaient trois amis, très proches de Reddas et qu'ils avaient attiré les soldats archadiens dans un petit guet-apens, histoire de nous laisser la voie libre pour sortir de la ville.

- Comment s'y sont-ils pris ?

- Aucune idée. Je leur fais confiance. C'est déjà bien, non ?

Nous étions déjà dans le Col de Mosphore, réputé dangereux pour sa faune. Des monstres partout, en fait.

Il fallait dire que je ne me défendais pas mal pour une fille qui avait frôlé la mort. Si Balthier avait été là, il m'aurait dit : Remarque, après le crapaud-buffle, tu étais plus forte que jamais au combat.

Repenser à lui. Tout le temps, chaque minute, chaque seconde qui s'écoulait. A ce qui a bien pu lui arriver, s'il était encore vivant, s'il m'aimait toujours…

J'essayais de me remémorer exactement son visage pour l'imprimer le plus précisément possible dans mon esprit. Le son de sa voix, son sourire, ses mimiques, ses gestes. Il m'avait rendue heureuse au moment où je m'y attendais le moins : lorsque j'avais voulu combattre seule et affronter ma destinée.

Et là, je faisais route vers l'est, sur le conseil de Reddas. Le retrouver ? C'était certain. Mais tout de même… Chaque chose en son temps.

- On va franchir la Forêt de Salika. Soyez sur vos gardes. Nous ne sommes pas loin de… ce qui reste de Nabudis.

En gros, les monstres de cette zone étaient tout ce qu'il y a de plus inoffensifs, mis à part quelques exceptions, évidemment. Mais effectivement, lorsque l'on tournait la tête vers la gauche, on pouvait réaliser toute l'étendue du pouvoir des nihilites.

Une ville saccagée. Nabudis n'est plus rien.

…

Ensuite, la Côte de Phon. Une vraie merveille visuelle, comme j'avais déjà pu le constater lorsque nous la survolions avec le Sillage. Des plages à perte de vue, la mer et le ciel bleus, les palmiers et puis… la chaleur. Tout ça complété de Loups gris, Pyrolisks, Badouhs,…

Quelques personnes nous rejoignirent pour le voyage. Ils nous apportèrent une bien triste nouvelle : la princesse Ashelia B'Nargin Dalmasca s'était donnée la mort peu après que celle de son père et de son époux soit annoncée. Le marquis Ondore de Bhujerba, avait, paraît-il, récité un discours demandant de cesser la rébellion. Quel sera donc le destin d'Ivalice ?

Aux Landes de Tsita, la température avait légèrement baissé mais les monstres étaient toujours aussi nombreux. Il ne fallait pas se battre inutilement, non. Il fallait organiser son temps et ne terrasser que ce qui se trouvait sur notre route.

Il fallut être prudent en traversant les Plateaux de Cérobi car les monstres étaient plus puissants que jamais. Ainsi, certains Coeurls d'Emeraude, Vouivres Alpha, Charybdis et autres Adamankhélones et Dragons Blindés pouvaient vite nous mettre à terre si l'on ne faisait pas attention.


	11. Chapitre 11

**Enfin! Oui, c'est le mot que j'écrirais aujourd'hui. Pourquoi? Parce que les vacances sont enfin là et que je les attendais avec impatience! Ahlala, fini l'école pendant deux semaines! ^_^ Donc maintenant j'ai bien le temps pour poster mes petits chapitres. Voici le onzième justement, en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture! :)**

**--**

**Chapitre 11 : La rencontre de Balthier**

Nous étions arrivés sur ce terrain, encore envahi de végétation par ci par là, étonnamment plat et donnant sur la mer, immense et infinie. Quelques habitations gisaient - car c'était le bon verbe pour qualifier ce que nous pouvions voir – un peu plus loin. Je dois dire que nous nous étions attendus à autre chose. Lorsque je jetai un regard à Reddas, je remarquai qu'il n'avait pas l'air surpris. Bien au contraire, il ouvrit la marche, avançant vers les étranges maisons. Personne n'osa intervenir lorsqu'il frappa à la porte de l'une des habitations. Ricky voulut le rejoindre mais il lui fit signe de rester là où il était. Un peu surprise par cette réaction, je vis la porte de la maison s'ouvrir. L'homme qui était apparu sur le seuil était de grande taille, barraqué. Ils se mirent à discuter pendant quelques instants. L'inconnu invita finalement notre ami à entrer, même s'il semblait très méfiant en voyant toute la troupe qui l'accompagnait.

Une dizaine de minutes passa. Ricky ne tenait plus en place : il craignait le pire. J'étais plus confiante que lui. Je savais quelque soit le problème, Reddas aurait déjà tout prévu. Et effectivement…

Nous sursautâmes au bruit d'un coup de fusil. Je pris peur et eut envie de m'élancer. Je n'en eus pas le temps. Reddas était déjà sorti de l'habitation en courant vers nous.

- _'ont pas l'air très commodes !_

…

La suite, je ne la connus pas en direct. Disons que nous avions refusé de quitter l'endroit qui était bien choisi pour construire une ville. Certains voulaient au contraire rebrousser chemin par peur de ce que les habitants de ce vieux village pourraient leur faire. Comme je m'y attendis, Reddas n'abandonna pas et alla négocier une nouvelle fois avec les villageois, stipulant bien qu'ils pouvaient rester et qu'aucune de leurs maisons ne seraient détruite. Rien à faire. Ricky me raconta plus tard qu'il avait utilisé la manière forte pour arriver à ses fins. Alors il chassa les personnes qu'il jugeait trop hostiles. Le reste eut le droit de rester, bien entendu.

- Tu es bel et bien un pirate, Reddas, avais-je dit. Tu es malhonnête et tu n'abandonnes jamais.

Ce jugement avait paru lui plaire : il avait esquissé un léger sourire et s'était éloigné.

…

Et c'est ainsi que tout débuta. Nous allions bientôt pouvoir vivre libres.

Et une fois tout ça terminé, je partirai. Et je le retrouverai.

_*****_

Balthier marchait à pas tranquilles dans la Jungle de Golmore. Il arrivait aisément à terrasser les monstres qui pouvaient parfois se mettre sur son chemin. Il pensait à elle. Mais après tout, il avait fui et c'était impardonnable.

Il essaya de chasser cette mauvaise pensée avec un nerveux signe de tête.

Contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait croire, le jeune homme n'avait pas de but.

Il était tourmenté par tout ce qui s'était passé. Il ne ressentait plus aucune sensation dans ses bagues, plus rien. A cause de lui, Leks était sûrement…

_PANG !_ Il massacra la Panthère avec un mauvais goût dans la bouche. Il était vidé, désemparé. Cela ne le ressemblait pas du tout.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il fallait faire. Retourner à Nalbina serait une pure et grande folie. Mais il ferait tout pour aller voir… aller vérifier… Rien après tout ne prouvait que…

_PANG !_ Il acheva le Morbol avant de ramasser le butin qu'il laissait derrière lui. Il poursuivit son chemin, pressant le pas plus que jamais. On aurait dit qu'il voulait se surpasser, faire souffrir chaque partie de son être pour chasser la quelconque pensée qu'elle serait…

- _Tu es troublé._

Il s'arrêta soudainement. Une voix féminine. _Leks ?_

Il se retourna lentement pour regarder qui avait parlé.

La _viéra_ était assise sur une poutre de bois, faisant office de rampe d' « escalier » vers un cul-de-sac donnant sur un précipice.

La base de ses grandes oreilles blanches était cachée par un petit casque noir à motifs et sa longue chevelure couleur de neige lui redescendait jusque dans le bas du dos. Balthier choisit de ne rien répondre.

- Et tes yeux parlent pour toi.

Sa voix était calme et énigmatique. Il murmura soudain :

- On dirait que tu sais lire dans les sentiments des gens.

- Non. N'importe qui le verrait. Du moins, ceux qui savent _voir_ le remarqueraient.

Balthier croisa les bras, tout en l'observant. D'où venait donc cette viéra ? Et que voulait-elle exactement ?

- Tu as un nom ? demanda-t-il soudain.

- On m'appelle Fran.

- Et moi, Balthier.

Elle le fixa de ses yeux rouges puis se leva. Il se hasarda à demander :

- Il y a un village viéra par ici ?

- Oui. J'y habite. Ou devrais-je dire, j'y habitais encore il y a cinquante ans. La Forêt m'a laissé une chance de revenir dans cette Jungle pour quelques instants.

Elle s'éloigna en faisant quelques pas plus loin. Alors Balthier prononça le mot qui lui brûlait tant les lèvres :

- Liberté ?

Elle se retourna, approuvant d'un signe de tête. Son regard était plus profond que jamais. La voix du jeune homme ne fut plus qu'un murmure :

- Au moins, nous avons ça en commun. Pourquoi ne pas devenir pirates ?

Les paroles que Leks avaient prononcées déterminaient son choix.

Il y eut un petit silence pendant lequel elle songeait.

- Nous étions faits pour nous rencontrer, dit finalement Fran. Le destin a bien fait son travail.

C'est alors qu'ils quittèrent ensemble la Jungle de Golmore, le plus silencieusement du monde.

_*_

C'était mon anniversaire. Déjà dix-sept ans. Je n'avais pas encore eu le courage de le dire à quiconque d'entre nous.

Nous avions commencé les travaux. Nous travaillions dans une chaleur particulièrement étouffante et le matériel que nous utilisions venait quotidiennement par vaisseau sécurisé. Je ne savais pas exactement ce que Reddas mijotait. Comment pouvait-il se payer toutes ces cargaisons ?

J'espérais que ses petits mystères soient un jour résolus.

- Leks ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu dors ? Allez, on n'a pas que ça à faire !

Je ne répliquais pas. J'étais bien trop polie pour ça et puis de toute façon, j'avais l'habitude car tout le monde se criait dessus depuis que nous étions arrivés. C'était notre manière de sympathiser, en quelque sorte.

Malgré tout ce désordre et ces hurlements, la construction de la ville de Reddas avançait à une vitesse folle et de plus en plus de gens arrivaient pour nous proposer une paire de bras supplémentaire. Nous l'acceptions avec joie, tant que les intentions de ces personnes ne s'avéraient pas mauvaises.

…

- Dis donc, Leks. Comment tu vas ?

Reddas était venu vers moi. Cela faisait bien longtemps que nous ne nous étions plus vraiment parlés. La ville avait été construite en six mois, deux semaines et quatre jours. Le créateur en était fier. Tout le génie de notre esprit et de nos bras avait porté ses fruits.

Il s'assit sur le muret donnant sur la mer, jute à côté de moi. Le soleil allait bientôt se coucher.

- Je vais bien. On dirait que ça marche pour toi.

J'eus un pâle sourire en le regardant. Il répondit en un soupir :

- Ouais. Je ne suis pas le roi de la ville, non plus. J'ai essayé de sortir certaines personnes de la misère, c'est tout.

- Je suppose que la question d'argent restera à jamais un secret ?

Il éclata de rire avant de murmurer :

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, non ? Que ma grand-mère…

- … était assez vieille pour ça ? Oui.

Il y eut un long silence. Je fixais le soleil rouge qui allait se coucher le plus lentement du monde, sur un fond orange et bleu, très beau, le tout couronné par le scintillement de la mer aux faibles vagues. Je sentais Reddas poser les yeux sur moi mais je refusais obstinément de le regarder.

Oui, je ne pensais qu'à _lui_. Depuis ce fameux jour où j'avais été recueillie chez les Mones, où Reddas m'avait quasiment forcée à le suivre.

Plus de nouvelle. Rien. Depuis lors, mon être était envahi d'un sentiment de solitude extrême. Une profonde tristesse mélangée à la colère.

Mais après tout… qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire ?

- Ah… Leks. Il faut que je trouve un nom pour cette ville. Tu veux pas m'aider ?

Je me mis à réfléchir, essayant de chasser son doux visage de mon esprit.

- Euh… Près de la mer… Un port ?

- Oui, des tas de pirates des mers arrivent de tous côtés.

Il inspira profondément et murmura :

- Ensuite…

- Un nom spécial. Qui compte beaucoup pour toi. Tu es le créateur, après tout.

Prends le nom de ta grand-mère tant que tu y es…

Il s'exclama :

- Excellente idée !

Il éclata d'un grand rire :

- Que tout le monde le sache ! Cette ville est _Port Balfonheim _grâce au nom de famille de ma grand-mère !

Nouveau silence, pendant lequel nous songions. Ce n'était pas que je n'avais pas envie de partager sa joie, mais il se trouvait que je n'étais pas au meilleur de ma forme.

- Dis-moi…

- Hm ?

- Je sais que tu n'étais pas seule quand tu es arrivée à Nalbina. Cette personne qui était à l'aérogare… tu ne m'as jamais dit son nom.

Je l'écoutais distraitement, repensant à la manière dont il m'avait tirée d'affaire dans la Jungle de Golmore. Il était vrai que je n'avais pas parlé de lui à Reddas.

- _Il s'appelait Balthier_.

Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas prononcé son prénom tout haut. Et je réalisai vite que cela accentuait ma mélancolie.

- Hein ?

Il sembla surpris. Je lui jetai un premier regard interrogateur.

- Non, rien…

Voyant qu'il me cachait quelque chose, je me terrai dans le silence, essayant de me rappeler la dernière fois qu'il m'avait prise dans ses bras.

J'étais véritablement obsédée par le fait que je devais le voir.

- Mais… Tu savais que ce nom était connu ?

Il me fit brusquement sortir de ma rêverie :

- Comment ça ?

- Il y a peu de temps, on a constaté des vols dans des lieux sacrés bien gardés par des soldats impériaux. Des endroits où il y a des choses de grande valeur… Le voleur ne se cache pas. Au contraire, il est bien connu et sa tête est chèrement mise à prix. _Balthier, le fameux pirate du ciel_.

Je le regardai bouche bée, le cœur martelant ma poitrine et menaçant d'y sortir. Je bondis pour me mettre plus près de lui et je m'exclamai :

- Il faut que je le voie ! Reddas, s'il est vraiment vivant… Il faut que je le voie !

Il resta impassible, les yeux un peu fuyants. Je me demandais ce qu'il y avait.

- Ça ne sera pas simple. S'il est recherché, il a plutôt intérêt à se maintenir à distance respectable des impériaux. Tu ne trouves pas ?

- Mais… Il…

Je m'arrêtai soudain dans mon élan. Je venais de réaliser la chose la plus désastreuse de ma vie.

Si Balthier m'avait seulement vraiment aimée, il serait déjà près de moi, m'emmenant dans son vaisseau pour un nouveau voyage. Or, il n'était pas là.

Pourquoi avoir fui ? Pourquoi n'avoir pas cherché ? Il était intelligent, il savait sûrement comment me retrouver. Mais non, pas un seul signe de vie. Même les bagues restaient muettes. La peur, la déception et la colère tiraillaient mes entrailles. Les larmes me vinrent aux yeux et j'allai appuyer ma tête contre mes genoux repliés. Je commençai à pleurer en silence.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Il me hait, répondis-je avec une voix étranglée. Et il a bien raison.

Il n'était visiblement pas d'accord avec moi. Il murmura :

- Arrête de dire des bêtises pareilles. Crois-moi. Tu le reverras bien assez tôt. Et puis, je te l'ai promis.

- Merci. Mais je doute quand même, Reddas.

Il soupira longuement et me souhaita bonne nuit, me laissant seule avec ma mélancolie et le soleil déjà presque complètement couché.

…

Lorsque je me promenais dans les rues de Port Balfonheim, je voyais tous ces gens, ces pirates des mers et des cieux, qui vivaient jour après jour dans le bonheur, grâce à leur solidarité. J'avais vite remarqué que je n'arrivais pas vraiment à devenir l'amie de qui que ce soit. Je me sentais égoïste, complètement incapable de nouer des liens. Heureusement que Reddas était parfois derrière pour taper une bonne fois dans le dos de la pleurnicheuse que j'étais.

Je ne savais pas si j'étais faite pour cette vie. J'étais l'une des rares personnes n'ayant pas choisi de devenir pirate. C'était contre mon envie.

Et si je retournais à Archadès ? Allez, les juges me retrouvent, ils me tuent et c'est bon, la vie est finie. Peut-être que Balthier aura un peu de compassion quand il verra mon corps inerte offert au laboratoire de son propre père…

_Leks, tais-toi._

…

Je marchais à pas précipités, prête à aller voir Reddas dans son bureau. J'étais décidée.

- Reddas !

- Hm ?

Il était assis, examinant des plans dont je ne compris rien au premier coup d'œil.

- Je pars ! C'est décidé. Je m'envole pour Bhujerba !

- Hein ? Déjà ?

Il se leva d'un bond et avança vers moi, m'examinant de haut en bas.

- Tu es sûre de ça ?

- Oui, j'en suis sûre ! Merci pour tout, Reddas, tu es un homme formidable, vraiment. Allez ! A la prochaine ! Je m'en vais chercher mes…

Il m'attrapa par le bras alors que je m'étais déjà retournée pour quitter la pièce.

- Et tu penses que je vais te laisser partir ? Sans un mot ?

- Mais…

Rien qu'en voyant ses yeux noirs croiser les miens sévèrement, je me coupai net. Je pris une profonde inspiration :

- En fait… Comme j'allais le dire, il faut que je cherche dans les archives de la ville mes racines bhujerbanes. Je… mon père était de Bhujerba… J'ai envie de savoir d'où je viens…

- Ah ! Je pensais que…

Il ne poursuivit pas mais j'eus la désagréable impression qu'il allait encore me parler de ma recherche en quête de Balthier.

- Je t'accompagne, dit-il soudain, retournant derrière son bureau pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'un des schémas.

- Pas question. Tu as une ville à gérer. Et puis… Franchement, tu as assez fait pour moi.

…

Deux heures plus tard, j'embarquais dans le vaisseau qui allait nous conduire dans la ville céleste. Je m'étais installée dans ma cabine, sur une banquette. J'appuyais mon dos au mur.

Assis juste à côté de moi, Reddas avait dit :

- Je ne supporte pas les séparations. J'espère que tu l'as compris.


	12. Chapitre 12

**Vive les vacances! Vous l'aurez compris, et bien sûr vous le savez, juillet arrive à grands pas. Pour ma part, j'ai terminé mes examens. J'espère que les résultats seront bons. Wait and see... Voici le Chapitre 12 de cette fic extrêmement longue. Il m'en reste des chapitres à corriger ^^' Excusez-moi d'être aussi tardive dans mes publications. Je sais à quel point je suis fainéante -_-' xD Mais je promets de m'y mettre lors de ces deux longs mois de liberté x)**

**--**

**Chapitre 12 : Bhujerba et le fond des Mines de Lhusu**

Le voyage se passa comme prévu. Bhujerba était une ville réellement magnifique.

Premier pas dans la ville natale de mon père. C'était spécial. Ah, ces Bhujerbans… Leur accent étrange pouvait facilement faire sourire. Mais en y repensant, Reddas possédait un phrasé plus bizarre encore…

- Où veux-tu aller au juste ? murmura celui-ci.

- Je ne sais pas… Je ne me suis pas renseignée… Enfin, un peu quoi. Dans mon livre, ils disent que les archives se trouvent au centre même de la ville et qu'il fallait une autorisation de…

Je m'interrompis pour regarder autour de moi. J'appréhendais la venue de soldats impériaux. Un juge pouvait très bien se cacher derrière un casque de simple fantassin… même si une fois de plus, mon imagination allait trop loin.

En fait, j'ignorais si j'étais encore recherchée. Peu importait. Ma crainte était due à la simple vision de ces soldats qui me faisaient peur depuis que j'avais été l'une des victimes de l'attaque de Nalbina.

- Reddas… Les soldats archadiens… Est-ce que tu sais s'ils sont parfois à Bhujerba ?

Il cligna soudain des yeux, surpris. Il me fixa un moment puis répondit :

- Normalement, ils ne peuvent pas. Ondore les en empêche. Seulement, il n'a pas la possibilité de tout interdire. Les Haut-Juges ont beaucoup de pouvoir.

Nous entrâmes dans la ville et découvrîmes qu'un système de guides avait été mis en place.

Bhujerba se divisait en six rues différentes : la Rue Travica, l'Esplanade Khus, la Rue Cumulus, le Quartier des mines, la Place Lhusu et la Terrasse Kaff.

Selon mon bouquin, le meilleur moyen d'obtenir ce que l'on voulait était d'entrer dans une taverne pour demander conseil aux gens. (Les Bhujerbans sont réputés comme étant extrêmement sensibles à la boisson et aux fêtes). Alors que nous avancions à grandes enjambées, atteignant déjà un magasin de protections, un guide nous lança :

- Bienvenue à Bhujerba, cité céleste, propriété du marquis Ondore. Puis-je vous renseigner ?

- Euh…

Je regardais Reddas avec un air mal assuré. Je ne savais pas du tout ce qu'il fallait que je dise.

- Nous voudrions savoir où se trouve l'endroit où sont entreposés les archives de la ville, répondit Reddas, me lançant un regard noir qui voulait dire : « on doit tout le temps être derrière toi. »

- Oh ! C'est que… Ils sont totalement indisponibles pour le moment !

Je sentis mon sang se glacer. Est-ce que le destin tenait tellement à me pourrir la vie ? Je baissai les yeux au sol, énervée, essayant d'ailleurs de ne pas le montrer.

- Comment ça ?

Sa voix ne devint plus qu'un murmure lorsqu'il répondit :

- Voyez-vous, la guerre étant terminée, les autorités doivent mettre certaines choses au clair. Et cela prend pas mal de temps… Bhujerba a beau ne pas avoir été touchée par cette guerre, les juges archadiens l'ont hautement surveillée et inspectée ! Mais… Je pense que dans quelques jours, tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Pourquoi ne pas rester un petit moment, en attendant ? Je vous conseille vivement d'aller louer une chambre au Cumulus, la taverne réputée pour son excellente eau-de-vie bhujerbane !

- Nous passerons. Merci beaucoup. Au revoir.

Mon ton était un peu sec parce que, après tout, j'étais assez déçue.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Leks. Je suis sûr que ce n'est qu'une question de temps. J'ai un peu soif, moi…

Il me fit un sourire qui me réconforta. Je me sentis beaucoup mieux après un bon verre d'eau-de-vie et quelques heures de repos dans mon lit.

...

Je me réveillai de bonne heure le lendemain. Reddas était déjà debout, fouillant dans ses affaires, marmonnant tout seul. Je me levai en silence et allai m'habiller plus loin.

- Ah ! Enfin, le voilà… entendis-je alors que j'enfilais mes chaussures.

Je le rejoignis et murmurai un faible bonjour, tout en bâillant.

- Salut. 'cherchais de l'encre. Ça va ?

- De l'encre ?

- Comme j'ai demandé à Ricky de veiller sur la ville, je préfère lui envoyer nos nouvelles par le facteur. Et puis, j'ai des instructions à donner. J'ai entendu dire hier soir dans la taverne que les impériaux allaient examiner les terres d'Ivalice d'un peu plus près. Mieux vaut que les gens restent calmes s'ils viennent en visite à Port Balfonheim.

Je lui fis savoir que je comprenais puis voulus me changer les idées.

- Reddas… Je vais faire un tour en ville.

- Hm ? Et puis quoi encore ?

Il me fixa de son regard sévère et impassible. Il s'était déjà assis au bureau pour poser le parchemin et la bouteille d'encre.

- Je sais… Ce qui s'est passé à Nalbina quand j'étais toute seule était horrible… mais ce genre de choses n'arrive qu'une fois. Tu as bien vu, la guerre est finie ! Et puis j'ai quand même dix-sept ans, ne me prends pas pour une gamine…

Je ne supportais pas qu'on m'interdise de faire ce que je voulais faire.

- Ce n'est pas que l'envie me prend de te suivre, mais… Oh et puis, fais ce que tu veux. Vas-y si ça te chante. Mais s'il t'arrive quelque chose…

- … ce sera ma faute. Entièrement ma faute. A tout à l'heure.

Le fait que Reddas ait toujours voulu me protéger m'avait souvent étonné car il n'avait jamais eu la même attitude avec quelqu'un d'autre ou du moins, ce n'était pas le sentiment que j'avais.

...

J'avançais dans les rues, prise d'une envie soudaine d'aller à gauche.

Quartier des mines. Il me suffisait de monter pour aboutir à la Place Lhusu.

Je décidai donc de traverser cette rue peu fréquentée pour rejoindre la place.

Là, un camelot seeq était posté à l'entrée des mines. Il marmonnait, semblant mécontent : « Comment veulent-ils que les affaires marchent en ces conditions… Et c'est ce qu'on appelle travailler… »

Deux ou trois personnes étaient près de lui, semblant s'ennuyer, n'arrêtant pas de soupirer. Je n'y faisais pas vraiment attention.

_Je voulais entrer dans les mines. _

C'est ainsi que je descendis l'escalier, sous les regards interloqués de toutes les personnes qui étaient sur la place. Je ne les remarquai même pas.

Il faisait un peu froid dans les Mines de Lhusu. Cependant, il _fallait_ continuer. Les monstres que je croisais étaient pitoyables. Des Stryges incroyablement faibles et fébriles complétaient la première partie de mon chemin : l'Entrée.

Puis ce fut au tour du Pont Oltam. Trop faciles, ces Squelettes et Guerriers Squelettes. Ils retombaient en tas d'os sous mes coups de rage. Je ramassais des butins sans valeur, inintéressants. La Section 1 s'ouvrait devant moi.

Ainsi, des Vampires osaient me barrer la route ! Peu importe, les tuer était si simple ! Au suivant !

Pont de Shunia. Si ces imbéciles de Sans-Têtes, Dulahans, Mimics Noirs et Accusateurs pensaient m'avoir, ils avaient complètement faux sur la question !

A chaque fois, les butins se succédaient, plus conséquents que jamais. Mon épée frappait aussi facilement que si j'avais eu une simple baguette de bois léger dans la main. Le Site n°2 ne me posa aucun problème.

Il s'agissait maintenant de pénétrer dans le Site n°3. Il faisait étrangement calme et aucun monstre ne semblait vouloir se montrer.

J'avançai à pas prudents, voulant atteindre le fin fond de cette zone mystérieuse. Les murs étaient complétés de points bleus lumineux, seul éclairage dans ce tunnel si sombre. Je m'arrêtai tout au bout de celui-ci, observant un moment la paroi du mur. Un cul-de-sac.

Puis je remarquai une autre lumière, plus vive encore. Je réalisai qu'elle venait de l'une des poches de mon vêtement. Je saisis l'objet qui y était pour le regarder. C'est alors que je ressentis une peur panique.

*

_- Leks !_

Balthier se réveilla en sursaut. A côté de lui, Fran, les yeux parfaitement ouverts, était assise sur un rocher poli. Les autres dormaient à terre et le feu brûlait toujours intensément.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda la viéra.

- Il faut que tu m'aides.

Il se leva, semblant prêt à affronter n'importe quoi. Il alla chercher Altaïr pour le recharger. Fran ne bougea pas. Tout en équipant son fusil de balles, il murmura :

- Je viens d'avoir la preuve que Leks est toujours en vie. Les bagues m'ont renvoyé un sentiment de panique… horrible. Dans mon rêve, je voyais son visage effrayé, illuminé mais pâle comme la mort… Fran, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide.

- Tu sais que j'ai perdu beaucoup de pouvoir, répondit-elle calmement.

- Peu importe. La connexion des bagues est trop forte pour que tu sois incapable de me dire où elle est, ou du moins si elle va bien.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, troublé, posa rapidement son arme et avança vers le rocher.

- Tu peux faire ça pour moi ?

Il la considéra fixement, le silence gêné par le bruit des criquets et le crépitement du feu.

Fran cligna ses yeux rouges et tendit les mains, paupières closes. Avec celles-ci, elle toucha le crâne de Balthier. Une succession d'images lui apparut alors.

Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, néanmoins interminables pour le premier rôle. Elle ôta ses mains et ouvrant les yeux, elle murmura son verdict :

- Les Mines de Lhusu. Elle vit. Mais j'espère pour toi que tu as un moyen d'arriver là en moins de dix minutes. Quelque chose la menace.

- On part immédiatement !

*

Le nihilite produisait une lumière blanche assez puissante. Ma main ressentait une chaleur émaner de la pierre et mon cœur battait à tout rompre. J'avais peur. _Quelqu'un venait, quelqu'un arrivait. _Les bruits de pas résonnaient à mes oreilles. La peur atteignit son stade ultime quand j'entendis un rire familier résonner dans la mine.

Le Docteur Cid se fit voir au coin du tunnel. Il avançait le plus lentement du monde. J'étais pétrifiée, j'avais les larmes aux yeux, tellement la peur me rongeait. Le rire horrible et fou s'arrêta enfin.

- Bonjour Leks, murmura Cid d'une voix douce.

Son rire reprit.

- Ou plutôt devrais-je dire bonsoir ? Bonne nuit ?

Je ne comprenais pas. Il se rapprochait de plus en plus de moi. Je mis en œuvre le peu de raison qui me restait pour me plaquer contre le mur, le nihilite brillant toujours avec intensité.

- Cela t'étonne ? Leks, tout le monde te cherche en ville ! Quel dommage, tout de même… S'aventurer seule dans ces mines si somptueuses… mais à la fois si dangereuses ! Quelle folie…

Il eut un léger sourire. Il rajusta un moment ses lunettes. Dans moins de vingt secondes, il serait tout contre moi.

- Il est deux heures du matin.

Cet homme est fou à lier. J'étais encore dans les rues de Bhujerba il y a une heure, rien de plus !

- Tes sourcils se froncent ? Oh… Tu as goûté aux joies du merveilleux nihilite que tu as dans la main. L'une d'elles, quand la pierre est suffisamment envahie de myste, a un pouvoir sur le temps. Celui-ci passe beaucoup plus vite que tu ne le crois. Tu as passé ta journée et ta soirée à te battre. C'était mon but. J'espère t'avoir suffisamment épuisée, Leks. Ce sera plus facile, désormais.

Cid s'arrêta car il me frôlait à présent. Il m'obligea à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues, je mourais de peur.

Il poursuivit, la voix plus douce que jamais :

- Les pouvoirs de la pierre m'ont permis de te retrouver. J'ai pu te contrôler ce matin. Je devais faire en sorte que ton désir du jour était d'aller dans ces mines. Te battre, te défouler. Tu ne t'es pas évanouie une seule fois ! En cause, le pouvoir incroyable de la merveille que tu tiens dans ta main.

Il eut un nouveau sourire.

- Les juges t'ont un peu cherchée au début. Maintenant j'ai le champ libre. Et après tout, où est mon fils ? Pourquoi ne vient-il pas pour t'aider ?

Il commença à crier :

- POURQUOI FAMRAN MID BUNANSA NE VIENT-IL PAS À LA RESCOUSSE DE CELLE QU'IL AIME ?

- Je vous en supplie… Je vous en supplie…

Je divaguais. Je réalisais l'ampleur de ma fatigue et la vision de Cid m'avait rendue plus vulnérable que jamais.

- Tu es à moi, Leks. J'ai besoin de toi. Venat, il faut mettre un terme à tout cela.

La créature apparut alors, juste à côté du Docteur Cid, encore plus horrible que la première fois. Le savant allait me saisir une main lorsque je me mis à hurler, tendant le nihilite devant moi :

- NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS !

Il y eut un bruit étrange, témoignant d'une forte puissance. Puis plus rien.

...

J'avais la respiration saccadée, entendais des bruits de pas. C'était fini, à n'en pas douter. On se rapprochait de moi, je le sentais. J'avais peur. Encore peur. Je n'arrivais pas bien à ouvrir les yeux. Ma voix, extrêmement faible se fit alors entendre, alors que mes paupières restaient closes :

- Qui… êtes-vous ?

Je sentis qu'on se penchait sur moi.

- _Tu ne vois pas ? Je joue le premier rôle, ma jolie._


	13. Chapitre 13

**Bonsoir! ^_^ On peut dire que j'ai été rapide pour le coup. Voici déjà le chapitre 13, en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture =)**

**--**

**Chapitre 13 : Les récits**

Rêve ? Réalité ? J'ouvris les yeux du plus rapidement que je pouvais. J'avais devant moi l'image floue et confuse d'un visage effectivement penché sur le mien. Peu à peu, tout redevint plus net. Les lèvres affichaient un sourire en coin.

Les yeux bleus gris de Balthier m'observaient avec attention.

Sans plus attendre, j'allai me jeter dans ses bras, commençant à sangloter comme une idiote. Oui, c'est ce que je pensais. Une parfaite idiote.

- Je reste avec toi… Je ne te quitte plus…

Il me demanda de faire silence en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres. Je me redressai difficilement, lui m'aidant. Je le fixai droit dans les yeux, peinant pour que ma voix ne tremble pas :

- Pourquoi a-t-il fallu si longtemps avant d'enfin nous retrouver ? Tu peux m'expliquer, Balthier ?

- Leks… Ecoute-moi…

- Ah, oui. T'écouter. C'est ce que tu m'as toujours dit. Je t'ai écouté, j'ai tenté de rester prudente. Pourtant, les Archadiens sont venus à Nalbina et si une famille pleine de cœur ne m'avait pas recueillie, je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est ! Je peux savoir où tu étais ?

J'étais furieuse et à la fois émue de le retrouver. Sentir à nouveau son odeur, le toucher et regarder son visage tout d'un coup était impressionnant…

- Calme-toi. Je vais t'expliquer. Mais pour apaiser tes craintes, je n'ai jamais voulu t'abandonner.

- Hm. Je suis à moitié convaincue. Parce que bon, depuis tout ce temps, tu aurais pu me retrouver. Et puis ton savant fou de père a failli me posséder avec sa fameuse créature qu'il appelle Venat ! Les impériaux ne me recherchent plus mais Cid dit qu'il a besoin de moi… Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour survivre. Le nihilite que j'avais dans la main… Il a…

Je vacillai. Balthier m'aida à marcher et m'ordonna de me taire si je voulais qu'il m'explique quoi que ce soit. Je regardai un peu autour de moi.

Il n'y avait pas que nous deux dans le tunnel.

Une viéra se tenait juste devant, nous observant longuement avec ses étranges yeux rouges.

- Je te présente Fran, murmura Balthier.

Je lui fis un regard interrogateur puis jetai un regard à la viéra :

- Moi c'est Leks.

- Je connais ton nom. Il n'arrête pas de le prononcer.

- Tu peux la remercier, dit le premier rôle pour changer de sujet. Sans elle, je ne t'aurais jamais retrouvée.

Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi car il avait la fâcheuse manie de ne rien m'expliquer, un timide merci s'échappa de ma bouche.

Fran cligna des yeux puis se retourna pour se mettre en route. Elle semblait froide comme la glace mais j'étais sûre qu'au fond, elle possédait un grand cœur.

Nous sortîmes de la mine très rapidement, Balthier ne m'ayant toujours pas fourni un seul mot d'explication.

Cela me faisait bizarre de revoir la lumière du jour. Comme je n'avais pas la notion du temps, je lui demandai l'heure.

- Neuf heures du matin. Viens, on va trouver un endroit ou parler…

- Avant toute chose, je vais retrouver Reddas.

Balthier s'arrêta subitement de marcher et Fran se retourna pour me regarder avec curiosité.

- Hm ?

- _Reddas_ ?

- Quoi, tu le connais ?

- J'ignorais que tu faisais route avec un homme…

Il eut un soupir et me fixa durement. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait, encore ?

...

Nous regagnâmes le Cumulus ou je courus rejoindre notre chambre.

Je vis alors le pirate. Assis à son bureau habituel, il avait étendu un énorme plan devant lui, qu'il semblait étudier avec acharnement. La sueur perlait sur son front, il fronçait les sourcils. Il leva les yeux à notre arrivée et poussa une exclamation de surprise, sorte de grognement que je ne pourrais décrire.

Sa voix était calme :

- Je te l'avais dit. Tu sais qu'on te cherche partout ?

- Je sais. Un certain Docteur Cid me l'a dit. Voici Balthier et Fran. Ils m'ont sauvée.

- Pas exactement, dit Balthier.

Reddas se leva et observa les nouveaux venus. Il s'attarda sur la contemplation du premier rôle. Celui-ci eut un sourire en coin et murmura, à ma grande surprise :

- _Juge Zecht. Cela fait longtemps._

- Famran Bunansa, le fils du Docteur Cid. Devenu pirate du ciel, hein ? Tu sais que Leks te cherche partout ? A Nalbina, elle te croyait mort, même si j'avais juré de te retrouver tant elle était inquiète.

- Cette fameuse fuite de Nabudis, répondit Balthier, semblant ne pas faire attention à ce qu'il avait dit. Tu as été puni pour ça ?

- Non. On ne m'a jamais retrouvé.

Il baissa les yeux. Il semblait ne pas aimer qu'on parle de ça. Tout de même, j'étais frappée par l'étonnement : Reddas, un juge ?

Balthier alla prendre place sur une chaise et se détendit complètement. Après cela, il annonça :

- Maintenant, il va falloir tout dire.

Tout le monde alla s'asseoir où il le pouvait. Moi je pris place sur mon lit, Fran sur la table et Reddas derrière le bureau.

- Qui veut commencer ? Honneur aux dames…

- Tu veux rire ? C'est toi qui commences. Et je veux que tu dises tout.

- Hm… Avant toute chose j'aimerais demander à notre cher ami, Reddas, ancien juge à Archadès, si ses intentions ne sont vraiment que pacifiques.

L'homme resta impassible. Il inspira profondément. Je sentis alors que le récit de Reddas allait commencer…

- Je suis né à Archadès mais je me suis pas mal documenté sur Nabudis. C'était une ville merveilleuse, pleine de bonne humeur. On faisait des enfants des guerriers hors pair, puissants et précis. Là où je vivais, à Archadès, j'appris qu'on recherchait des gens qui étaient près à se battre. C'était, en quelque sorte, une proposition de travail. Peu de détails, me direz-vous. Eh bien c'est exactement ce que je pensais ! Et pourtant… Je rencontrai Ricky dans un magasin de techniques. Il venait de Rabanastre. Un beau jeune gars, sur qui on pouvait vraiment compter. Il m'avait dit : « Et si on participait à ce truc ? » Je me méfiais mais je trouvais que ça valait le coup d'essayer. Alors j'ai essayé.

Il fallait se présenter à la prestigieuse Maison de Solidor. Les épreuves de sélection consistaient uniquement au combat. Il fallait se battre, se battre et encore se battre, parfois contre des ennemis totalement inconnus. On pouvait le faire comme on voulait, il était cependant évidemment interdit de tuer. Le vainqueur restait en lice, le perdant avait trois chances puis devait partir. C'était excessivement difficile. Ricky ne venait pas d'Archadès, néanmoins il s'était toujours beaucoup entraîné à l'art du combat ! Mais cela ne fut pas facile.

Il dut se battre contre une grosse brute. _Bergan_, il s'appelait…

Ricky n'eut aucune chance. Le mec lui envoya un puissant coup de marteau dans la tête. C'est moi qui dus le ramasser plus tard. Son visage avait été fortement défiguré.

Je lui avais dit que je voulais arrêter ces ridicules « sélections ». J'avais peur de tomber dans un piège où je ne pouvais plus sortir. Néanmoins, il me supplia de continuer. Il me disait que j'étais le meilleur, que c'était certain que j'allais gagner, que j'allais tous les battre. En effet, je n'avais pas subi une seule défaite. Par conséquent, mes trois chances étaient toujours miennes.

Donc, comme prévu, je continuai à me battre sans relâche. J'excellais, si bien que beaucoup n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. On me connaissait un peu mieux, désormais. Néanmoins, il m'arrivait rarement de découvrir mon visage : je le cachais sous un casque métallique. Puis le jour fut venu. Je devais enfin battre Bergan. J'étais très nerveux, terriblement agité. Mais je savais qu'au fond, j'avais toutes les chances de mon côté. Le combat commença alors et fut mouvementé. La plastique de Bergan, quasiment tout faite de muscles saillants, était plus résistante que la mienne. Il avait une force prodigieuse. Ce jour-là même, il se battait avec une épée. Ses mouvements étaient bien précis, ce qui, premièrement, m'étonna. Mais je n'avais pas laissé mes couteaux à part. Je me fis plus agile que jamais, mes gestes envahis de toute la puissance que je possédais.

Je ne pouvais ignorer le fait qu'il était réellement difficile de blesser Bergan. Et même si je commençais à assimiler sa tactique mentalement, je ne fus pas assez fort pour parer tous ses coups. Je perdis donc le combat, blessé mais riche en informations. Mon premier combat perdu.

Ricky appela des amis pour venir à Archadès. Il y avait Raz, ce fameux petit personnage au passé, intentions et même au visage mystérieux. Malgré tout, il était autant digne de confiance que Ricky lui-même.

Puis il y eut Elza, cette jeune fille pleine de fougue. Ricky en était secrètement amoureux. Il lui offrit des fleurs mais elle n'accepta jamais ses avances. Ah, un vrai garçon manqué, celle-là…

Ce fut le moment de mon deuxième combat. J'avais retenu une partie des mouvements de Bergan, malheureusement uniquement les plus simples.

Il fallait que je reste calme. Une colère trop vive n'aurait apporté que des mouvements imprécis. Et puis si je voulais avoir une chance de gagner, il fallait que je reste pleinement concentré. La brute me dévisagea. J'avais beau être en forme, j'étais couvert de bandages à cause de mes blessures du précédent combat. Mais bon, j'étais toujours en vie…

« On retente sa chance ? » m'avait-il fait avec un mauvais sourire qui trahissait une méchanceté sauvage.

Je n'avais pas répondu un seul mot. Un simple signe d'approbation avait suffi.

Je ne peux pas vous dire ce qui se passa réellement au début de ce combat. Je ne suis jamais arrivé à l'expliquer. Sachez seulement que je ne tins pas longtemps.

Il m'avait donné un coup de massue que je n'avais pu éviter et bien évidemment, malgré le casque, j'avais été sonné et dans l'impossibilité de continuer à me battre.

Le troisième combat. Et ce qui dut arriver arriva…

- Tu as gagné, murmurai-je.

- Oui. Bergan ne me regarda plus de la même façon. Cependant, ce n'étaient pas des yeux craintifs qu'il avait, mais des yeux emplis d'admiration. Il disait du bien de moi partout où il allait. Seulement, on ne connaissait pas encore mon nom malgré le fait que je vivais à Archadès et comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, j'enlevais rarement mon casque.

En fait, mon nom était le dernier de leurs soucis. On me dit que j'étais devenu juge dans la seconde où j'avais achevé Bergan. On m'accueillit les bras ouverts.

Je devais aller au Bureau… Qu'est-ce que c'était, un _bureau_, pour moi ? Le neuvième Bureau du juge Gabranth. Ayant enlevé mon casque, je me présentai devant lui. Je lui dis mon nom, mon âge, les armes que j'utilisais le plus souvent, mes connaissances sur les lois et la justice. La voix de cet homme m'avait toujours frappée. « Tu seras le Haut-Juge Zecht et tu commanderas le cinquième bureau. »

Ainsi tout commença. Je vous passe les détails. On m'avait donné un titre et un travail sans que je puisse vraiment ouvrir la bouche. Un juge… Et il fallait une grande constitution physique pour ça ?

Un jour, tous les Haut-Juges se rassemblèrent. Gabranth, bien sûr, mais aussi Drace, Bergan (étant devenu juge en même temps que moi), Ghis et Zargabaath.

Drace était la seule femme, c'est pourquoi beaucoup de gens s'étaient moqués d'elle avant d'arriver à la Maison de Solidor.

Vayne, le fils de l'empereur Gramis, avait des idées de guerre et les avait transmises à son père. Ainsi, nous devions attaquer le Royaume de Dalmasca pour le bien d'Archadia. Je trouvais ça profondément horrible et à la fois ridicule mais aucune objection n'était possible.

On me donna toute une troupe de soldats. J'appris vite que certains éliminés étaient repris pour devenir de simples juges.

On me chargea d'avancer avec mon armée vers Dalmasca, accompagné du Docteur Cid, le fameux savant du Laboratoire Draklor. Je me méfiais de lui comme la peste.

Et pourtant, cet homme, bien qu'étrange, me sembla assez intelligent et je dois dire que sa grande amabilité m'a toujours frappée.

Il se trouve que… pour arriver au Royaume, il fallait passer par Nabudis. J'étais content de marcher un peu loin de mon lieu de naissance mais dégoûté par le conflit entre Archadia et Dalmasca.

Les habitants de Nabudis nous refusèrent le passage. Ils ne voulaient pas qu'une guerre éclate. Je voulais commencer à négocier lorsque Cid intervint.

Je me rappellerai toujours du son de sa voix à ce moment.

_« Quand on résiste, on est toujours puni. »_

C'est alors qu'il sortit une petite pierre qui possédait une étrange luminosité. Il avança de quelques pas vers ses chercheurs et sembla leur donner des ordres. Lorsqu'il revint vers moi, il avait un sourire au coin des lèvres. Il jouait toujours avec sa fameuse pierre…

Cid ordonna à tout le monde de s'éloigner pour entrer dans la Forêt de Salika. Je trouvais ça absurde, je ne pensais tout de même pas abandonner alors que j'étais chargé de négocier contre mon gré. On m'avait promis la mort si je refusais d'obéir à Vayne, après tout… En effet, m'étant engagé lors des fameuses « sélections », j'avais été loin de me douter que c'était pour devenir l'esclave d'un homme parmi tant d'autres. Mais j'avais quelques idées derrière la tête qui auraient pu aider tout Ivalice si la chose la plus horrible du monde ne s'était pas passée.

Je me rappelle avoir tout vu.

Une explosion incroyable, irréelle. Toute l'atmosphère, même dans la forêt, était emplie de fumée grise qui sentait la mort. Quand le nuage de fumée se dissipa, je jetai un coup d'œil vers Nabudis.

La ville était ravagée. Il ne restait rien. Et c'était inexplicable.

J'avais envie de tuer tout le monde, surtout Cid. Je savais que c'était de sa faute. _Les pierres_… D'ailleurs, plus tard, je fis des recherches là-dessus…

J'étais envahi d'une incroyable rage. Je savais que c'était aussi ma faute. C'est pourquoi, quand un nuage de myste se matérialisa dans la Forêt de Salika, j'en profitai pour partir, priant pour que personne ne m'ait vu.

J'étais fou. Je me demande comment je m'en suis sorti. Je me souviens d'avoir enterré mon armure en pleurant, cette après-midi-là. Je n'avais nulle part où aller, désormais. J'étais un fugitif, un lâche, un imbécile.

Je retrouvai Ricky, Elza et Raz peu de temps plus tard à la Côte de Phon. Une chance, d'ailleurs. Je leur contai tout ce qui s'était passé. Nous tentâmes de nous soutenir mutuellement en proposant toutes sortes d'idées pour un avenir meilleur. J'avais ravagé une ville et une honte terrible me rongeait. Je décidai donc d'en construire une autre, à la mémoire de Nabudis.

A Nalbina, je voulais chercher des gens démunis ou des paires de bras en plus. C'est là que je rencontrai la famille Mones qui accepta de me cacher. Les juges étaient arrivés et avaient prévu de saccager la ville, jusqu'à ce que trois mois plus tard, le Roi Raminas Dalmasca accepte de signer le traité de paix. On annonça alors à l'aube que c'était Basch fon Ronsenburg, lui-même capitaine de Dalmasca, qui avait assassiné son roi.

Au cours du premier matin de guerre, je fis la rencontre de Leks qui avait aussi été recueillie par les Mones. Après l'annonce de l'assassinat du Roi, nous nous rendîmes à l'aérogare pour vérifier si la personne qu'elle cherchait y était toujours. Malheureusement non.

Alors, une réunion secrète fut organisée. J'avouai alors à tout le monde mon idée de construire une ville. Tous m'accompagnèrent jusqu'au sud-est du Valendia où je rebâtis Port Balfonheim.

Reddas s'arrêta là. Il était pâle, il baissait la tête pour cacher ses larmes. J'étais frappée par toute l'histoire de Nabudis. Après un petit moment, il inspira profondément puis leva les yeux :

- Je vous jure que je ressens une honte incroyable. Je regrette d'être en vie. Mais c'est trop tard. Je dois me battre pour venger cette ville, à présent.

Balthier le fixait depuis le début. Il fut le premier à murmurer :

- Je comprends mieux, maintenant. Je suppose que mon père a jugé bon d'utiliser ses précieux nihilites pour ravager Nabudis. Ou peut-être mieux, un nihilite divin. Enfin, peu importe. L'imbécile…

Il grimaça de dégoût. J'avoue avoir eu de la peine en le voyant ainsi. Fran restait impassible. Ce n'était pas le genre de personne qui dévoilait le fond de sa pensée.

- Je suis désolée, Reddas. Mais… vraiment… Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable.

Je sais que mes paroles ne servaient à rien, cependant je voulais le réconforter car je le connaissais maintenant depuis longtemps.

Après quelques secondes de silence, je me tournai enfin vers le premier rôle.

- A ton tour, Balthier. Je veux tout savoir.

Il cligna des yeux puis eut un sourire en coin. Je n'arrivais même pas à croire qu'il pouvait enfin être là devant moi.

- Bon. Comme tu le sais, nous étions à Nalbina pour nous réapprovisionner en vivres. Pendant ce temps, les mogs rectifiaient quelques petites choses dans le Sillage et moi, je surveillais la ville. Puis j'ai entendu le vaisseau arriver… Il était énorme et noir, c'est tout ce que je peux dire. Il était passé au dessus de l'aérogare à grande vitesse puis s'était posé en douceur sur la piste. Les mogs prirent peur, et me supplièrent de partir… Mais je pensais à toi, Leks. L'armée archadienne avançait à grands pas vers la ville. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Un groupe réquisitionna l'aérogare en nous menaçant de nous tuer tous. Nous ne pouvions pas bouger, nous étions cernés. Les mogs tremblaient comme des feuilles. Dans mes bagues, je ressentais ta peur, ton atroce douleur… puis plus rien. C'était moi qui avais peur désormais. Le groupe descendit au comptoir de l'aérogare, ne laissant que deux ou trois soldats archadiens. De tous les hangars, nous étions le seul vaisseau en réparation. Les autres reposaient tout simplement, attendant probablement leurs maîtres qui étaient en ville. Nous avions donc les trois soldats rien que pour nous. Je me souviendrai toujours de ce que l'un des mogs me chuchotait : « Vite, kupo, partons d'ici ! »

Alors je saisis Altaïr puis appuyai sur le bouton de chauffage de moteur. C'était très silencieux. Le toit n'était pas ouvert, c'est pourquoi l'un de mes compagnons prit une télécommande dans sa poche pour l'actionner. Le jour vint alors et les soldats ne mirent pas longtemps à le remarquer. Je tirai, ce soir-là. Avec dégoût, je dois l'avouer. Mais il fallait fuir.

Je me mis aux commandes et sortis alors de l'aérogare. C'était trop dangereux de voler au dessus de Nalbina et puis… mes bagues ne me renvoyaient plus rien. Je suis parti, j'ai fui comme j'ai toujours fui, pensant que tu étais… Je suis… désolé, Leks.

Je l'observai longuement puis me levai pour avancer près de lui.

- Je ne t'en veux pas… Néanmoins, il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais savoir. Comment se fait-il que je n'aie plus rien ressenti dans mes bagues une fois m'être réveillée dans une maison épargnée par la guerre ?

Il baissa les yeux et réfléchit pour trouver une explication. Puis il murmura, le regard soudain éclairé :

- Nous ressentions… la même chose. Nous pensions tous deux que l'autre était mort. Les bagues nous renvoyaient ce sentiment, mais c'était le même que le nôtre. Nous étions donc dans l'incapacité de capter nos impressions.

- Oui, c'est peut-être cela, dis-je, songeant. Mais tu me fais rire. Je pleurais quasiment tous les jours en redoutant le pire…

Ses yeux se posèrent sur moi, me lançant un regard étrange.

- Je pouvais très bien être aussi triste que toi, répondit-il. Je n'ai peut-être pas laisser couler des larmes quotidiennement mais je te le dis : _nous ressentions la même chose_.

J'inspirai profondément, allant reprendre place sur mon lit. Ma voix s'éleva alors :

- Je veux quand même connaître la suite, si ça ne te dérange pas.

Alors, il cligna des yeux une nouvelle fois, se prenant un moment les mains. Enfin, il murmura :

- Nous quittâmes donc Nalbina. Je l'avoue : je me sentais très, très mal. J'avais des difficultés à me concentrer sur mon vol. Les mogs durent d'ailleurs me tirer de ma rêverie plusieurs fois. Je m'en voulais vraiment. Mais je ne leur dis rien. Je fis un tout grand tour pour éviter de passer au dessus de Rabanastre, qui allait sûrement être la prochaine cible des impériaux. Je survolai les mers, puis Bhujerba, puis fit dévier un peu mon vaisseau pour retourner sur la terre ferme. Je me posai alors sur la Plaine d'Ozmone.

Il se gratta la tête puis poursuivit :

- Les mogs descendirent immédiatement, contents de retrouver le sol sous leurs pattes. J'étais sonné. Véritablement rendu débile par ma fuite. J'étais un lâche.

Je me souviens avoir fermé les yeux pendant quelques minutes, pénibles car interminables. Mes compagnons étaient en train d'inspecter les lieux. Au bout d'un moment, je décidai de me lever. Je demandai aux autres de garder un œil sur mon vaisseau. J'avais confiance en eux et puis il fallait absolument que je me promène. Peut-être que j'abandonnais le Sillage, après tout…

Je me mis à marcher des heures durant dans la Plaine d'Ozmone, me rappelant la fois où nous y étions allés toi et moi. Puis je pénétrai dans la Jungle de Golmore. Je tuais les monstres sans relâche. Là-bas, je rencontrai Fran. Ce n'était pas très loin de son village. Elle cherchait la liberté et nous avions ce point en commun. Nous décidâmes alors de faire route ensemble. Je regagnai mon vaisseau et les mogs nous ont aidèrent à nous réapprovisionner. Je les déposai à Rabanastre. Fran et moi avons donc fait le tour d'Ivalice. Nous sommes pirates du ciel et nous volons… du moins ceux qui le méritent. Nous sommes retournés voir la capitale dalmascane, cette fois bien prise par l'armée impériale. Notre plan était de voler dans le trésor du palais. Mais évidemment, une fois entrés, nous n'étions pas seuls.

- _Vaan_ est stupidement naïf… murmura Fran.

- Je suis d'accord mais il sait se méfier quand il faut. Et puis… tu ne lui as toujours pas pardonné le fait qu'il ait demandé ton âge…

Un sourire se posa sur ses lèvres puis il se décida à poursuivre :

- Nous rencontrâmes donc Vaan, un gamin rabanastien voulant devenir pirate du ciel. Nous fîmes route ensemble car nous avions été repérés par les impériaux, alors que la résistance ait commencé à attaquer durant le banquet pour le fameux nouveau consul, Vayne… Ensuite, sur cette même route, nous fîmes la connaissance d'Amalia… qui s'avéra être en fait la princesse Ashelia B'Nargin Dalmasca en personne.

Reddas poussa une exclamation en même temps que moi. Fran resta impassible tandis que Balthier passait une main dans ses cheveux :

- Ouais, faut croire qu'elle est vivante. Mais Basch aussi. Et ce n'est pas lui qui a tué le roi… Penelo, la copine de Vaan, nous a rejoint aussi. Nous voyageons depuis un bon moment en réfléchissant à ce que nous pouvons faire pour battre Vayne.

Cette nuit, je me suis réveillé en sursaut, ayant eu une horrible impression, je savais que tu souffrais… Fran a quelques dons, parmi lesquels celui de reconnaître où les gens se trouvent.

Il ne dit plus un mot et me fixa longuement, comme pour me dire : « A toi ». Mais je ne commençai pas tout de suite. Je fermai les yeux, songeuse. Mon cœur battait très fort, j'étais incapable de dire pourquoi. Puis au bout d'un moment je contai à mon tour ce qui m'était arrivée. Mais je ressentais comme un malaise, une boule dans ma gorge m'étouffant bizarrement. Je n'avais pas la forme mais je me moquais que cela puisse se faire ressentir.

- … ce qui m'a permis de venir à Bhujerba. Je fus amenée dans les mines de Lhusu sous l'emprise du Docteur Cid. En fait, lorsque nous travaillions au Laboratoire, nous avions l'habitude d'examiner les nihilites pour déterminer leur puissance. Il a justement fallu que j'en mette un dans ma poche par mégarde, sûrement parce que je devais quitter la pièce au plus vite. Et puis… cette pierre était tellement légère que je ne la ressentais même pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, il pouvait contrôler ses propres nihilites comme il le voulait. Je me battis contre des monstres toute la première partie de la nuit. Cid fit son apparition et, malheureusement, il me fut impossible de me défendre à cause de la fatigue. Seulement, j'eus un réflexe qui fit fuir le savant et Venat lui-même. Je sais à présent que la pierre a explosé. Je n'ai pas été touchée mais je suis tombée évanouie… Puis vous êtes arrivés et voilà.

Il y eut un silence que je qualifiai de respectueux. Il est vrai qu'en termes de situations dangereuses, j'étais la première pour tomber dedans… J'aurais pu mourir des centaines de fois si je n'avais pas eu depuis toujours une chance des plus étranges. J'avais toujours les idées noires et me demandai même si avant de partir, les deux fous ne m'avaient pas jeté un sort pour m'affaiblir davantage.

- Je vois qu'on a tous vécu beaucoup de choses, murmura Reddas.

Après cela, Fran se leva et annonça :

- Je préviens les autres. Je reviendrai ici dès que cela est fait. Tu comptes rester longtemps ici ?

Je ressentis une douleur bizarre au niveau de la poitrine. Je n'aimais pas la façon dont elle le disait.

- On verra. Vas-y. Dis-leur que je leur laisse entièrement le Sillage mais veille à ce que personne ne touche aux commandes. _Notre princesse_ a déjà essayé, qu'est-ce que ça donnera avec Vaan…

Il eut un sourire tandis que la viéra quittait la pièce à grands pas.

- Vous deviez… prévenir ? demandai-je d'un ton lugubre.

- Ouais. On vit une aventure à six. Et comme d'habitude, ce n'est pas toujours facile de tenir le premier rôle… Reddas…

Il s'approcha de lui. Il était toujours assis à son bureau. Ses traits s'étaient détendus et il semblait vouloir prouver que plus rien ne lui faisait peur.

- Merci d'avoir pris soin d'elle. Je t'en serai toujours reconnaissant.

- Je t'en prie. Après tout, c'est un peu le hasard qui nous a réunit. La princesse Ashe est donc vivante ? Ah… Ondore a fait croire à un suicide, n'est-ce pas ? Je me doutais bien qu'il aimait trop la paix pour dire au peuple la stricte vérité… ou plutôt pour _me_ dire la vérité.

- Tu sembles savoir beaucoup de choses. Tu nous aurais bien servi pendant notre voyage. Après tout ce qu'on a traversé… Leks, suis-moi, veux-tu ?

...

Nous quittâmes la pièce en silence, nous dirigeant vers le centre de la ville. Nous marchâmes ainsi quelques minutes, jusqu'à arriver à un quartier inhabité où on appréciait profiter de la vue des autres îles célestes. Balthier s'arrêta là, s'asseyant sur un muret. Nous restâmes longuement silencieux. Ma boule dans la gorge était toujours là mais je décidai tout de même de prendre la parole :

- Félicitations. Fran et toi…

Il éclata de rire, ce qui était vraiment rare chez lui.

- Et puis quoi encore ? Un seul mot, un seul geste charmeur et elle te tire dessus avec son arc !

Il eut un sourire. J'étais soulagée et commençais même à aller mieux. Je comprenais déjà plus facilement pourquoi je m'étais sentie si bizarre.

- Toujours aussi jalouse, à ce que je vois.

Je ne répondis pas, je cherchais à ce qu'il voie que j'étais vexée. Je contemplais le bleu du ciel, les yeux dans le vague.

- Allez, viens là.

Il me tira par la main et m'obligea à m'asseoir près de lui.

- Tu m'as manquée, murmura-t-il en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

Mes yeux se perdaient dans les siens. Je devais rêver. J'étais si bien avec lui... Vite, un baiser.

...

_Cette fois-ci, il allait avoir beaucoup de mal à me perdre_

_Parce que je__ resterai toujours avec lui, quoi qu'il arrive_

_Et je me demande s'il le supportera…_


	14. Chapitre 14

**Voici le chapitre 14! N'hésitez surtout pas à reviewer, je ne mords pas!! =) J'aimerais connaître vos avis ^^ **

**--**

**Chapitre 14 : Premier refus**

- Tu sais, Leks… Il faut que tu saches que les gens qui vivent à Archadès… ne sont pas au courant que le Laboratoire Draklor travaille pour l'armée. C'est dans le plus grand secret que vous avez pu faire vos recherches. Et bien sûr, mon père veillait et veille encore à ce que rien de concret ne soit révélé en ville.

Nous marchions côte à côte dans les rues de Bhujerba. C'était bizarre de discuter ainsi, après autant de temps. On pouvait dire ce que l'on voulait, il était certain nous avions tous deux subi des changements qui eux-mêmes transformaient notre manière de communiquer.

Il avait toujours cet air étrange, voire charmeur, son sourire en coin, ses réflexions étranges et puis… sa classe, je devais bien l'avouer. Mais il avait changé. Je crois qu'il cherchait moins à me contredire et qu'il était beaucoup plus sûr de lui qu'auparavant…

Pour ma part, j'avais toujours aussi peu confiance en moi, ma jalousie et mon égoïsme se faisaient cruellement ressentir… mais j'avais mûri, ce qui me rendait plus sérieuse que jamais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demandai-je alors que nous reprenions déjà le chemin de l'auberge.

- Hm ?

- Ton père…

- Ah.

Il resta un moment silencieux. Je sais que parler du Docteur Cid n'était pas facile pour lui, même si une expression de défi se lisait sur son visage. J'espérais qu'il n'était pas fâché par cette nouvelle allusion.

- Excuse-moi…

- Je réfléchis, Leks. C'est difficile de prendre une décision. Après tout…

Il ne continua pas sa phrase. Il passa une main dans sa poche. J'ai cru qu'il allait prendre quelque chose mais il n'en fit rien. Je ne compris son mouvement que quelques secondes plus tard…

Reddas n'était plus là. Parti, envolé. Il avait laissé un mot sur le bureau :

_J'ai réglé la facture de l'auberge grâce à l'argent qu'envoie régulièrement ma chère grand-mère. Je conseille au pirate du ciel de prendre bien soin de sa protégée. _

_Amitiés. _

_Reddas_

- En voilà une étrange surprise, murmura Balthier.

- Reddas est un homme de confiance.

Je le fixai longuement pour prouver que je ne mentais pas. Amusé par le fait que je le défende, il eut un sourire en coin.

Nous quittâmes l'auberge pour nous diriger vers l'aérogare.

- Fran a pris ton vaisseau ?

- Non. Elle a rejoint un vaisseau public.

Je revis enfin le Sillage. Il était aussi beau qu'avant et semblait s'afficher fièrement devant moi, comme s'il se sentait content de me voir. Hm, j'ai trop d'imagination, comme toujours.

Je pénétrai à l'intérieur comme une enfant perdue qui retrouvait sa maison. Dans les fameux casiers contre les murs, j'aperçus les affaires que je n'avais pu emporter avant l'attaque des impériaux à Nalbina.

- Bon. Tu viens avec moi, là ? Pas de retour en arrière ? On dirait que Reddas compte trop sur les autres gens pour s'occuper de mineures comme toi…

- Hey ! Je suis plus une gamine ! J'ai dix-sept ans !

Je lui jetai un regard meurtrier. Au lieu de réagir normalement, il se retint d'éclater de rire et se remit aux commandes.

Il me confia que le voyage avec les autres cinq autres devenait de plus en plus long. Il fallait absolument faire quelque chose pour Ivalice, avant qu'elle ne devienne un champ de bataille à cause d'une guerre ridicule entre deux peuples. Archadia avait pris pas mal de pouvoir grâce à son attaque vers Dalmasca. La ville de Rabanastre, était envahie de soldats impériaux, prêts à tout pour leur cher empire.

- Eh oui… « On se soumet ou on court à sa perte » : l'une des devises impériales… Mais tu sais, quand Vayne est arrivé à Rabanastre pour devenir consul, il a bien surveillé tout ce qu'il disait. Il fait tout pour que Dalmasca l'adore : promesses, louanges en tout genre… il dit même qu'il va venger tous ceux qui sont morts ! Il espère que les gens vont changer d'avis et seront moins sceptiques face à Archadia. Mais Archadès est loin d'avoir changé. Je ne connais pas la puissance actuelle du très cher Docteur Cid mais il ne fait aucun doute qu'il travaille d'arrache-pied. J'ai bien peur qu'une nouvelle guerre inévitable se prépare si nous ne faisons rien…

Il me parla ensuite de ses compagnons. Tout d'abord, il me présenta Fran. Il m'assura qu'il fallait lui faire confiance, que c'était une viéra intelligente et du « bon » côté. Malgré son attitude sèche, voire antipathique, elle pouvait être facilement à l'écoute des autres. Et elle poursuivait le même but que mon partenaire : la liberté.

Tous deux devinrent pirates très rapidement. Ils décidèrent cependant de ne voler que ceux qui le méritaient. Ainsi, profitant du soir où les impériaux donnaient un banquet à l'occasion de l'arrivée du nouveau consul, Balthier et Fran s'introduisirent dans la salle du trésor du palais rabanastien. Ils y trouvèrent Vaan, un citadin, qui, voulant se venger des soldats archadiens ayant provoqué une guerre lors de laquelle son propre frère était mort, était parvenu à entrer.

Ainsi, leur aventure commença. Sur le chemin, ils rencontrèrent, comme dit précédemment, une jeune fille du nom d'Amalia. Mais ils découvrirent plus tard qu'elle s'appelait Ashe… La princesse était vivante. Son oncle, le marquis Ondore, avait annoncé la nouvelle selon laquelle sa nièce avait mis fin à ses jours, suite à la mort de son père, Raminas Dalmasca et son époux, Rasler Nabradia. Mais il n'en fut rien. La résistance était établie…

Balthier, Fran et Vaan se retrouvant tous trois en prison, ils tentèrent de s'évader et virent sur leur chemin, dans une cage, un homme semblant épuisé. C'était un certain Basch. Basch fon Ronsenburg. S'étant montré méfiants, les trois compagnons durent prendre leurs précautions. Car si Basch était disposé à leur prêter une paire de bras face aux combats qui les attendaient, il n'en était pas moins un meurtrier. C'est lui qui avait tué le Roi, après tout…

Dans le Passage de Barheim, une sorte de chemin reliant le fin fond de la prison de Nalbina au Désert de Dalmasca, le prisonnier leur avoua qu'il n'avait pas tué le roi, qu'on avait cru le contraire car… c'était son jumeau qui l'avait fait.

Le croyant enfin, ils retournèrent à Rabanastre.

Vaan apprit que son amie Penelo avait été enlevée par des chasseurs de prime qui recherchaient Balthier (sa tête avait été mise à haut prix pour ses nombreux vols), donnant rendez-vous au pirate dans les mines de Lhusu.

Ils partirent à sa recherche, rencontrant au passage un dénommé Lamont. Mon partenaire, l'ayant su un peu avant tout le monde, remarqua que son vrai nom était Larsa… voilà qu'ils connaissaient le frère de Vayne, à présent. Que de rencontres !

Mais il s'avéra que ce garçon de douze ans avait des intentions pacifiques et même s'il admirait l'intelligence de son frère, il savait bien qu'il pouvait être dangereux. Vayne, sous l'accord de leur père, l'empereur Gramis, avait bien tué deux de ses autres frères !

Dans les mines de Lhusu, les chasseurs de primes arrivaient, armés jusqu'aux dents. Plus précisément la bande de Ba'Gamnan, un vangaa à la solde de l'armée impériale.

Penelo n'était toujours pas sauvée. Elle avait été emmenée par un Haut Juge sur le vaisseau Léviathan, la prochaine destination des cinq compagnons, accompagnés de Vossler, un membre de la résistance.

Penelo ayant été « libérée » par Larsa, elle les rejoignit. Après cela, ils eurent droit à un combat contre le juge Ghis.

Leur aventure se poursuivit. Tout tournait autour des nihilites, d'ailleurs, Balthier en était un peu troublé. Il ne connaissait pas grand-chose dessus, à part le fait que son père en était obsédé. Les schémas qu'il lui avait montrés, il ne les avait pas compris du tout…

- Mais alors, les chercheurs du Laboratoire savent beaucoup de choses ! Moi-même, je connais quelques trucs sur les nihilithes…

- Ces « quelques trucs » sont assez importants pour que mon père ne te laisse pas partir. Et puis n'oublie pas que tu as espionné sa discussion avec Venat. Tu en sais trop, c'est pourquoi il a voulu te tuer dans les mines. D'habitude, personne ne démissionne de Draklor. C'est trop bien payé et puis pour les férus de science, c'est un endroit magnifique. Le Docteur Cid est tellement impliqué dans son travail, motive tellement les gens… même s'il peut faire peur, il sait beaucoup de choses, ce qui attire particulièrement les chercheurs.

Il s'interrompit. Je ne savais même pas où nous allions mais je le suivais. Je repensais au directeur du Laboratoire Draklor. Que préparait-il donc à présent ?

J'espère qu'il ne comptait plus sur le fait qu'il fallait me tuer…

- Si je te parle des nihilithes, c'est parce que nous avons eu affaire à un étrange événement… Lors du premier voyage sur le Léviathan, il se trouve que, par le malheureux des hasards, la pierre que nous avions volée au Palais de Rabanastre n'était pas le « magilithe de la Déesse » mais plutôt l' « Eclat du Crépuscule ». Et évidemment, le fameux juge Ghis savait que cette pierre était dotée d'une puissance inestimable. Une nouvelle ressource pour l'empire, quoi. Nous n'eûmes d'autre choix que de la donner bien gentiment. Par la suite, ayant gagné avec beaucoup d'efforts l' « Eclat de l'Aube » dans le tombeau de Raithwall, Roi-Dynaste et ancêtre d'Ashe, nous apprîmes que ces Eclats étaient en fait des nihilithes divins. Je te laisse deviner pourquoi le Léviathan a explosé…

- Le juge s'est servi du nihilithe, c'est ça ?

- A mauvais escient. Je ne sais pas si c'était évitable. Après tout, il y avait des chercheurs de Draklor à bord… Cid était sûrement bien trop occupé dans son laboratoire… Mais on a réussi à s'échapper grâce à mon Sillage. Je dois d'ailleurs le ramener vite en réparation avant que Nono me tape dessus… et que mon tas de ferraille me lâche. Mais bon ça va, il vole… c'était une urgence, après tout !

Je songeai à mes anciens collègues chercheurs. Peut-être que certains n'étaient déjà plus de ce monde. Je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un soupir de rage. Des vies auraient pu être épargnées si ces imbéciles de juges archadiens n'avaient pas de si mauvaises idées !

- Tu sais, le concept des nihilithes artificiels…

- Hm ?

- J'ai remarqué qu'avant de partir pour son voyage de six ans, il ne s'intéressait même pas à la fabrication de magilithes artificiels… alors pourquoi les nihilithes ?

Nous restâmes un moment silencieux. Je n'avais pas la réponse et le fait d'y penser me rendait encore plus gênée et confuse. Peut-être qu'à l'heure qu'il était, je ne méritais pas de vivre. J'aurais très bien pu être désignée pour y aller, moi aussi, sur le Léviathan. Et l'explosion de l'Eclat de l'Aube m'aurait emportée…

J'avais décidément vraiment les idées noires. La confession de tant d'événements m'avait épuisée. La tête baissée, les lèvres serrées, mes yeux se fermèrent et je pénétrai alors dans un long et doux sommeil.

Balthier me réveilla une heure plus tard. Je ne savais pas s'il s'était arrêté en cours de route mais en tout cas, nous étions arrivés à Port Balfonheim. Il me tira dehors, quasiment par la peau du cou, et me conduisit vers la « maison » de Reddas. Raz et Elza étaient à l'entrée. Ils nous saluèrent brièvement et Balthier demanda à parler à Ricky.

C'est ainsi que nous montâmes tous deux dans la tour. Ricky était assis au bureau de Reddas. Embarrassé, il se leva en se raclant la gorge. Me reconnaissant, il eut un sourire et vint vers moi pour m'observer de haut en bas :

- Leks, comment tu vas ?

Je n'eus pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que déjà Balthier marmonnait qu'il fallait faire « comme on avait dit ». Je fixai les deux pirates avec méfiance :

- Quoi ?

Le premier rôle prit le temps d'avaler sa salive et passa une main dans ses cheveux, signe de nervosité. _J'étais sûre de ne pas me tromper_.

- Eh bien… Tu vas rester ici, Leks. Il faut que… je continue avec les autres.

C'est comme si je recevais un seau d'eau glacée dans la figure. Mon visage était sans expression.

- Je comprends, répondis-je d'une voix bizarre, sans timbre particulier.

Si le calme tuait, nous aurions été tous emportés par la mort.

- Il est où, Reddas ? demandai-je simplement.

- Si je le savais… répondit simplement Ricky d'une voix un peu hésitante. Il m'a dit de prendre Port Balfonheim en main tant qu'il serait absent.

Je regardais autour de moi. Alors comme ça, il voulait se débarrasser de moi depuis le début. C'est pour ça qu'il ne m'avait pas dit où nous allions. Mais bien sûr… Je le gênais dans son petit voyage… Bah, qui sait, il me mentait peut-être au sujet de Fran. Ça me dégoûtait de savoir que Penelo avait quinze ans à peine et pouvait participer à leur petit groupe. Une jalousie profonde me rongea. Mais qu'importe après tout, il avait vingt-deux ans, il avait bien le droit de faire ce qu'il voulait de sa vie… je n'étais encore qu'une gamine.

- A plus, murmurai-je en m'éloignant d'eux pour aller dans la chambre où Reddas m'avait toujours logée.

J'avais les larmes aux yeux.

Balthier n'alla pas me voir. Il était déjà parti.


	15. Chapitre 15

**Je commencerai à écrire en vous annonçant une nouvelle importante: j'ai fait une horrible gaffe T_T. En effet, j'avais dit au départ que cette fanfiction comportait 35 chapitres... avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait de 25 et non 35!! La cause? Pour le chapitre 15, j'ai tapé par mégarde un "2" plutôt qu'un "1", ce qui a changé le "15" en "25". Autant dire que pour le coup, on peut confirmer que je suis une sombre idiote même pas au courant du nombre exact de chapitres écrits --' J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop pour cette erreur ridicule. La honte me ronge comme vous pouvez l'imaginer -__-' J'espère que cette fois-ci, je ne me suis pas trompée...**

**J'en profite pour vous dire que j'ai inséré, pour la première fois, dans ce chapitre 15, quelques scènes du jeu. Vous y aurez droit jusqu'à la fin, tout simplement dans un souci de meilleure compréhension. Il est évident que cela ne perturbera rien au niveau des passages avec Leks, par exemple. Bonne lecture!**

**--**

**Chapitre 15 : Missions secrètes pour six aventuriers**

Je ne mangeais presque plus. Maintenant, les gens avaient une bonne raison pour me fixer anxieusement. J'étais impardonnable. J'étais prête à parier que j'avais fait la plus grosse bêtise de ma vie. Je m'en voulais à mourir et je ne pouvais plus rien faire. Il m'était impossible d'arranger les choses. Pourtant, j'osai demander à Ricky ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé.

Il m'expliqua alors que Balthier était parvenu à contacter Reddas par radio alors que nous étions en plein vol dans le Sillage. Le premier rôle avait pensé que me déposer à Port Balfonheim était la meilleure chose à faire. Je ne voulus même pas entendre les raisons, je les connaissais. Sécurité, trop jeune âge, etc. Rien à faire.

Je me mis à imaginer le dialogue entre Balthier et Reddas…

_Balthier : Ouais, on survole la mer, là. On va bientôt arriver._

_Reddas : Je pense pas qu'elle sera ravie._

_Balthier : Il faut bien que le premier rôle fasse du chemin sans sa protégée._

_Reddas : Ah… Et moi qui pensais que tu pouvais avoir assez de volonté pour veiller sur elle. Excuse-moi, je reçois un double appel, ça doit être ma grand-mère…_

Je secouai violemment la tête. Je n'avais toujours pas touché à mon bol de soupe. Raz faisait le tour de la pièce en observant chaque petit détail dans ma chambre. Il n'y avait pourtant rien de bien intéressant.

- Qu'y a-t-il à voir ? demandai-je, me décidant à croquer dans un petit morceau de pain.

- Tout, répondit l'étrange petit personnage. Mais excuse ma curiosité, je ne suis pas là pour t'espionner.

- Oh mais ça ne me dérange pas.

J'avais toujours su qu'il y avait quelque chose en lui que j'aimais bien. Son côté mystérieux, peut-être ? Qui sait… En tout cas, sa présence ne me déplaisait pas.

Je me surpris à murmurer :

- Je me demande ce qu'il pense de moi maintenant…

Raz posa un œil sur moi puis continua ses observations. Sa voix énigmatique s'éleva :

- Je n'aime pas me mêler d'histoires qui ne me concernent pas mais comme j'en ai entendu parler… je pense autant que toi qu'il a ses torts et que tu as les tiens. Vous avez de trop mauvais choix en ce qui concerne l'interprétation de vos sentiments. Par exemple, je pense qu'il aurait dû te confier le fait qu'il souhaitait te déposer ici.

Il s'avança de sa démarche comique, par petits pas, et passa devant moi :

- C'est le seul exemple que je fournirai.

Il quitta la pièce, me laissant seule avec mon pessimisme mais malgré tout, l'esprit plus clair.

Je venais de me lever. Il était neuf heures du matin et déjà, j'entendais la voix de Ricky provenant du bureau de Reddas. Je m'habillai en silence et jetai un coup d'œil dehors. Le ciel était toujours aussi bleu, la mer toujours aussi paisible. Cela faisait une semaine que Balthier était parti.

*

Après Nalbina, donc, Balthier se battit contre les forces archadiennes avec les cinq autres aventuriers : Vaan, Fran, Basch, Ashe et Penelo. Juste avant d'aller _la_ sauver, ils avaient massacré le Haut-Juge Bergan.

L'homme était devenu complètement fou, prêt à servir Vayne jusqu'à sa mort et envahi de puissance grâce à un nihilithe artificiel placé à l'intérieur de son corps. Nul doute que l'idée venait de Cid.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Balthier et les autres parvinrent à l'exterminer alors qu'il voulait prendre possession de Bur-Omisace. Malheureusement, le Grand Pontife perdit la vie également, tué par le juge.

Une triste nouvelle tomba pour Larsa : l'Empereur Gramis était mort.

Ensuite, ils étaient parvenus à obtenir l'Epée des Rois qui avait le pouvoir de détruire les nihilithes. En effet, ils avaient appris l'existence de l'Eclat du Crépuscule, un nihilithe aux incroyables pouvoirs. Ils devaient donc le détruire car son utilisation par l'empire pouvait avoir des conséquences extrêmement fâcheuses.

Ils décidèrent de mettre les voiles pour Archadès, sur conseil de Balthier qui avait proposé de jeter un coup d'œil au Laboratoire Draklor, sans faire part de ses origines aux autres.

La nuit suivante, Balthier sentit de la terreur, provenant de ses bagues. Avec l'aide de Fran et celle du mog Nono qui accepta exceptionnellement qu'il prenne le Sillage, il retrouva Leks. Et puis il rencontra Reddas, le fameux juge Zecht de la Maison de Solidor. Il choisit de se méfier de lui car il était dans l'incapacité de croire en son honnêteté, même s'il avait pris soin de Leks et prétendu avoir quitté ses fonctions de juge définitivement.

Il dut faire le choix de déposer Leks à Port Balfonheim. Sinon, le voyage vers Archadès aurait été très dangereux et arrivé là-bas, Cid aurait très bien pu se servir d'elle. La première priorité avait été de la mettre en sécurité.

Après leur séparation assez directe, il laissa le vaisseau à Port Balfonheim entre les mains expertes de Nono et prit un vaisseau public pour rejoindre ses compagnons et reprendre la route.

Il montèrent tous dans un vaisseau pour Nalbina et suivirent la direction du Col du Mosphore…

Alors qu'ils venaient de tuer un bon nombre de monstres, Vaan les arrêta :

- Mais vous savez seulement où se trouve le Laboratoire Draklor ? On m'a dit qu'Archadès était immense ! On ne retrouvera jamais…

- Fais moi confiance, c'est plus visible que tu ne le crois, répondit Balthier d'un ton sinistre.

- Tu m'as l'air bien informé, Balthier, murmura Basch.

- Il est peut-être tout simplement déjà venu à Archadès, répliqua Penelo.

Et ils reprirent la route en silence, un léger sourire ayant illuminé le visage du premier rôle. Chose très rare car il était plus pâle que jamais, ces derniers temps.

...

La très mystérieuse Forêt de Salika s'ouvrait maintenant devant eux. Une telle végétation devait rappeler des souvenirs à Fran, même si la plupart du temps, elle ne confiait pas ses sentiments. Ashe sembla chercher quelque chose à travers les branches des arbres immenses :

- Nabudis… murmura-t-elle.

- Rien qu'une nécropole, maintenant. A cause de l'Eclat de la Nuit, dit Basch.

Balthier jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui en se remémorant le récit de Reddas.

- On ne peut pas la voir, d'ici, dit-il en faisant quelques pas. Elle est à l'ouest et ce n'est pas sur notre chemin.

Vaan trancha la tête d'un Potiron et lança avec plein d'enthousiasme :

- Allez, on continue !

...

Ils sortirent de la Forêt. Le soleil était lumineux, chaleureux. De loin, ils pouvaient voir des plages à perte de vue, des palmiers et… la mer.

La Côte de Phon.

Ils marchèrent un bon moment, combattant les monstres sans relâche. Ils commençaient à être épuisés par la chaleur. Ils aperçurent un camp de chasseurs au loin et décidèrent de s'y rendre pour se reposer. Arrivé là-bas, Vaan ne demandait qu'à aller près de la mer.

- Le premier arrivé à l'eau ! s'écria-t-il en courant, Penelo le suivant avec un rire réjoui.

Les autres suivaient derrière eux, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser : « Ah… quels gamins… »

Ashe vacilla sur l'effet de la chaleur. Balthier prit sa main pour la soutenir. Ils s'observèrent en silence puis Ashe recommença à avancer

- Pourquoi la capitale ? demanda Balthier, qui n'avait pas bougé.

La princesse s'arrêta et fixa l'horizon, ne se retournant pas pour le regarder.

- Le nihilithe… Je dois le détruire.

- Vous en êtes sûre ? Vous ne le voulez pas pour vous ? Utiliser son pouvoir pour restaurer Dalmasca, par exemple ?

Il cligna des yeux en ramenant les mains devant lui :

- Les intentions les plus pures peuvent engendrer les pires maux.

Il ferma un instant les yeux. Ashe fixait à présent le sol en songeant.

- Avide de pouvoir, aveuglée par les nihilites.

Puis, dans un élan d'énervement, elle se retourna pour lui jeter un regard :

- Est-ce ainsi que vous me voyez ?

Balthier s'avança, murmurant :

- Une telle description me rappelle quelqu'un.

Elle le rejoignit.

Basch et Fran étaient l'un à côté de l'autre. L'un fixait l'horizon, l'autre regardait les deux « gamins » s'amuser. Vaan tenta de pousser Penelo, elle répliqua en lui donnant un coup dans le dos. Ils se baissèrent ensuite pour dessiner dans le sable.

- Il était obsédé par les nihilites, ne vivant que pour eux. Il bafouillait des insanités, hanté par le pouvoir des pierres… Il parlait d'un certain Eynah, ou Venat, je ne sais plus. Tout ce qu'il faisait, visait à étudier les nihilithes, à mieux les comprendre. Il fabriquait des vaisseaux, des armes…

Balthier fit à nouveau quelques pas en avant en murmurant :

- Il a même fait de moi un juge.

Figée d'étonnement, Ashe s'arrêta et dit :

- Vous avez été… juge ?!

Au bord de la mer, il fut envahi par un sentiment de tristesse bien dissimulé derrière son apparence charismatique. Son ombre était projetée sur le sable fin et lumineux.

- Une mésaventure que j'oublierais volontiers. Elle n'a pas duré. Je suis parti, j'ai quitté les juges… et lui.

Il regardait loin devant lui, elle l'écoutait en silence.

- Cidolfus Demen Bunansa. Le fameux Docteur Cid du Laboratoire Draklor.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'exprimer son dégoût en prononçant ces mots.

- C'est là qu'il a cédé son cœur aux nihilithes, qu'il s'est perdu lui-même.

Il cligna des yeux, il en avait mal au cœur.

- Et de mon côté, j'ai perdu mon père.

Il releva légèrement la tête, ses yeux bleus gris braqués sur le ciel. Il y eut un léger silence. Ashe paraissait assez surprise. Il se retourna :

- Ne marchez pas sur ses traces.

Encore sous le choc, la princesse ne répondit rien. De son côté, il reprit sa contemplation de l'horizon.

- J'ai fui. Je ne supportais de le voir devenir l'esclave des nihilithes. Alors je suis parti. Libre, enfin.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt.

- Ironie du sort, j'ai couru après l'Eclat du Crépuscule, ignorant que c'était un nihilithe. Et puis je vous ai rencontrée.

Il cligna des yeux une nouvelle fois. Ses traits se durcirent :

- Cette fuite en avant ne m'a mené nulle part.

Il repensa à son père.

- Il est temps d'en finir. Temps que je m'affranchisse du passé.

Elle baissa les yeux pour regarder sa main sans bague :

- Laisser le passé derrière soi n'est pas chose facile…

Et ils réfléchirent tous deux en silence. Balthier respirait profondément tandis que l'image de la jeune fille lui revenait en tête. Il ferma un moment les yeux.

Ashe pensait à Rasler.

- Ce choix vous appartient. Mais ne cédez pas votre cœur à une pierre. Vous êtes trop forte pour cela, Princesse, dit-il en esquissant difficilement un premier léger sourire.

Se prenant les mains, hésitante, elle répondit :

- J'espère que vous dites vrai, Balthier.

...

Il ne restait plus que deux lieux à parcourir avant d'atteindre Archadès. Après la Côte de Phon, les Landes de Tsita faisaient partie du programme.

Balthier se mit à réfléchir à la manière dont il allait procéder pour qu'ils pénètrent tous dans le Laboratoire.

Il repensa à Jules et songea au fait qu'il pourrait les aider. Il voulait aussi avoir des nouvelles de Leks, mais il ne savait pas vraiment comment faire.

Alors il fouilla dans sa poche à la recherche de ses feuilles pour s'assurer qu'elles étaient encore là.

- Hm… Il nous reste le Palais enfoui de Sohen, n'est-ce pas ? murmura-t-il.

- Oui. Il paraît que le chemin qui mène au Palais de Sohen est accessible depuis une caverne dans ces landes, expliqua Fran.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

Comme on pouvait aisément le deviner, c'était Vaan qui avait parlé.

...

La caverne était assez sombre mais ils trouvèrent vite leurs repères. Ils rencontrèrent même le Gang des Légumes qu'ils s'empressèrent de massacrer.

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que j'aurais eu besoin un jour de tuer un Capitaine Tomate… avoua tristement Penelo.

Ils reprirent leur route. Les monstres du Palais étaient assez redoutables, il fallait le dire. Ils trouvèrent bientôt la sortie et purent à nouveau voir la lumière du jour.

...

Ils sortirent tous et tombèrent dans une rue étroite. On aurait dit une ville en ruine.

- Ça sent moins la capitale que les égouts, dit Vaan, déjà perché sur un vieux muret, Penelo juste en dessous de lui.

Balthier mit les mains sur ses hanches et répondit :

- Même les plus grands empires ont leurs égouts. Les laissés-pour-compte d'Archadès échouent ici.

Il fit quelques pas devant lui, se rapprochant des deux « gamins ».

- Ceux qui n'ont pas de papiers pour vivre en ville. Les puissants déchus et les déchus aspirant à la puissance. Leurs yeux sont rivés sur Archadès.

- La ville doit être bien plus belle que cet endroit.

- Oh, pas de doute, répondit-il en faisant un geste de la main. Archadès empeste d'un autre genre de puanteur.

Il croisa les bras. Les autres se rapprochèrent de lui.

- En route ! Notre flair va nous mener jusqu'à Draklor.

Ils se trouvaient donc à présent dans la Vieille Archadès. Ils marchèrent un petit moment en direction de la grande ville que l'on apercevait au loin loin. Mais ils ne furent pas bien accueillis par les soldats archadiens qui gardaient l'entrée. En gros, ils ne pouvaient pas passer…

Et puis soudain, une voix s'éleva près d'eux :

- Tiens, tiens, tiens… Ai-je une vision ? Je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour. Pas ici.

Un homme aux cheveux noirs et possédant une moustache venait d'arriver.

- Oh non, le mouchard fait son entrée… dit Balthier avec un soupir.

- Je croyais que les pirates étaient censés savoir garder le sourire en toutes circonstances, murmura l'inconnu.

Vaan se tourna vers le premier rôle :

- Tu le connais ?

_Balthier : Il s'appelle Jules. C'est une vieille connaissance. Un mouchard… Un informateur, si tu veux. _

_Jules : Il arrive qu'on ait parfois bien besoin d'un « mouchard ». Par exemple quand on cherche à monter dans le monde._

_Vaan : Vous connaissez un moyen de monter à la ville ?_

_Jules : A Archadès, les informations sont la clé du pouvoir. Elles ouvrent toutes les portes. Mais encore faut-il y mettre le prix… Alors, tu as 1500 gils à investir ?_

Balthier ne fit pas un geste, son expression ne changea pas. Il semblait que c'était à Vaan de décider si oui ou non il fallait payer. Celui-ci, un peu déboussolé, se dit que de toute façon il leur fallait de l'aide pour entrer dans la ville. Il donna donc l'argent.

_Jules : Bravo, tu apprends vite. Alors, p'tit gars. Tu as des rumeurs juteuses à me rapporter ?_

_Vaan lui conta alors une rumeur qui circulait dans la Vieille Archadès. Cela sembla suffire à l'informateur. _

_Vaan : Je ne vois pas en quoi ça va nous aider à monter à la ville._

_Jules : Vraiment ? Alors regarde ce que peuvent accomplir les bonnes informations… _

Des résidants du quartier pauvre se mirent à crier qu'il y avait une bagarre due au sujet de la rumeur dont Vaan avait parlé à Jules. Les soldats impériaux coururent en direction du conflit.

_Vaan : C'est le moment ou jamais ! Merci, Jules._

Sur quoi, le jeune garçon se faufila jusqu'à l'entrée avec les autres. Seul Balthier était resté seul avec Jules. Le premier rôle murmura :

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu te serais contenté de si peu.

- Certaines informations valent plus cher que tout l'or du monde. Comme celle-ci, par exemple : le fils prodigue Bunansa est de retour. Tu vois ? Ça, c'est un renseignement très précieux…

- Tu n'as pas changé, répondit Balthier en s'éloignant.

...

Archadès était bien grande, surtout pour Vaan et Penelo qui n'avaient jamais rien vu de pareil. Le garçon commença à observer autour de lui, poussant un soupir d'admiration. Penelo arriva près de lui :

- Tu es bouche bée.

- Je regarde juste la ville. Même si c'est celle de l'empire.

Penelo alla s'appuyer sur un muret placé juste devant eux :

- Tu as changé, Vaan. Avant, tu n'écoutais jamais que toi. Tu étais moins… tolérant. Je dis ça gentiment.

- C'est peut-être parce que j'ai vu d'autres horizons, depuis. Je n'aurais jamais cru que j'irais un jour si loin de chez moi.

Il fit un geste de la main, montrant qu'il se rappelait de quelque chose :

- Hé, Larsa est dans cette ville, non ? C'est un vrai dur mais je me demande comment il va.

Penelo se mit à sourire :

- Tu as toujours été très sensible, Vaan.

Puis elle se retourna vers lui :

- Tu sais ce que je trouve incroyable ? J'ai toujours cru que je ne rencontrerais jamais des gens comme la Princesse ou le seigneur Larsa. Et nous voilà dans la capitale !

- Je sais ! Tout ça me dépasse un peu par moments.

Basch se rapprocha et vint déposer une main sur l'épaule du garçon :

- Bravo, Vaan. Tu commences à comprendre les difficultés qu'il y a à servir un souverain.

- Hé, je ne fais que suivre le mouvement, répliqua Vaan.

- Je rêve ou tu viens de te plaindre, Basch ? intervint Penelo.

Celui-ci sembla embarrassé et s'éclaircit nerveusement la gorge :

- Euh… Allez, en route.

Mais Penelo insista :

- Hé, ne change pas de sujet !

- D'accord, d'accord

Les autres regardaient la scène et Ashe eut même un sourire en voyant tout cela.

De son côté, Balthier réfléchissait. Il avait entendu que Jules se rendrait au Quartier Zénoble. C'était sa seule chance.

...

Ils commencèrent à marcher dans la ville. Balthier fit passer un message aux autres puis se tourna enfin vers Vaan :

- On se sépare ici, Vaan. J'ai des choses à faire de mon côté. On se retrouve plus tard.

- Hein ? Mais…

Et Balthier s'éloigna sans rien dire de plus.

...

Il alla parler au contrôleur du taxi dans le Quartier Nilvas. Il avait peu de temps, il fallait qu'il fasse vite. Prenant la navette pour arriver au Quartier Zénoble, il rencontra Jules et le prit à part :

- Viens, je dois te parler…

L'informateur conduisit le premier rôle dans une belle maison.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ?

- Il ne te viendrait jamais à l'idée que ça puisse être ma modeste demeure ?

Jules eut un étrange sourire et pria son invité de s'asseoir. Celui-ci murmura :

- Non, merci. Je ne m'assieds pas dans une maison que je ne connais pas. Et puis tu mens, tu n'habites pas ici.

- Des jours ici, des jours ailleurs… Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, j'ai de l'argent, moi !

Balthier ne chercha même pas à l'écouter. Il se concentra pour remettre ses idées en place. Il avait son front en sueurs. Il demanda :

- Tu n'aurais pas un porte-voix électronique ?

Jules esquissa un nouveau sourire bizarre et fit le tour de la pièce pour aller ouvrir une armoire. Il semblait chercher quelque chose.

- Pour appeler qui ?

Il ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait pas lui dire, il ne tenait pas à ce qu'il en parle à d'autres gens. Voyant que le premier rôle ne disait pas un mot, il soupira :

- Tu comptes laisser tes cinq autres copains tout seuls sans ta protection ? J'aurais peur, à leur place. Et puis, toi qui prétends rechercher des informations, tu as des feuilles, je crois. Tu aurais pu passer sans problème de la Vieille Archadès à la _Nouvelle_, si je puis dire… Et sans le moindre gil à débourser !

- Rien à faire… Vaan peut se débrouiller tout seul…

- Hoho ! Si ça, c'est pas du faux égoïsme !

Et il éclata d'un grand rire, continuant à chercher dans l'armoire, semblant remplie d'objets en tous genres.

- Tu n'aimes pas admettre le fait que tu sois Archadien, hm ?

- Ça va prendre encore longtemps, ton expédition ?!

- Voilà, voilà.

Il arriva vers lui avec une petite boîte d'apparence métallique. Elle possédait un petit écran avec une bande de lumière verte.

- La fonction de changement de voix n'est pas incluse. Il a beaucoup servi, je crois.

- _Tu crois_, répéta tristement Balthier, se demandant dans quel endroit il était encore tombé.

Il saisit le boîtier tandis que Jules expliquait :

- Tu peux prendre les fréquences avec la roulette en dessous. Mais c'est plus facile avec une boussole et une carte d'Ivalice…

- Je sais. Merci.

Balthier inspira profondément et prit ses repères. Il ferma les yeux en s'imaginant l'étendue d'Ivalice et tourna huit fois vers le sud-est avec la roulette.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Jules était toujours là. Il semblait attendre patiemment une récompense qui ne venait pas.

- Hmm. Tu as l'art de bien m'énerver, toi.

- C'est 2000 gils, mon cher maître Bunansa.

Avec un soupir, il donna l'argent mais aussi quelques feuilles :

- Offre-les à Vaan. Puisque c'est le seul moyen pour qu'ils passent…

Jules disparut en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire.

...

Le cœur battant étrangement, il s'assura qu'il avait entré la bonne fréquence puis appuya sur le petit bouton.

_*****_

Ricky m'appela à son bureau.

- J'ai un service à te demander. Je dois aller voir quelqu'un et c'est plutôt urgent. Garde bien la pièce. Si quelqu'un entre, dis que je suis sorti. S'il y a une urgence, tu n'as qu'à demander à Raz de venir. Et puis si quelqu'un appelle, réponds.

- Pas de problème. A tout à l'heure.

Je m'assis dans le fauteuil de Reddas. Un véritable tabouret de pirate en bois, inconfortable à souhait. Pas vraiment le siège idéal. Je commençai à observer les papiers qu'on avait laissé traîner. J'y avais à peine jeté un coup d'œil qu'un grésillement parvint à mes oreilles. Il provenait du porte-voix électronique qui reposait sur le bureau. Reddas m'avait un jour parlé de cet instrument : pour décrocher, il fallait appuyer sur le petit bouton près de la roulette. J'hésitai d'abord puis me décidai à le saisir. Mon doigt pressa le bouton et ensuite, je portai l'appareil à mes lèvres :

- Port Balfonheim. Je vous écoute.

Je remarquai que mon interlocuteur mettait du temps à répondre.

- _Leks ?!_

Mon sang se glaça et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. _Sa_ voix, la _sienne_, comme nulle autre, s'était fait entendre dans toute la pièce. Je sentais mon cœur battre à tout rompre.

Puis les larmes me vinrent aux yeux et commencèrent à couler sur mon visage figé et, j'en étais sûre, livide. En un sanglot, je parvins à dire :

- Je s… suis désolée… Pour tout ce que j'ai f… fait !

- Leks… Non… Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Sa voix semblait si troublée, si bizarre. Son tempérament de feu avait disparu.

- Tu peux me haïr ! Tu peux vraiment me h… ha… haïr ! Je ne suis qu'une imbécile ! Tu as v… u ce que j'ai fait ?! Je t'ai laissé en plan…

- … et je t'ai emmené quelque part sans te demander la permission.

Mais je continuais à pleurer. C'était atroce.

- … sans te dire au revoir ! m'exclamai-je finalement.

Mes pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité. J'étais comme folle, je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il était là, qu'il me parlait… après tout ce que j'avais fait.

J'inspirai profondément, essayant de me calmer un peu. Il ne disait rien.

_*****_

Il était bouche bée. Il ne savait que dire en entendant ses violents sanglots. Il pensait qu'il allait tomber sur Ricky, ou mieux, Reddas, pour lui demander de ses nouvelles calmement. Ses membres commencèrent à trembler. Plus exactement ses doigts et ses lèvres. Il parvint à se contrôler et sa voix ne fut plus qu'un murmure sans fin.

_*****_

- Tu sais, je ne suis pas parti à cause de toi. Mais à cause de moi-même. J'avais honte de t'avoir fait subir tout ça et je savais bien que tu désirais rester avec moi plus que tout. Tu me l'as dit : tu ne voulais plus me quitter, plus jamais. J'ai enfreint cette petite résolution. Et tu vois dans quel état tu es ! Tu m'aimes trop, ma jolie. Tu m'as toujours trop aimé et c'est à cause de ça que tu souffres. Et si j'appelais, c'était surtout pour avoir de tes nouvelles, pour savoir si tu n'avais pas fait trop de bêtises. Et puis je ne vais pas te cacher que j'ai besoin de toi.

J'écoutais attentivement. Je commençais progressivement à me calmer, même si mes yeux étaient toujours aussi rouges.

- Je suis à Archadès. Tu vois, plus de secret. D'ailleurs, je te dis tout : je vais rendre visite au Docteur Cid. Il possède l'Eclat du Crépuscule et comme tu t'en doutes, il ne faut pas le laisser entre les mains de l'empire. Nous allons donc gentiment demander à mon père de nous léguer ce cher nihilithe divin. Et j'ai besoin de toi parce que j'aimerais savoir où exactement tu prenais la navette pour te rendre à Draklor. Et les horaires, si possible.

Je restai silencieuse. Je réfléchissais. Balthier était sûr de ce qu'il faisait et là où j'étais, je ne pouvais pas l'arrêter. C'est ainsi que je répondis :

- Très bien. Si jamais Cid ou Venat te tue, je te rejoins.

- Mais oui.

Je ne comprenais pas comment il pouvait se montrer autant sûr de lui. J'inspirai profondément :

- On prenait la navette au Quartier Zénoble. Il y en a une toutes les dix minutes, à partir de cinq heures du matin. Tu ne te souviens pas ?

- Non, Leks. Je ne comprends pas non plus pourquoi c'est si flou.

Il y eut un petit silence. Le premier rôle éclata de rire :

- La tête qu'il fera quand il me verra débarquer.

- Ne ris pas. S'il n'a pas l'Eclat du Crépuscule, vous serez bien embêtés.

Je passai une main dans mes cheveux, un peu embarrassée. Je sentais que la conversation allait prendre fin.

- Tu sais Leks… Ça va te faire bizarre que je te dise ça mais… Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Et je le pense vraiment.

J'allais encore me mettre à pleurer. Décidément, je n'arrivais pas à contrôler mes émotions.

-_ Je t'aime._

La communication se coupa soudain. Je lâchai l'appareil, qui tomba aussitôt sur le sol, puis me pris la tête dans les mains. C'était la première fois qu'il me le disait.


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonsoir tout le monde ^^ Encore désolée pour mon retard, j'avoue je ne suis pas très régulière dans mes publications. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai personnellement beaucoup aimé le corriger ;)**

**--**

**Chapitre 16 : Etranges retrouvailles avec le Docteur Cid**

Ricky me retrouva à moitié endormie sur le bureau avec des larmes dans les yeux. C'était si étrange pour moi. Au fond, j'avais toujours su que Balthier m'aimait car il le montrait par toutes les manières imaginables. Mais là… il ne me l'avait jamais exprimé comme ça…

- Leks ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? murmura Ricky.

Je me redressai avec peine et répondit d'une voix assez faible :

- Balthier a appelé.

Il se figea puis m'écouta attentivement :

- Il va aller se chamailler avec son père pour un nihilithe divin.

Il me considéra longuement. Sur son visage, les dures cicatrices étaient dissimulées par des bandes en tissu. Raz ne tarda pas à arriver :

- Tout va bien ?

Je répondis par l'affirmative mais je regrettais d'être si loin d'Archadès. Je ne voulais pas qu'il y aille. Mais j'étais loin de pouvoir l'en empêcher.

_*_

Balthier était parti de la maison, laissant derrière lui le fameux porte-voix électronique. Il se sentait bizarre et repensait à tout ce qui avait été dit lors de leur conversation. Il se rendit tout près de l'arrêt de taxi tout en regardant autour de lui, à la recherche de ses compagnons. Vaan arriva avec les autres.

- Ah, te voilà enfin ! Jules a un tuyau pour nous : il y a une navette utilisée par les chercheurs de Draklor à deux pas d'ici. Nous allons la prendre et passer par l'entrée de service. Allons, hâtons-nous !

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'endroit indiqué par le pirate mais s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils virent quelques fantassins impériaux s'approcher en courant du bâtiment où l'on prenait les navettes pour le Laboratoire. Ils écoutèrent discrètement leur conversation :

- Les complices du sénat ont tous été arrêtés, votre Honneur.

- Nos forces n'ont subi que des pertes mineures. Vous pouvez vous retirer. Un détachement restera ici pour garder Draklor.

Vaan se méfia :

- Tu crois qu'ils en ont après nous ?

- Il semble que non, mais cette nouvelle va nous compliquer la tâche, répondit Basch.

Ils retournèrent un moment au centre de la ville, réfléchissant à la suite des opérations. Soudain, Balthier se rappela d'une chose :

- Au fait, tu en as mis du temps pour me rejoindre. Tu as fait du tourisme ?

- Tu parles ! s'écria Vaan, mécontent. Tu sais combien de temps il m'a fallu pour obtenir assez de feuilles pour venir ici ?

Balthier sursauta :

- Quoi ?! Mais j'avais donné des feuilles à Jules…

- Tu rigoles, j'espère ?!

L'informateur arriva soudain et se sentant concerné par la conversation, lança :

- Allons, allons. Des juges viennent d'arriver à Draklor, donc même l'entrée de service risque d'être bien gardée, malheureusement.

- Grâce à toi, j'en suis sûr, répondit calmement le premier rôle. Tu savais ce que le Ministère de la Justice préparait, alors tu as retardé Vaan en attendant que les juges renforcent la sécurité à Draklor… Evidemment. Dis-moi, combien t'a payé le ministère pour des informations sur le fils prodigue ?

Jules eut un sourire en coin :

- Le ministère ? Oh, les juges sont de piètres clients, mon ami. Avec eux, il y a toujours trop de règles, trop de lois. Tu ne savais peut-être pas, maître Balthier, que Draklor était devenu le terrain de jeu de ton vénérable père, rempli de ses chères créations…

« Je sais ! » se cria Balthier pour lui-même, agacé. Il l'entraîna à l'écart et Jules poursuivit :

- Toutes à l'insu du sénat, cela va de soi. D'ailleurs, même l'Empereur ignorait la véritable ampleur des projets du Docteur Cid. Et c'est pire depuis que Vayne s'est attiré les pleins pouvoirs : plus un mot ne sort du Laboratoire sur les activités qui y sont menées. Je connais des gens qui vendraient leur âme pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'une bribe d'information sur ce qui se passe derrière les murs de Draklor.

Balthier se mit à réfléchir :

- Des gens comme… des sympathisants rozariens qui s'inquiètent du programme d'armement de l'empire ou des opposants à l'hégémonie des Solidor. Alors tu comptes sur nous pour semer la zizanie à Draklor. Comme ça, tu espères obtenir des fuites.

L'informateur proposa alors :

- Et en échange de ce service, je vous fournis un taxi. Dites simplement au contrôleur que vous voulez allez à « l'endroit convenu ». Facile, non ?

Alors que Balthier allait rejoindre les autres, il eut un léger sourire :

- Ah, un marché à la mode d'Archadès. Ça me rappelle le bon vieux temps, Jules. J'en verserais presque une petite larme.

- C'est bon de rentrer chez soi, hein ? Mes respects à ton vénérable père, maître Balthier… ou devrais-je dire maître « Famran » ? Ha ha ! Adieu !

…

Dans le taxi, Balthier sembla très nerveux. Vaan lui demanda :

- Au fait, ce Jules… C'est un ami à toi, Balthier ? Vous avez l'air proches, tous les deux.

- Assez pour que j'aie envie de lui coller mon poing dans la figure… Chauffeur ! Plus vite ! Sinon je vais finir par passer mes nerfs sur quelqu'un !

Ils atteignirent enfin leur but, à savoir l'immense Laboratoire Draklor, toujours sous la direction du Docteur Cid, bien entendu. Leur nouvel objectif était de le trouver pour parler de choses et d'autres.

Balthier fit arrêter le taxi et se précipita dehors, demandant aux autres de le suivre :

- Venez, par ici.

Il n'avait pas du tout oublié le chemin à suivre.

…

- Tout est trop calme, résonna la voix de Basch alors qu'ils venaient de passer l'entrée.

- C'est plus qu'étrange, répondit Balthier. Des gardes sont censés se trouver ici.

Vaan eut une poussée d'espoir :

- On a peut-être de la chance ?

- Ou tu es peut-être trop optimiste, ironisa le premier rôle.

Le capitaine dalmascan sentit alors que le danger était proche :

- Quelque chose se prépare. Soyons prudents.

- Pas le temps d'être prudent, continua Balthier, légèrement nerveux. Droit au but ! Le bureau de Cid est au dernier étage.

Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient de l'entrée, Ashe parut perdue dans ses pensées.

…

Ils marchèrent longtemps, jusqu'à voir quelques soldats archadiens blessés, allongés sur le sol.

- Quel accueil, murmura Balthier.

Quelques uns leur demandèrent « s'ils étaient avec _lui _», laissant paraître une terreur évidente dans leur regard. D'autres leur conseillèrent de ne pas s'approcher du Docteur Cid.

Balthier se demandait plus que jamais ce que trafiquait encore son savant fou de père.

Parfois, des soldats moins amochés arrivaient par dizaines pour venir croiser le fer avec les six compagnons.

Ils continuèrent leur ascension au cœur du Laboratoire et montèrent d'un étage à l'aide de l'ascenseur. Le soixante-septième étage.

Ils n'eurent pas de peine à trouver le bureau de Cid, les initiales C.D.B. étant d'ailleurs gravées sur la porte. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils se mirent à observer la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Ils la découvrirent sans dessus dessous : on avait déplacé des objets et fait tomber de nombreux documents à terre.

Basch s'avança pour regarder cela de plus près. Puis Fran fit entendre sa voix mystérieuse :

- Il a eu de la visite. Inamicale, visiblement.

Vaan se tourna vers elle :

- Quelqu'un à la recherche des nihilithes ?

Balthier avança jusqu'au bureau de son père. Il observa longuement les papiers éparpillés laissés sur le plan de travail. Il y avait aussi quelques ouvrages. L'un des parchemins attira irrésistiblement son regard et il ne put s'empêcher de penser à voix haute :

- Le Jagd Difohr, hein ?

Il cligna des yeux :

- Six ans déjà que tu en es revenu, méconnaissable… Quelle folie t'a pris là-bas ?

Il se sentait bizarre, sans qu'il le veuille vraiment. Puis il aperçut une petite carte sur le côté droit de la table.

Ils entendirent soudain une voix s'écrier :

- Là-haut ! Au-dessus de nous ! Abaissez les portes cinq et huit ! Tout de suite !

Vaan se tourna à nouveau vers Fran :

- Ils nous ont trouvés ?!

- Nous, ou les visiteurs qui nous ont devancés. Gardons profil bas.

Balthier se dirigea vers la sortie avec la carte en main, contredisant la viéra :

- Non, profitons de la confusion. Il faut trouver Cid. Et vite.

…

Ils durent encore monter deux étages, cette épreuve leur demandant beaucoup de forces pour battre les fantassins impériaux. Ils ne rencontrèrent jamais un seul chercheur de Draklor.

Ils venaient d'arriver au septantième étage. Vaan sortit de l'ascenseur en premier, suivi de Balthier, puis Basch en troisième lieu. Soudain quelqu'un surgit de nulle part.

… ce quelqu'un était Reddas. Il tenait fermement ses deux épées fines et coupantes.

Il essaya de frapper Basch avec violence, le capitaine parvenant à faire un pas en arrière juste à temps. Reddas fit une deuxième tentative mais grâce à la force de son adversaire, ce dernier parvint à maintenir l'arme immobile au-dessus de sa tête.

Se rendant compte de son erreur, Reddas parla :

- Ah. Mes excuses. Vous n'empestez pas comme les laquais de Cid.

- Et vous êtes… le visiteur qui nous a devancés, conclut faiblement Basch, forçant toujours pour retenir le coup.

Une voix étrange, enjouée se fit soudain entendre. Elle provenait d'une salle au-dessus des escaliers qui se trouvaient sur leur droite :

- Oui, un homme précieux, indubitablement. Mais il en sait trop !

Reddas ne mit pas longtemps à se précipiter, suivi des six autres.

…

Le Docteur Cid se tenait debout sur une estrade. Mis en hauteur, le savant semblait dominer une bonne partie de la pièce. Reddas s'écria, le fixant intensément :

- Cid ! Tu sais ce que le nihilithe divin a valu au Léviathan ! Pourquoi persister dans cette folie ?!

Le Docteur Cid éclata de rire puis tendit la main :

- Tu es venu m'arrêter ? J'aimerais bien voir ça.

Soudain une autre voix retentit, s'adressant à celui qui venait de parler :

- Regarde-toi, mon vieux. Tu as perdu d'avance.

Balthier venait d'arriver, ouvrant la marche à ses coéquipiers.

- Ah ! La racaille du ciel, s'exclama le Docteur Cid avec un léger sourire. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène céans, toi ?

- Les trésors, évidemment, quoi d'autre ? répondit Balthier, très sûr de lui. Donne-nous l'Eclat du Crépuscule.

Le savant eut à nouveau un léger rire moqueur :

- Tu as fait tout ce chemin pour cette babiole ? Je te pensais au-dessus de tout ça.

Il s'arrêta de parler, puis tourna la tête, semblant s'adresser à une chose invisible :

- Hmm ? Pardon ?

Puis ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur les visiteurs. Il poussa un étrange soupir : « Ahh… »

Il se pencha en avant pour regarder Ashe, le regard dément et la voix toujours aussi joyeuse :

- La princesse de Dalmasca nous rend visite ?

Puis il se pencha en arrière pour contempler la jeune femme en détails :

- Hmm. Elle est fort accorte. Lui faire passer un test ?

Ashe semblait effrayée mais souffla avec un léger dégoût dans la voix :

- Vous parlez seul, comme un fou.

Le Docteur Cid étendit les bras en l'air en hurlant :

- Une épreuve pour Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca !

Puis sa voix ne fut plus qu'un murmure, derrière son sourire de cinglé :

- Vous désirez le pouvoir de la pierre, n'est-ce pas ?

Troublée, Ashe ne sut que dire. Mais Reddas se plaça aussitôt devant elle, comme pour la protéger :

- Ne l'écoutez pas, Princesse. Il veut se servir de vous.

Tous sursautèrent lorsqu'un épais nuage de myste commença à se former autour du corps du Docteur Cid. Il sauta à terre, à genoux, et les poings serrés. Il semblait pleinement concentré. D'étranges objets portant le nom de Drones-satellites apparurent alors tout autour de lui, et progressivement, il se leva, secoué d'un énorme rire de savant… fou. A présent pleinement entouré de vapeurs jaunâtres, il leva les bras du plus haut qu'il pouvait. On pouvait même apercevoir d'étranges pierres dans ses mains.

Puis la pièce fut illuminée d'un violent éclair blanc.

Les pierres s'étaient changées en armes. Deux fusils de grande taille, qu'il dirigea vers le bas dans un grand mouvement. Il affichait sur son visage une profonde expression de défi. Fran s'écria :

- Il a un nihilithe artificiel ! Comme Bergan.

Tout en écoutant ses paroles, clignant des yeux et se sentant empli de rage, Balthier murmura :

- Comment ? Comment as-tu pu tomber si bas ?!

…

Le combat commença alors. Il était impossible de toucher le Docteur Cid à cause des Drones-satellites qui le protégeaient. Balthier fit même la réflexion que son géniteur ne serait sans doute rien sans ses précieux jouets.

Cid résistait toujours, tandis qu'ils essayaient d'exterminer ses boucliers mobiles. Il ne fallait pas sous-estimer les tirs du savant, qui jaillissaient avec une puissance peu commune. D'ailleurs, à chaque fois qu'il appuyait sur la détente, un cri s'échappait de sa bouche. Il visa Balthier à plusieurs reprises, le premier rôle se défendant avec toute l'adresse de pirate qu'il possédait, tout en usant lui aussi de son arme à distance préférée.

Les Drones-satellites furent enfin vaincus, ce qui poussa Cid à passer aux choses sérieuses : il prépara sa technique « Tokamak S27 », un canon chargé d'énergie dévastatrice.

Ils se soignèrent mutuellement avec leur magie et leurs objets de soin et reprirent le combat avec acharnement. Il était certain que le savant fou n'allait plus tenir très longtemps.

Et c'est ainsi que Balthier tira une dernière balle. Cid, presque mortellement touché, tomba à genoux sur le sol et lâcha ses fusils, poussant des râles de douleur et de fatigue.

Reddas en profita : il s'élança à toute vitesse vers lui et tenta de lui briser le dos avec ses propres armes. Mais il fut projeté violemment en l'air par une force invisible, atterrissant de justesse sans se blesser. Cid avait un rayon protecteur ! Entre temps, il s'était relevé progressivement et tapotait déjà ses vêtements en murmurant :

- Venat, ce n'était pas la peine.

Une créature étrange leur apparut alors. Elle n'était qu'un nuage noir à motifs étranges. Sauf que ce nuage possédait deux yeux jaunes terrifiants.

- Cette créature ! s'exclama Balthier. C'est donc ça ton Venat ?!

Mais elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle n'était venue.

- Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca ! prononça Cid, ignorant la remarque de son fils. Jusqu'où irez-vous pour le pouvoir ? Vous brûlez de posséder un nihilithe, n'est-ce pas ?

Il tendait à présent les bras devant lui, une pierre dans chaque main. Un air de folie extrême se lisait plus que jamais sur son visage.

Ashe sembla pâlir, une fois de plus troublée par les propos du directeur de Draklor. Celui-ci poursuivit :

- Oui, bien sûr. La digne descendante du Roi-Dynaste ! Vous devriez aller à Gilvégane. Qui sait ? Vous y trouverez peut-être une nouvelle pierre…

Il avança vers un objet volant qui venait d'arriver pour l'emmener. Ashe lui répliqua alors :

- Vos mots ne signifient rien pour moi !

L'engin se posa. Cid s'arrêta à côté de lui et murmura d'un ton énigmatique, posant la main sur la paroi métallique :

- Remettre les rênes de l'histoire entre les mains de l'homme.

Balthier ne parvenait pas à saisir le sens de ses paroles.

Le Docteur Cid tourna la tête pour les regarder et leur annonça avec un sourire d'une démence inégalée jusqu'à présent :

- Je pars pour Gilvégane. Suivez-moi si vous l'osez !

Et il monta dans l'engin. Balthier le regarda s'éloigner dans les airs. L'expression de son visage était mêlée de tristesse et d'exaspération. Il ferma brièvement les yeux, puis murmura :

- J'ai toujours détesté ses manières.

Une voix s'éleva alors. Reddas s'était redressé et s'avançait déjà à pas lents :

- Vous devez me trouver fort négligeant ! Dame Ashe, princesse de Dalmasca ? Reddas, pirate du ciel. Pour vous servir.

Le sénat d'Archadès s'était dissout, Vayne contrôlait tout l'empire.

De son côté, le marquis Ondore préparait sa flotte de résistance.

Balthier, Vaan, Fran, Basch, Ashe et Penelo étaient à présent à Port Balfonheim. Reddas les avait, en quelque sorte, invités chez lui…

*

Bonne nouvelle : Balthier est à moins de deux mètres de moi. Il vient d'arriver à Port Balfonheim avec sa bande.

Je suis là, à espionner derrière la porte de ma chambre, qui donne bien évidemment sur le bureau de Reddas… lui-même revenu accompagné des autres ! J'assistais donc à une scène que je n'étais jamais censée connaître.

Une jeune femme, placée près d'une fenêtre pour regarder la mer, parla. Ce devait être sans aucun doute la princesse Ashe :

- Ils soutiennent la résistance, mais ne lèvent pas une arme pour l'aider. Quel genre de cité est-ce là ?

On aurait dit qu'aucun sourire ne pouvait éclairer son visage, car elle semblait adopter constamment un air de sérieux.

- Une cité d'expatriés, répondit Reddas. Des pirates des mers et du ciel. Rares sont ceux prêts à donner leur vie pour un proche, encore moins pour un roi.

Il vint s'appuyer contre un meuble.

- Le marquis, il se prépare pour la guerre ? demanda-t-elle.

- L'heure approche où il devra révéler ses intentions vis-à-vis de l'empire. En aidant votre évasion du Léviathan, il s'est attiré les foudres des juges. Il ne peut se permettre d'attendre sagement que l'orage passe.

Tout le monde le regardait en l'écoutant attentivement, sauf Balthier qui observait l'étagère en face de lui… et à côté de la porte où j'espionnais. Il croisa un instant mon regard et eut un léger sourire, très peu visible. Reddas poursuivit :

- Le marquis partage mon aversion pour la guerre. Mais s'il faut en arriver là, il ne fera pas de quartier.

- C'est exactement ce que veut Vayne, s'exclama un homme à forte carrure qui ne pouvait être que Basch fon Ronsenburg.

Il se rapprocha de Reddas en expliquant :

- Il provoque Rozarria et la résistance, puis les écrase avec le nihilithe !

- Il y a une solution, intervint Balthier, à présent appuyé contre un meuble. C'est Cid qui a la pierre. Récupérons-la et réduisons-la en miettes avec l'Epée des Rois. Vayne sera alors démuni.

Il se redressa et annonça :

- Le temps presse. Suivons Cid. Il fait route vers Gilvégane.

Il tourna un moment la tête pour croiser le regard de Fran.

- Gilvégane… répéta Ashe.

- Une chanson de mon peuple évoque ce lieu, dit Fran.

Elle s'avança tout en poursuivant :

- « Sur les berges lointaines de la rivière du temps, drapée dans un manteau de myste, reposa la terre sainte : Gilvégane. Qui connaît le chemin qui mène à ses portes ? »

- Ce que vous cherchez est dans le Jagd Difohr, répondit Reddas. Au-delà de la Jungle de Golmore, au bout du Bois des Charmes, là où le myste bouillonne.

Vaan s'enthousiasma :

- Parfait ! Allons-y !

- Oui ! renchérit Penelo.

Vaan lui prit vivement la main avant de quitter la pièce. Ils furent rapidement suivis de Fran et Basch. Balthier, cependant, ne bougea pas :

- Tu n'es pas du voyage, Reddas ? Tu ne veux déjà plus de ton précieux nihilithe ?

Il avait tendu la main en disant cela. Mais j'étais assez étonnée. Reddas avait-il réellement eu envie de posséder un nihilithe ?

- Les paroles de Cid me laissent sceptique. Je préfère suivre une autre piste.

- Ah, une autre piste ? Tu es bien informé…

- Je pourrais en dire autant de toi, pirate.

Ils se fixèrent un moment en silence, pendant que j'essayais de me retenir pas rire. Puis Vaan surgit dans la pièce, passant sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte :

- Si tu ne te dépêches pas, on part sans t'attendre !

- Ah, Vaan ! dit Reddas avec un sourire. Mes hommes ont étudié ce Bois des Charmes Tu devrais les interroger.

- D'accord ! Merci pour ton aide, Reddas.

Et il repartit aussi vite qu'il n'était arrivé. Reddas éclata de rire :

- L'action d'abord, les questions après. Ton apprenti fait plus pirate que toi.

- Je n'ai pas d'apprenti, murmura-t-il en quittant la pièce.

J'eus beaucoup de peine à dissimuler un éclat de rire. Mais j'étais loin d'oublier qu'il fallait absolument que je lui parle. Je poursuivis néanmoins mon observation. Ashe se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie quand Reddas lança :

- Princesse Ashe ! Parlez-moi sans détour. Si Cid a dit vrai, vous trouverez peut-être d'autres nihilithes à Gilvégane. Désirez-vous toujours ces pierres ?

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite mais murmura enfin, baissant un moment la tête :

- Je désire leur pouvoir. Je les veux… pourtant j'en ai peur. Je dois protéger Dalmasca. Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir peur.

Reddas mit également un peu de temps pour préparer sa réponse :

- N'oubliez pas Nabudis. C'est le seul conseil que j'ai à vous donner.

Ashe resta un petit moment puis se retourna pour s'en aller, laissant le propriétaire des lieux seul.

Je m'empressai de sortir de ma cachette pour pénétrer dans le bureau. Il eut un sourire en me voyant et lança :

- Tu es autorisée à espionner chez moi ?

- C'est chez moi aussi. Je me suis donnée la permission personnellement. Où est-il parti, encore ?

- 'sais pas. Il a dû être vexé…

Je quittai Reddas et sortis de la pièce. Je me mis à traverser le couloir en silence. Il n'était quand même pas déjà parti !

Alors que je me promettais de lui faire part de mon mécontentement, j'entendis une voix murmurer derrière moi :

- Pas étonnant que le Docteur Cid t'en veuille, puisque tu as tendance à savoir ce qu'il ne faut justement pas vraiment savoir.

Je m'étais arrêtée, figée de surprise. Puis je m'étais retournée.

Le premier rôle, à quelques mètres devant moi, me fixait avec un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Je me précipitai vers lui pour lui faire face et me plongeai dans ses yeux bleu gris. Son regard me pétrifia et d'ailleurs, je ne sus combien de temps passa jusqu'au moment où il m'attira encore plus proche de lui pour me serrer tendrement dans ses bras.

- _Balthier_.

J'avais les larmes aux yeux et devais faire un effort colossal pour les retenir. J'étais contente qu'il soit plus grand que moi. Comme ça, je pouvais appuyer ma tête en dessous de la sienne pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir mes larmes. Il commença à caresser mes cheveux en murmurant :

- Regarde-moi.

Avec un effort surhumain, je levai légèrement le visage. Il me fixa droit dans les yeux :

- Je suis là, non ? Pas de raison de pleurer, Leks. Enfin, si, quand même… C'était pas génial de t'avoir abandonnée comme ça…

- Mais ça n'a rien à voir ! m'exclamai-je. Tu le sais !

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, m'écoutant attentivement :

- J'en ai marre qu'on doive se séparer. Tu vas encore partir ! Et je parie que ce sera encore plus dangereux… et donc, que je ne pourrai toujours pas t'accompagner.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il me prit d'abord par le menton et déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres. Il en profita aussi pour souffler à mon oreille :

- Je fais ça pour toi aussi. Tout ce que j'ai fait et ce que je vais faire avec les autres permet à Ivalice de changer. Vayne a désormais les pleins pouvoirs et les juges qui sont à ses ordres sont non seulement cruels, mais aussi particulièrement redoutables. Il faut absolument que nous mettions les choses au clair. Là, par exemple, je reviens tout juste de Draklor…

Je sursautai en attendant prononcer ce nom.

- Explique-moi vite !

Il eut un étrange sourire, ironique, que je n'aimais pas chez lui. Il me lâcha et fit quelques pas, murmurant :

- Il est en forme, le père Bunansa… Encore plus taré qu'avant. Je me demande comment il fait. Et puis, ne nous inquiétons par pour ses précieux nihilithes, il les a toujours… et le mieux dans tout ça, c'est qu'il est parvenu à s'enfuir.

L'étrange vision du savant fou à lunettes me revenait en tête. Deux pierres brillantes reposaient dans ses mains et il éclatait d'un rire dément. Comment pouvais-je oublier l'apparence du directeur du Laboratoire Draklor ?

- Vous avez essayé de le tuer…

- Il ne voulait pas nous donner l'Eclat du Crépuscule. C'est son choix. Je n'ai rien à faire des conséquences de ses décisions.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et tentai de remettre mes idées en place.

- C'est ton père, annonçai-je d'une voix très calme.

- Il collabore avec Vayne. Une vermine comme lui n'a rien à voir avec moi.

Je sentais du dégoût dans sa voix, mais aussi un étrange sentiment de rage. Je crois même qu'il était triste.

- Je vais devoir encore partir loin de toi et je suis sûr que tu redoutes mon absence. Mais… Tu sais ce qu'on dit à propos du premier rôle ?

Je ne savais que répondre. Je ne trouvais pas ça amusant du tout. Je me contentai de répliquer, une expression d'exaspération sur le visage :

- Je sais ce que tu me diras si je t'empêche de partir. « Ne t'en fais pas, Leks, Reddas sera là pour veiller sur toi ». Ahh… Tes fonctions de premier rôle m'énervent vraiment ! Gilvégane, hein ? Bah ok, vas-y ! Je viendrai ramasser tes morceaux déchiquetés par Famfrit ou encore par un nihilithe divin…

- Ah, merci. Tu m'as rappelé l'existence de l'éon. Il faudra se tenir prêts. Hm… Je me demande si j'ai toujours des balles incendiaires dans mes munitions…

Je levai les yeux au ciel avec un soupir.


	17. Chapter 17

**Y a quelqu'un? ^^' Je suis vraiment désolée pour tous ceux qui ont attendu la suite de ma fiction. J'avais décidé d'abandonner pour manque de temps, malgré les promesses que j'étais censée tenir. Tellement de choses se sont passées depuis la publication du chapitre 16... J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop et que vous serez tolérante avec la flemmarde que je suis x) **

**Chapitre 17 : Rencontre avec les Occurias**

Reddas enroula son bras autour de mon cou et rassura Balthier pendant que je m'étranglais :

- Pas de souci à te faire. Je ferai en sorte qu'elle ne quitte pas cet endroit.

- Lâ… che m… moi !

- Parfait. Merci, Reddas. Je vois déjà que je peux compter sur toi.

- Ah tiens, c'est nouveau ? Je croyais que tu te méfiais de ma personne…

Balthier eut un léger soupir et me jeta un dernier regard avant de se retourner pour rejoindre les autres.

Ce que j'en ai marre !

A présent, Balthier avait le sentiment qu'il faisait la collection des « au revoir » avec Leks. C'était vrai qu'ils n'avaient plus jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de se retrouver pour faire du chemin ensemble. Il repensa à sa première rencontre avec elle et eut un sourire. C'était il y a trois ans, déjà.

Ils venaient d'arriver à Gilvégane. Ils avaient dû passer par la Jungle de Golmore, puis l'étrange Bois des Charmes.

La cité perdue de Gilvégane était assez étrange par son aspect. On aurait pu croire qu'un brouillard s'installait pour des siècles dans cet endroit. Mais ce n'était que le myste. La pierre de certains édifices était parfois couverte de mousse et des palmiers poussaient encore, leurs racines provenant du sol du Bois des Charmes qu'ils venaient de quitter. Autant dire qu'il y avait bien des années qu'on n'avait pas fait le ménage.

Ils avancèrent à pas prudents, Ashe se rappelant des paroles de Fran :

- Sur les berges lointaines de la rivière du temps, drapée dans un manteau de myste.

Puis ils s'arrêtèrent. Fran ne semblant pas se sentir très bien.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Fran ? demanda Penelo qui se trouvait près d'elle.

- Le myste est dense, répondit-elle calmement, gardant la main posée sur son cœur.

Vaan se rapprocha d'elle :

- Comme sur le Léviathan ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais me contenir. Le myste ici est… apaisé.

Balthier regardait dans le vide, droit devant lui. En fait, il se demandait pourquoi le chemin se terminait par un cul-de-sac.

- Je sens cette ombre à nouveau, poursuivit Fran.

- Venat, murmura-t-il.

Puis il se tourna vers Fran et Penelo :

- Apparemment, Cid n'est pas encore arrivé. Nous allons l'attendre.

- Alors on ne va pas à l'intérieur ? demanda Penelo.

Balthier eut un sourire à peine visible :

- Sauf si tu veux finir aliénée.

Puis il tourna à nouveau la tête devant lui :

- Comme ce vieux fou.

Il avança vers Ashe, elle-même absorbée par l'observation de ce vide.

- Vous apercevez quelque chose ? demanda-t-il.

Seuls Ashe et Vaan purent voir la nette apparition du prince Rasler, tel un fantôme. Celui-ci regardait sa bien-aimée avant de se retourner pour continuer sa route. La princesse le suivit. Penelo, ignorant ce qui se passait, demanda à savoir :

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

- Elle le voit, répondit Vaan. Suivons-la.

C'est ainsi qu'il ouvrit la marche, les quatre autres sur ses talons.

Les aventuriers durent par la suite affronter quelques monstres coriaces, en plus des traditionnelles vermines qui envahissaient l'intérieur de Gilvégane. L'endroit était sombre, peu accueillant et offrait parfois des chemins secrets, uniquement disponibles en tuant des monstres. Le myste était bien présent, ce qui rendait l'ensemble particulièrement dangereux.

En se téléportant à partir d'un portail, ils aboutirent dans le Grand Cristal, un endroit encore plus énigmatique que Gilvégane : impossible de s'y retrouver tellement il était immense. Sa carte des lieux affichait un immense cristal mais n'aidait en aucun cas à parcourir le chemin.

Ils prirent un nouveau portail qui les reconduisit à l'endroit de départ, cette chère cité perdue…

Un éon de taille les attendait. Shemhazai, le Sycophante.

Reddas semblait toujours songeur, si bien que je m'inquiétais. Je n'avais pas encore parlé avec lui de leur combat avec le Docteur Cid ou encore de son désir de posséder un nihilithe, même si je pensais avoir le droit d'être au courant.

J'étais assise en face de la fenêtre, en train de faire briller mes armes et protections qui commençaient sérieusement à être en mauvais état. Alors que j'allais passer à ma chère épée, je murmurai :

- _Qu'est-ce qui te pousse à faire ça, je me le demande…_

- Hm ?

A chaque fois que je parlais, le pirate semblait sortir d'une sorte de rêverie, là, à son bureau. Moi, je m'occupais comme je pouvais parce que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à Balthier. Ce n'était pas toujours bon car cela me faisait du mal de savoir qu'il était loin de moi. Il fallait donc que je le chasse parfois un peu de mon esprit.

- De qui tu parles ? me demanda Reddas.

- De toi. Un nihilithe a détruit la ville de Nabudis. Tu l'as oublié ?

Il resta un moment silencieux. Je sentais son regard peser sur moi. Je voulus m'excuser d'avoir fait allusion à cela mais il parla avant moi :

- Disons que… j'ai fait assez bien de rencontres depuis que je suis devenu pirate. J'ai pu rencontrer le marquis Ondore qui m'a invité à rejoindre la résistance. J'ai accepté l'invitation avec joie… et puis nous avons eu une autre entrevue. Il est venu ici, il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça. Il connaissait le pouvoir des pierres mais même avec ses mines de magilithes, il ne pouvait faire grand-chose. D'autant plus que l'empire exploite ces mines. On aura beau dire ce qu'on voudra sur Bhujerba, la ville n'est pas aussi libre qu'on le prétend. Nul ne peut vraiment résister aux pressions archadiennes. Néanmoins, grâce à la volonté de certains, je suis sûr que nous pourrons un jour sortir Ivalice de leurs griffes. Mais je m'éloigne du sujet… Ondore voulait un nihilithe car on ne déjoue pas si facilement les plans de Vayne. Comment veux-tu contrer un tel pouvoir ? J'ai un peu réfléchi sur la question, repensant à Nabudis et… refusant au départ. Mais je ne servais à rien, alors il fallait que je quitte Port Balfonheim pour faire avancer les choses.

- D'accord, d'accord… Mais je ne vois toujours pas comment tu as réussi à pénétrer à Draklor.

Reddas eut un étrange sourire et se leva pour aller se mettre un peu plus près de moi. Il me jeta un bref regard puis observa la mer au dehors. Quelques bateaux arrivaient pour s'arrêter au port.

- Si je connais Cid, Leks, dis-toi bien que je connais de ce fait Draklor. Bien que je n'y aie pénétré qu'une seule fois lorsque j'étais juge, j'en garde un bien mauvais souvenir…

- C'est vrai ? Quand ça ?

Qui sait, peut-être que c'était à l'époque où j'étais encore chercheuse au Laboratoire.

- Pas fort longtemps avant qu'on se rencontre. On a eu une petite discussion, ensuite je suis parti sur ordre de Vayne… et tu connais la suite.

- Hm… On devait sûrement s'être déjà enfuis du Laboratoire…

Reddas me questionna et je lui expliquai pour la première fois qu'il y a trois ans, j'étais chercheuse à Draklor et donc sans le savoir, complice de l'empire.

- Il n'est pas venu souvent.

Je l'interrogeai du regard.

_-_ _Ton_ pirate du ciel. Juste à deux ou trois réunions. Il avait été choisi par son père et je sentais qu'il ne voulait pas occuper cette fonction. C'était… oui, il y a trois ans. Je me rappelle que quand il n'est plus venu, tout le monde l'a traité de lâche, y compris le Docteur Cid qui murmurait des choses à propos du déshonneur de sa famille.

Reddas éclata d'un grand rire puis s'interrompit, la mine grave :

- Ah… ! Si je pouvais effacer le passé, Leks…

Je le regardai un petit moment, gardant le silence. Puis répondis :

- Je sais très bien tout comme toi qu'on ne peut pas supprimer le passé. Je sais que ça a été très dur pour toi mais… s'il te plaît Reddas, n'y pense plus.

Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'autres solutions pour l'empêcher de s'apitoyer sur son sort.

- Ne l'oublie pas mais n'y pense plus. C'est tout ce que je te demande. Je n'ai pas envie que tu te fasses mal. Je souffre déjà assez moi-même à cause de ce premier rôle qui doit toujours partir…

Ashe fut téléportée dans un endroit désert. Ayant fermé les yeux au préalable, elle les rouvrit et regarda autour d'elle. Elle se tenait les deux pieds sur un grand cercle et des statues étaient tournées vers elle. Le cercle en question semblait être suspendu dans le vide. Comme elle constatait qu'elle avait été séparée des autres, elle parla :

- Où êtes-vous ?

- N'ayez crainte, princesse de Dalmasca, dit une voix étrange, ni féminine, ni masculine. Nous, les Occurias, vous avons choisie, vous et vous seule.

Ashe se retourna. Elle se rendit compte que c'était l'une des « statues » qui parlait. Ensuite, d'étranges ombres s'échappèrent de celles-ci et se mirent à voler en tous sens. Effrayée, la princesse resta immobile.

C'est ainsi que devant la statue en face de laquelle Ashe s'était placée, apparut une étrange créature, semblable à celle qui était apparue à côté du Docteur Cid lorsqu'ils étaient allés au Laboratoire Draklor. La créature prononça :

- Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca. Votre cœur désire le pouvoir, et le pouvoir nous allons vous donner. Partez en quête du Criste-Solaire. Il dort au sommeil du juste dans une tour isolée. La mère de tous les nihilithes, la source de leur pouvoir infini. Les trois éclats du Roi Dynaste ne sont que des miettes arrachées au Criste-Solaire.

- Un tel pouvoir existe ? demanda la princesse, intriguée.

- Il y a fort longtemps, nous avons voulu sauver Ivalice. Nous avons pour ce faire élu Raithwall. Il brandit notre épée et entailla le Criste-Solaire. Il en retira trois éclats et devint le Roi-Dynaste. L'écho de son règne résonne dans vos veines.

Ashe était perdue dans ses pensées. Enfin, elle murmura :

- Voilà pourquoi je l'ai reçue… L'Epée des Rois…

- Le pacte passé avec les anciens rois n'est plus. L'heure d'un autre pacte est venue, afin que soit taillée une voix neuve dans le cours de l'histoire.

Une épée apparut d'un éclair de lumière, en suspension devant l'Occuria.

- Prenez ce glaive, l'Epée du Pacte. Le sceau des Occurias, la preuve de votre rang. Tranchez le Criste, arrachez vos éclats. Usez du pouvoir du Roi-Dynaste. Détruisez Venat !

L'épée se rapprocha pour se mettre devant Ashe.

- Mais Venat… Venat est un Occuria. Comme vous.

- Venat est un hérétique ! gronda la créature, produisant une rafale de vent qui fit quelque peu vaciller Ashe.

D'autres Occurias apparurent devant chacune des statues, tous aussi différents les uns que les autres.

- Nous donnons les nihilithes à un élu ou à personne. L'hérétique a commis le sacrilège de transmettre notre savoir aux humains. Avec leurs imitations, ils profanent nos lois. Nous vous confions les pierres et la tâche. Portez-leur sentence. Détruisez-les tous !

- Votre sentence ?

Soudain, le fantôme de Rasler réapparut et elle se mit à songer :

- Les détruire tous ? L'empire ?

- Les humains ne font que dévier le cours de l'histoire. Ils courent tout au long de leur trop courte vie, mais par les désirs les plus vils, se ruant vers leur propre ruine. Immortels, nous autres Occurias éclairons le chemin pour ces insoumis. Souvent déjà, nos sentences ont assuré la pérennité d'Ivalice. Eternels, nous sommes les gardiens de l'histoire, veillant sur sa course et sa vérité. L'élu, notre bras, notre poing, épargne les uns et écrase les autres. Princesse, vous avez été élue.

Ashe était toujours troublée par l'apparition du fantôme de son défunt époux.

- Vengez-vous de ceux qui ont pris votre royaume. Accomplissez votre rôle de messie.

Rasler posa une main sur l'épée. Elle tendit la main pour la saisir également.

- Récupérez votre héritage.

L'épée redescendit sur la terre ferme, la pointe vers le bas, Ashe la tenant fermement. Les Occurias avaient disparu.

Les autres arrivèrent en courant, Vaan criant :

- Ashe !

Il s'approchera de la princesse qui tenait l'épée d'une main ferme.

- Ils se prennent pour qui, ces Occurias ? De quel droit est-ce qu'ils te donnent des ordres ?

Fran se rapprocha à son tour et demanda :

- Allez-vous vous venger comme ils l'exigent ?

Ashe fut un peu surprise en entendant qu'ils savaient tout de la conversation.

- Nous ne pouvions les voir, mais nous entendions les Occurias, expliqua Basch. Quoiqu'en disent les dieux, nous arbitrons seuls notre destinée. Altesse, je m'oppose à leur commandement. L'empire doit payer, mais pas par la destruction.

Elle était songeuse, perdue dans ses pensées, c'est pourquoi elle ne répondit rien. Penelo avança de quelques pas et prit la décision de changer de sujet, la voix hésitante :

- Euh… Quelqu'un sait ce qui est arrivé au Docteur Cid ? Il ne devait pas venir ici ?

- Il devrait déjà nous avoir rejoints, dit Basch.

- _Comment ne l'ai-je pas compris plus tôt_ ? lança une voix d'un ton sarcastique, provenant de derrière eux.

Tout le monde tourna la tête. Balthier était accablé par sa découverte :

- Il ne viendra pas. Il nous a appâtés et nous avons mordu.

Il les regarda et commença à expliquer :

- Rappelez-vous ses paroles. Il voulait que Ashe récupère une pierre. C'est ce qu'il voulait depuis le début. Voilà pourquoi il nous a alléchés avec son nihilithe et entraînés à Gilvégane : pour que Ashe rencontre les Occurias.

Il parlait avec de grands gestes. Il était un peu nerveux.

- Mais… Si nous obtenons un nihilithe, n'est-ce pas mauvais pour l'empire ? demanda Penelo.

- Peut-être veut-il voir deux nihilithes s'affronter ? Cela ressemblerait bien au Docteur Cid, ajouta-t-il avec dégoût.

Ayant assez réfléchi, Ashe leva la tête et annonça d'une voix décidée :

- Je pars à la recherche du Criste-Solaire.

Vaan, Fran, Basch et Penelo avancèrent pour quitter l'endroit. Ashe s'apprêtait aussi à partir, l'épée dans les mains. Mais Balthier n'avait pas bougé. Et quand le premier rôle parla, la princesse s'arrêta :

- Remettre les rênes de l'histoire entre les mains de l'homme… Tel est son credo. Il ne laissera pas les pierres des Occurias décider du sort du monde. Alors, il parlait à Venat pendant tout ce temps.

Ayant fait un mouvement négatif avec sa tête, il murmura :

_- Il n'était pas si fou que ça, finalement…_

Puis tous deux suivirent les autres.

Parfois, ça m'arrive, comme ça, de le sentir près de moi alors que ce n'est pas le cas. Est-ce que ça m'apporte de l'espoir ? Du bonheur ? Je ne sais pas trop. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que j'aimerais que tout soit fini, que Vayne soit écarté du pouvoir. Balthier disait vrai, il ne fallait pas laisser les choses ainsi. Le premier rôle avait encore bien du travail, j'en étais sûre.

Au fait, Reddas cherchait du nouveau, eh bien, il en a trouvé… en tout cas, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Il a envoyé sa flotte sur la mer de Naldoa, espérant que ses questions ne demeurent plus sans réponse, et elle a fait naufrage ! Vivement qu'ils reviennent tous sains et saufs.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18 : Une décision à prendre**

Larsa se tenait à côté de son frère aîné, confortablement installé sur son siège d'empereur. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils discutaient de l'évidente guerre qui se préparait. Gabranth, caché sous son armure, observait la scène avec intérêt, attendant patiemment ses ordres.

- Restaurez la souveraineté de Dalmasca et présentez nos excuses à la princesse Ashe. C'est la seule façon d'éviter la guerre !

- C'est une guerre de nécessité, répondit calmement Vayne, ne prenant même pas la peine de regarder son jeune frère. Ta Princesse elle-même y est encline, elle la désire par-dessus tout.

Derrière eux, le Docteur Cid gesticulait étrangement près des larges fenêtres, observant la ville et tournant parfois la tête pour montrer un quelconque intérêt à la discussion. La nuit tombait sur Archadès.

- Elle ne s'arrêtera que quand sa soif de vengeance sera assouvie.

- Vous vous méprenez sur son compte, répliqua Larsa. Elle veut éviter la guerre, et non point la livrer.

Vayne lui jeta enfin un regard impassible et répondit, la voix toujours très calme et posée :

- Tu es jeune, Larsa.

- Et vous êtes aveuglé par vos certitudes ! répliqua-t-il, agacé.

- Alors réexaminons la question. Juge Gabranth ! appela Vayne en regardant fixement le casque à cornes. Retrouvez la princesse Ashe, et établissez si elle aspire à la paix, ou à la guerre. L'empire s'en remet à votre jugement.

La voix légèrement étouffée par la carapace de fer se fit alors entendre :

- Et si ses intentions s'avèrent belliqueuses, il m'appartient de l'exécuter. Est-ce là votre souhait, Excellence ?

Alors Larsa réagit :

- Vous n'en viendrez pas à de telles extrémités. J'ai foi en elle. Foi en vous deux. En vous, Gabranth, je place tous mes espoirs.

- Comme vous l'entendez, répondit le juge avant de se retourner pour quitter lentement la pièce.

Larsa jeta un dernier regard à son frère puis partit à son tour.

Le Docteur Cid s'était approché de Vayne et tenant un livre en main, il lui parla :

- Qu'un être si naïf soit ton frère m'étonne toujours.

- Larsa est parfait tel qu'il est, répondit Vayne en un souffle.

Cid se retourna soudain et parla dans le vide :

- Oui, Venat ?

Il s'avança lentement vers la vitre qu'il avait quittée :

- Ah, ils ont déjà mordu à l'hameçon ? Merveilleux !

Puis il se tourna vers Vayne, tandis que celui-ci se levait de son siège.

- Les Occurias ont remis l'Epée du Pacte à la Princesse, annonça le savant.

Vayne fit quelques pas :

- Les dieux ont choisi le scribe appelé à écrire leur histoire selon leur gré. Ils l'ont donc pourvue de nouveaux nihilithes.

Puis Cid commença à faire le tour de la pièce :

- Au diable les Occurias et leurs pierres ! A quoi bon un pouvoir incontrôlable ? Ce ne sont que des babioles, de simples matériaux de recherches !

Vayne le dévisageait attentivement, les mains derrière le dos. Il eut un léger ricanement :

- Nous avons conquis deux royaumes pour que tu étudies ces « babioles ».

- Oh, mais j'apprécie le sacrifice, répondit-il avec un ton presque joyeux. Sans lui, les nihilithes artificiels, n'auraient pas vu le jour. Une arme inégalable, j'en réponds.

Et se retournant, il parla à nouveau dans le vide :

- Dis-moi Venat, n'ai-je pas bien travaillé ?

Soudain, la créature apparut juste en face du savant et répondit :

- Mes conseils n'ont fait que guider ta main experte. Le pouvoir de l'homme a parachevé les pierres. Tant a été accompli en seulement six ans. La ferveur de l'homme triomphe de tous les obstacles.

- Nos vies sont bien trop courtes, fit remarquer Cid. Vous, les immortels, avez le luxe du temps. Nous n'avons pas cette chance.

Vayne, qui avait tourné la tête pour regarder la créature, approuva :

- En effet. Si cette urgence nous oppressait moins, nous userions de mesures moins drastiques.

- Le plus dur reste à faire, répondit Cid, tendant la main qui tenait le livre. Les Occurias ne te laisseront pas facilement leur arracher les rênes de l'histoire.

- Certes, intervint Venat. Mais au nom de quoi Gerun tient-il ces rênes, assis sur son immortalité, retiré du temps ? Pour ton avènement, Vayne, je ferai une prière. Puisses-tu atteindre ce qui te revient de droit.

Vayne ferma un instant les yeux et eut un léger sourire. Il les rouvrit et répondit :

- Je l'atteindrai. Trop longtemps mes actes ont été privés de récompense.

_Lorsque le Docteur Cid quitta la pièce cette nuit-là, accompagné de son cher Venat, sous forme invisible, il se rappela que le précieux livre, qu'il avait tenu pendant toute cette discussion, aurait dû depuis longtemps être rendu à l'une de ses anciennes chercheuses._

Vaan, Balthier, Fran, Basch, Ashe et Penelo se retrouvèrent à nouveau à Gilvégane. Ils réfléchissaient. Basch prononça les paroles de l'Occuria :

- « Le Criste-Solaire dort du sommeil du juste dans une tour isolée. » Ces mots te parlent-ils ?

Il s'adressait à Fran mais elle n'avait pas d'idée. Il baissa la tête, assombri, tandis que Vaan lança :

- Reddas n'a pas dit qu'il suivrait une autre piste ? Il aura peut-être appris quelque chose.

Balthier passa derrière lui et répondit amèrement :

- Je préfère ne rien devoir à ce pirate du ciel, merci.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as contre Reddas ? demanda Vaan, croisant les bras. Si tu te méfies de tes confrères, à qui fais-tu confiance ?

Le premier rôle le regarda en disant :

- Tu es expert en piraterie, maintenant ?

Vaan passa les bras derrière sa tête, un peu gêné.

En vérité, il y avait un peu de jalousie là-dedans. Savoir que Reddas pouvait rester aux côtés de Leks alors que c'était tout du contraire pour lui le faisait parfois frissonner. Mais au fond, quelque chose lui disait de faire confiance à ce bon vieux pirate. Au moins, là-bas, grâce à lui, elle était en sécurité.

Balthier est rentré. Je suis si contente ! Mais Reddas est très agité à cause d'un événement tragique. Il crie sur tout le monde… Je me suis enfuie avant qu'il ne cogne vraiment quelqu'un et me suis placée à mon endroit habituel pour espionner.

Ricky, Elza et Raz étaient dans le bureau du gouverneur de Port Balfonheim.

- Sortez les voiliers ! criait ce dernier. Allez les secourir, avec des canaux de pêche s'il le faut. Les moteurs gliss'air nous sont aussi utiles que le ciel l'est à un poisson. Ne vous occupez pas des épaves, sauvez des hommes !

Les trois amis sortirent le plus vite possible pour échapper à de nouveaux hurlements tandis que Balthier et les autres venaient d'entrer.

- Notre flotte a fait naufrage dans les eaux des cataractes de Ridorana, annonça Reddas. Tous les moteurs se sont arrêtés net. A cause d'un myste à couper au couteau, semble-t-il.

Ils avançaient tous vers lui. Balthier était à la traîne, à l'arrière de la colonne.

- Ces mers sont dans le Jagd. Je savais la voie des airs compromise, mais pas celle des flots.

Ashe se mit juste devant lui tandis que Balthier venait se placer derrière elle, à côté de Vaan.

- Dites-moi ce qui s'est passé à Gilvégane, fit Reddas. Rien de très bon, si j'en crois vos yeux. Cid vous a-t-il trompé comme je le craignais ?

Reddas m'avait bassiné pendant tout le temps où ils étaient partis en faisant des commentaires sur le Docteur Cid. Ses soupçons s'avérèrent fondés :

- Oui, répondit Ashe. Mais nous avons peut-être une idée de ses motivations. Nous pensons savoir ce que Cid cherche.

Alors ils commencèrent à faire le bilan des informations qu'ils avaient pu recueillir. J'appris un certain nombre de choses intéressantes, qui m'étonnèrent beaucoup.

- Alors les nihilithes divins n'étaient que des fragments ? dit enfin Reddas une fois leur récit achevé.

Il était assis à son bureau, plus que jamais pensif.

- Je ne connais pas ces Occurias et je me moque de savoir qui ils sont.

Fran intervint pour expliquer la situation plus en détails :

- Si nous frappons le Criste-Solaire avec l'Epée des Rois, plus aucune pierre ne pourra être créée. Admettons que le Criste-Solaire soit la source du pouvoir des nihilithes. Si nous le brisons, l'Eclat du Crépuscule s'éteindra. Mais en ira-t-il de même des nihilithes artificiels ?

Reddas écoutait attentivement. Soudain, Balthier parla :

- Il y a une autre solution. Couper une nouvelle pierre avec l'Epée du Pacte pour contrer les nihilithes divins et artificiels.

- Vous voulez savoir ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire avec les nihilithes ? demanda le gouverneur, très calme. Je vais vous le dire : les prendre et les jeter au loin.

Vaan se tourna alors vers Balthier qui lui jeta un petit regard :

- Dans tous les cas, nous devons trouver le Criste-Solaire, non ? Par delà la mer… « Dans une tour isolée. » Reddas ?

Quelque chose illumina les yeux de celui-ci. Il murmura :

- Des mots familiers, Vaan. Je les ai vus sur des documents lors de ma visite du Laboratoire Draklor. La mer de Naldoa, les cataractes de Ridorana et leur phare. J'ai envoyé ma flotte percer les secrets cachés derrière ces mots… et il m'en a coûté.

- Cela ne fait aucun doute, conclut Basch. Ce phare sur la mer de Naldoa est la « tour isolée » que nous recherchons. Le myste qui a fait sombrer vos vaisseaux est un signe : le Criste-Solaire doit se trouver là-bas.

Balthier qui s'était jusque là appuyé contre un meuble, se redressa et lança :

- Reste une question : comment se rendre sur place ? Ces mers sont prises dans le Jagd, si je ne m'abuse.

- Installez ceci sur votre vaisseau, répondit Reddas en se levant, Balthier avançant vers le bureau.

Il sortit une pierre de couleur rouge vif hors de sa poche et la tendit devant lui avant de la lancer :

- C'est une pierre stellaire conçue pour résister au Jagd.

Le premier rôle l'attrapa et la tint dans le creux de sa main. Il semblait songer.

- Encore un trophée ramené du Laboratoire ? Pourquoi ne pas t'en servir toi-même ?

- Mon vaisseau est un modèle bhujerban. La pierre ne s'y adapte pas. Mais si le Sillage la supporte, il volera dans le Jagd.

Puis il dirigea son regard vers Ashe :

- Princesse Ashe. Je souhaiterais me joindre à vous, si Votre Altesse le permet.

- Je m'en remets à vous, répondit-elle, acceptant sa requête. Mais dites-moi une chose. Pourquoi faire tant pour nous ?

Il se passa quelques secondes avant qu'il réponde enfin, calmement :

- La nécropole de Nabudis…

- Nabudis était votre patrie ?

Reddas baissa alors la tête, disant :

- Non, mais son souvenir dévorera à jamais mon cœur.

Je repensai soudain au récit de Reddas et me sentis plus triste que jamais pour celui que j'avais toujours considéré comme mon second père.

Balthier et Reddas se tenaient debout devant moi, presque prêts à partir. Mon ton était lugubre :

- Ouais… Si je comprends bien, vous allez me laisser vraiment toute seule…

- Hey ! Arrête de faire l'enfant, répliqua Balthier. C'est pas toi qui disais que tu n'étais plus une gamine ?

Je ne répondis rien. Reddas ricana. Le premier rôle ne trouvait pas ça drôle et moi non plus. Balthier s'éloigna un peu pour aller regarder par la fenêtre.

- Allez quoi, on va juste aller voir si le Criste-Solaire est bien là, murmura Reddas.

- S'il est là, vous allez faire quoi ?

- _Notre_ princesse le décidera… répondit le premier rôle.

Je posai un œil furtif sur Reddas :

- Tu veux bien le surveiller ? lui chuchotai-je. Si tu remarques quelque chose de suspect, je serai toute ouïe.

- Tu peux compter sur moi. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il oserait aller voir ailleurs…

Et, après un raclement de gorge, il ajouta :

- Prends soin de toi, puisqu'on ne sera plus là pendant un petit temps pour le faire. Je laisse une sentinelle devant la porte d'entrée. Ricky et les autres ne devraient plus tarder maintenant, alors… Leks, je te dis au revoir.

Il me lança un regard affectueux et quitta la pièce, me laissant seule avec le méchant Balthier. Il regardait toujours dehors. Il murmurait :

- Ça se passe toujours comme ça. C'est vraiment dur, les séparations, avec toi.

- Non, vas-y. Pars. Tu me diras plus tard quand tu pourras rester avec moi pendant un peu plus longtemps qu'une heure.

J'étais déterminée. Je voulais lui montrer qu'il avait raison, pour le coup. Je n'était plus une gamine. J'avançai vers lui à pas lents. Il ne se retourna pas. Il avait les mains sur les hanches, ses yeux ne se décrochaient pas du paysage. Je voyais la main gauche avec ses bagues. Je la pris soudain dans la mienne, sans prévenir. Elle était toujours aussi chaude, si agréable. Mais il ne voulait toujours pas me regarder.

- Qu'est-ce qui est important pour toi ? demandai-je.

- Je dois survivre.

Je l'écoutai attentivement.

- Je dois survivre, sinon tu vas faire une bêtise. Rien qu'à voir la façon avec laquelle tu me fais comprendre que tu ne supportes pas que je parte…

Sa voix était un long murmure sans fin. Je l'ai souvent dit. J'aime cette voix. C'est celle qui me donne du courage, qui me rend heureuse et qui me réconforte quand je suis triste.

- Et si je ne survis pas, tu feras une bêtise, toi ? murmurai-je.

Il se retourna enfin et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Il posa sa main sur mon visage et me caressa la joue avant de déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres. Juste après, il me prit doucement dans ses bras et murmura à mon oreille :

- Je fais assez de bêtises comme ça, tu ne trouves pas ?

Le Sillage s'éleva en douceur, les feux brûlant intensément.

Et à peine quelques secondes plus tard, dans le ciel bleu de Port Balfonheim, on pouvait apercevoir un point minuscule à l'horizon.

_J'aurais aimé ne plus jamais voir le vaisseau s'éloigner de moi._


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19 : La folie et le sacrifice**

Le phare et les cataractes de Ridorana se trouvaient donc dans le Jagd, entourés par l'immensité de l'océan. Il était clairement déconseillé de s'y aventurer sans être suffisamment préparé. Mais Balthier, Reddas et les autres devaient trouver le Criste-Solaire et mettre fin à la source du pouvoir des nihilithes. Il y avait des cascades à proximité du phare et de l'eau coulait sur les parois rocailleuses de la limite des cataractes.

Ils survolèrent le tout et cherchèrent un endroit où se poser.

Lorsque l'ancre fut lancée vers la terre ferme, ils se mirent à observer ce qu'ils avaient à présent autour d'eux. Fran parla, le phare se tenant au loin:

- Une tour isolée. A son sommet, un myste bouillonnant.

- Et au cœur de ce myste, le Criste-Solaire, murmura Ashe.

Reddas prit la parole :

- Princesse.

Elle tourna la tête pour regarder un instant le pirate :

- Votre ton est encore plein de doute. Décidez-vous avant que nous atteignions le Criste-Solaire.

- Et si je choisis la vengeance ? demanda-t-elle, se tenant les mains.

Reddas s'éloigna alors en répondant :

- Alors le malheur sera définitivement vôtre.

Pendant que les autres avançaient, Balthier resta immobile pendant un instant. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'il songeait à quelque chose. Il accosta Vaan qui s'arrêta aussitôt :

- Vaan, un mot. S'il m'arrivait quelque chose de fâcheux, je voudrais que tu prennes le Sillage.

Il partit ensuite en direction des autres sans rien ajouter. Mais Vaan voulait en savoir plus et s'avança à son tour :

- Comment ça, « fâcheux » ?

- En tant que premier rôle, je devrai peut-être jouer au héros… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je t'apprendrai à le piloter.

Balthier devait confier son vaisseau à quelqu'un, au cas où. Pour elle, il savait déjà ce qu'il devait faire…

Une fois les cataractes passées, ils se retrouvèrent au pied du phare, où ils furent magnifiquement accueillis par un énorme monstre gardant l'entrée : le Hyudro.

Ils le vainquirent sans trop de peine et gravirent les marches pour arriver devant une immense porte dorée.

Ashe, troublée, eut un soupir : elle l'observait avec grand intérêt. Vaan s'avança sur le mur de droite car il avait aperçu quelque chose :

- Hé, Fran. Il y a des inscriptions sur le mur.

Ashe tourna la tête et Fran s'approcha :

- Gravées à la main, il semble. Elles sont très anciennes.

Elle se mit alors à lire et tous les autres l'écoutèrent attentivement :

- « _Porteur de l'avenir, détenteur de l'épée divine. Sache, que cette tour défie les cieux. Crains le joug du Gardien et des Trois. Ils t'attendent, avides d'âmes, insatiables. Toi l'impuissant, la force ne désire. Toi le puissant, de ta force ne présume. Toi le voyant, à tes yeux ne te fie. Déchire l'illusion. Ouvre le vrai chemin. Par le sang, Raithwall._ »

- Le Roi-Dynaste ? s'étonna Ashe, avançant plus près d'elle.

Fran se retourna et eut un léger sourire avant de demander :

- Cela te surprend-il ? Le Roi-Dynaste reçut son épée des Occurias. C'est ici qu'il gagna ses nihilithes. Il devait savoir qu'il ne serait pas le seul élu des Occurias. Il a laissé ces mots pour toi.

Elle passa ensuite à côté de la princesse en poursuivant :

- « _Déchire l'illusion. Ouvre le vrai chemin._ » Des mots mystérieux. Pourtant le même sang coule dans vos veines. Peut-être te murmure-t-il leur sens secret ?

Ashe s'avança lentement vers la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit immédiatement, ayant sans doute senti la présence de la nouvelle élue des Occurias.

Balthier vint se mettre derrière elle, déterminé. Enfin ils pénétrèrent dans le phare de Ridorana, tous aussi songeurs.

Les couloirs étaient en spirale, entourant une immense source d'eau lumineuse, provenant d'une cascade.

Dans cette première partie du phare, ils durent malheureusement faire face à de nombreuses mauvaises surprises. Premièrement, les monstres ne manquaient pas et étaient particulièrement dangereux si des précautions n'étaient pas prises. Heureusement, ils réussirent à user de tout leur courage pour battre une à une la moindre vermine qui osait se mettre sur leur chemin.

Ils firent en plus de cela la rencontre de monstres particulièrement puissants comme le Pandémonium à la coriace carapace et le Slyt, sorte de gros poisson pas très aimable…

Ils aboutirent ensuite au cœur du phare. Cette seconde partie était aussi dangereuse que la première. On notera que les sept aventuriers durent affronter Fenrir, qui ne plaisantait pas avec son épée gigantesque.

Toute dernière partie : le sommet du phare. Hashmal, le Grand Ordonnateur, ne rendit malheureusement pas la chose aisée: en effet, son rôle fut de leur donner encore plus de difficulté. A la fin de ce combat colossal, ce fut le calme après la tempête. Contents d'avoir gagné un nouvel éon, ils se reposèrent quelques minutes avant de reprendre courageusement la route. Ils traversèrent quelques couloirs et arrivèrent devant un portail. Ils étaient loin de se douter que beaucoup de choses allaient se passer une fois téléportés au Berceau du Criste-Solaire…

Ils avancèrent dans la vaste salle, à pas lents mais déterminés, vers une puissante source de lumière qui brillait de mille feux. Reddas s'en approcha davantage et contempla :

- Voici donc le Criste-Solaire.

Ashe tenait l'Epée des Rois dans la main gauche et l'Epée du Pacte dans la main droite. Elle alla à la rencontre du Criste-Solaire, brandissant la première épée :

- Le Roi Raithwall est venu ici. Avec cette épée, il a entamé le Criste-Solaire, et s'est approprié son pouvoir.

Vaan se rapprocha d'elle, intervenant :

- Mais toi, tu vas te servir de l'épée pour détruire le Criste-Solaire. Pas vrai, Ashe ?

Poussant un soupir, étant légèrement exaspérée par le jeune garçon, elle lui répondit :

- Ne m'interromps pas, Vaan.

Ensuite, une brise semblant provenir du Criste-Solaire fit voltiger les cheveux de la princesse. Elle ferma les yeux, concentrée, tandis que l'Epée du Pacte venait de s'illuminer dans sa main. Elle la leva aussitôt en l'air et des cristaux s'en échappèrent, formant un étrange tourbillon de lumière. Dehors, ce tourbillon de flammes encercla tout Ridorana et le ciel s'emplit soudain de nuages noirs menaçants.

Toute la salle était à présent envahie d'un myste si épais qu'on pouvait le distinguer sans contrainte à l'oeil nu. Le Criste-Solaire ne brillait plus. Il n'était plus qu'une pierre suspendue dans les airs, un peu rougie.

Ashe s'avança à nouveau, songeuse. Et soudain, le fantôme de Rasler apparut. Seule différence par rapport aux autres fois, tout le monde put le voir, et Basch souffla même, abasourdi:

- Seigneur Rasler ?

La princesse était de moins en moins sûre d'elle. Elle connaissait les intentions du fantôme de son défunt époux, elle savait ce qu'il désirait par-dessus tout.

- Vous exigez la vengeance, que je me serve des pierres ?

L'apparition tendit la main vers Ashe mais cette dernière décida de ne pas la toucher. Elle poursuivit :

- Que j'anéantisse l'empire ? Est-ce là mon devoir ? Est-ce cela que vous voulez ? Je ne le peux…

Une voix s'éleva soudain derrière eux. Une voix dure et métallique, comme sa carapace de fer :

- _Pourquoi hésiter ?_

Ils se retournèrent tous pour savoir qui venait de parler. Sur un balcon du phare, juste derrière eux, on pouvait apercevoir un ciel plus noir que jamais. Le vent violent faisait soulever un pan de cape: la personne était cachée derrière un pilier :

- Prenez ce qui vous revient. Le Criste est une arme conçue pour vous. Brandissez-la ! Vengez votre père !

L'homme s'était enfin avancé. Il était vêtu d'une armure, portait un casque à cornes et tenait une épée de grande taille dans chacune de ses mains. Sa cape portait l'insigne de l'empire. Le symbole d'Archadia.

Ashe ne sut que dire devant le Haut Juge qui avançait maintenant vers elle à pas tranquilles. Il annonça d'une voix calme :

- Oui. Je suis le double de Basch. Le responsable de la chute de Dalmasca. Princesse Ashe ! Voyez le meurtrier de votre père !

Emplie de rage, elle s'écria :

- Vous !

- Et de Reks ! intervint Vaan sur le même ton, regardant le meurtrier.

Il continua d'avancer et poursuivit ses effroyables paroles, joignant ses épées pour n'en former qu'une seule :

- J'ai abattu votre roi et votre pays. Ces actes ne demandent-ils pas réparation ?

Ashe lâcha l'Epée des Rois, qui provoqua un bruit métallique sur le sol de pierre. Elle brandit l'Epée du Pacte de toutes ses forces, furieuse.

L'homme jouissait de cette rage, cette haine. Il la voulait, il fallait à tout prix qu'il l'obtienne, qu'il continue de la provoquer :

- Oui. Laissez parlez votre ire ! Tirez votre épée ! Combattez pour l'honneur de vos morts !

C'est alors qu'il tenta de frapper Vaan à l'aide de son épée. Mais il ne réussit pas.

- _Il était une fois un Haut-Juge…_

Reddas avait sauvé Vaan de son triste sort en parant l'immense épée avec les siennes. Il poursuivit calmement, la voix sereine :

- Il y a deux ans, il s'empara de l'Eclat de la Nuit puis l'utilisa, ne sachant pas ce qu'il faisait, et Nabudis fut rasée. Cid lui avait donné cet ordre. Pour mesurer le pouvoir des nihilithes. Cet homme jura d'empêcher un tel pouvoir d'être réutilisé. Il renonça à son titre et à son nom.

Les épées se séparèrent en s'entrechoquant et le Haut Juge s'exclama :

- Juge Zecht !

- Cela fait trop longtemps, _Gabranth_.

Puis Reddas s'adressa à la princesse encore sous le choc :

- Dressez-vous, princesse Ashe. Et retenez que ce à quoi vous devez vous ouvrir transcende toute vengeance et tout désespoir.

Il continuait de fixer le Haut Juge tandis que tous écoutaient ses paroles :

- C'est une chose dont nul ne peut se saisir. Car l'histoire nous tient dans ses fers, Gabranth.

Il s'avança pour tenter de le blesser mais Gabranth était trop fort pour lui et il l'envoya à terre :

- Non, nul n'échappe à son passé. Cet homme en est la preuve vivante !

Il continuait à parler pendant que Reddas se relevait avec peine :

- Quel est votre passé, fille de Dalmasca ? N'avez-vous pas juré vengeance ? Vos morts ne l'exigent-ils pas ?

Elle posa son regard sur le fantôme de Rasler qui n'avait pas bougé. Il la regardait, paraissant chercher sa confiance.

Vaan ramassa l'une des deux épées de Reddas et considéra Gabranth avec rage et dégoût. Ashe se retourna ensuite pour chercher son regard et finit par le trouver. Son visage affichait une expression qui tentait de lui rappeler les paroles qu'il avait prononcées à leur entrée dans le Berceau du Criste-Solaire.

Elle se retourna une nouvelle fois vers l'apparition. Rasler tendait les mains, l'incitant opter pour son propre choix. Elle baissa la tête et murmura :

- Rasler, mon prince. Nous avons eu peu de temps. Mais je sais une chose.

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt puis, avant de transpercer le fantôme avec l'épée, s'écria :

- Vous n'étiez pas de ceux qui ont soif de vengeance !

L'apparition afficha une expression de surprise sur le visage. Et Ashe murmura enfin :

- Le Rasler que j'ai connu est mort.

Une voix effrayante, ni féminine, ni masculine se fit alors entendre, de la bouche du fantôme qui commençait tout doucement à disparaître :

- Vous êtes notre sainte, Ashelia B'nargin. Vous devez redresser le cours de l'histoire !

Mais elle frappa à nouveau de son épée pour le chasser définitivement avant de répliquer :

- Je ne suis ni sainte ni à votre disposition !

- Ashe… murmura Vaan.

La princesse se rappela de son royaume, revoyait distinctement la capitale, Rabanastre. Se souvenait de toutes les merveilles de Dalmasca.

- Dans toute son histoire, Dalmasca n'a jamais recouru à l'Eclat du Crépuscule. Notre peuple s'est résolu à ne s'en servir sous aucun prétexte. Voilà le pays que je veux retrouver.

Elle lâcha l'Epée du Pacte.

- Se laisser tenter par les pierres serait une trahison.

Elle se retourna et conclut, plus que jamais déterminée :

- Je vais détruire le Criste-Solaire ! Je renonce aux pierres !

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de pouvoir ? intervint Gabranth.

Il se tenait fièrement, l'épée dans sa main droite et joignant les gestes à la parole :

- Que faites-vous de la honte infligée à votre pays ? Vos morts réclament justice !

- Faux, répondit Vaan.

Le Haut Juge tourna la tête vers lui, surpris. Vaan expliqua :

- Qu'est-ce qui changerait ? Je ne peux rien pour mon frère. Il est parti.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, regardant le meurtrier de son frère, pour crier enfin, avec de la rage dans la voix, la triste vérité:

- Il est mort !

Ashe fit alors quelques pas et approuva ses dires :

- Même le plus grand pouvoir ne peut rien changer au passé. Ce qui est fait… est fait.

Elle tenait dans sa main l'Eclat de l'Aube dénué de tout pouvoir. Elle finit par le lâcher et il tomba à terre, roulant vers Gabranth.

- Mais sans pouvoir, quel futur espérez-vous ? demanda celui-ci. A quoi bon un pays que vous ne pourrez défendre ?

Basch s'avança alors et s'exclama :

- Je défendrai ma reine et mon royaume !

Gabranth fut légèrement surpris et lui jeta un regard. Sa voix n'exprimait que du mépris :

- Ha ! Les défendre ? Toi ? Toi qui as déçu Landis et Dalmasca ? Que peut espérer protéger la honte incarnée ?

Il continua ainsi en détachant les deux épées, saisissant une dans chaque main :

- Ton bouclier est en miettes ! Tes serments sont venin pour ceux que tu sers !

Le combat commença. Gabranth se montra très fort. Malgré sa très lourde armure, il se déplaçait avec aisance et brandissait ses deux épées robustes avec facilité. De plus, il bénéficiait des altérations Célérité, qui lui permettait de faire des mouvements encore plus rapides, et Bouclier, qui le protégeait efficacement des attaques physiques, en plus de sa solide armure.

Ses coups étaient puissants et précis mais il fut plus aisé à battre grâce au sort Purge, qui retirait ses altérations positives. Après avoir une fois de plus cherché à maudire Basch, Gabranth continua à se battre sans relâche. Mais les courageux compagnons parvinrent finalement à le vaincre.

La rage s'empara du Haut Juge. Sa respiration saccadée, son dos courbé : il fallait qu'il s'avoue vaincu. Il parla d'une voix faible mais dure :

- Alors toi aussi, tu es prêt à ne pas régler tes dettes ?

Mais il ne put pas en dire plus. En effet, une voix se fit soudain entendre derrière lui. Une voix qui n'était pas inconnue à Balthier, ni aux autres…

- _Assez ! J'en ai assez entendu !_

Le Docteur Cid avança de quelques pas, tenant un nihilithe dans sa main gauche :

- Tu me déçois, Gabranth. Il te faisait confiance.

Une fois arrivé à hauteur du Haut Juge, il le repoussa d'une main pour qu'il s'écarte de son chemin. Enfin il s'arrêta et poursuivit :

- En levant la main sur la Princesse, tu as manqué à ton devoir envers l'Empereur. Honte à toi qui te joues de la confiance du seigneur Larsa.

Il leva la pierre pour la contempler un instant.

- Tu es inapte à le servir ou à le protéger. Je te libère de cette charge. Ta présence céans n'est plus nécessaire ni désirée.

Il poursuivit son chemin mais Gabranth avait une idée derrière la tête. Il brandit une de ces épées et tenta de briser le dos de Cid pour se venger.

- Gabranth ! cria Basch.

Mais c'était trop tard. Venat venait d'apparaître juste devant lui. Le Haut Juge fit retomber la lame de son épée sur la créature mais elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Un court instant plus tard, Cid se retrouvait à côté de lui, esquissant un sourire innocent. Gabranth fut soudain projeté contre un pilier du phare, par une force invisible et particulièrement puissante. Il retomba au sol, plus que jamais affaibli. Balthier regarda le spectacle avec une expression dure sur son visage. Il parla alors :

- Tu n'es que l'esclave de ce Venat.

Cid leva les mains et répondit, Venat réapparaissant derrière lui :

- Quelle idée ! Nous sommes alliés ! Les Occurias cèdent du pouvoir à l'homme comme un maître nourrit son chien : pour le soumettre. Vous avez résisté à leur stratagème.

Il marqua une pause et poursuivit d'une voix plus claire :

- En refusant leurs pierres, vous nous autorisez à écrire notre propre histoire !

- A quel prix ? s'écria Ashe, dégoûtée. La liberté de Dalmasca contre vos nihilithes ? Je ne vous laisserai pas faire. Que le Criste-Solaire soit damné !

Cid s'était placé devant le Criste-Solaire. Il éclata de rire et répondit :

- Oh, mais il est condamné, soyez-en sûre. C'est précisément pour cela que nous sommes ici.

Il tendait son bras droit vers le Criste, fasciné.

- Mais retenez votre épée. Il ne faut surtout pas gaspiller le myste du Criste-Solaire ! Il est temps d'utiliser les pierres. A toi, Venat !

Il lança le nihilithe en l'air et Venat passa devant lui comme l'aurait fait un voile sombre. La pierre était d'une brillante luminosité et un myste encore beaucoup plus dense, menaçant, envahit la pièce.

Le Docteur Cid, les bras tendus vers le ciel et contemplant sa création grandir peu à peu, éclata d'un grand rire de dément avant de hurler :

- Eclats de nihilithes ! Criste-Solaire ! Déversez votre myste sur Ivalice ! Que les mers et les cieux en soient lavés, que le Bahamut boive tout son content !

A présent, c'était une tempête de myste qui s'abattait sur les six compagnons et ils avaient bien du mal à garder les pieds au sol. Ils se protégeaient de leurs bras, essayant de garder l'équilibre. Balthier se tenait tout proche de Fran, l'aidant à rester debout, car elle souffrait sous les rafales de myste. Il leva soudain les yeux et regarda son père se plonger encore dans la folie :

- Voyez comme ils brûlent de tous leurs feux ! Qu'ils dévorent l'ombre des Occurias ! Que l'histoire soit rendue à l'homme, et à lui seul !

Il fallait ajouter que le savant était en train de s'élever peu à peu dans le myste, les bras toujours aussi tendus.

Balthier n'en pouvait plus. Il murmura sombrement :

- Tu as fabriqué tes nihilithes pour ça.

Il était tellement furieux qu'il quitta la pauvre Fran, toujours effrayée et accablée de souffrance. Il avança de deux pas :

- Pourquoi imiter les pierres des Occurias ?

Il ne put s'empêcher de hurler :

- Pour devenir un dieu toi-même ?

Cid répondit simplement :

- Qui mieux que ces prétendus dieux pour nous servir de marchepied ?

Ensuite il parut se souvenir de quelque chose, et déçu de ses pensées, il poussa une légère exclamation avant de s'adresser une nouvelle fois à son fils :

- J'avais placé tant d'espoirs en toi. Mais tu n'as su que fuir. Hélas, ton retour est un peu tardif. Approche, Famran ! Viens goûter à mon triomphe !

Il plongea tête la première pour aller au sol et fit apparaître ses fameux fusils. Le moment de se battre était venu.

Le premier rôle mit toute la volonté qu'il lui restait pour se calmer. Il ne fallait pas que cela lui empêche de régler ses comptes avec son père. Il remarqua même que celui-ci s'amusait tout d'abord à lui tirer dessus. Ils se battirent tous avec acharnement, retrouvant leurs forces, et se soignèrent avec courage.

Au bout d'un instant, Cid, légèrement affaibli, cessa de tirer et, sortant une pierre rouge hors de sa poche, lança avec un sourire dément :

- Contemplez les nihilithes artificiels, fruits de notre pouvoir et de notre connaissance ! Voyez ce dont la pierre de l'homme est capable ! Admirez sa puissance de vos propres yeux ! A moi, Famfrit !

Il lança la pierre à travers la pièce. Après un court instant de transformation, elle fut remplacée par l'éon du verseau, vêtu d'une armure bleue et jaune et tenant une jarre sur l'épaule. Se déplaçant sans toucher le sol, Cid, qui avait reprit ses fusils, alla se mettre à côté de lui, revenant finalement sur la terre ferme.

Balthier songea à une tactique assez simple. Puisque Famfrit était attribué à l'élément eau, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était vulnérable au feu. Il changea de munitions en vitesse et put à présent tirer avec des balles incendiaires.

Les altérations Bouclier et Barrière de Famfrit posaient un léger problème. Vaan lança le sort Purge pour les retirer.

Reddas était très en forme et frappait sans relâche. Il ne s'affaiblit jamais. En fait, sa rage l'aidait à avancer.

Tout comme celle de Balthier. C'était son père. Il devait absolument l'arrêter. Il aurait voulu en faire une affaire personnelle, mais évidemment, les choses s'étaient passées autrement. Il chassa cette pensée, se considérant aussi fou que lui. Comment aurait-il espéré le vaincre seul, avec toutes ces armes effroyables ?

Il repensa à l'expérience que Leks avait vécue avec Famfrit et conclut immédiatement que l'éon pouvait devenir très fort si la technique utilisée n'était pas adéquate. Aussi, Fran trouva bon de lancer le sort Huile. Efficace car tout ennemi qui subissait cette altération devenait instantanément très vulnérable au feu. Ils concentraient toute leur attention sur lui, car Cid était à présent intouchable, grâce au pouvoir des pierres.

Malgré son sort Inondation, assez puissant, les aventuriers s'en sortirent assez rapidement.

Il s'effondra enfin, la jarre retombant tout comme son propre corps sur le sol du Berceau du Criste-Solaire. Une fois qu'il eut disparu, le combat contre Cid reprit après un très court instant.

Le savant ne cessait d'user de ses balles et parvenait parfois à infliger des coups critiques à ses adversaires. Balthier ne se pria pas pour tirer également.

Ensuite, un canon apparut dans les mains du Docteur Cid. Il le mit en marche et prit la peine de baptiser sa nouvelle attaque spéciale : Cyclotron S85.

Ils se soignèrent et reprirent le combat. Les balles du premier rôle s'échappaient de son fusil, les coups d'épées s'entrechoquaient, les flèches volaient en tous sens…

Cid eut soudain du mal à respirer, tant son souffle était saccadé. Il essaya une nouvelle fois de pointer ses armes vers ses ennemis mais n'eut plus la force de tirer et les lâcha, avec des gémissements de fatigue et de douleur. Il finit par s'écrouler, le contact avec le sol produisant un bruit sourd.

Le cristal contenant le blason de l'éon était soudain apparu dans la pièce. Il éclata et les compagnons bénéficièrent de l'acquisition de Famfrit.

Balthier se dirigea à pas précipités vers son père, allongé au sol sur le ventre.

Il dut s'arrêter au moment où l'Occuria apparut juste devant lui. Le premier rôle poussa une petite exclamation de colère en voyant la créature oser se mettre sur son chemin. Mais le Docteur Cid, faible et se relevant avec peine, parla soudain :

- Laisse-le passer, Venat. C'est fini. Ah, que j'ai apprécié ces six années.

- Tout le plaisir a été pour moi, répondit la créature.

Le savant s'était enfin complètement redressé et Venat laissa la voie libre à Balthier. Ce dernier avança de quelques pas, troublé. Il regarda tout d'abord la main de son père, prête à disparaître dans un nuage de fumée. Il tourna la tête et tenta d'une voix calme :

- N'y avait-il pas d'autre solution ?

Cid eut une exclamation, signifiant qu'il n'y avait pas besoin d'insister.

- Epargne-moi tes relents de pitié.

Mais il ne put pas masquer son ton de tristesse lorsqu'il prononça ses dernières paroles :

- Toi qui es si enclin à fuir, que fais-tu encore ici ? Pauvre pirate…

Balthier regarda son père disparaître dans un nuage de myste. Un sentiment étrange le préoccupait. Il sentait son cœur se déchirer, même s'il se refusait d'être triste. Il aurait voulu que tout se passe autrement. Il leva la tête une dernière fois.

_« C'était mon père. »_

Soudain, Penelo entendit un bruit sourd.

- Fran ? appela-t-elle, inquiète.

Elle se précipita vers elle et se mit à genoux pour vérifier son état. La viéra s'était écroulée, trop faible pour résister à la puissance magique.

- Le myste brûle, murmura-t-elle, accablée. Il s'emballe. La source !

Tandis que le Criste-Solaire s'illuminait de plus belle, Balthier s'approcha doucement de Fran. Penelo se mit sur le côté pour le laisser se pencher à son tour.

Ce qu'il fit.

- Le Criste-Solaire fulmine, reprit-elle.

Il la fixait d'un air à la fois inquiet et triste mais son regard était doux. Aucun des deux n'avait vraiment été épargné par les événements.

- Fuis, lui dit-elle. Aussi loin que tu peux.

- Doucement, Fran, répondit-il calmement.

Il fut étonné de voir qu'elle tendait sa main pour la poser sur sa joue.

- Tu ne pars pas ? C'est ce que font les pirates du ciel, non ? Ils s'envolent…

Il prit soudain sa main dans la sienne – celle avec les bagues – et ferma les yeux, ayant soudain la très nette image du visage de Leks dans son esprit.

Puis il rouvrit les yeux et encouragea sa partenaire avec un premier sourire :

- Alors il va falloir que tu t'accroches.

Il vit que le Criste bouillonnait, plus lumineux que jamais, dans l'épais nuage de myste. La tempête avait repris de plus belle et n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Vaan s'écria, parvenant à peine à tenir sur ses deux pieds :

- Ashe ! L'épée ! Il faut arrêter ça !

La princesse brandit courageusement l'Epée du Pacte, tentant d'avancer avec lui vers le Criste-Solaire. Ils poussaient des gémissements. Leur avancée était rendue presque impossible par le vent violent chargé de myste.

Soudain, Reddas arriva et posa une main sur le manche de l'épée que Ashe tenait, interrompant soudain son mouvement. Il lança, se protégeant d'une main :

- Vous devez quitter cet endroit. Je n'avais jamais vu une réaction d'une telle puissance. Une force de cette ampleur, une menace aussi suffocante…

Il saisit l'Epée du Pacte des mains de Ashe et murmura :

- Pour Nabudis.

- Reddas ? s'étonna Vaan, se demandant ce qu'il allait faire.

Le pirate courut à toute vitesse vers le Criste, tenant fermement l'arme qui permettait de le détruire. Il fit un saut et arriva juste en face de lui. Il fut maintenu en l'air par la force du myste et leva son épée pour frapper.

- Reddas, non ! hurla Vaan.

L'homme prononça ces paroles avec rage :

- _Moi, Haut Juge, je te condamne au néant !_

La pointe de l'épée percuta de plein fouet le cœur du Criste-Solaire. Celui-ci cessa de bouillonner, à cause du choc, puis reprit de plus belle et avec une puissance inimaginable, condamnant Reddas à disparaître dans un épais rayon lumineux.

Tout Ivalice put ressentir le myste qui emplit à ce moment les cieux. Les viéras du Village d'Eruyt, les Garifs de Jahara, les N'mohs de Bur-Omisace… et surtout les habitants de Balfonheim, qui pouvaient apercevoir au loin une énorme explosion, provoquée sans aucun doute par un phénomène magique.

Le Sillage survolait les eaux, en face du phare de Ridorana. Ils avaient réussi à s'échapper de justesse, avant la terrible explosion. L'étage correspondant au Berceau du Criste-Solaire avait été détruit. Regardant tous l'effroyable spectacle, Ashe essayait de soutenir Vaan en posant une main sur son épaule. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de murmurer :

- _Reddas…_

Ricky, Elza et Raz discutaient en face du grand bâtiment abritant les appartements de Reddas. Ils venaient d'apprendre la triste nouvelle, Balthier et les autres étant revenus assez vite à Port Balfonheim.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20 : La dispute**

Ils venaient de rentrer et avaient appris qu'un visiteur les attendait dans le bureau de Reddas. Mais le premier rôle devait faire quelque chose avant cela. Il sortit du bâtiment et alla parler directement à Ricky:

- Où est Leks ?

- Oh oui, c'est vrai… Pardonne-nous, nous avions oublié, après tout ce qui s'est passé… Leks est dans sa chambre et… elle dort.

- Quoi ? Comment ça, elle dort ? Vous… vous ne lui avez rien dit ?

Ricky parut embarrassé mais il finit par répondre :

- Tu réveilles souvent les gens pour leur annoncer des mauvaises nouvelles, toi ? Elle a été très fatiguée ces temps-ci et nous ignorons pourquoi. Va vite la voir.

Lorsqu'il poussa la porte de sa chambre, qui ne grinça miraculeusement pas, il aperçut la jeune fille dormant à poings fermés dans son lit.

Il avança à pas très lents, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, et alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Il l'observa quelques secondes dans un silence complet. Elle respirait très calmement, l'air sereine.

Il posa une main sur sa joue, qui s'avéra brûlante, et la caressa. Il murmura aussi bas qu'il le pouvait : « Tu m'as l'air si paisible, comment pourrais-je te réveiller pour t'annoncer ça ? »

Il resta là, sans rien faire, pendant un petit temps. Il était terriblement hésitant. Ce n'était pas à son habitude, pourtant. Mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser dormir tant qu'il serait là. Elle se serait - une fois de plus - vexée.

Enfin, il se décida :

« _Leks ?_ »

Je pouvais entendre la douce voix de Balthier qui m'appelait. Il était là, il était près de moi, je le sentais. J'ouvris lentement les yeux. Le premier rôle avait un léger sourire aux lèvres. Pendant quelques secondes, je me plongeai dans son regard. Je lui dis :

- Merci. Tu m'as réveillé d'un mauvais rêve. J'étais enfermée dans une pièce et… j'étais étouffée par un nuage de myste…

Il sembla troublé, ce que je ne compris pas. Et puis je me rappelai de sa mission… le Criste-Solaire.

- Pardon… Excuse-moi, je suis vraiment idiote… C… Comment ça s'est passé ?

Son sourire changea. Il sembla triste, ce que je redoutais par-dessus tout. Je l'invitai donc à me raconter ce qui s'était passé. Ainsi, il me parla du Haut Juge Gabranth qui avait tenté de déstabiliser la princesse Ashe et puis…

- Le Docteur Cid est venu.

Frappée d'horreur, je le considérai avec une expression d'inquiétude. Je voulus me redresser mais il m'en empêcha d'un geste.

- Nous avons employé la force pour les arrêter, ses nihilites, Venat et lui-même. Cid est mort.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il ne s'y attendit pas : je me jetai dans ses bras et l'encourageai à ce qu'il se mette tout contre moi.

- Leks… Je vais bien. Ce n'était qu'un vieux fou. Il a eu tout ce qu'il méritait.

- Menteur. Arrête de mentir ! Pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas ? Il était fou, nous devons l'admettre et il a essayé de nous tuer tous les deux. Mais écoute-moi bien, quel qu'il soit, ton père était et restera toujours ton père et c'est normal que tu sois triste !

Bien sûr qu'il mentait. Les bagues me le disaient, me le murmuraient. Je passai une main dans ses cheveux et déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres, sans rien dire de plus.

Il posa son front contre moi et soupira, fatigué de son aventure.

- Je refuse que tu partes tout de suite, lui chuchotai-je. Je parie que tu tiens à peine debout.

- Calme-toi. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour moi et non, je ne partirai pas tout de suite. Il faut nous préparer avant le combat final pour la liberté.

Nous restâmes enlacés quelques secondes puis il leva la tête pour me regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Est-ce que les autres sont en bonne santé ? Et Reddas, comment va-t-il ?

Il ne quitta pas mes yeux et garda le silence. Pourquoi pensai-je à ce moment précis qu'il devait se retenir de changer son regard de direction ?

- _Balthier ?_

Enfin, il m'obligea à poser la tête sur son épaule et m'entoura avec ses bras protecteurs. Tenait-il tant à me garder près de lui ou avais-je besoin de câlins ?

Il me murmura :

- _Leks, Reddas ne reviendra pas._ Il… Il est mort.

Pourquoi les larmes me viennent tout de suite ? C'est stupide… Non, je ne peux pas y croire…

Balthier me serra du plus fort qu'il le pouvait et m'expliqua calmement :

- C'était sa destinée. Ses précédents actes l'amenaient à être rongé par la culpabilité. Il s'est donc sacrifié pour détruire le Criste. _Sois forte, mon ange._

Je pleurais, je n'arrêtais pas. Je repensais à mon deuxième père, celui qui m'avait emmenée avec lui à Port Balfonheim, celui qui avait veillé sur moi, celui qui m'avait promis qu'on retrouverait celui que j'aimais. Il avait beaucoup fait pour moi mais laissait aussi une ville entière derrière lui, avec tous ses habitants. Reddas avait été un homme formidable, sur qui on pouvait vraiment compter. Il ne m'avait jamais laissée tomber quand j'avais besoin d'aide et je me mis à regretter le fait de n'avoir pas pu assez le remercier.

Balthier me caressa les cheveux pour que je me calme un peu. Il murmura à l'oreille :

- Il n'aurait pas aimé que tu pleures. Chut…

Il s'écarta un peu de moi et passa les mains sur mon visage pour sécher mes larmes.

Lorsque je fus plus apaisée, il me confia :

- Ecoute, on m'a dit que quelqu'un était arrivé à Balfonheim pour nous voir. Il se trouve dans le bureau de Reddas. Je me demande qui ça peut être, d'ailleurs... J'y vais. Je reviens très vite, d'accord ?

J'approuvai d'un signe de tête et il quitta la pièce. Il me laissait avec une tristesse que je ne pouvais décrire.

J'étais toujours très choquée par la nouvelle. Mais comme je n'avais rien d'autre à faire, je décidai de me lever pour faire quelques pas. Mes yeux étaient toujours rouges et quelques larmes coulaient encore mais il fallait que je m'y fasse.

Ensuite, je me dirigeai vers la porte communiquant avec le bureau de Reddas, et m'informai en commençant à espionner.

C'était un homme bizarre, le visiteur. Un homme à cheveux noirs en bataille, avec une très longue frange et même une petite barbe reliée à ses cheveux. En plus, il était accoutré d'une bien drôle de façon et portait de grosses lunettes qui cachaient ses yeux. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu.

J'appris de la bouche de Vaan qu'il s'appelait Al-Cid. Mais je ne m'en préoccupai pas et commençai à écouter la conversation.

Devant moi, on m'annonçait que la guerre avait commencé. Dans son sacrifice, grâce au myste du Criste-Solaire, Cid était parvenu à donner la vie à Bahamut, la forteresse volante. Celle-ci s'était placée juste au-dessus de Rabanastre, menaçant dangereusement la capitale dalmascane. Balthier et les autres devraient à tout prix mettre un terme aux agissements de Vayne le plus vite possible. Ce qui n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir, sachons-le bien.

Rien n'allait plus. Reddas était mort. C'était la guerre. Balthier allait encore partir très bientôt.

J'observai encore un peu. L'homme allait devoir partir. Il se tourna vers Ashe et lui prit la main. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il cherche à la séduire ?

De toute évidence, oui. Il lui confia qu'il l'emmènerait chez lui… à Rozarria, pour lui montrer certaines choses. Et puis il quitta la pièce et puis…

… et puis mon cœur se serra, comme s'il avait du mal à battre. Balthier avait eu un soupir exaspéré en regardant Ashe, qui elle, ne l'avait pas entendu. Il sembla embarrassé, voire déçu… _Déçu de quoi ?_ Fran l'observa un moment mais il détourna vivement le regard. _Je rêvais ou il tentait de reprendre ses esprits ?_

Ils quittèrent enfin tous la pièce, un par un.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Pourquoi ai-je besoin de me sentir trahie ? Il était énervé par l'attitude de l'homme, c'est tout… Mais oui, il n'y avait que ça comme solution.

J'entendis une porte s'ouvrir derrière moi. Je n'avais toujours pas quitté ma place et mon regard fixait le vide dans le bureau de Reddas. Je ne réagis pas, ne me retournai pas.

- _Toujours à espionner, toi_…

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure. J'entendais qu'il faisait le tour de la pièce. Je ne bougeais pas. Ce n'était pas le moment, je me sentais détruite, fatiguée. Mon pessimisme n'arrangeait rien : son expression ne cessait d'apparaître clairement dans mon esprit.

- Leks ? Ça va ?

Je restai muette. J'étais incapable de répondre et j'aurais même aimé avoir la bouche scellée à jamais.

Il se rapprochait de moi silencieusement. Des mots s'échappèrent de ma bouche sans que je réfléchisse aux conséquences :

- _Pars avec elle si tu le veux. Fran ou elle. Pour moi, c'est pareil. _

Il s'arrêta net. J'avais beau avoir le dos tourné, je sentais bien qu'il me regardait. Je continuai ainsi de parler :

- _Être roi, après tout, c'est mieux que d'être le premier rôle._

Je devais avoir un ton vraiment bizarre pour qu'il ne dise aucun mot, comme ça.

- _Je t'aurais aimé. Une fille de plus ou une fille de moins, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire pour toi ? Tu te les feras toutes, une à une… Ah, mais j'oubliais un détail important ! Mais bien sûr ! On ne l'a pas encore fait alors tu vas voir ailleurs. Je pensais que tu valais mieux que ça._

Des remords, dans l'immédiat. Ça commençait à monter. J'allais fondre en larmes, m'excuser pour ce que j'avais dit. Mais non, pas maintenant. Je devais tenir jusqu'au bout. Il devait réaliser à quel point j'en avais marre. Je devais faire des efforts presque surhumains pour ne pas pleurer.

- Regarde-moi, demanda-t-il avec une voix très calme.

Je me retournai avec lenteur, inspirant profondément. Ma rage et ma tristesse étaient capables de former un raz-de-marée particulièrement dangereux. Tout cela avait beau être imagé, on pouvait deviner à quoi s'attendre.

L'expression de son visage était étrange Vraiment étrange. Son regard me passa aux rayons X. Il analysait ma santé physique, ou cherchait l'endroit où ça ferait le plus mal pour me frapper ?

Rien de tout cela. Il ne me toucha même pas. Il murmura :

- Tu sais, ça fait trois ans que je te connais. Ta jalousie dépasse tout ce qu'on peut imaginer. Mais tu es comme ça et je l'accepte…

- Avant que tu me fasses une leçon de morale, commençai-je calmement, je te ferais remarquer que je n'en peux vraiment plus. Alors si tu commences à séduire des autres filles, ça ne m'intéresse plus de faire ma vie avec toi.

Il écouta attentivement mes paroles. C'était étrange car il ne souriait pas. Je connaissais l'ironie, son principal sens de l'humour. Mais il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir blaguer. Il avait raison. Ce n'était pas du tout ce que je voulais.

- _Qui_ l'a séduite ? Al-Cid ou moi ?

Il n'avait pas faux sur la question mais je sentais qu'il me cachait beaucoup de choses. S'il m'aimait vraiment, il m'aurait pris avec lui, non ? Ce n'était pas un raisonnement plus logique ? Ce n'était pas mieux que de rester moisir à Balfonheim, telle une princesse attendant le retour de son prince charmant ?

- Je te pose une question, Leks.

- J'ai entendu !

Je détournai un instant la tête, serrant les dents pour retenir mes larmes.

- Je sais bien que ce n'est pas toi ! Mais tu es plus proche de Fran que de moi ! Vous avez passé beaucoup plus de temps ensemble…

- C'est quoi ce changement de sujet ? Nous ne parlions pas de la Princesse Ashe ?

Je n'aimais pas du tout ce ton. Il cherchait à m'énerver ? Il voulait me montrer que j'avais tort sur toute la ligne ? Oui… Mais il a toujours raison. Je n'ai pas de preuves. Aucune, mise à part le soupir de tout à l'heure qui m'avait fait très mal au cœur. Mais était-il vraiment significatif ?

- _FAMRAN_ ! Dis-le moi mais dis-le moi vite ! Tu m'aimes toujours ?

J'avais explosé. Complètement explosé. Ma tête me tournait, je voyais la pièce autour de moi en train de bouger toute seule. Je n'avais qu'une solution pour évacuer cette horrible rage : tout casser. Mais non… Je ne devais pas faire ça… Je devais me contrôler…

Je gémissais faiblement, les larmes coulant sur mes joues. J'allai m'asseoir contre un mur avec brusquerie, dans un coin de la pièce, et me tins immobile, la tête baissée et la mâchoire serrée. Je n'arrêtais pas de pleurer et de renifler.

Je devais paraître définitivement pitoyable. Je ne tenais pas une seconde sans faire une crise de nerfs à cause de ça… Oui _ça_…

_Je l'aime trop, ça va me tuer._

Maintenant que je pleurais, évidemment, j'avais envie de m'excuser. Mais qui aurait pu accepter les excuses de quelqu'un qui venait de vous balancer des choses méchantes en pleine poire ?

Balthier n'avait pas bougé. Je ne savais pas s'il me regardait. Il devait me détester, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. J'étais condamnée à me terrer dans la tristesse.

Il se rapprochait de moi… Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser qu'il allait peut-être me frapper. Pourquoi avais-je les idées si noires ?

Il s'arrêta au moment où il arriva juste devant moi. Mes yeux étaient tellement baissés que je ne pouvais voir que le bas de ses jambes.

Il alla sur ma gauche et s'accroupit avant de s'asseoir lui-même contre le mur. Je n'étais pas encore calmée car la culpabilité ne cessait de me ronger. Je n'avais pas le droit de faire ça. Je n'avais aucun droit…

Nous restâmes un moment comme ça, sans nous parler. Il aurait très bien pu partir tout de suite ! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas déjà pris la porte ? C'est ce que je m'étais imaginé car mon comportement avait dépassé les limites. Mais non.

Il vint se mettre encore un peu plus près de moi et me murmura à l'oreille :

- Leks. Viens là…

Il passa ses bras autour de mon corps et me serra tout contre lui.

J'étais tellement surprise par son attitude et j'avais honte de la mienne. Même honte de ce que j'étais. Je lançai, la voix étranglée :

- Tu… n'as pas besoin… de me serrer contre toi. Je ne suis rien qu'une… fille trop gâtée.

- Chut… Ecoute-moi.

Il commença à parler du plus bas qu'il le pouvait, penché à mon oreille :

- Ma Leks… Je sais que tu souffres. Tu n'as plus besoin de me le montrer.

- Ça vient tout seul…

- Mais oui ! Et c'est bien ça, le problème.

Pendant qu'il me murmurait ses mots, il passait ses mains sur mon visage, me caressait les cheveux… Je commençais à me sentir plus apaisée.

- Je me doute bien que tu me soupçonnes à propos de mes sentiments pour d'autres femmes. Mais vois-tu, quand elles sont en détresse, elles me font toutes craquer… Je les séduis à ma manière, c'est vrai. Mais ce n'est pas du tout sérieux car je sais très bien qu'elles répondront par la négative. Et puis même, avec mon ironie, comment veux-tu deviner si je suis sérieux ou pas dans mon comportement ?

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt pour inspirer profondément. Lorsqu'il pencha à nouveau son visage, un léger sourire était apparu sur ses lèvres :

- Regarde, avec Fran. Il n'y a rien. Rien du tout. Juste une confiance qui nous unit. Une amitié très forte. Tu peux comprendre ça, non ? Tu veux une preuve ? Elle te le dira elle-même : je l'ai un jour séduite… je m'attendais à ce qu'elle réagisse mal mais pas vraiment comme ça… Elle m'a assommé en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire. Ah… Elle se méfie bien des hommes, celle-là. Elle a raison. Tu veux que je te parle de Ashe ?

Je ne savais quoi répondre. Je la maudissais intérieurement à cause de ma profonde jalousie.

- Je prends ça pour un oui, fit-il, voyant que je ne disais mot. Tu sais quoi ? Elle a toujours détesté les pirates mais elle a confiance en moi… parce que j'ai eu droit à une compensation.

Il fouilla dans une poche et en sortit un anneau en argent brillant. Je réalisai toute l'étendue de sa soif de posséder des trésors. Balthier n'était pas pirate du ciel pour rien. Il me le présenta pour que je le regarde attentivement et poursuivit :

- Voilà sa bague de mariage. Elle avait besoin de voyager dans tout Ivalice en sécurité. Elle n'allait pas se battre toute seule alors elle a fait appel à moi… Hm… Ça doit valoir beaucoup, t'en penses quoi ?

Il rangea l'anneau et passa la main sur mes joues pour sécher mes larmes. Je n'allais pas intervenir car je voulais qu'il continue.

- Je dois la rendre _lorsque j'aurai trouvé quelque chose qui a plus de valeur_. Voilà… Ah oui, pour tout à l'heure... Al-Cid est une personne que je n'aime particulièrement pas parce qu'il est vraiment agaçant… Alors, en conclusion : séduire ne veut pas dire draguer ni transformer une relation moyenne en relation durable. Je suis simplement un homme… un peu bizarre, j'en conviens, mais j'ai quand même des liens de parenté avec un savant fou. Et puis, je comprends totalement ta réaction. Après tout, je joue toujours au gentleman quand ça m'amuse. Idiot, hein ?

J'eus un premier sourire à peine visible. Il prit ma main dans la sienne et me murmura :

- Regarde-moi, maintenant.

Je levai la tête, légèrement, pour croiser ses yeux bleu gris. Il posa la main derrière ma tête pour que je me rapproche de la sienne.

- Pour répondre enfin à ta question laissée sans réponse, je dirais, Leks, que je t'aime toujours. Oui. « Je dirais », parce que ce n'est pas assez complet à mon goût. Laisse-moi modifier quelque chose : tu es la seule que j'aime et ça ne changera jamais. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Ses yeux se clignèrent pour ne plus me quitter, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, je réponde :

- Oui.

Il se mit à m'embrasser sans prévenir. J'étais vraiment gênée de tout ce que j'avais fait, de mes impressions qui s'étaient avérées fausses. Balthier devait toujours supporter ma mauvaise humeur et mes larmes. Je devais changer, ça ne pouvait plus durer.

- C'était un petit oui, ça, me fit-il remarquer, le baiser terminé. Je sais que c'est difficile d'avoir confiance aux autres, j'ai moi-même eu de mauvaises expériences avec ce genre de choses. Mais commence déjà par avoir confiance _en toi_.

Il avait toujours la main dans la mienne et m'aida donc à me lever. Il m'emmena vers la porte et lança finalement, les yeux droit dans les miens :

- Nous allons au Bahamut. Je vais faire le plus vite possible, je te le jure. Fais-moi aussi une promesse, Leks : reste à Port Balfonheim. Tu y es en sécurité. La guerre a commencé, je ne veux surtout pas qu'il t'arrive malheur… Et une dernière chose… _Pense à ce qu'on dit du premier rôle, ça chassera tous tes mauvais sentiments._

Il me jeta un dernier regard confiant et me laissa là.

J'avais été incapable de deviner ce que la dernière phrase pouvait bien signifier. Pour l'instant.


	21. Chapter 21

**Comme vous l'avez certainement remarqué, j'ai repris la publication des chapitres de "Balthier et moi". Je sais, cela fait bien longtemps que j'aurais dû m'y mettre mais il s'est passé tant de choses cette année que je n'ai plus su où donner de la tête. J'espère qu'encore une fois, chers lecteurs/lectrices, vous me pardonnerez. Bonne lecture, la suite sera rapidement mise en ligne ;)**

**Chapitre 21 : Le testament et le jumeau**

Pendant que Vayne préparait sérieusement sa flotte, guidé par les conseils de Venat, Balthier survolait les cieux jusqu'à Rabanastre pour rencontrer le Bahamut.

Quant à moi, j'allais apprendre une bien drôle de nouvelle.

Il était environ onze heures du matin quand Ricky demanda à me voir. Il avait l'air étrangement sérieux, ce qui, je l'ai souvent dit, ne le faisait pas paraître très à l'aise :

- Leks, nous venons de trouver le testament de Reddas.

Surprise, je l'interrogeai du regard. Il poursuivit :

- Oui… Nous devions savoir s'il avait pris le temps d'écrire ses dernières volontés. Je te le dis car tu y figures.

Je me sentais bizarre et assez touchée qu'il ait pensé à moi avant de mourir.

- Cependant, il y a un problème.

- Ah ?

- En fait, nous sommes parvenus, grâce au testament, à localiser la fréquence utilisée pour contacter la grand-mère de Reddas… Nous devions lui faire part de son décès. Tu sais, c'est une Archadienne de situation très aisée qui envoyait beaucoup d'argent à Reddas… Regarde, c'est écrit ici…

J'avais envie d'exploser de rire tellement la situation était ridicule. Heureusement, je parvins à me retenir et il me tendit le papier en me montrant un passage. Je me mis à lire :

_Je voudrais remercier ma chère grand-mère, Bertina Zecht, qui m'a si bien aidé financièrement… Je lui demande pardon si des soldats impériaux sont venus l'importuner après ma fuite. Mais j'en doute, car après tout, qui aurait osé déranger l'une des dames les plus puissantes d'Archadès ?_

_Ah… La pauvre femme n'a jamais su que je n'étais qu'un pirate._

_J'aimerais simplement que vous lui transmettiez mes plus sincères amitiés, accompagnées de la chaîne en or que mon père m'avait un jour donnée._

_Surtout, aucun mot à propos de ma profession !_

S'en suivaient d'autres recommandations. Je demandai à Ricky où était le problème et il me murmura :

- C'est une Archadienne pure et dure ! Et comme tu le sais, Reddas faisait partie de la Résistance et… il était pirate. Quand je pense que…

- Quoi, elle va venir ici ?

- Non, surtout pas ! Il ne faut pas, tu es folle ?

Il se tut un moment et m'arracha la feuille des mains, un peu nerveux. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et souffla :

- Il faudrait que… quelqu'un aille à Archadès… pour lui donner la chaîne.

Ayant remarqué son air à peine louche, j'esquissai un léger sourire et avançai vers la fenêtre.

- Pauvre dame… Ne pas pouvoir toucher ne serait-ce qu'une dernière fois les affaires personnelles de son petit-fils…

- Leks, en fait, hum…

- C'est non. Je n'irai pas Archadès. Je reste ici. De toute façon, Balthier va me tuer si je ne reste pas. Ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a que des Rabanastiens, ici. J'ai beau connaître un peu la capitale archadienne, fais venir un vaisseau privé qui transportera la chaîne si tu ne veux pas la voir !

En fait, je m'amusais beaucoup à le provoquer. Je me réjouissais de savoir à quoi la grand-mère de Reddas ressemblait.

- Et puis il m'a raconté. Toi aussi, tu connais Archadès… Très bien, même.

- Bon. D'accord. Ok. Je l'invite à la lecture du testament. Mais je ne lirai pas les passages concernant son activité…

Mon sourire s'élargit.

...

Tout le monde se rassembla autour d'une très grande table dans la salle des réunions de Balfonheim.

Il y avait Ricky, Elza, Raz, des amis de Reddas que j'avais déjà vu, des gens qui m'étaient complètement inconnus et…

- _Laissez-moi passer !_

Une dame vêtue d'habits très coûteux – ce qui ne les empêchait pas d'être horribles – surgit soudain dans la pièce, munie d'un sac à main. Elle était toute petite, potelée et affichait un air sévère sur son visage ridé. Elle avait les cheveux aussi blancs que ceux de son petit-fils. Elle était bien loin du cliché hautain de la femme archadienne typique, à part peut-être au niveau de son apparente autorité.

Elle se fraya un chemin et alla s'asseoir à la place réservée à Ricky, c'est-à-dire au milieu de la table.

C'était le silence complet, on ne regardait qu'elle. Ses petits yeux noirs accentuaient son air bougon, ses cheveux étaient lisses et lui arrivaient dans le milieu du dos. Elle faisait peur, la grand-mère de Reddas.

Une fois tout le monde installé, Ricky ne trouva d'autre solution que de parler, la voix légèrement paniquée :

- Euh… Madame Zecht…

- Oui, c'est moi ! répondit-elle sèchement. Oh mon dieu, qu'avez-vous fait à votre visage, mon garçon ?

Sa voix était devenue soudain inquiète et je dois dire, assez étrange. J'étais assise deux chaises plus loin d'elle, à sa droite. Quelle situation ridicule ! Mais je me doutais bien que le moment pour rire était mal choisi.

- Rien, madame, je… tout va bien… Euh… Vous avez pris ma chaise et j'ai besoin de cette place pour lire le testament… Vous comprenez, je…

- Vous n'avez l'air pas bien du tout, mon garçon. Je déteste le mensonge. Oh ! Je me plaindrai ! Quel est cet endroit, d'ailleurs ?

Certains prirent la parole pour expliquer que Port Balfonheim était une ville fondée par son petit-fils… en ôtant évidemment le fait qu'elle était remplie de pirates.

- Ah ! Mon petit Foris… Juste comme son père… Il était prêt à tout sacrifier pour son honnêteté. Il a donc choisi de fonder une ville ! Merveilleux !

Je ne vais pas tout dire de cette conversation désastreuse. Elle dura pas moins d'une heure. Le pauvre Ricky eut du mal à retrouver sa place mais il fut bien content d'enfin y parvenir et commença la lecture du testament.

Je ne pensais pas que ça allait être si long. Une bonne trentaine de noms furent lus, les passages sur la piraterie furent ôtés – ce qui fut très remarqué car Ricky eut beaucoup de mal à les dissimuler – mais ni moi, ni la grand-mère de Reddas ne fûmes encore cités.

- …_ Je voudrais donner une pleine cargaison de pierres stellaires à Vaan, jeune garçon de 17 ans, prêt à devenir… _euh… pilote de vaisseau au service du transport public archadien.

- Tu oublies que Vaan n'est pas présent, intervint Elza.

Le nom du garçon me fit repenser à Balthier pendant que Bertina Zecht protestait, prétextant que l'armée archadienne possédait suffisamment de pierres stellaires en stock pour permettre à tout voyageur de faire un tour du monde d'Ivalice.

- _Mes appartements, ainsi que mon fauteuil reviennent à Leks, qui en fera ce qu'elle voudra ! Je lui souhaite le plus de bonheur possible aux côtés du_ euh… enfin, bref ! Tous les appartements de Red… de Foris te reviennent, Leks.

J'étais plutôt contente. J'affichais un sourire gêné pendant que certains qui me connaissaient de vue, croisaient mon regard.

Quand enfin la grand-mère saisit la chaîne en or, elle se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes en traitant son petit-fils d'imbécile et se posant cette éternelle question existentielle: "Comment avait-il pu mourir écrasé par un chocobo?" (Cette invention de Ricky parut au final _très _efficace).

Tout le monde la consola et elle accepta même de prendre un petit verre avant son retour à Archadès. Son départ provoqua un sentiment de soulagement chez chacun de nous. La pauvre !

Le marquis Ondore envoyait sa flotte de résistance attaquer les vaisseaux impériaux. Il reçut soudain un message, envoyé grâce à un porte-voix électronique.

_- Mon oncle, c'est moi ! Je vais sur le Bahamut pour arrêter Vayne ! _

Ashe expliquait la situation d'une voix décidée.

- Comment ça ? fit Ondore, surpris. C'est du suicide ! C'est au lendemain de la bataille que nous aurons besoin de vous !

- Si nous les laissons nous détruire ici, il n'y aura pas de lendemain, répliqua-t-elle. Il faut que vous nous couvriez.

Mais son oncle ne l'écoutait pas et décida de mettre fin à leurs actes héroïques en ordonnant :

- Arrêtez. Vous devez vous retirer ! Arrêtez le Sillage !

La voix de Larsa, étrangement hésitante, résonna dans le vaisseau bhujerban :

- Hé là ! Euh… Attendez ! Ici Larsa Solidor ! Je l'accompagne. Alors… Tout va bien ! Pas de souci pour la Princesse !

- Larsa Solidor ? prononça Ondore. Vous l'avez pris en otage ?

- Non, mon oncle, répondit Ashe. Il combat Vayne avec nous !

- Faites-nous confiance ! intervint Larsa.

Le marquis parut légèrement indécis et soupira, les yeux fermés et la tête baissée.

Ils attendaient patiemment sa réponse, un peu inquiets. Enfin, Ondore s'exprima :

- Entendu. Notre sort est entre vos mains.

Vaan se mit à sourire, enthousiaste. Il croisa le regard d'Ashe qui lui rendit une expression de contentement. Le jeune garçon lança un « Oui ! » de victoire avant d'aller s'asseoir dans l'un des sièges du vaisseau. Penelo vint par derrière et plaisanta :

- « Pas de souci pour la Princesse » ?

- C'est ce que Larsa aurait dit, non ?

Balthier reparla au marquis :

- Nous comptons sur vous pour dégager un couloir. Donnez-leur de quoi réfléchir un peu. Nous n'aurons plus qu'à nous infiltrer dans la brèche !

Il démarra à pleine puissance, ce qui fit trembler le vaisseau, puis ils s'élancèrent à toute vitesse dans la bataille.

Balthier faisait tout son possible pour éviter les assauts de la flotte ennemie. Pour ce faire, il devait régulièrement changer de direction.

- Quel accueil ! Attention !

Il zigzagua un moment dans les airs lorsque Fran aperçut un vaisseau à leurs trousses.

- Nous sommes suivis !

- Ah, tu veux danser ! fit Balthier, amusé. Alors dansons !

Le vaisseau leur tirait dessus mais manquait à chaque fois sa cible, grâce aux réflexes du premier rôle.

La viéra vit alors un autre engin volant foncer sur eux et dit simplement :

- Encore un nouveau partenaire…

- Ce n'est pas facile d'être une célébrité, tu sais…

Il fit un mouvement brusque vers la droite et évita de justesse de nouvelles attaques.

Il monta enfin plus haut et toucha presque la paroi de la forteresse.

- Nous-y voilà, annonça Balthier.

Ils se posèrent en douceur devant l'entrée et quittèrent le Sillage en courant, Vaan les encourageant avec des « Allez ! Allez ! » un peu exaspérants.

Ils étaient enfin entrés dans le Bahamut. Balthier lança ses suppositions à voix haute :

- Vayne doit être dans la tour de contrôle. J'ai vu quelque chose qui y ressemblait en venant. Tout en haut de la forteresse.

- Inutile d'affronter tout l'empire pour gagner, ajouta Ashe. Si nous dénichons Vayne, nous pourrons mettre un terme à cette guerre.

- En route alors, dit Vaan en se grattant la tête. Trouvons Vayne là où il est perché et abattons-le.

Ils tournèrent à droite et ouvrirent une porte. Ils rencontrèrent quelques soldats impériaux sur leur route mais les battirent avec aisance.

Ils entrèrent alors dans une salle où gisait une immense colonne en son centre, illuminée ça et là d'une lumière jaunâtre. Ils descendirent les escaliers quand soudain, le sol se mit à trembler. Ils perdirent légèrement l'équilibre.

En fait, la résistance était parvenue à causer des dégâts importants à la forteresse volante, ce qui donnait beaucoup d'espoir au marquis Ondore.

- La résistance se bat courageusement, remarqua Fran. Nous devons nous montrer à la hauteur. Nous n'avons pas le droit d'échouer.

Mais Vaan parut plus à l'aise :

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Il suffit qu'on fasse le ménage ici. Et puis Ashe sera reine.

- Moi, ça me dépasse, intervint Penelo. Je ne peux même pas imaginer ce que c'est que de diriger un royaume.

Basch plaisanta alors, ce qui était assez rare chez lui :

- Une reine peut toujours s'échapper avec l'aide d'un pirate du ciel…

Balthier poussa un léger soupir et répondit :

- Je doute que notre reine ait besoin de l'aide d'un pirate du ciel.

Ashe descendit quelques marches et réagit à toutes leurs paroles :

- Vous me voyez vraiment si forte que ça ?

Elle croisa un moment le regard du premier rôle mais le quitta lorsque Vaan démentit ses propos :

- Qui a parlé de force ? Tu vas réussir. Tu as de bons amis.

Il esquissa un léger sourire confiant pendant que Fran et Balthier se regardaient un moment, se demandant sans doute comment il pouvait être si optimiste.

Ils se rapprochèrent de la colonne et s'avancèrent vers un dispositif qui permettait d'activer un élévateur. Vaan s'apprêta à prendre les commandes mais avant qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, ils entendirent des bruits de pas derrière eux.

Basch se retourna :

- Ainsi tu as survécu.

Gabranth venait d'arriver, vêtu de son habituelle armure métallique et de son casque à cornes. Il tenait sa très grande épée de la main droite.

- Je suis Haut Juge, répondit-il.

Il fit encore quelques pas devant lui mais vacilla, semblant souffrir. Il poussa un léger gémissement et continua :

- Même en disgrâce.

Il leva sa main gauche et la regarda :

- C'est ma récompense pour avoir aidé l'empire qui a détruit ma patrie.

- Gabranth, appela Basch, se retournant complètement. Cesse de te blâmer.

Le Haut Juge le pointa du doigt, agité et énervé :

- Tu me déconcertes, frère. Tu as échoué à protéger Landis, Dalmasca, tout ce que tu chérissais. Pourtant tu t'accroches à ton honneur. Comment fais-tu ?

- Je devais défendre quelqu'un de plus important, répondit calmement Basch. Et cela, je l'ai fait.

Il tendit la main et poursuivit :

- Toi-même, n'as-tu pas tenu seulement parce que tu veillais sur le seigneur Larsa ?

- Silence ! gronda Gabranth, brandissant son épée. J'ai été dépouillé de tout ! Il ne me reste que la haine de mon frère qui a fui notre patrie.

Il divisa son épée en deux parties les saisit, une dans chaque main. Il demanda :

- Dis-moi, pourquoi abandonnes-tu ce que tu as de plus cher ?

- Je fais ce que le devoir me commande, mon frère, répondit Basch, toujours aussi calme. N'est-ce pas là raison suffisante ?

Et le combat commença alors. Gabranth était faible, et cela se ressentit assez facilement puisque l'équipe n'eut aucune difficulté à le vaincre. Ils durent juste se soigner régulièrement et frapper sans relâche.

Le Haut Juge s'avoua finalement vaincu. Il respirait difficilement sous son casque de fer. Il lâcha l'épée qui reposait dans sa main gauche, ce qui provoqua un bruit métallique. Il tendit sa deuxième arme vers Basch et parla faiblement :

- As-tu eu ton content ?

- Je te renvoie la question. Arrêtons-nous là, Noa.

Il s'affaissa lourdement au sol, désemparé et sans aucune force.

- J'ai perdu le droit de porter ce nom.

- Alors vis, murmura Basch. Et regagne-le.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22 : Vayne Carudas Solidor

Gabranth était toujours au sol, épuisé. Ils mirent l'élévateur en route et le quittèrent pour monter les marches d'un escalier. La pièce, vaste, comportait à son centre un cercle de couleur rouge au sol. C'est là que se tenaient deux frères. Quinze ans de différence d'âge.

Larsa émit une exclamation de surprise en les voyant arriver. Vayne, quant à lui impassible, tendit la main vers eux et s'exclama :

- Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans ma forteresse volante, le Bahamut. Veuillez me pardonner cet accueil tardif.

Il baissa légèrement la tête, les yeux fermés, s'excusant faussement. Ils étaient troublés par cet homme qui semblait toujours être sûr de sa personne.

- Permettez-moi une question…

Il ouvrit les yeux et murmura, s'adressant à Ashe :

- Qui êtes vous ?

Son regard était mauvais, il avait les sourcils légèrement froncés.

- Un ange vengeur ? Un apôtre de la salvation, peut-être ?

- Je suis moi-même, répondit simplement la Princesse. Ni plus ni moins. Et j'aspire seulement à être libre.

Il leva lentement la main au ciel, exposant son point de vue :

- Une telle femme n'est pas faite pour gouverner.

Il tendit à nouveau le bras et ferma son poing, continuant son discours :

- Pleurez pour Dalmasca, car elle est perdue.

Ils se mirent sur leur garde, ayant mesuré l'ampleur de ses paroles.

Il parla ensuite à son frère :

- Regarde bien, Larsa. Grave en ta mémoire la douleur qui frappe celui qui doit gouverner sans en avoir la force.

- _Non._

Le garçon avait pointé son épée sur son frère.

- Non, mon frère. Je refuse. Quoique je n'aie pas votre force, je persévère.

Vayne avait toujours le bras tendu. Il eut un léger ricanement et murmura :

- De belles paroles, enfant.

_En bas, sur l'élévateur, Gabranth s'appuyait sur le bord pour se remettre sur pieds. Il leva la tête pour regarder en haut de l'escalier et repensa à celui qu'il devait protéger :_

_« Seigneur Larsa… »_

Ils se battirent tous vaillamment contre Vayne Solidor, Larsa les aidant courageusement. Il était toujours aussi parfaitement tranquille, impassible. On aurait presque dit qu'il allait leur servir du thé et des biscuits.

Mais il avait, bien entendu, tout autre chose en tête : les tuer un par un et détruire ensuite Dalmasca. Il ne leur laisserait aucune pitié. Il avait toutes les cartes en main, il ne pouvait pas perdre. Il était trop fort pour eux. Il était certain qu'il allait être facile d'éliminer tous ces imbéciles qui osaient se mettre sur son chemin.

Ils parvinrent finalement à le vaincre après s'être suffisamment soignés.

Il vacilla, cessant ses violentes attaques. Il souffrait, c'est pourquoi il s'écroula au sol avec un soupir.

Mais Larsa s'inquiéta. Malgré ses mauvaises intentions, Vayne et lui avaient grandi ensemble.

- Mon frère ! s'exclama-t-il.

Dans un élan de fraternité, il se précipita vers lui. Vaan tendit son bras gauche, pressentant le danger:

- Larsa !

Mais il était trop tard. Dans sa course, le garçon fut soudain électrocuté par un pouvoir inconnu et tomba au sol, inconscient, juste devant son frère.

Les décharges continuèrent de crépiter pendant un moment. Larsa avait été sévèrement touché. Une fumée rouge s'achappa de son corps et vint envelopper celui de Vayne, qui parvint à lever la main. Il avait la respiration continuellement saccadée et tremblait. Il se mit à genoux, les mains à plat. Ses membres semblaient augmenter de volume. Il se leva brusquement et émit un long hurlement.

Le nuage de fumée rouge fut soudain projeté vers les autres comme une tempête. Ils se protégèrent comme ils le pouvaient, essayant de garder l'équilibre.

Vayne était à présent penché vers le bas, le dos courbé. Un dos énorme. Tous ses membres avaient doublé, voire triplé de volume.

- Il a un nihilithe artificiel ! souffla Ashe.

Des Séphiras apparurent au-dessus de lui et se mirent à tournoyer. Vayne écarta les bras, muni de ses nouvelles armes. Il parla d'une voix forte :

- Voyez le pouvoir que m'a laissé notre défunt ami.

Il n'était plus qu'un monstre, une bête aux muscles surhumains. Son visage avait aussi changé. Il était laid et souriait comme un dément.

Pendant qu'ils le regardaient et sentaient qu'un nouveau combat approchait, Gabranth arriva à pas très lents, la tête tournée vers Vayne Novus. Celui-ci ne le regarda pas quand il s'adressa à lui :

- Gabranth. Tu défendras mon frère. Il en aura besoin dans l'enfer qui va naître.

La clarté de la salle était si sombre et Vayne si lumineux, entouré des Séphiras.

Mais le Haut Juge avait déjà pris sa décision. Il brandit son épée vers Vayne. Ce dernier tourna légèrement la tête, émettant une petite exclamation de dépit.

- Oui, je défendrai le Seigneur Larsa ! cria Gabranth.

- Le chien se rebelle, annonça Vayne avec une expression mauvaise. La trahison a un prix.

- Un prix que je paierai volontiers.

Ses nouvelles armes s'élevèrent à nouveau, tournoyant dans les airs avec une rapidité folle. Larsa gisait toujours sur le sol. Il émit un gémissement que personne n'entendit.

Gabranth leur prêta main-forte. Ce qu'on avait attendu le moins était arrivé. Il s'alliait à leurs côtés pour protéger Larsa et arrêter les agissements de Vayne, rendu fou par sa cupidité.

Ils lancèrent purge, qui priva leur adversaire de ses altérations positives, et commencèrent à se battre. Ils décidèrent d'abord d'éliminer les Séphiras car elles envoyaient des attaques puissantes.

Une fois qu'ils les eurent éradiqués, ils concentrèrent leurs assauts sur Vayne qui leur réserva quelques surprises. Mais il finit par s'affaiblir.

Il se tenait le bras droit, la respiration saccadée, penché en avant à cause de la douleur. Soudain, Gabranth arriva à toute vitesse et lui planta son épée à travers le torse. L'arme était envahie d'une étrange luminosité.

Vayne ouvrit grand la bouche sans pouvoir émettre le hurlement qui trahissait sa profonde souffrance. Il n'avait pu éviter le coup.

Cependant, il poussa un gémissement et fit apparaître une nouvelle Séphira. Elle s'éleva en l'air avant de percuter violemment le casque du Haut Juge, qui n'avait pas bougé.

De ce fait, une partie du casque fut détruite et on put soudain apercevoir l'un des yeux, ainsi que l'une des joues de Gabranth.

- Même les chiens ont de l'honneur ! murmura-t-il sur un ton de défi.

Mais Vayne n'avait pas perdu toute sa puissance. Il se concentra, poussant une longue exclamation, le bras droit replié vers son visage. Il avait produit un pouvoir qui avait pris la forme d'une source lumineuse.

Gabranth fut alors projeté violemment en arrière, atterrissant quelques mètres plus loin. Courbatu, il était couché à plat sur le dos et son casque ne couvrait plus son visage.

Basch se rapprocha de son frère et se pencha pour poser une main derrière sa tête.

- Je paie enfin ma dette, murmura faiblement Noa.

Pendant ce temps, Vayne s'était libéré de la lame et s'apprêtait à invoquer une fois de plus ses armes maléfiques.

- Brûle en enfer, Gabranth ! gronda-t-il.

Il lui suffit de produire un nouveau mouvement brusque, à l'aide de son bras, et d'autres Séphiras apparurent. Elles voltigèrent en tous sens et fonçaient droit sur le Haut Juge, Basch et… Larsa.

Le cadet des Solidor s'était remis sur pieds et tendait son bras vers le ciel. Il tenait une pierre qui brillait de mille reflets bleutés. Les armes s'étaient soudain arrêtées devant lui. Elle disparurent aussi vite qu'elles étaient venues, aspirée par la pierre.

Vayne poussa une exclamation de surprise.

Dans la main de son frère, le nihilithe éclata enfin. Vayne n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Vaan profita de son étourdissement pour aller ramasser l'épée avant de se précipiter sur lui pour la lui planter une fois de plus.

Vayne quitta le sol et retomba lourdement en bas des marches de l'escalier. Le jeune garçon n'en avait pas fini: dans sa rage, il eut l'idée de sauter par-dessus la balustrade.

Mais Venat apparut pour lui barrer le chemin. Son nouveau maître s'était relevé, faible et accablé de douleur. Il était déjà en train de monter les escaliers, pour quitter la pièce. L'Occuria disparut lorsqu'il fut hors d'atteinte.

Vaan se précipita tout de suite vers la sortie, suivi de près par Balthier, Fran et Ashe.

Larsa laissa retomber lentement son bras, poussant un gémissement. Puis il s'affaissa, à genoux. Penelo accourut vers lui et posa les mains sur ses épaules, cherchant à juger de son état de santé.

Les jumeaux regardaient la scène, songeurs.

- Basch, dis-moi, commença Noa. Est-il un bon maître ?

Il était toujours allongé sur le sol. Son frère s'était assis au sol, près de lui.

- Oui-da.

Puis Basch se remémora son devoir. Il quitta enfin la pièce, en compagnie de Penelo.

Vaan regardait Vayne s'éloigner lentement devant lui, épuisé. Il choisit de ne pas l'approcher de trop près.

- Venat ! appela l'homme au visage défiguré par la transformation.

La créature apparut devant lui et attendit patiemment que son maître parle.

- J'ai échoué, murmura-t-il faiblement, ayant du mal à marcher. Je n'ai rien d'un Roi-Dynaste. Il faut que tu en trouves un autre… à la hauteur de tes ambitions.

Alors qu'il souffrait de plus en plus, la voix ni masculine ni féminine lui répondit :

- Elles sont satisfaites, au-delà de mes espérances. Le Criste est anéanti, l'Age des Pierres, révolu.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de prononcer ces dernières paroles :

- De l'emprise des immortels, le monde est libéré. Tu n'arpenteras pas ce chemin seul. Nous partons ensemble. Viens.

Alors que Venat le laisser passer devant lui, Vaan et les autres se mirent finalement à courir vers eux avant de s'arrêter, prudents.

Vayne prit la parole une dernière fois:

- Cid sera comblé de savoir ce que nous avons accompli : le renouveau de l'histoire…

Pendant ce temps, l'Occuria semblait se décomposer : d'infimes parties de son corps se détachaient progressivement pour voltiger vers lui. Une fois la créature entièrement volatilisée, les fragments ténébreux commencèrent à pénétrer dans le corps de Vayne, dont le dos prit rapidement la couleur du feu. De fins filets de lumière orangée l'enveloppèrent. L'un deux monta jusqu'au ciel et réduisit le vaisseau, qui passait justement par là, en poussière.

C'étaient des sortes de boules de feu. Elles continuaient à détruire tout sur leur passage, dont un autre vaisseau bien plus grand que le précédent.

Vayne continuait d'avancer, respirant calmement. Son torse et ses bras avaient eux aussi pris la couleur du feu. Il baissa la tête pour regarder son bras gauche avant de faire un mouvement brusque. Il était doté de nouveaux pouvoirs et les utilisaient avec une joie sauvage. Il détruisit bon nombre de choses autour de lui. Se sentant enfin empli de puissance, il se pencha en arrière et poussa un hurlement. Les lumières orangées sortirent alors de son corps avec une puissance terrible. Elles avaient non seulement le pouvoir de détruire, mais aussi d'attirer des objets !

C'est ainsi que, progressivement, Vayne fut vêtu d'une armure conçue à partir des débris métalliques qu'il avait aspirés. Tout son corps en fut enveloppé. Il poussa parfois quelques cris. Pour couronner le tout, d'immenses ailes se matérialisèrent sur son dos.

Il poussa une exclamation avant de s'élever dans les airs. Les étranges boules de feu reprirent leur envol et améliorèrent son équipement.

Il avait pris l'apparence d'un énorme insecte de métal.

Il avait pris la forme d'Immortalis.

Les six autres prirent courage et commencèrent à se battre. Le ciel était à présent d'un noir profond et leur ennemi se déplaçait en volant de droite à gauche. Au bout d'un moment, il s'immunisa contre les assauts physiques et magiques. En attendant, ils prirent la peine de s'attribuer quelques altérations positives pour contrer sa puissance. Ils usèrent également de leur magie blanche dans le but de se soigner car Immortalis lançait de puissantes attaques.

Finalement, après une lutte acharnée entre la vie et la mort, ils purent de nouveau l'atteindre et ne tardèrent par à lui porter le coup de grâce.

Souffrant terriblement, Vayne se cambra. Sa carapace de métal commença à se détruire progressivement, provoquant un grand fracas. Les filets de lumière s'en allaient eux aussi tandis qu'il poussait de grands cris, incapable de contrôler.

Son hurlement ne devint plus qu'un énorme grondement. Il fut réduit en une masse de lumière orangée… qui explosa aussitôt.

L'ancien corps de Vayne tomba lourdement au sol et s'évapora de la même manière que précédemment, tandis que les nuages disparaissaient du ciel de Rabanastre.

Ils étaient restés sur l'arène de combat. Vayne était mort. Ils avaient réussi. Heureux de leur exploit, Balthier et Fran joignirent leurs poings.

Devant eux, Ashe fixait l'horizon, un peu émue. Basch était juste derrière elle, en train de l'observer.

A l'intérieur de la forteresse, Larsa veillait sur Noa, toujours étendu sur le sol. Le garçon leva la tête pour regarder au-dehors, intrigué.

Penelo s'approcha de Vaan. Ils regardèrent en l'air, heureux de voir que le ciel bleu, complété çà et là de quelques nuages blancs, était si calme, à présent. Et pourtant…

Un petit vaisseau, semblant touché, traversa les cieux, laissant derrière lui un épais nuage de fumée.

Vaan et Penelo eurent une exclamation de panique. Le travail n'était pas terminé. Il s'agissait maintenant de stopper cette guerre.

Ashe ferma les yeux un moment, réfléchissant.

Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle se retourna d'un air décidé pour se diriger vers l'intérieur de la forteresse en courant, Balthier et Fran ouvrant la marche, les autres sur leurs talons.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chers lecteurs, voici l'antépénultième chapitre de "Balthier et moi". Il symbolise la fin du jeu, telle que nous la connaissons. N'oubliez pas: n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews, cela m'encouragera doublement à poursuivre la publication! :)**

Chapitre 23 : L'évasion

Une fois revenus au Sillage, Balthier et Fran se hâtèrent aux commandes.

- Alors ? Pouvons-nous décoller ? demanda-t-il à la viéra assise à côté de lui.

- Les moteurs gliss'air ne sont pas alimentés.

- Bon sang ! fit-il avant de se lever, un peu nerveux. Vaan, tu prends les commandes.

Il posa brièvement la main sur son buste avant d'annoncer:

- Je vais à la salle des moteurs.

- D'accord, répondit le jeune garçon, se dirigeant déjà vers la place du pilote.

- Fran, avec moi ! appela celui-ci alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir.

Elle se leva aussitôt pour le rejoindre avant qu'une petite explosion ne survienne dehors, faisant trembler le vaisseau. Ils furent tous assez surpris et regardèrent à travers les vitres ce qui se passait à l'extérieur.

- Regardez ! s'exclama Ashe. Les anneaux gliss'air du Bahamut s'arrêtent !

Effectivement, ils purent constater que la forteresse volante avait le même problème qu'eux.

Balthier prit la parole :

- Vaan ! Dès que les anneaux du Sillage repartent, tu décolles, compris ?

Il se retourna mais se rappela d'une chose alors que le jeune garçon s'asseyait:

- Tu es capable de le piloter, Vaan, dit-il en pointant le doigt vers lui. Fais comme je t'ai appris.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit-il en lui jetant un dernier regard.

Avant de suivre son partenaire déjà sorti, Fran remit des instructions à la plus jeune d'entre eux :

- Penelo. Méfie-toi des interférences de la pierre stellaire du Bahamut. Le Sillage est un petit capricieux. Prends soin de lui pour nous.

La jeune fille déjà assise la rassura :

- Je vais faire de mon mieux.

Fran se dirigea vers la sortie en passant par la pièce à côté. Là, Basch et Larsa veillaient sur Noa, couché sur un lit. Il parla faiblement, souffrant toujours :

- Basch… Veille sur Larsa. Si la maison de Solidor s'éteignait, l'empire s'effondrerait et la guerre civile ferait rage.

- Je comprends, répondit-il en baissant légèrement la tête.

- Le seigneur Larsa… est notre dernier espoir.

Et aussitôt, le garçon posa sa main gantée de blanc sur celle du Haut Juge.

Dehors, la bataille faisait encore rage. Les gens couraient partout dans la ville de Rabanastre, essayant d'éviter les débris d'un nouveau vaisseau détruit.

- Vaan, l'alimentation est revenue ! remarqua Penelo. On peut y aller !

Ils croisèrent un moment leurs regards et le jeune garçon répondit :

- Allez ! En route !

Les « ailes » du vaisseau se déployèrent et Vaan poussa la manette pour démarrer :

- Accrochez-vous !

Le Sillage démarra assez brusquement, ce qui le projeta en arrière dans le fond de son siège.

Le marquis Ondore était appuyé sur son bâton et observait la bataille du haut de son vaisseau privé. Le pilote lui annonça :

- Excellence ! C'est le Sillage ! Il s'échappe du Bahamut !

- Le Sillage ! Ils ont réussi !

Il se leva et conclut :

- Enfin… Le Bahamut est vaincu ! Une ultime épreuve nous attend. Les juges ne nous oppresseront plus.

Il tendit son bâton devant lui et ordonna :

- Tous les canons sur l'Alexandre !

Mais une voix venant d'un porte-voix électronique se fit alors entendre. C'était Noa fon Ronsenburg :

- Ici le Haut Juge Gabranth. A toutes les unités : cessez le feu ! Je répète. A toutes les unités archadiennes : cessez le feu !

Dans le Sillage, ce n'était pas le Haut Juge en question qui parlait, mais Basch. Il utilisait la fonction de changement de voix :

- La bataille est terminée ! Nous venons de signer la paix avec Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca, Sa Majesté Royale.

Alors qu'il tendait déjà le porte-voix vers Larsa, il appuya sur un bouton qui fit changer la couleur du signal lumineux. Il passa du rouge au vert.

- Votre attention, dit Larsa, portant l'objet à ses lèvres. C'est Larsa Ferrinas Solidor qui vous parle.

Au dehors, la voix de Larsa résonnait parfaitement au-dessus de Rabanastre :

- Mon frère Vayne est mort dignement au combat. La flotte impériale est désormais sous mes ordres.

Et tandis qu'il parlait, les vaisseaux continuaient de tirer les uns sur les autres.

- Excellence ! Vos ordres ?

Ondore poussa un léger soupir, ne sachant trop que faire. Soudain, une fois féminine brisa le silence :

- Je suis Ashelia Dalmasca.

- Princesse Ashe ! fit-il, soulagé. Dieu merci vous êtes en vie !

Elle poursuivit :

- Je confirme les dires du Haut Juge Gabranth et de Larsa Solidor.

Les vaisseaux avaient presque totalement cessé de se battre en entendant la voix d'une Princesse qu'on avait prétendue morte.

- Abandonnez toute manœuvre offensive. La guerre est finie. Ivalice à l'avenir devant elle. Un nouveau jour se lève.

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt puis prononça une dernière parole :

- Nous sommes libres !

Elle baissa la tête et ferma les yeux. Basch posa une main sur son épaule tandis qu'elle commençait à pleurer, très émue.

Vaan regardait la scène avec un léger sourire lorsque Penelo l'avertit :

- Regarde, Vaan, le Bahamut !

La forteresse volante commençait en fait à exploser de tous côtés au-dessus de la ville de Rabanastre. Les gens étaient véritablement paniqués.

- Une transmission de l'Alexandre ! annonça le pilote du vaisseau bhujerban.

- Prenez-la.

Une voix dure et décidée, semblant légèrement étouffée par un casque de fer, parla alors à l'intention de tous :

- Ici le juge Zargabaath, capitaine de l'Alexandre, vaisseau amiral de la douzième flotte d'Archadia. Je m'adresse à tous les vaisseaux déployés. Nous ne pouvons laisser le Bahamut s'écraser sur Rabanastre ! Nous allons le percuter ! N'interférez pas !

En effet, l'Alexandre se rapprochait de plus en plus du Bahamut.

- C'est folie ! souffla Ondore.

Et le juge poursuivit :

- S'il tombe, le bouclier de Rabanastre ne tiendra pas et toute la ville sera anéantie ! Concentrez votre feu sur l'épave de l'Alexandre une fois le Bahamut repoussé.

Dans le Sillage, tout le monde écoutait sans trop savoir quoi faire. Larsa s'était appuyé contre le siège qui lui faisait face, la tête baissée, la mine abattue.

Une autre voix bien plus douce se fit entendre peu après les explications de Zargabaath :

- _Un peu hâtif, non ? Ne soyez pas si prompts à sacrifier nos vies pour rien._

Larsa leva la tête, intrigué. Puis Ashe quitta son siège, poussant une petite exclamation. Comment ne pouvait-on pas reconnaître cette voix ?

- Balthier ? appela Vaan, regardant vainement autour de lui. Mais où es-tu, Balthier ?

Le vaisseau passa à côté de la forteresse de plus en plus mal en point, encadrée par un épais nuage de fumée grise.

Dans la salle des moteurs du Bahamut, pas mal de choses s'effondraient. Et pourtant, il y avait quelqu'un, là, qui semblait réparer un objet métallique.

Il n'y avait que lui pour faire ça.

- Ah, Vaan ! Tu t'en es sorti, alors ! Le Sillage est un sacré vaisseau, non ?

Il y avait des explosions autour de lui, des débris tombaient, mais il continuait de parler tranquillement, comme s'ils discutaient autour d'une table après un bon repas. Il n'y avait que lui pour faire ça.

Ondore prit soudain la parole, affolé :

- A quoi joue-t-il ? Balthier !

Le pirate du ciel posa deux de ses outils sur le sol et continua de rafistoler en s'exclamant :

- Marquis ! Arrêtez ce juge exalté et son Alexandre, voulez-vous ?

On pouvait apercevoir les bagues de sa main gauche grâce à la clarté de la lampe placée derrière lui. Devant cette lampe, Fran s'occupait de l'alimentation.

- J'ai presque fini de réparer ces anneaux gliss'air. Ce n'est pas le moment qu'il me percute, vous en conviendrez ?

Il n'y avait que lui pour dire ça.

Une explosion plus vive se produisit et il poussa un cri avant de vaciller vers la droite, un nuage de fumée l'enveloppant.

- Balthier ! appela Ashe, ayant saisi une fois de plus le porte-voix. Réalisez-vous ce que vous êtes en train de faire ?

Il poussa un ou deux gémissements mais reprit très vite son travail en saisissant un objet pour l'introduire dans un tube de plus grande taille.

- Princesse ! Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt pour repenser à Leks et vit clairement son visage dans son esprit. Pendant ce temps, il referma soigneusement le tube et le plaça dans l'un des deux trous de l'appareil métallique.

- Vous n'avez pas oublié la place que j'ai dans cette histoire ?

Il se baissa pour ramasser un autre objet et murmura d'une voix bien plus douce que d'habitude :

- _Je joue le premier rôle._

Il répéta l'opération avec un autre tube et poursuivit :

- Et vous savez ce qu'on dit du premier rôle ?

Une fois cela fait, il leva l'objet cylindrique et l'introduisit brusquement au dernier mot qu'il prononça dans cette phrase :

- _Il ne meurt jamais._

Il tourna la tête pour regarder les lumières vertes qui parcouraient à ce moment précis la colonne de fer qui était devant lui. Les anneaux gliss'air étaient officiellement réparés.

Le Bahamut s'éleva en douceur, produisant un léger nuage de fumée à sa base.

Victorieux, le pirate du ciel fit un mouvement de la main gauche, amenant son poing serré en avant :

- Vole !

Et alors qu'il chipotait encore un peu avec les outils, il appela :

- Fran ! Alimente les anneaux gliss'air.

Un fracas retentit derrière lui. Il se retourna :

- Fran ?

La viéra avait reçu sur son corps des débris de métal. Elle était allongée sur le sol, évanouie.

Il se leva, poussant une petite exclamation d'agacement :

- Il faut vraiment que je fasse tout, ici…

Dans le Sillage, Ashe tenta de le raisonner :

- Ecoutez-moi, Balthier. Quittez le Bahamut tout de suite !

Et elle haussa le ton pendant que la forteresse vacillait à causes des explosions :

- Balthier, je t'en prie ! Ne meurs pas !

Puis son ton ne devint plus qu'un murmure dans le porte-voix :

- S'il te plaît, Balthier… Reviens…

Il s'était mis accroupi pour poser le bras de Fran au dessus de son cou. La viéra s'était un peu réveillée. Elle lança pendant qu'il la regardait :

- Tu sais bien que tu n'as qu'un second rôle…

- Fran. S'il te plaît.

Il s'apprêta à se redresser. Elle avait déjà refermé les yeux.

Le Bahamut s'éloignait de Rabanastre avec succès mais de la fumée continuait de s'en échapper. Elle ne présageait rien de bon.

Le Sillage se rapprocha à nouveau de la forteresse.

La salle des moteurs du Bahamut commençait à prendre feu à certains endroits et pas mal de choses continuaient de tomber en morceaux.

Il avançait à pas lents en soulevant Fran.

- Vaan, je te confie le Sillage. Prends bien soin de lui, d'accord ? S'il a la moindre éraflure à mon retour…

- Bien reçu, répondit le jeune garçon avec assurance. Nous t'attendrons.

- Balthier ! cria une dernière fois Ashe alors que le vaisseau s'était élancé à pleine vitesse, haut dans les cieux, quittant peu à peu l'horizon.

Même hors d'atteinte de Rabanastre, la destruction du Bahamut se poursuivait.

Qu'allaient donc devenir Balthier et Fran ?


	24. Chapter 24

**J'en suis déjà à mon avant-dernier chapitre. Quand je posterai l'ultime chapitre, je vous ferai une annonce importante. Un peu de patience ^^ Et d'ici là, n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 24 : L'homme de ma vie

Je mourais de mal à la tête et la plupart de mes muscles étaient endoloris. Je n'avais rien fait pour avoir ça. Il suffisait que j'enlève mes bagues et ma souffrance se dissiperait. Mais je me refusais de les ôter. Je voulais garder le contact. Je voulais savoir où il était.

La nouvelle était tombée : Vayne était mort, la guerre, terminée. Ils avaient réussi.

Je poussai la porte du bureau de Reddas, qui était vide, avant de descendre les escaliers très lentement. Les autres étaient dehors, il fallait que je leur dise…

Ce qui devait arriver arriva. Je ratai une marche.

Je manquai de dégringoler mais fut sauvée par quelqu'un qui passait justement par là.

- Ricky, murmurai-je, avec de la douleur dans la voix, Balthier est en train de mourir… Il faut l'aider… Fais quelque chose…

Je voyais flou. L'expression du visage du pirate était assez étrange. Il parut assez effrayé par mon état. Je plaquai les mains sur ma tête avant de fermer les yeux. Je ne compris alors que quelques bribes d'une conversation :

« _… contacter le Sillage… Elza… »_

Une main me saisit le poignet et m'entraîna avec force pour m'obliger à remonter les escaliers. Balthier était sûrement dehors… Pourquoi voulait-on donc que je remonte si vite ?

On m'allongea sur un lit…

Je crois que c'était Elza… Oui… Elle me parla :

- Ho ! Tu m'entends ?

« _Hmm._ »

- Ah… je vois. Bon, je suis désolée, je vais devoir t'enlever ça…

C'était comme si j'avais bu un remède miracle qui effaçait mes souffrances progressivement. J'ouvris les yeux. Je voyais comme avant, c'était déjà ça. Elza venait de poser les bagues sur ma table de nuit.

- Il me semblait bien que ça ne pouvait être que ça… me murmura-t-elle. Tu es vraiment idiote !

- Le Sillage ? lançai-je en me redressant lentement.

Elle me jeta un regard grave :

- Ils… ils disent qu'il est allé avec sa copine viéra dans le Bahamut pour… réparer des anneaux gliss'air. Plus de nouvelles depuis. Ricky essaye de contacter tout le monde mais personne ne les a vus…

Envahie d'une peur panique, je m'exclamai :

- Alors je dois mettre les bagues !

- Certainement pas !

S'en suivit alors une lutte acharnée entre Elza et moi. Je m'étais jetée sur la table de nuit mais elle était parvenue à m'immobiliser. Je n'étais plus qu'à quelques millimètres…

- Ça suffit ! hurla la voix de Ricky.

Il venait d'entrer dans la pièce et nous regardait d'un air furieux. Nous étions figées comme des statues, dans des positions assez inconfortables. Elza parla en premier :

- Cette fille est folle ! Elle va se tuer !

- Mais c'est peut-être la seule manière de le localiser! Dis-lui donc de me lâcher!

- SILENCE !

Elza me lâcha soudain, énervée. Elle quitta la pièce en claquant la porte, me laissant seule avec Ricky. Il me murmura calmement :

- Avant de passer à l'acte et risquer de mourir, tu ne voudrais pas d'abord m'écouter ?

Je gardai le silence, me demandant si nous ne perdions pas un temps précieux.

- Nous venons de recevoir un appel via un porte-voix de très mauvaise qualité. Malgré cela, nous avons pu entendre la voix de Balthier. Il nous a donné son signalement. Lève-toi si tu veux aller le chercher vivant !

Enfin, l'espoir était venu. Je me levai d'un bond et saisis les bagues pour les remettre aux doigts.

- Comme tu voudras, souffla Ricky en m'observant longuement. Il est vraiment temps que tu deviennes plus raisonnable… même si ce n'est pas dans la morale des pirates.

Nous embarquâmes dans le vaisseau de Reddas, qui avait été légué à Ricky. Les médecins étaient rares à Port Balfonheim mais nous étions parvenus à en dénicher un.

- Il n'a rien dit d'autre ? demandai-je.

Ricky s'était mis aux commandes tandis que Elza surveillait les différentes jauges en tant que copilote. Elle mit l'alimentation en route et les moteurs du vaisseau commencèrent à chauffer.

- Non, Leks. Tu peux vérifier par toi-même. Raz, passe-lui le porte-voix.

Le petit personnage me confia à voix basse, me tendant l'appareil :

- Il a enregistré le message de peur que tu ne lui tapes dessus.

J'esquissai un léger sourire et commençai à écouter. Raz m'observait avec ses yeux jaunes, pour voir ma réaction.

« _Hum ! Ici Balthier, pirate du ciel… » _Il semblait profondément essoufflé. _« Propriétaire du Sillage… Désert ouest…de Dalmasca… Enlève tes bagues ! »_

La communication sembla alors s'être coupée. Je me dirigeai en silence vers le pilote et murmurai :

- « Rien dit d'autre »… mon œil…

Nous survolions les cieux. Je priais souvent Ricky d'aller plus vite mais la puissance était déjà maximale. Dans la cabine, juste à côté, le médecin préparait son matériel avec de grands gestes.

J'étais si nerveuse à l'idée de retrouver Balthier… Je n'étais même pas sûre qu'il serait…

- Cible repérée ! s'écria Ricky.

Je me précipitai à la fenêtre comme si j'avais reçu une décharge électrique. La partie du désert que nous survolions n'était pas très loin de Rabanastre et les monstres se faisaient rares. Le vent soulevait le sable, encore brûlant, alors que le soleil se couchait.

- Où ça ? Je ne vois rien du tout !

Mais il ne répondit pas et se contenta de se poser en douceur. Je sortis du vaisseau en courant et regardai autour de moi.

Balthier était assis contre la paroi d'un immense rocher. Un corps était allongé à côté de lui.

Je me précipitai sans crier gare, je n'écoutais que mon cœur. Les autres suivaient avec peine derrière moi. Je me jetai sur le sol pour me mettre à côté de lui.

Sa tête était appuyée contre la roche, il avait les yeux entrouverts. Je me mis à m'inquiéter sérieusement, il n'avait aucune réaction. Lorsque je voulus aller voir Fran, le médecin m'interdit de l'approcher, prétextant qu'elle avait besoin de soins urgents. Après quoi, il me donna une maxipotion.

Je mis mon visage tout près de celui de Balthier et lui murmurai :

- _Parle-moi. Je t'en prie._

Il eut un léger gémissement et répondit d'une voix très douce :

- _Tu ne devais pas quitter Balfonheim._ _J'aurais dû te l'apprendre. Le premier rôle ne meurt jamais._

- Je ne le savais pas, fis-je. Alors… je n'allais pas te laisser mourir. Tu aurais peut-être dû me dire avant que…

Mais je m'interrompis. Il était très faible, ce n'était pas le moment de parler.

- _Bois ça._

Je lui tendis la maxipotion et il se mit à boire tout d'un trait.

- On dirait que l'histoire se répète, murmura-t-il, amusé.

Décidément, il ne pouvait jamais s'empêcher de plaisanter.

- Sauver toute une ville au péril de sa vie, c'est légèrement plus important que se faire attaquer par un crapaud-buffle, marmonnai-je sombrement.

Alors je l'aidai à se relever. Ricky et les autres s'étaient déjà introduits dans le vaisseau, administrant les premiers soins à Fran.

Il émit quelques gémissements. Je sentais qu'il se retenait, il voulait paraître plus fort devant moi. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être secouru. En fait, inutile de dire que c'était plutôt le contraire qui s'était souvent produit. Il m'avait souvent tirée de situations plus que désastreuses et voilà maintenant que je l'avais sauvé…

Il s'allongea dans le lit en silence et le docteur l'examina. Il avait de sérieuses blessures au niveau des bras et on dut découper sa chemise pour les soigner.

- Hey…

- Tu préfères souffrir plutôt que d'afficher ton torse séduisant? Allez, arrête de protester. Je te promets de t'acheter une nouvelle chemise.

Je commençai à appliquer un remède sur les coupures rougeoyantes.

Je sentais très bien son regard posé sur moi, ce qui me gênait un peu. Hésitante, je finis par croiser ses yeux. Il les plongea dans les miens.

Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais plus été aussi troublée par son regard.

Malgré sa douleur, il tendit la main pour toucher mes cheveux. Il commença à les caresser doucement, ne cessant jamais de me regarder. Qu'y avait-il de si spécial ? Est-ce que… est-ce que je le retrouvais vraiment ?

- A partir de maintenant…

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt pour passer la main sur ma joue et poursuivit :

- … je resterai près de toi.

J'esquissai un léger sourire auquel il répondit :

- Tu es d'accord ?

- Eh bien… Si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais vraiment, oui.

Il eut à son tour un sourire en coin et prit mon visage dans ses mains avant de le rapprocher tout près du sien. Après un dernier regard, il déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres pour enfin me serrer contre lui, murmurant :

- _Merci._

Nous étions de retour à Balfonheim. Balthier allait beaucoup mieux et l'état de Fran s'était stabilisé. Elle avait été plus touchée que lui, mais elle restait fière, les yeux emplis d'une lueur de défi.

J'étais en train de discuter avec le premier rôle. Il m'avait tout raconté. Le combat avait été très dur mais leur espoir n'était jamais tombé. C'est pour cela qu'ils avaient atteint leurs buts. Vayne et Venat avaient été détruits, Larsa était devenu le nouvel empereur d'Archadia et Ashe allait bientôt prendre le trône en tant que reine de Dalmasca.

Il me confia aussi connaître enfin la véritable identité du Haut-Juge Gabranth, qui n'était autre que Noa fon Ronsenburg, le frère jumeau de Basch. La ressemblance entre les deux frères avait en fait créé la confusion. L'assassinat du roi avait permis à Gabranth de prendre le poste de Haut-Juge, comme récompense pour service rendu à l'empire. Malgré son hostilité, il finit par changer d'avis.

Il fit tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour protéger Larsa Solidor en aidant Balthier et les autres. Il fut grièvement blessé et mourut peu de temps après avoir demandé à Basch de prendre sa place pour protéger le nouvel empereur.

A la fin de la bataille, Ashe s'était adressée aux citoyens de Rabanastre :

Ivalice avait l'avenir devant elle. Un nouveau jour s'était levé. Dalmasca était libre.

Puis ce fut ces fameux anneaux gliss'air du Bahamut qui ne fonctionnaient plus. Une nouvelle contrariété pour le premier rôle, qui, dans un élan héroïque, avait failli en subir lourdement les conséquences avec sa partenaire, Fran.

Ils étaient parvenus à sortir du Bahamut en sautant par l'une des ouvertures, juste avant qu'il ne s'écrase sur le sable du désert.

Epuisé et souffrant, Balthier avait pris la décision de faire boire quelques potions à la viéra avant de s'écrouler lui-même, les muscles endoloris.

Depuis que je le connaissais, il y avait toujours une chose qui m'avait étonnée chez lui. Je lui demandai :

- Mais comment pouvais-tu être si sûr que tu n'allais pas mourir ?

- Hm… La confiance en soi, ça s'apprend, tu sais. Disons que… je m'étais mis dans la tête que je devais rester optimiste, coûte que coûte. Et après tout, je suis là, devant toi. Ah… J'oubliais…

Il se leva de sa chaise et posa un regard dur sur moi.

- Quoi ? lançai-je, n'aimant pas beaucoup ces yeux-là.

- Je vais confisquer ces bagues. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux.

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre, toi aussi ! protestai-je. Je ne suis plus une gamine, tu sais ! Imagine, si tu es en danger…

- Il faut toujours que je te rappelle que…

- Ça suffit avec des histoires de premier rôle ! Tu peux _me_ faire confiance, pour une fois !

Il m'observa un petit moment, comme ça. Après avoir poussé un soupir, un sourire se déposa sur ses lèvres. Un sourire auquel je répondis immédiatement.

Balthier était en compagnie de Fran, dans l'ancien bureau de Reddas, laissé tel quel. La viéra était en train de réparer son arc tandis qu'il observait l'horizon par les fenêtres.

- Que vas-tu faire ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment, ne quittant pas le paysage.

- Je devrais te poser la même question. Je suis guérie. Je peux faire tout ce dont j'ai envie.

Un peu déçu par la réponse, il passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de murmurer :

- Je vois.

- Ce que tu me demandes a un sens caché.

Il y eut un petit silence. Il ne trouvait rien à dire car il ne voulait pas avoir de nouveaux problèmes. Fran pouvait être aussi têtue que Leks, après tout…

- Je suppose que tu ne comptes pas te rendre à Rabanastre, fit Fran, tirant sur la corde de son arc par petits coups secs. Tu n'as pas envie de dire aux autres que tu vas bien.

- Et toi ?

Nouveau silence. Un dialogue avec Fran nécessitait beaucoup de patience. Et comme il ne voulait pas la froisser, de quelque manière que ce soit, il n'insista pas. Pourtant, elle aborda un autre sujet de conversation :

- _J'imagine que tu n'as pas oublié l'anneau ?_

- Bien sûr que non.

- Et tu as déjà trouvé ce que tu avais de plus cher, n'est-ce pas ?

Troublé, il se retourna pour la regarder. L'arc était posé sur la table, parfaitement rafistolé. Elle se prépara à se mettre debout.

Les yeux bleu gris l'observèrent alors qu'elle se levait.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser, murmura-t-elle étrangement. Je comprends totalement ton choix. Nous ne dirons donc rien aux autres ?

Il baissa la tête, ne sachant que répondre. Finalement, il trouva quelque chose à dire :

- Je crois que j'ai besoin de m'éloigner de tout ça pour le moment. Je pense que… c'est la seule façon de _la_ retrouver.

- Tu es bizarre. Tu as tellement l'habitude de parler franchement. On dirait presque que tu es gêné de tes sentiments. Mais sache au moins que cela est bien normal. La séparation n'a pas été facile…

- _Fran…_

Elle se tut, ses yeux rouges regardant son visage troublé. Elle attendit patiemment jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide :

- Je reste à Port Balfonheim. Je ne quitte pas cette ville. Du moins, pas pour le moment. Je t'avoue que je suis un peu fatigué de nos voyages avec Vaan et les autres. Et puis… je lui ai confié le Sillage. Il n'y a aucune inquiétude à avoir pour le moment. Pardonne-moi mais…

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'excuser.

- J'ai besoin de rester près d'elle. Tu comprends ?

Fran s'avança vers lui à pas lents, un très léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle voulut regarder au-dehors la mer et ses vagues.

- Le savoir est une chose, le dire en est une autre. Mais c'est bien plus que de simplement vouloir rester. _Tu l'aimes_.

Il cligna des yeux, un peu agacé. Ensuite, il fit quelques pas dans la pièce, réfléchissant.

- Tu restes pirate. Ça te posera problème, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non. Ne crois pas cela. Sans le Sillage, mon envie de piller est amoindrie. Et puis j'ai besoin d'un moment pour réfléchir.

Quand la viéra parlait de réfléchir, cela voulait souvent dire qu'elle préférait se reposer un instant. Le premier rôle avait posé sur elle un regard intrigué.

- Tout le monde y a droit, non ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à cette réaction. Néanmoins, tant mieux si cela te convient. Il faut croire qu'un repos mérité nous attend, après avoir sauvé Ivalice.

Son faux égoïsme montrait que sa bonne humeur était au beau fixe.

Il devait être huit heures du soir. Le soleil prenait son temps pour se coucher sur la mer. Le paysage était vraiment magnifique, c'est pourquoi j'avais décidé d'aller sur le balcon. Il faisait très calme, on entendait uniquement le bruit des vagues. Les gens étaient tous rentrés chez eux.

J'entendis quelqu'un se rapprocher de moi, par derrière, mais je ne m'en préoccupai pas et concentrai mon attention sur la vue du soleil orangé.

Je fermai les yeux lorsque me vint la sensation de deux bras entourant mon corps. J'étais envahie d'un sentiment tellement étrange et merveilleux à la fois…

Il ne me parla pas, pencha juste son visage pour le mettre tout près du mien. Puis, posant une main sur ma joue, il fit tourner ma tête vers la droite pour finir par m'embrasser sur les lèvres.

_J'aurais voulu…_

_J'aurais tant voulu que ça soit comme ça depuis le début_

_Mais je suppose que le fait de s'être séparés a en quelque sorte permis de mieux nous retrouver_

Balthier me prit la main et me conduisit à l'intérieur avant de refermer la porte-fenêtre. Je me mis à songer :

_S'embrasser comme si c'était un dernier baiser, est-ce que c'est normal ? _

Je le serrai plus que jamais, me rappelant la nuit où nos lèvres s'étaient liées pour la première fois.

_Je m'étais souvent demandée s'il ne s'était pas tout simplement senti obligé de le faire. Pour sécher mes larmes, par exemple. Oui, pour me donner du réconfort. Mais il a toujours été franc avec moi, pourquoi donc aurait-il soudain changé d'avis ?_

Sa voix douce me murmura à l'oreille :

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis là. Pas besoin de bloquer ma respiration. »

Voyant que je ne répondais pas, il passa ses mains dans mes cheveux et les caressa, déposant de nouveaux baisers, cette fois sur mon front.

Je levai les yeux et les plongeai dans les siens. Il avait un magnifique sourire aux lèvres, le plus beau du monde. Alors que j'en esquissais un moi-même, des larmes me vinrent aux yeux.

« Non, tu ne pleures pas. »

« Je crois que je t'aime un peu trop. »

Il sécha mes larmes et m'embrassa à nouveau. Il murmura :

« Tu as sommeil ? »

Je ne répondis pas.

Il me fit allonger sur le lit et se pencha sur moi. Il me regarda un instant, caressa ma joue et recommença à m'embrasser. Il prit ma main dans la sienne.

« _Tu aimes les cadeaux, Leks ?_ »

« Euh… Je ne vois pas vraiment où tu veux en venir mais… oui. »

« Tu veux savoir ce que je veux dire ? »

J'approuvai d'un signe de tête, intriguée.

« Alors il faut que je vienne plus près. Beaucoup plus près. »

Il se pencha soudain au maximum. Je fermai les yeux pendant qu'il se rapprochait de mon oreille. Le murmure qu'il me confia alors fit bondir mon cœur dans ma poitrine. Il me regarda à nouveau en souriant.

« Balthier… »

« Je sais que c'est mieux qu'un cadeau. Oui, c'est beaucoup plus que ça. Mais vois-tu, mon ange, je ne trouve pas de mot. »

Ses lèvres touchèrent à nouveau les miennes, liées pour former un baiser qui paraissait sans fin. Mes bras se tendirent et mes mains touchèrent ses cheveux.

_Il était près de moi_

_Et il allait m'offrir le plus beau cadeau du monde_

_« Balthier_

_Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais je pense que tu le sais déjà…_

_Tu es l'homme de ma vie. »_


	25. Chapter 25

_***Roulements de tambours* Waow. Finalement, nous y sommes arrivés. Voici enfin le tout dernier chapitre de « Balthier et moi ». La correction de ma fic fut plus que fastidieuse et je suis plutôt soulagée de mettre enfin un point d'orgue à mon histoire. Quand vous aurez lu les dernières lignes, vous trouverez une nouvelle note de ma part ;) Très bonne lecture!**_

* * *

Chapitre 25 : Balthier et moi

_Le goût de ses lèvres. Son parfum. Sa voix si douce. Ses mains. Son merveilleux sourire._

_Il y a encore beaucoup d'autres choses que j'aimerais dire. Cette nuit fut magique. Nous étions sous un ciel parsemé de petites étoiles brillantes. _

_Je me crois dans un conte de fées. Je suis vraiment trop bête._

_Mais après tout, il m'a accepté comme j'étais. Pleurnicheuse, pessimiste, colérique et jalouse… _

_Il est si génial comparé à moi. Je pense qu'il est l'étoile la plus étincelante de mon système solaire._

_Mais où me mèneront toutes ces rêveries… ?_

* * *

Un jour que j'avais passé la soirée seule avec Elza - qui avait enfin décidé d'accepter les avances de Ricky - et où j'étais rentrée épuisée, je le surpris assis au bureau de Reddas, en train d'écrire.

Il avait l'air très sérieux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu écris? lui demandai-je en me rapprochant de lui, le regard méfiant. Une lettre d'amour?

Ayant apparemment terminé, il cligna des yeux puis les leva vers moi avec un sourire, un air espiègle sur le visage.

- Pas tout à fait, répondit-il calmement. En fait, ce que je m'apprête à envoyer est concrètement une _preuve _d'amour.

- Ah, vraiment? fis-je en haussant les sourcils.

Son sourire s'élargit. Il se leva alors et chercha quelque chose dans l'une de ses poches. Il sortit un objet de petite taille qu'il me tendit immédiatement:

- Sais-tu ce que c'est?

Le contact froid du métal me fit légèrement frissonner.

- C'est une bague.

- Pas n'importe quelle bague. Elle appartient à Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca. Elle me l'a offerte comme compensation car elle voulait que je l'aide à faire tomber Vayne. En bon prince, j'ai accepté, bien sûr.

- Evite ce genre de jeu de mots, le coupai-je soudain. Je pense ne pas très bien comprendre où tu veux en venir.

Il se mit à faire quelques pas, l'air toujours très calme, et se décida à poursuivre:

- En fait, je devais lui rendre sa bague de fiançailles dès que j'aurais trouvé quelque chose qui compte plus que ce bijou. Or, vois-tu, je m'apprête à m'en séparer

Il saisit précipitamment le papier sur lequel il avait écrit précédemment et m'invita à le lire à voix haute:

_« J'ai trouvé ce qui a plus de valeur._

_Rendez-vous à Bervénia »._

_- _Eh bien? Qu'est-ce que c'est?

_- Leks… Tu es vraiment longue à la détente…_

Soudainement, il m'entoura de ses bras protecteurs, plongea ses yeux dans les miens et m'offrit enfin un long baiser langoureux. Abasourdie, je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux.

* * *

_Que fait-il encore ? _

- Balthier ?

- _Je suis à côté !_

J'avais du mal à me lever. C'était la même chose tous les matins. Heureusement que je connaissais la raison de ce mal-être. Mais je me doutais déjà de son imminente suspicion, à ce sujet.

Je poussai la porte, les yeux entrouverts.

- Tu as une bien drôle de mine, murmura-t-il alors que je m'installais à table en face de lui.

Nous avions réaménagé le bâtiment de Reddas en à peine un mois pour en faire notre chez-nous.

Désormais, Port Balfonheim était supervisé par Ricky, Elza et Raz.

- Tu es toute pâle. Tu ne manges pas ?

Ça me rendait heureuse qu'il s'inquiète pour moi.

- Crois-le ou non, commençai-je, les joues rosies, je ne peux rien avaler pour le moment.

Ses yeux bleu gris ne cessaient de m'observer, le regard intrigué. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi. Il poussa un soupir et s'exclama :

- Ah non… Il n'est pas temps que tu sois malade! Tout sauf ça, s'il te plaît!

- _Tout_ ?

Il se figea, l'air un peu bizarre. Je crois qu'il voulait déceler ce qui se déroulait dans mon esprit. Puis il eut un sourire en coin :

- Ça t'amuse de faire durer le suspens ?

- C'est juste que… j'ai un peu peur.

Je baissai les yeux. Je recommençais à ressentir une crampe.

La main posée sur le membre endolori, je murmurai :

- J'ai un peu mal au ventre.

Un petit silence se matérialisa dans la pièce. Mon cœur battait très fort.

- Ce sont des nausées matinales. Ça passera mais…

Mes yeux se levèrent pour croiser les siens :

- … _j'attends un bébé._

Un nouveau sourire apparut immédiatement sur ses lèvres. Il semblait serein et moi je pleurais comme une madeleine. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que je sois si émue pour ce genre de chose ?

- Hey… Stop. Tu devrais être contente… Je sais parfaitement que ce sont des larmes de joie mais garde ça pour plus tard, quand il sera intenable…

- … _comme son pèr_e, dis-je avec un petit rire nerveux.

Il se leva et alla se mettre à côté de moi, le sourire aux lèvres. Aussitôt, je quittai ma chaise à mon tour. Il me prit doucement dans ses bras en murmurant :

- J'ai réussi, non ? Je suis parvenu à te l'offrir, mon ange… _Ma Leks_…

Il posa une main sur mon ventre et commença à le caresser. La chaleur de ses doigts était si agréable. Ses yeux brillaient intensément, comme si le cœur solide du vaillant pirate du ciel s'était soudain attendri à l'idée de devenir père. Nous étions plus heureux que jamais.

* * *

_Nous avons vécu tellement de choses ensemble. Oui, malgré son absence, j'ai pu vivre une véritable aventure avec tous les événements qui sont survenus._

_C'est drôle, maintenant que j'y pense, je me rends compte que ma rencontre avec Balthier a changé l'entièreté de ma vie. _

_Va-t-il rester avec moi ? Peut-être pas à chaque instant, mais j'espère vraiment qu'il sera souvent à mes côtés. Je veux nous rendre les plus heureux possible._

_Je veux faire de notre quotidien un grand bonheur._

_Jour après jour…_

_Ensemble. Balthier et moi._

_**Leks**_

* * *

**Voilà. J'aimerais vraiment beaucoup connaître votre avis donc je vous encourage plus que jamais à reviewer! En exclusivité, (genre xD) je peux déjà vous dire que « Balthier et moi » comportera une ****suite****!**** Soyez patients, je ne vous en dis pas plus. A très bientôt, chers lectrices et lecteurs et merci d'avoir lu la fanfiction qui me tenait tellement à cœur!**


End file.
